


heavenly

by yeonjunblue



Series: light me up [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, bifobia, hyuka faz drag, longfic, mas nao um militante chato, taebin participa de uma banda, todos os personagens são artistas, yeonjun militanteh
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 126,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonjunblue/pseuds/yeonjunblue
Summary: Yeonjun não tem lá as melhores experiências em relacionamentos amorosos. Eles sempre acabam se uma forma que o deixa exausto emocionalmente e nunca mais vê ou fala com essas pessoas.Em uma das suas madrugadas trabalhando no Poppin' Star, ele fica com um estranho que assombra a sua mente por semanas até vê-lo novamente.Se todas as suas relações amorosas acabam mal, então a melhor e mais óbvia saída era tentar uma amizade, certo?Soobin não tem uma boa relação consigo, mas tem as suas anestesias que nem todas são tão saudáveis assim.Ao ter a oportunidade de ficar com alguém que sempre admirou de longe, ele não deixou que passasse sem tentar algo e no final acabou querendo mais. Porém o "mais" que conseguiu não foi bem o que esperava.Futuro e passado não são concretos enquanto o presente é tudo o que temos, mas até onde futuro vira presente e temos que aprender a lidar com as escolhas e acontecimentos do passado?AVISO: Essa fanfic NÃO contém smut (cenas explícitas de sexo). Ela é considerada conteúdo adulto pelos termas abordados.|longfic|yeonbin|2ª parte da trilogia light me up
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: light me up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716967
Kudos: 7





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> AVISOS  
> • Essa fanfic contém coisas que podem ser gatilho de: uso excessivo de álcool, pensamentos autodepreciativo, abuso, comportamento abusivo e violência. O objetivo com heavenly é expor problemáticas reais de uma forma próxima a realidade, então vou fazer o máximo pra tratar todos esses pontos com responsabilidade e sem romantização. No início de cada capítulo sempre vai ter o aviso do gatilho que pode conter.  
> • >>NÃO<< terá cena explícita de sexo. Coloquei a obra como conteúdo adulto pelos assuntos que serão abordados.  
> • Essa é a segunda parte da trilogia light me up, a primeira parte é 4AM, uma fanfic taegyu. Se quiser ver mais sobre eles, a fanfic está no meu perfil, mas a leitura não é necessária para o entendimento dessa.  
> • Esse último tópico não é exatamente um aviso, mas é um agradecimento. Se não fosse pela Acacia talvez esse Soobin nem existisse, então obrigada por sempre me ajudar 💙

Soobin não quis ficar muito tempo com a sua irmã essas férias. Ele sentia como se fosse um impostor quando ela demonstrava orgulho por ele. Em nenhum momento ele se sente merecedor das notas altas que consegue em todas as matérias desde o começo da graduação de Psicologia. Sim, ele vira noites sem dormir e praticamente não tem uma vida além da música e faculdade, mas ele ainda sente que não faz o suficiente. 

Nessas 3 semanas que sobraram, ele passou quase todas as noites indo no Poppin’ Star, um bar underground onde o namorado de Taehyun – seu colega de banda e república – trabalha. Esse bar também se interessou em trazer a CROWN - banda que ele participa - para um “festival” que acontecerá nas próximas semanas. Cada final de semana haveriam bandas e artistas do meio apresentando seus trabalhos em uma estrutura que estava sendo levantada na praça do bairro. Mesmo a CROWN sendo uma banda underground, eles não faziam muitos shows e preferiam focar no público que cultivavam no Youtube e outras redes sociais. 

Antes de chegar no bar, Soobin já havia começado a tomar o gin que tinha em casa. Ele sabe que não deveria beber tanto, mas já estava conseguindo parar de fumar – o que o acalmava consideravelmente – então parar de beber de vez em sempre* seria uma missão impossível agora. 

O bar estava com as luzes neon mais azuis e verdes. Na parede haviam desenhos e frases da cultura pop indo desde filmes à músicas. Como sempre, estava cheio. 

Soobin agora era um dos “artistas da casa” então a fila não seria uma preocupação tão grande. 

Indo direto para o bar, Soobin esperou pacientemente para que algum dos funcionários de uniforme preto com um “Poppin’ Star” em rosa neon pudesse finalmente atendê-lo. 

Ele não levantou o olhar da tela do seu celular quando um homem parou na sua frente e disse: 

\- Boa noite, qual o seu pedido? 

\- Duas garrafas de Soju – respondeu esperando notar alguma hesitação, mas o atendente logo saiu da sua frente. 

Soobin terminou de olhar as mensagens no grupo de veteranos de Psicologia, mas não havia nada muito importante. 

O atendente voltou segurando duas garrafas de Soju e lhe deu o cartão verde neon que só tinha números de identificação e um código de barras. 

\- Esse cartão é a sua comanda, não perca ela. Sempre que for pedir alguma coisa esse cartão vai ser necessário – colocou as duas garrafas no balcão e finalmente levantou o seu rosto. – Deseja mais alguma coisa? 

Os olhos estreitos e bem desenhados do atendente prenderam a atenção de Soobin assim que os viu. Ele tem um rosto bonito, com traços bem feitos que combinavam e Soobin não pode deixar de notar que fazia lembrar uma raposa. Ele já tinha visto aquele rosto antes, e como das outras vezes, ele foi capturado. 

Havia algo naqueles olhos. 

\- Qual é o seu nome? – Soobin perguntou já sabendo a resposta, sem ser capaz de desviar a atenção. 

O atendente apontou para o crachá na sua blusa. 

\- Aqui tá escrito Yeonjun – Soobin soltou uma risada. Ele _deveria_ se sentir ofendido pelo tom debochado que Yeonjun lhe respondeu. 

\- Você tem algum intervalo? – Foi direto. 

Naquele momento, Soobin estava tomando a decisão mais arriscada. Aquele era o garoto de cabelos pretos que fez perguntas para alguns autores sobre artigos focados na comunidade LGBT+. Nessa ocasião, Yeonjun chamou atenção pela forma preconceituosa que tratavam a bissexualidade nesses trabalhos. Soobin, como bissexual, ficou admirado em ver que alguém estava tendo coragem de levantar esse assunto que ainda é tão difícil de falar sobre, inclusive dentro da comunidade. Ele sabe que as chances de Yeonjun nem ser bissexual e se importava com alguém que era ou apenas ser uma pessoa muito empática eram grandes, mas Soobin estava interessado o suficiente para arriscar. O que era o pior que poderia acontecer? Levar um soco na cara? Ficar recebendo olhares feitos pra sempre? Nada que ele já não tivesse enfrentado antes e Soobin não ligava muito em sentir dor física. 

Yeonjun o encarou e Soobin sabia que estava sendo analisado. O atendente pegou um abridor no seu bolso e tirou a tampa de uma das garrafas. 

\- Eu não vou transar com você no banheiro. 

Soobin sorriu escutando isso. Nenhum hétero entenderia o que a sua pergunta significava. 

\- Não quis dizer isso. A gente pode só passar seu intervalo de uma forma interessante pra ambos – respondeu tomando um gole da bebida. 

Yeonjun o analisou por mais alguns segundos até uma colega dele chamar a atenção para continuar atendendo. 

\- Tenho um intervalo em 1 hora e meia. Se quiser mesmo “passar meu intervalo de forma interessante” me espera na rua de trás. 

  
  
  
  
  


* Eu não sei se todo mundo entenderia, mas “de vez em sempre” é como a frase “de vez em nunca”, só que ao contrário, demonstrando que faz algo com frequência. 


	2. track 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu nem ia postar o primeiro capítulo hoje, só amanhã, mas como consegui revisar hoje e achei importante falar sobre uma coisa, tô postando agora.
> 
> Eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas as premiações desse ano já começaram e é de extrema importância que sejam feitos streams e views nos mvs do TXT regularmente. Pode ser apenas 1 view por dia se você não tiver muito tempo, mas ainda é importante criar essa rotina de acumular mais números pra eles porque o que parece pouco agora, somado pode ser uma diferença enorme. No twitter, o projeto @/ttudorrow fala sobre essas premiações com tutoriais de como votar e fica bem explicadinho. Quero deixar claro que se você não puder ajudar, tudo bem, mas achei importante lembrar disso em todo lugar que eu tiver espaço pra falar, mesmo que não sejam para muitas pessoas.
> 
> Nesse capítulo, não precisará de avisos de gatilho. Boa leitura.

Yeonjun não esperava que não esqueceria aquele cara que ficou na rua atrás do bar em que trabalha. Ele se sentia frustrado por já estar iniciando mais um período e ainda não ter esquecido sobre Soobin. O que tinha de tão especial naquele garoto de jaqueta com rosas bordadas e lápis esfumaçado nos olhos?

Respirando fundo, largou o texto que estava tentando ler. Ele tinha esse costume de pesquisar sobre coisas que poderiam aumentar o seu conhecimento sobre discursões sociais mesmo fora do período letivo.

Alguns dias ele conseguia se controlar e lembrar menos desse estranho que beijou até esquecer de todas outras pessoas que tinha beijado antes e até se atrasou para voltar ao serviço tendo que pagar 30 minutos depois. Outros dias, como esse, ele lembrava de tudo vividamente.

Ele não sabe se o estranho voltou ao Poppin' Star depois disso. Seu serviço era muito corrido e atendia gente demais, não sobrava tempo pra ficar escaneando o bar inteiro toda hora.

Bonitinho pulou no seu colo, soltando um miado pedindo carinho.

\- Nem notei que deixei a porta aberta o suficiente pra você entrar. Ou já tava aqui? – Perguntou recebendo apenas um miado de resposta.

Bonitinho – ou Apolo, como SooYoung gosta de chamar – é um gato que Beomgyu encontrou na faculdade e quis adotar. Tanto Yeonjun quanto SooYoung aceitaram o novo membro da república.

Yeonjun foi procurar alguma coisa para comer, ainda com Bonitinho no colo. Ele mora com seu amigo Beomgyu – que está no quarto com o namorado – e SooYoung – que foi no Poppin' Star para uma das suas reuniões sobre peças.

Pelo bar dar espaço para todo tipo de artista underground, era comum que tivessem reuniões lá em qualquer horário enquanto os ensaios ficavam mais durante o dia.

Mesmo depois de ter deixado Bonitinho no chão, o gato ainda o seguiu e deitou na sua cama. Pegando os fones, Yeonjun entrou no SoundClound pra escutar algumas músicas da CROWN, banda que o namorado de Beomgyu é baixista. Já faziam meses que Taehyun havia entrado na banda e Yeonjun só escutou as músicas e viu o vídeo em que Taehyun defende Beomgyu de todas as mentiras que espalharam sobre ele. Seu amigo e colega de república tinha uma péssima e nada verdadeira reputação que tinha sido inventada pelo seu ex abusivo e reforçada pelo outro cara que ficou algumas vezes. Por isso, muitas pessoas o viam da pior forma possível e julgavam que Taehyun não deveria estar com ele.

A CROWN é uma banda underground e por ter bastante seguidores em qualquer rede social, eles mantêm alguns conteúdos como vídeos respondendo perguntas ou até vlogs. Foi assim que Taehyun defendeu Beomgyu e Yeonjun o abraçou para sempre como um dos seus amigos.

Eles tinham um repertório que o interessava e eram músicas que o despertavam alguma coisa boa. Até as músicas mais tristes eram tão boas que ele não se importava em ficar choroso. Yeonjun não demorou muito pra ficar obcecado por cada letra e amar a forma que o vocalista principal cantava. Os vocais eram divididos, mas Taehyun já disse que eles tinham um vocalista principal por acharem que ele consegue transmitir mais facilmente cada emoção que pretendiam passar quando compuseram e também tem mais facilidade de se concentrar em cantar e tocar guitarra.

Pelo menos a voz do vocalista da CROWN o hipnotiza o suficiente pra tirar sua cabeça daquele estranho do bar.

Yeonjun procurou alguns artigos ou ensaios sobre a comunidade LGBT+ ou sobre bissexuais. Ele sempre passava grande parte do seu tempo procurando coisas sobre e conhecer estudos novos. Na sua graduação, ele estuda pra ser professor de História e ele sabe que infelizmente não se fala muito sobre sexualidade ou orientação sexual em casa e a escola acaba sendo um lugar onde as crianças podem entender algumas coisas, sem contar todo o bullying que existe contra qualquer pessoa que vai contra a norma. Pensar nisso sempre o motivava a aprender e falar mais, principalmente quando se vive em um país que tenta silenciar a minoria a todo custo. 

Ele perdeu noção do tempo e só notou que já haviam passado algumas horas quando Beomgyu apareceu com um lanche para ele. Seu amigo agora tinha o cabelo loiro quase na altura dos ombros e seus óculos ainda se mantinha sendo o mesmo de armação fina e arredondada. Yeonjun sorriu para a blusa com um desenho de Taehyun nela. Beomgyu sempre arranjava um jeito de expressar a sua paixão pelo namorado.

\- Taehyun vai com a gente pro bar? - Yeonjun perguntou enquanto pegava o sanduíche.

\- Não. Ele vai encontrar com o Soobin pra terminar uma música.

Ah. _Esse_ nome.

Yeonjun odiava quando o colega de banda e de apartamento de Taehyun era mencionado porque só conseguia lembrar do estranho do bar que tem o mesmo nome.

Às vezes ele se sentia idiota por ter essa sensação de não conseguir fugir de algo.

\- SooYoung vai ta lá. Já olhou no nosso grupo? - Yeonjun balançou a cabeça negativamente por estar de boca cheia. - Ela disse que vai ficar um pouco, mas vai embora pra não atrapalhar.

\- Ela sempre acha que atrapalha, como se a gente não tivesse acostumado a ficar conversando e ainda trabalhar perfeitamente bem – Yeonjun acrescentou depois de engolir a comida.

\- Taehyun vai tá lá desde cedo amanhã Beomgyu avisou indo até a cama de solteiro do amigo. - Ele e a banda vão resolver os últimos detalhes sobre esse festival do Poppin' Star que eles vão participar.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que o sr. Bang conseguiu autorização do governo pra usar uma área tão grande pra colocar as barracas de comida e bebida e o palco.

\- Ainda bem que vamos receber a mais porque a limpeza da rua vai ser toda feita por a gente. Já to sentindo a minha coluna reclamando desde hoje.

\- Quem você até pensa que nunca lavou banheiro vomitado – Yeonjun deu risada com a cara de nojo de Beomgyu.

\- Como você consegue falar isso comendo? Eu odeio lembrar dessas coisas até quando to cozinhando – Yeonjun deu de ombros.

\- Vai mudar alguma coisa sentir nojo? A gente limpa umas nojeiras e consegue receber um acréscimo no final do mês exatamente por isso. Não é a coisa que mais amo fazer, mas também não consigo sentir essa repulsa toda.

\- Queria ser objetivo como você.

\- Eu sei que seu sonho é ser sonserino – Beomgyu mostrou a língua, sem ter muito o que rebater. - Viu? Típico grifinório.

\- Para de ficar zoando a minha casa e termina de comer. Vou terminar de fazer a lista de compras do mês - disse enquanto saia do quarto.

Yeonjun terminou o seu lanche antes de trocar de roupa e conferir que seu celular ainda estava com bateria. Como era outono, ele não esqueceu de pegar uma blusa mais grossa já esperando o frio que faria de manhã quando estivesse voltando pra casa.

Ele e Beomgyu foram para o Poppin' Star de bike, logo as trancando no bicicletário e indo para a sala onde ficavam os armários dos funcionários quando chegaram. Normalmente ele ia com a calça e sapato que trabalharia, então só precisava colocar a blusa. Yeonjun não gosta de imaginar que qualquer um que o visse na rua saberia que ele trabalha no Poppin' Star e seria fácil de segui-lo. Essa é uma das poucas paranóias que ele não consegue se livrar.

SooYoung estava no balcão do bar conversando com Haseul quando Yeonjun chegou para ajudar na organização das bebidas no freezer. Haseul é a gerente e tem uma relação bem próxima com todos os funcionários, então não ligou muito de deixar SooYoung do lado de dentro desde que fingisse trabalhar.

Eles foram para a cozinha. Yeonjun viu de longe que Beomgyu tinha prendido o cabelo e ia pegar o carregamento de comida.

Yeonjun pegou a luva amarela e o avental roxo para lavar as louças suas na pia larga de inox. Sua amiga pegou o pano já se preparando para secar os utensílios.

\- Não achei nenhum cara na descrição do seu bad boy – SooYoung disse, brincando com o amigo.

Desde que ele contou para os seus colegas de república sobre o cara tatuado e alto que havia ficado, SooYoung o chama de "seu bad boy" e de vez em quando pergunta se ele apareceu de novo no bar.

\- Ele não é meu e eu não sei se é bad boy – respondeu a mesma coisa de sempre.

\- Claro. Tavam falando de você no grupo de Artes Cênicas – mudou de assunto.

SooYoung faz licenciatura em Artes Cênicas e já está no penúltimo período.

\- O que eles falaram?

\- Perguntaram se você não ia mesmo participar da organização da calourada de História esse ano.

Desde seu 2º período cursando licenciatura em História, Yeonjun sempre participou da organização da calourada, mas no final do último período ele decidira sair do comitê de organização de eventos. Ele se sentia cansado e a quantidade de textos que professores passavam só tendiam a aumentar. Ainda tinha o fato que ele pretendia participar de mais projetos ligados à licenciatura.

\- Você respondeu alguma coisa?

\- Obviamente não. Faço fofoca só com você e o Beomgyu, se o resto quiser saber alguma coisa que te procure e pergunte. Você dá abertura pra todo mundo falar com você.

\- Acredita que teve um menino que eu fiquei de Serviço Social que disse sobre todo mundo me achar intimidador? – Yeonjun lembrou, dando risada.

\- Qualquer pessoa que tem uma opinião, não se deixa manipular e tem todo um embasamento pra linha de pensamento consideram intimidante. Ah! Também teve aquela treta com o coletivo. Se eu não fosse sua amiga também me sentiria intimidada – Yeonjun colocou alguns copos na pia, deixando que SooYoung os secasse no seu ritmo.

\- A culpa não é minha que eles ficam dizendo que bissexual é transfóbico e que a gente tem privilégio por poder "passar como hétero". Ainda teve aquela vez que tavam espalhando mentira sobre o Beomgyu. Ok que não briguei como deveria porque o Beomgyu não deixou, mas discuti.

Há 3 períodos o seu amigo Beomgyu tinha sido vitima de 2 fofocas falsas sobre ele onde o colocavam como um galinha que usa as pessoas. Yeonjun sempre soube da versão verdadeira, mas as pessoas que inventaram esses rumores eram do coletivo LGBT+ e todos os membros não demoraram muito pra acreditar e julgarem o seu amigo da pior forma possível. Yeonjun queria ter brigado mais sobre isso, só que escolheu respeitar Beomgyu e não se envolver muito nesse assunto.

Era meio difícil não correr pra defender as pessoas que ama mesmo que fosse contra a faculdade toda e lembrar que não pode fazer isso sempre o deixa com uma sensação de inquietude.

\- Eu amo que o Taehyun fez aquele vídeo. Todo mundo da faculdade tava obcecado com ele quando ainda era calouro ai ele ainda entra pra uma banda underground. Isso deixou as atenções mais ainda nele. Mesmo todo mundo achando que ele não deveria tá com o Beomgyu, ainda não deixaram de ficar vendo tudo sobre eles.

\- Acho bizarro como eu nunca tinha visto nada sobre a CROWN.

\- Você não passa muito tempo no YouTube. Tanto é que o único vídeo da banda que viu foi a do Taehyun acabando com todo mundo na faculdade.

\- Você tava perto quando o Beomgyu comentou que um monte de gente de la começou a pedir solicitação pra seguir ele no Instagram? – Yeonjun perguntou.

\- Ele comentou isso comigo também e disse que não tava aceitando ninguém.

\- Às vezes queria bloquear meu instagram, mas nem posto tanta coisa muito pessoal além da minha cara lá.

\- Você usa todas as suas redes sociais pra militar. Pelo menos não é daqueles militantes chatos.

Yeonjun costuma militar de uma forma que se assemelha a uma conversa, sem muitos ataques. Ele tenta fazer a pessoa repensar alguma ideia preconceituosa e ler artigos e ensaios onde trazem estudos. Nem sempre essa sua tática funciona porque costuma perder um pouco de paciência quando o pensamento preconceituoso vem de alguém que tem acesso a tantos estudos e mesmo assim escolhe se manter com pensamentos limitados.

\- Então só vou fazer uma conta pra quem é próximo meu.

\- Pode ser uma boa saída. Tá ansioso pra ver o show da sua banda underground favorita? – Indagou.

\- Vai ser a primeira vez que vou ver todo mundo da banda do Taehyun. Quero avaliar depois se eles são melhores ao vivo ou nos vídeos.

\- Eles têm sido o que eu mais assisto e te garanto que se eles forem melhores do que aquilo ao vivo, então eles são a maior e melhor banda underground atualmente. Na verdade a cena underground seria até pouco pra eles.

\- Você sabe por que eles não assinam com alguma empresa? – SooYoung balançou a cabeça.

\- Nunca perguntei ao Taehyun.

\- Vou ver se lembro de perguntar depois.

A conversa deles acabou indo para as meterias que ambos tinham pegado esse período. SooYoung teria mais aula prática do que teórica enquanto Yeonjun tinha dividido. Ele até tinha pego Filosofia como matéria extra-curricular, já que ela não faz parte da graduação em História. Essa seria a sua única aula de tarde e a teria junto com os alunos de Psicologia. Uma amiga do mesmo curso também faria essa aula com ele.

Depois de acabar com as louças, Yeonjun iria para o atendimento das mesas e SooYoung preferiu ir pra casa.

Yeonjun e Beomgyu foram juntos para as mesas. Mesmo conseguindo atender muitas de uma vez, sempre tinha mais mesas pedindo que fossem atendidas por um deles. Seus colegas já brincaram dizendo que esse era o preço de serem tão bonitos. Yeonjun acredita que não tem tanta beleza assim, então prefere apostar que as pessoas pedem pra serem atendidas por ele porque acaba sendo muito simpático. Às vezes até são clientes que já foram atendidos por ele antes, mas é quase impossível lembrar o rosto de todo mundo.

Saindo para o intervalo junto com Beomgyu, eles foram para a praça que tinha no final da rua de trás do bar. Lá sempre ficava vazio de madrugada. Eles comiam o lanche que compravam para si mesmos e ficavam quase em completo silencio, com as gargantas cansadas demais de tanto falar com clientes e entre a equipe. Pensar qualquer coisa agora cansava Yeonjun e ele já queria ir pra casa, mas ainda teriam algumas horas pela frente. 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Não acredito que você me fez vim na primeira semana pra ver o que esse professor de Filosofia vai passar.

Gaahei prefere ser chamada de Vivi. Ela é uma das amigas que Yeonjun fez desde o primeiro período. Vinda da China, ela ainda estava bem perdida no primeiro período, mas Yeonjun se dedicou tanto a mostrar o que conhecia de Seul e também conhecer mais que agora ela já não conseguia se ver morando em outro lugar.

Yeonjun olhou para amiga de cabelos recém-pintados de rosa pastel enquanto andavam pelo pátio grande entre um bloco e outro.

\- Eu soube que ele não manda nada por e-mail.

Yeonjun ama o frio do outono e sempre acaba vestindo menos casacos que a maioria. Vivi, por outro lado, estava com um cardigã azul e uma blusa de manga branca por baixo para se proteger enquanto o de cabelos pretos só usava um blusão grande e tinha uma jaqueta na mochila pra usar quando estivesse voltando para casa de noite.

\- Tomara que alguém tenha colocado os textos que ele passar em PDF. Queria que não ficasse tão fodida financeiramente logo no primeiro mês.

\- Você é estudante e não quer ta fodida financeiramente? - Yeonjun perguntou dando risada.

\- Oh, deuses por que não me fizeres uma grande burguesa – Vivi reclamou levantando as mãos para o Olimpo.

\- Infelizmente não vai ser nessa vida. A F205 é no segundo andar? - Perguntou sem lembrar exatamente. Ele quase nunca estava no bloco F por ser onde a maioria das aulas de Psicologia aconteciam. As aulas de História eram na sua maioria no bloco C e B.

\- É sim. Acho que nesse bloco tem banheiro na parte de cima também.

\- Uma vitória pra você. Não vai precisar ficar descendo e subindo escada – Vivi franziu o nariz.

\- Ainda preferia ser uma grande burguesa.

Eles estavam adiantados e a culpa era toda de Yeonjun. Ele quis tentar se matricular na aula de Filosofia desde o seu primeiro período quando descobriu que não teria essa aula no seu curso. Ele considerava isso uma injustiça já que Filosofia sempre teve um grande papel na história da humanidade mesmo que não fique tão claro assim pra maioria das pessoas. Absolutamente tudo vinha de uma linha filosófica.

A sala era um pouco maior do que as de História, que já são bem grandes e com as paredes em um tom amarelo bem claro. Normalmente as salas de História também são usadas quando é uma matéria dada para mais de um curso por serem as que juntam mais alunos.

Yeonjun e Vivi foram direto para o final da fila do canto contrário da porta. Eles deram boa noite para o professor baixinho de óculos e blusa de botão colorida que estava sentado na mesa. Yeonjun sentou na parede enquanto Vivi puxou uma cadeira azul da fileira do lado para ficar ao lado do amigo.

Tinham poucas pessoas na sala, mas pela hora ainda teria um pouco de tempo antes de chegarem, além de que muito aluno só chega quando a aula já tá acabando.

\- O wi-fi pega melhor aqui do que no nosso bloco – Vivi comentou olhando no celular.

\- Esse deve ser o privilégio dos estudantes de Psicologia que aquele cara de Ciências Sociais tinha comentado.

\- Deve ser porque eles passam a maior parte do dia aqui – a sua amiga logo concluiu.

\- Talvez. Acho que eu nunca conseguiria estudar de manhã – Yeonjun comentou, encostando a cabeça na parede. Ele sabia que muitos tinham aulas todos os dias de tarde e de noite, mas a maioria ficava no turno na manhã e tarde.

Mais 3 pessoas chegaram.

\- Será que Zuho faz essa aula? – Yeonjun soltou uma risada nasalada pela pergunta.

\- Ele já voltou pra cá?

\- Não que eu saiba – bloqueou o celular e voltou a sua atenção para o amigo. – Fiquei ocupada demais lendo mangá pra aproveitar meus últimos dias sem aula pra mandar mensagem pra ele.

\- E nem procurou saber se ele te mandou alguma coisa? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ele só conversa comigo pelo WhatsApp e eu já disse que mal entro nisso. Ele pode ter uma boca divina, mas nenhuma é divina o suficiente pra mudar a minha ideia.

Yeonjun gostaria de ter esse traço da personalidade de Vivi. Ela e Zuho tinham essa relação que não chegava a ser uma grande amizade, mas sempre acabavam ficando. Já faziam períodos e ela só se apegou ao prazer que ele a dava, não a ele. Além disso, essa relação era clara para ambos.

Yeonjun nunca conseguiu ficar mais de 1 semana com a pessoa e não acontecer um apego da outra parte. Algumas vezes ele também se apegava, mas não era tanto. Todas as garotas e garotos que ficou acabavam começando um assunto onde deixavam pelo menos um pouco claro que esperavam ter algo além de só ficar se continuassem.

Era aí que o problema de Yeonjun começava. Ele não conseguia lidar com uma pessoa quando sabe das suas expectativas onde não sente que pode satisfazê-las. Houveram algumas vezes onde ele tentou deixar isso claro e as pessoas concordavam em não terem nada sério, mas em algum momento vinha a tona que a pessoa tinha certeza que ele mudaria de ideia. Yeonjun odeia sentir como se o que dissesse não fosse ouvido.

\- Aproveita que você vai ter que entrar no aplicativo pra olhar os grupos e vê se ele voltou.

\- Vou fazer isso.

Mais pessoas chegaram enquanto eles conversavam e o professor disse que não esperaria pra mais gente chegar. O professor Hwang tem graduação, pós, doutorado e mestrado em Filosofia. Só de ouvir isso os olhos de Yeonjun se arregalaram. A maioria dos professores de História tinham doutorado, mas é o primeiro com mestrado que ele tem a oportunidade de ter aula.

Tirando-o dessa análise, a porta da sala foi aberta por uma pessoa alta, com o cabelo castanho escuro levemente bagunçado e uma jaqueta jeans clara com uma orquídea azul pintada nas costas.

\- Meu aluno favorito chegou – Hwang disse sorrindo. Ele era tão baixo e a pessoa era tão alta que o professor batia nos seus ombros. – Pode se sentar, você não perdeu muita coisa, só estava me apresentando – disse sorrindo.

A pessoa balançou a cabeça e sentou na primeira cadeira perto da porta.

Yeonjun se sentiu paralisado por alguns segundos. Ele não conseguiu ver os olhos dele, mas aquela pessoa é Soobin, o cara que ficou na rua de trás do bar e até hoje não conseguiu superar.

Soobin tirou a mochila escura das costas, a colocando no chão e pegando um bullet journal grosso, forrado com tecido de flores bordadas.

_Por que ele tem flores em tudo?_

\- A aula ta em outro lugar – Vivi disse cantarolando em tom baixo, chamando a atenção de Yeonjun.

Sem dizer nada, ele tentou voltar a prestar atenção na aula, mas ainda olhava para aquela primeira carteira perto da porta em um intervalo curto. Ele não sabia porquê, mas não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem olhar Soobin. Era como se a sua cabeça estivesse procurando pistas para decifrar a pessoa que menos sabia sobre e o afetou tanto.

Quando Hwang liberou a turma pra um intervalo, Vivi já estava se preparando pra sair, mas Yeonjun não sabia o que fazer. Se ele levantasse, Soobin o veria e ele não queria receber uma reação fria do outro.

Hwang sorriu enquanto sentava na mesa e chamou Soobin, batendo no canto da mesa larga e escura onde tinham as suas coisas. Soobin levantou, pegando uma cadeira vazia e colocando ali do lado. Eles começaram a conversar, mas Yeonjun não conseguia escutar sobre o que era.

Vivi estalou os dedos para chamar a sua atenção.

\- Quer ficar aqui vendo o bad boy bonitão ou quer ir comigo esquentar meu sanduíche na cozinha?

\- Vou com você.

Yeonjun pegou a sua mochila. Ele não confiava de largar as coisas por aí. Passando rápido e em silêncio por Soobin, ele saiu da sala com sua amiga indo até o bloco B, onde a cozinha ficava. Lá eles têm uma sala pequena com um fogão – sem gás –, um microondas e uma geladeira que funcionam. Normalmente os alunos sempre vão lá para esquentarem a comida que trazem de casa e até podem deixar na geladeira.

Como os intervalos não eram em um horário certo, a cozinha não estava muito cheia agora. Vivi só tinha que esperar 2 pessoas usarem o microondas antes dela.

\- Você conhece o favorito do professor? – Vivi perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira de plástico branca com uma mão e segurava o pote com o seu lanche em outra.

Yeonjun sentou no chão, encostado na parede.

\- Foi com ele que eu fiquei naquele dia no Poppin' Star.

Ela parou por alguns segundos.

\- Sério? Vocês não trocaram telefones nem users?

\- Não.

\- Mas pela sua cara você queria.

\- Ugh! Eu achei que nunca mais veria ele. Seul é enorme e eu tinha logo que não esquecer o cara que vou fazer aula de Filosofia nesse período todo. Eu sequer entendo porquê ele ficou tanto na minha cabeça assim.

\- Talvez seja uma daquelas coisas de ficar alguém e só encaixar alguma coisa, sabe? Não to falando de corpo, to falando de alguma coisa que não sei explicar porque nunca senti.

Yeonjun olhou para Vivi com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Isso não faz sentido nenhum.

\- E alguma coisa faz?

O microondas apitou, chamando a atenção deles que logo viram que estavam na vez de Vivi esquentar seu sanduíche. Ela foi até lá colocando o temporizador e ficou do lado do aparelho cinza, esperando.

\- Por que você não fala com ele? Pra ter certeza que não tem nenhum sangue ruim entre vocês.

\- Talvez. Depende da cara que ele olhar pra mim. Se olhar – suspirou alto. – Odeio sentir que to fazendo um drama atoa.

\- Você só ta confuso, não tem nada de errado. Mesmo se tiver fazendo drama, isso é problema seu – Vivi pegou o seu lanche assim que escutou o apito, voltando para a cadeira. – Só não deixa de conversar se precisar. Essa sua mania de evitar alguns tipos de conversas ainda vai te foder muito.

\- Não garanto nada, mas posso tentar – Vivi colocou o sanduíche na sua frente para que pegasse um pedaço.

Eles nem perguntavam se o outro queria ou não, já era automático que dividissem.

\- Que horas a CROWN vai se apresentar no sábado? – Vivi perguntou.

Yeonjun mastigou e engoliu antes de responder.

\- Que eu me lembre vai ser às 22h. Você gostou das músicas que te mandei? – Ela acenou.

\- São perfeitas. Nem parecem ser uma banda underground. Achei incrível que eles tenham vibes bem diferentes em cada música.

\- O Taehyun disse que todos eles compõem, talvez seja por isso que tenham essas vibes diferentes.

\- E o mais incrível que ao invés de ficar bagunçado só acrescenta pra identidade única. Acho que vou ver os videos do YouTube antes de ver o show.

\- Eu vou deixar pra me surpreender ou me decepcionar ao vivo mesmo, então não comenta nada o que achar comigo.

Eles dividiram o lanche e acabaram voltando pra aula alguns minutos depois que deveriam. Yeonjun passou perto de Soobin sem olhar na sua direção. Durante a aula acabou acho que a sua cabeça estava inventando coisas quando sentiu que alguém o encarava muito.

Ele evitou olhar na direção de Soobin como fez na primeira parte da aula inteira, mas foi quase impossível não olhar na direção depois de copiar o roteiro das próximas aulas. Ele só não esperava encontrar Soobin já o encarando. Yeonjun se transformou em pedra no mesmo momento. Ele tinha se preparado pra receber um tratamento frio, tendo certeza que o outro o ignoraria completamente, mas Soobin deu um sorriso minúsculo e voltou a escrever no seu caderno.

Mesmo com a risada abafada de Vivi, ele continuou observando as costas de Soobin.

Soobin havia sorrido pra ele? Quanto tempo tinha ficado encarando.

\- Pelo menos agora você sabe que não é o único a não ter superado – Vivi disse com humor, acordando Yeonjun.

\- Esse mini sorriso dele pode não significar isso – ela deu de ombros.

\- O que te fizer dormir melhor. 

•

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun não viu Soobin mais. Como o esperado, foi ótimo ter ido na primeira aula de Filosofia senão teria perdido toda a introdução. Por sorte, mandaram uma pasta do drive onde tinham todos os textos que o professor passa em PDF. Ele não demorou muito pra passar para Vivi.

Essa primeira semana tinha passado como todas as outras no resto das matérias: mais suaves e apenas uma aula curta. Quando saia cedo, Yeonjun acabava ficando na faculdade conversando com os seus colegas ou apenas participando de conversas com pessoas que nem se lembrava mais. Ele gosta de escutar outras pessoas, conhecer suas opiniões. Ele usa isso como uma forma de aprender mais sobre pessoas na prática e espera que isso o ajude quando for professor.

Taehyun estava na sua casa quando acordou no sábado. Ele tinha chegado lá pouco tempo depois de terem chegado do serviço.

Eram 14 horas quando Yeonjun acordou, parou na entrada da cozinha e estalou seu pescoço antes de dizer:

\- Bom dia – bem arrastado, indo procurar uma caneca pra pegar café.

\- Boa tarde. Dormiu bem? – Taehyun tinha o cabelo em um tom de laranja mais desbotado agora, mas mesmo assim ainda era um grande contraste contra a pequena cozinha clara da república, só não contrastava mais com a mesa roxa de 4 lugares.

\- Dormi. Sonhei que tava comendo muito chocolate. Até dava pra sentir o gosto. E você? – Sentou-se na frente de Taehyun. Yeonjun pegou a garrafa térmica preta, balançando um pouco antes de encher sua caneca da mesma cor.

\- Acho que sonhei com o Beomgyu, mas não lembro exatamente o que.

\- E onde ele tá?

\- Foi fazer compras com a SooYoung.

\- Ah... eu tinha esquecido completamente que já é dia 18. Ainda bem que esse mês não é meu. Ansioso pro show hoje? – Taehyun sorriu.

\- Você nem imagina. A gente tava passando som ontem. Eu já fui lá hoje e ainda vou voltar depois de comer. Beomgyu até reclamou dizendo que era pra eu ficar aqui em casa esperando ele voltar pra não ficar cansado de ficar andando de um lado pro outro no mercado – Yeonjun soltou uma risada.

\- Até parece que ele não vai ficar trabalhando horas em pé e não vai tá cansado.

\- Foi exatamente o que eu disse! Acredita que ele respondeu que ele não ia fazer show e já tava acostumado a ficar tanto tempo em pé.

\- A desculpa que ele usou pra você não teve muita lógica.

\- Também achei, mas não posso ficar reclamando muito porque quando quero ser cuidadoso com ele por coisa idiota também tenho explicações ridículas.

Taehyun e Bromgyu estavam juntos há uns 6 meses ou algo próximo disso pelo o que Yeonjun se lembrava. Ele não é muito bom com datas.

Seus amigos eram desses casais que são completamente apaixonados pelo outro, mas é de uma forma que Yeonjun não acha exagerado ou que parece só euforia de início de relacionamento. Eles são daqueles que já parecem conviver por anos de tão natural que é toda a interação deles juntos. Até movimentos espelhados eles têm. Yeonjun acha que se almas gêmeas existissem, Taehyun e Beomgyu seriam duas delas.

\- Beomgyu te disse sobre todo mundo vim pra cá quando acabar o serviço de vocês, não disse? – Taehyun perguntou.

\- Sobre o pessoal da sua banda vim pra cá e a gente assar umas pizzas pra comemorar o show? Disse sim. Acho que a SooYoung que vai montar as pizzas. Só sei que não sou eu porque vou comer e dormir mais pra aguentar dormir só durante a manhã. Vão ser algumas horas depois que tô acostumado, mas é melhor me preparar do que virar um zumbi.

\- Se for te incomodar você avisa que a gente fica quietinho e você dorme mais cedo – Yeonjun sacudiu a mão.

\- Liga pra isso não. Vou pegar um pão e ver vídeo sobre política no quarto, ok?

\- Eu já tô acostumado com as suas manias, Yeonjun – Taehyun respondeu dando risada da cara ainda inchada de sono do Yeonjun.

\- Ahhh... é porque você é um anjo – deu um beijo na cabeça de Taehyun antes de voltar para o quarto.

Uma das coisas que Yeonjun mais gostava em Taehyun era que ele só começou a se adaptar a rotina deles sem o menor esforço. Não foi algo que precisou de um período até começar a dar certo.

Quando estava chegando na porta, o gato branco com manchas cinzas se aproximou miando.

\- Oi meu neném, quer ficar no quarto comigo? – Bonitinho miou.

Yeonjun gosta de acreditar que sabe exatamente o que o gato quer de acordo com o tom de seus miados e naquele momento entendeu que ele queria ficar no seu quarto.

Abrindo a porta e deixando que o bichinho entrasse, Yeonjun ficou sentado na sua mesa de estudos enquanto procurava algum vídeo de politica no Youtube usando seu computador.

Bonitinho não pareceu muito satisfeito com a falta de atenção, então pulou no colo de Yeonjun, fazendo pãozinho com as patinhas antes de deitar.

Yeonjun se permitiu ser preguiçoso até acabar o café. Abraçando o gato e beijando a cabeça fofa e peluda, ele foi procurar um dos brinquedos que Taehyun havia feito. Ele pegou a vareta com um barbante que segurava uma pelúcia de rato que fazia uns barulhos chamando a atenção de Bonitinho. Não levou nem um segundo balançando aquilo para o gato querer perseguir o brinquedo.

Ele e os amigos sempre levavam o gato pra passear na rua com uma coleira de peitoral. No começo, o bichinho não tinha muito costume de andar e aproveitar o parque que sempre era levado, mas agora parece que ele já sabia exatamente como agir.

Se o gato não fossem dos 3 seria um custo bem grande para mantê-lo, mas como a despesa é dividida as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis.

Ele escutou os amigos chegando, mas continuou no quarto, escutando um pouco de Tove Lo enquanto continuava brincando com Bonitinho. Ele queria evitar cozinha ao máximo, já que a próxima semana seria toda dele e só tinha até amanhã pra aproveitar.

Eles estavam testando essa nova forma de organizar fazendo revezamento nas compras e no cuidado da cozinha. Eles também intercalavam quem limparia o banheiro, mas o resto da casa ficava responsável por todos. Apenas o quarto que era sempre responsabilidade de quem o utilizava.

Olhando em volta, Yeonjun ficou satisfeito com o seu pedaço de paz estar organizado. Ele raramente tirava coisas do lugar por muito tempo.

Depois de escovar os dentes, Yeonjun escolheu dormir um pouco, deixando a porta aberta para Bonitinho sair se quisesse e só acordou um tempo depois com o gato enrolado do seu lado e Beomgyu o chamando pra almoçar.

Depois de comerem, Taehyun foi encontrar seus colegas de banda enquanto Beomgyu e SooYoung faziam as pizzas veganas. Yeonjun aproveitou pra lavar o banheiro e depois tomar banho.

O sr. Bang tinha deixado que eles assistissem a apresentação da CROWN, mas ainda teriam que trabalhar durante todas as outras apresentações.

No final da tarde, os 3 estavam indo para praça onde aconteceria o festival. SooYoung tinha aceitado trabalhar nesse período porque quem trabalhasse no festival, ganharia um pouco a mais que normalmente. Ela sempre trabalha lá como um bico quando não está completamente ocupada com as peças.

Já tinham algumas pessoas formando fila pra entrarem. O lugar era absolutamente maior que o bar – mesmo que o bar já tenha um tamanho maior que a maioria. SooYoung foi para a barraca de comidas enquanto Beomgyu foi para a de bebidas com Yeonjun. Eles organizaram tudo e era até fácil porque também usariam a mesma forma de cobrança que usam no bar.

Yeonjun estava ansioso para ver a banda que tem participado tanto da sua vida. Por ser a primeira vez que os veria tocando e cantando, esperava que fosse perfeito, que algo mudasse dentro dele assim como mudou quando começou a escutar as músicas deles no SoundClound. Pra ele parecia absurdo que a banda não tivesse um sucesso mundial de tanto que as músicas deles eram incríveis. Ele não poderia se sentir mais fanboy do que naquele momento.

Assim que a entrada foi liberada, Yeonjun não teve muito tempo pra pensar sobre o show. Em todo momento tinha alguém pedindo alguma bebida e várias delas precisavam ser feitas na hora. Quando parou pra prestar atenção, viu que já tinha uma fila se formando. Tentando ser rápido e eficiente, ele nem notou quando já tava completamente escuro. Yeonjun e Beomgyu tinham tirado seus casacos por ficarem andando de um lado pro outro ou às vezes tendo que repor as bebidas. Nem dava pra sentir o frio que fazia.

Agora tinha uma cantora underground no palco. Yeonjun só lembrava que já tinha tido um show dela no bar, mas não muito mais que isso.

Seus ombros já estavam pesados quando parou um pouco antes do horário que a CROWN entraria. Como membros da equipe do festival, ele, Beomgyu e SooYoung puderam ficar na parte de dentro da grade. Ele encontrou Vivi de acordo com as mensagens que ela mandava e a trouxe com ele também. Seus amigos já a conheciam e não hesitaram antes de chamá-la pra comer a pizza vegana mais tarde. Taehyun não come carne e nenhum deles se importa em fazer algo especial para o amigo.

Hyuka chegou quase atrasado e correndo para o lugar junto com Beomgyu, que foi buscá-lo na entrada. Hyuka é um amigo de Taehyun e do vocalista da banda há bastante tempo, não demorou muito para que ele e o Beomgyu também se aproximasse, mas Yeonjun ainda não teve muita oportunidade de encontrar o mais novo.

Yeonjun suspirou consigo mesmo quando escutou alguém falando alguma coisa sobre o vocalista da CROWN e esqueceu momentaneamente disso, lembrando do Soobin que tinha ficado no bar. Era como se ele estivesse sendo perseguido por fantasmas sem estar em uma casa assombrada. Talvez a casa assombrada seja a sua própria mente.

As luzes do palco estavam apagadas e ele só via as silhuetas dos integrantes da banda tomando os seus lugares. Vivi entrelaçou o seu braço no dele, dando pulinhos animados.

O som da guitarra inicial em Absolution* soou antes das luzes serem acessas e a plateia gritar e bater palmas animadas enquanto Yeonjun ficou chocado demais pra ter alguma reação.

No palco, com uma guitarra preta, a mesma jaqueta escura com rosas bordadas e lápis de olho esfumaçado estava Soobin. Aquele Soobin que Yeonjun ficou é o Soobin da CROWN.

Yeonjun ficou parado por uns bons segundos enquanto os acordes da música tocavam. Soobin estava concentrado na sua guitarra enquanto o som da bateria e baixo se faziam presente, com algumas notas da outra guitarrista. As batidas pesaram e Yeonjun deu um pulo quando Soobin começou a cantar.

O Soobin que ele tinha ficado tava cantando e era a mesma voz que estava escutando há meses.

Seus olhos se alargaram ainda mais.

_Puta merda o Soobin que fiquei é o Soobin da banda._

O mesmo Soobin que divide republica com Taehyun e também vai pra sua casa logo após o festival acabar.

_Puta merda. Puta merda. Puta merda._

Ele ainda estava parado e escutou a risada de Vivi ao seu lado. A cabeça dele rodava os mesmos pensamentos repetidamente e o que o acalmava aos poucos era aquela voz filha da puta.

Quando notou que escutava o Soobin para se distrair do Soobin quis se dar uns 2 tapas.

Apenas no final da música que Yeonjun conseguiu pelo menos fingir que se recompôs e olhou feio pra Vivi que ainda estava com o braço entrelaçado nele e dava risada enquanto cantava junto.

Por mais surreal que pareça, a voz de Soobin era milhões de vezes melhor ao vivo do que nos seus fones, e olha que eram fones bem caros porque gosta de escutar música e se perder nela. O vocalista fechava os olhos em vários momentos e a sua voz era carregada de cada emoção que a letra passava. Era como se Yeonjun estivesse sentido que precisava da sua própria absolvição.

Mesmo com todo o seu choque, em Why'd Bring a Shot Gun to the Party ele ficou mais impressionado com como essa banda é perfeita. Ele já tinha ido em shows de cantores profissionais e nenhum deles estavam no nível da CROWN. Talvez ele seja um pouco biased, mas estava encantado demais com o que via.

Mesmo se sentindo com vergonha de ter beijado o vocalista da forma que beijou na rua de trás, ainda não conseguiria ficar menos obcecado com a arte que eles fazem.

A vibe do show mudou um pouco quando passaram pra Poppin' Star – uma das músicas que Taehyun fez pra Beomgyu e com um título em uma referência ao bar onde o namorado trabalha – deixando uma sensação mais alegre. Yeonjun tirou os olhos de Soobin pela primeira vez, vendo Taehyun olhando diretamente para Beomgyu que tinha a expressão mais boba do mundo. Os vocais dessa eram compartilhados com ele.

No momento que voltou a olhar para Soobin, a atenção do vocalista estava em si. Yeonjun não sabia bem como reagir. Deveria sorrir? Acenar? Fingir que não o conhecia?

Sem esperar muita reação, Soobin fechou os olhos enquanto começou a transição de Poppin' Star pra Lights Up. Seu corpo se movimentava de acordo com o ritmo da música. Era como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali além dele e da banda e nenhum pingo de timidez ou nervosismo poderia ser visto.

A todo momento que ele movia o quadril levemente de acordo com a música, Yeonjun não conseguia parar de lembrar o quanto a sensação daquele corpo junto ao seu foi uma das melhores que ele já sentiu. Ele queria repetir tudo de novo e de novo até esquecer como era não sentir isso.

Ties foi a 5ª e Yeonjun sentiu como se fosse verão. A forma com que Soobin cantava e dançava mais o hipnotizava. Se havia alguma dúvida que tinha como escapar da atração que sentia, ela foi destruída.

Ele estava perdido. Mal conhecia Soobin e mesmo assim sente como se tivessem cordas invisíveis que o puxavam em direção ao outro. Naquele momento ele só queria se embolar nelas com Soobin.

Adore You foi seguida de My Medicine, I don't care, Thnks fr th Mmrs, Only Angel, Teenagers, The Kids From Yesterday, I'm Not Ok, Blame me, Fucked up World e finalizado com Young Volcanoes, contando com todo mundo cantando o mais alto possível com eles.

Mesmo sem jeito e gelando em todos os momentos que Soobin olhava para ele, Yeonjun foi contagiado com a performance deles. Da mesma forma que ficava impressionado como o timbre de voz de Soobin mudava de acordo com o que a música pedia quando escutava nos seus fones, ele se sentiu assim ali, a diferença é que foi mais intenso e todos os seus pelos se arrepiando nos momentos mais enfáticos.

Ele nunca mais ia conseguir parar de escutar a CROWN na vida porque assim que o show acabou, ele quis pegar o celular e escutar todas as outras músicas que amava e não entraram na setlist.

Se despedindo de Vivi, SooYoung e Hyuka, Yeonjun e Beomgyu voltaram pra barraca de bebidas para continuarem o serviço.

Yeonjun sabia que o show não sairia da sua cabeça nem tão cedo, até que seus pensamentos mudaram o foco. Daqui a pouco Soobin estaria na sua casa, com os seus amigos.

Yeonjun tentou achar uma forma de se aproximar do vocalista e ter uma boa convivência com ele, sem acabar com a vibe dessa reunião e das outras.

Talvez a única solução pra isso seja sugerir uma amizade a Soobin. Só nisso já ignoraria todos os seus desejos e não teria riscos de acabar tendo uma relação horrível com Soobin, já que todas as amizades que se propõe a ter raramente terminam mal como as suas ficadas. Além de não querer acabar tendo um relacionamento merda e afetar todos os seus outros amigos nisso, ele queria conhecer Soobin de verdade mesmo que isso significasse ignorar toda a sua atração em troca de manter uma amizade.

Com esse pensamento, ele acenou pra si mesmo com a decisão tomada. Ofereceria a sua amizade a Soobin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*Setlist do show com os cantores originais das músicas:_

_Absolution – The Pretty Reckless_

_Why'd You Bring a Shot Gun To The Party – The Pretty Reckless_

_Poppin' Star – TXT_

_Lights Up – Harry Styles_

_Ties – Years &Years_

_Adore You – Harry Styles_

_My Medicine – The Pretty Reckless_

_I Don't Care – Fall Out Boy_

_Thnks fr Th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy_

_Only Angel – Harry Styles_

_Teenagers – My Chemical Romance_

_The Kids From Yesterday – My Chemical Ronance_

_I'm Not Ok – My Chemical Romance_

_Blame Me – The Pretty Reckless_

_Fucked Up World – The Pretty Reckless_

_Young Volcanoes – Fall Out Boy_


	3. track 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO DE GATILHO: pensamentos auto-depreciativos e uso excessivo de álcool. 

Soobin estava feliz pelo show que conseguiu fazer com a sua banda e esperava ver a gravação feita depois. Pelo o que soube, todos os shows seriam gravados e dados para os artistas como uma forma de poderem ver como foi o desempenho de fora. Raramente alguém se importaria em demonstrar que isso era importante porque ser underground é sempre ligado à não ser profissional.

Ele temeu acabar fazendo um show horrível por ter certeza que Yeonjun estaria lá, afinal, ele trabalha pro Poppin' Star e é amigo de Taehyun além de dividir república com o namorado do mesmo, mas ao abrir os olhos e notar o garoto de cabelos escuros com o mesmo uniforme de semanas atrás o olhando surpreso, ele decidiu que precisava fazer o melhor show da sua vida.

Taehyun já havia comentado sobre os colegas de república de Beomgyu gostarem das músicas da CROWN, mas a reação de Yeonjun ao vê-lo no palco o fez deduzir que talvez só escutasse as músicas e não olhasse as outras redes sociais da banda. Isso não seria muito difícil de acontecer. Assim como eles têm quem os conheça através de Instagram e Youtube, ainda tem quem só consuma o que postam no SoundCloud.

Nos bastidores, ele, Taehyun, Jungeun e Jinsoul se abraçaram e comemoraram o show que fizeram. Todos estavam com sorriso enormes.

Soobin tinha pensando em ficar no festival e beber um pouco, mas não sabe se ficaria se sentindo tão bem em um lugar tão cheio.

Quando vai em bares sempre tem um limite de pessoas que possam ficar no local e quando pode sair de um ambiente abarrotado pra outro mais calmo acaba ficando mais confortável, mas ali não poderia evitar muito tantas pessoas. Toda a praça e ruas laterais estavam cheias, a única forma de respirar era saindo dali, já que não ficaria nos bastidores por muito tempo.

Ele ajudou Jinsoul a desmontar a bateria e levar de volta para sua casa, onde normalmente ensaiam. Tanto ele quanto Jungeun e Taehyun podiam levar os instrumentos para as suas casas. 

Taehyun e Jungeun ajudaram com o instrumento de Jinsoul assim que guardaram os seus e a ajudaram na hora que o Uber chegou. Soobin decidiu que iria quando todos quiseram deixar os instrumentos lá. Eles iam se reunir durante a semana para desenvolverem os rascunhos feitos, então Soobin, Jungeun e Taehyun não teriam muito trabalho em levar as guitarras e o baixo pra casa. Eles sempre levavam e traziam quando se encontravam, de qualquer forma.

Com as guitarras e o baixo no colo, eles sentaram no banco traseiro do carro. Jinsoul desfez as tranças embutidas do seu cabelo, fazendo um barulho de alívio.

\- Acho que a única coisa que eu odeio em show é ter que prender o cabelo.

Visto que o cabelo preto dela estava na cintura, era impossível que não precisasse prender.

\- Você pode prender de outros jeitos – Soobin sugeriu.

\- Qualquer outro jeito fica soltando. Você vai querer comer? Acho que meu pai deve ter feito alguma coisa – Jinsoul mudou de assunto.

\- Não tô com muita fome.

\- Já notou que não come muito? – Ela indagou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

\- É porque não sinto fome com frequência – a sua amiga suspirou.

\- Não comer direito e ainda fumar e beber pode te fazer mal.

\- Eu tenho fumado menos. E Taehyun tem feito bastante coisa saudável. Mesmo comendo pouco não é como se eu só comesse porcaria.

\- Pelo menos isso, né.

Quem olhasse de fora acharia que eles estavam tendo uma pequena discursão, mas Jinsoul sempre teve um jeito de falar que pode ser considerado ignorante ou direto demais. Soobin a conhece tempo o suficiente pra saber quando pode levar algo para o lado ruim, visto que se conhecem desde o ensino médio.

Tinha sido assim que a banda aconteceu: Soobin não era muito bom em fazer amizades, mas participava do projeto de música como atividade extra-curricular. Jinsoul, Jungeun e Sunmi eram tão dedicadas à música quanto ele. O professor que liderava o projeto teve a ideia de juntá-los na atividade de composição. Depois de terem visto o quanto era mais fácil se expressarem juntos, não demorou muito para que formassem a banda.

Sunmi estava nos Estados Unidos estudando dança, mas ainda falava com eles todos os dias e apoiava a banda mais do que tudo. Ela não pretende voltar a tocar com eles para focar mais em projetos de dança e todos entendiam a sua decisão. Dança sempre tinha sido a sua prioridade.

Jinsoul mora no final de um beco, um daqueles que não são luxuosos, mas também não são um dos lugares mais precários de Seul. A casa ser uma herança também tinha ajudado a terem um lugar grande o suficiente pra fazerem um estúdio em um dos quartos. Obviamente que não é um estúdio de uma gravadora onde todos os equipamentos são os mais caros e modernos.

O sr. Jung – pai de Jinsoul – os ajudou a levar as partes da bateria para dentro. Ele é professor de Letras que mesmo ficando receoso quando a filha disse querer seguir algo artístico pra vida, ainda achou que valia a pena apoiar a tentativa.

\- Eu acabei de fazer uma sopa picante de carne de porco, tem o suficiente para todos nós – o sr. Jung ofereceu, com a voz animada.

Ele sempre fazia algo para que a banda comesse como forma de demonstrar seu apoio e Soobin não tinha como negar toda vez que ele oferecia. A comida era boa demais.

A cozinha deles não era tão pequena quanto de apartamento, então ainda cabia uma mesa de 8 lugares e sobrava espaço suficiente pra se movimentarem lá. Todos eletrodomésticos pareciam antigos e estavam naquela cor um pouco amarelada pelo tempo, mas funcionavam como se estivessem novos e o sr. Jung ainda levava bem a sério a limpeza e higienização da casa.

\- Como foi o show? Eu não pude ir dessa vez, mas espero poder ir nos próximos – sr. Jung perguntou animado, andando pela cozinha para separar pote e talheres.

\- Foi melhor do que a gente imaginava – Jinsoul começou a contar. – Sabe toda aquela coisa do público daqui ser mais quieto? Acho que ou tavam bêbados demais ou nosso show deixou eles no hype porque todos cantaram junto.

Soobin sentou na mesa, esperando que Jinsoul pegasse um pouco de sopa para ele. Era sempre ela que colocava a sua comida quando vinha pra cá. Ela sempre ficava puta pela pouca comida que ele colocava no prato.

\- Antes eu achava isso uma falta de respeito com os artistas, mas agora consigo entender que cada um tem uma cultura e isso vai interferir na nossa com o passar do tempo.

O sr. Jung se referia ao costume da plateia apenas fazer barulho em momentos específicos como forma de respeito ao artista.

\- Eu prefiro quando as pessoas são barulhentas, me dá mais energia pra tocar – a sua filha respondeu.

\- E você, Soobin? O que prefere? – O sr. Jung indagou.

\- Acho que prefiro o público fazendo barulho também. Acaba que consigo sentir mais o quanto a música que a gente faz contagia as pessoas a ponto delas se divertirem tanto enquanto assistem a gente no palco.

Jinsoul colocou mais sopa pra ele do que normalmente coloca e Soobin tentou fazer cara feia pra ela, mas sua amiga apenas riu e apertou sua bochecha. Ele sabia que a conversa que tiveram no Uber estava ligada a isso.

Ele estava sem comer desde cedo, então não foi muito difícil comer tudo mesmo sem sentir muita fome, além de que a comida do sr. Jung sempre parecia ter vinda diretamente do Olimpo.

Soobin e Jinsoul decidiram pegar outro Uber para voltarem ao festival porque seria impossível irem andando depois de comerem tanto.

Soobin estava ansioso para que fosse madrugada logo. Ele e seus amigos iriam para a república do namorado de Taehyun e isso significava que ele estaria na casa de Yeonjun. Talvez até pudesse tentar se aproximar como quer fazer há meses sem parecer estranho.

Ele sabe que Yeonjun apenas o conheceu algumas semanas atrás, porém já faziam meses que ele via Yeonjun de longe. A primeira vez que soube da sua existência foi na mesa onde falava de trabalhos do público LGBT+ e todas as outras foram no pátio da faculdade.

Era raro ver Yeonjun sozinho. Sempre tinham pessoas querendo falar com ele e não foi muito difícil saber mais sobre. Ao contrário dele, Jinsoul e Jungeun falam com mais pessoas na faculdade o que o levou a perguntar sobre o que elas sabiam.

Elas contaram sobre Yeonjun ter tido discursões com o coletivo LGBT+ e o feminista. Com o coletivo LGBT+ foi pelo apagamento de qualquer pessoa da comunidade que não era gay ou lésbica. Com o coletivo feminista foi por ter ajudado uma menina que estava sendo abusada dentro da faculdade e ele a levou para pedirem ajuda ao coletivo, saber o que poderiam fazer para o cara ser punido, mas como o abusador era amigo de algumas do coletivo, elas sugeriram que o assunto fosse esquecido porque "não teria muito o que fazer". Nessa época, Yeonjun e a garota decidiram expor o caso nas redes sociais e fazer um pedido formal para que o abusador fosse expulso e houve até abaixo-assinado pra isso. Soobin lembrava de ter lido algo sobre o caso e outras garotas que foram abusadas por colegas de universidade falaram sobre isso. No final, mais de 30 homens foram expulsos para que o assunto não fosse parar na mídia e as garotas que foram abusadas exigiram que houvesse uma reformulação no coletivo feminista. Isso tudo até o 3º período de Yeonjun. Jinsoul e Jungeun disseram ter uma ótima visão dele, já que em nenhum momento ele quis se colocar com um título de "homem feminista" e também pediu para que _qualquer_ um que sofresse algum abuso dentro da universidade falasse, reclamasse e fosse atrás de juntar forças com pessoas que passaram pela mesma situação. Aparentemente ele tinha dito também que se a pessoa não tivesse emocional pra isso, ainda poderia procurar ajuda. Recentemente ele tinha divulgado a iniciativa do curso de Psicologia onde recém-formados ou alunos que estavam perto de se formarem atendiam pessoas de graça com o auxilio dos professores. Soobin até soube algo que o número de pessoas se inscrevendo havia aumentado, só não sabia que poderia ser por isso.

Ele só soube disso depois de ter ficado com ele no bar e ainda prestava atenção dobrada em cada momento que Taehyun citava Yeonjun.

Sua cabeça ainda não tinha saído daquela noite que arriscou tudo naquela balcão. Pelo menos ele tinha matado a vontade de beijar a boca mais atraente que já tinha visto e descobriu que sentir Yeonjun era melhor do que jamais poderia esperar.

Ele ainda queria se aproximar mesmo sabendo que Yeonjun era bom demais pra uma pessoa como ele, mas estava sendo egoísta o bastante pra não se parar e evitar aproximação. Foi exatamente por isso que sorriu quando viu o outro na mesma aula de Filosofia que ele, queria que Yeonjun soubesse que ele o quer por perto e aquela noite não foi com a intenção de ser apenas uma vez.

Soobin e Jinsoul chegaram na entrada do festival e só precisaram mostrar as pulseiras vermelhas que significava que eram artistas da casa.

Agora tinha a última banda terminando o dia de shows e Soobin não deixou de notar que o público estava bem menos barulhento e mais disperso. Não era todo mundo que estava prestando atenção.

Jinsoul mandou mensagem para Jungeun e Taehyun. Eles já tinham comprado bebida e estavam em um banco perto de uma árvore grande. Tinham pessoas conversando com eles e várias outras em volta os observando. Mesmo com quase 3 milhões de inscritos no Youtube, Soobin ainda acha que o assédio que recebem é bem controlado. Principalmente na faculdade. Raramente alguém vai falar com ele, mas segundo os seus colegas de banda, as suas redes sociais chegam a travar algumas vezes. Soobin não tem nenhuma rede social pessoal, então não sabe como é.

Soobin acenou de longe, chamando Taehyun, Jungeun e Hyuka. Não era questão de evitar todo mundo, mas ficar atrás das grades que separavam o publico do palco e dos artistas. Ele ainda não estaria completamente isolado, mas não teria a sensação de estar completamente "desprotegido" e encurralado. Taehyun e Jungeun são os que menos ligam pra isso, mas Soobin e Jinsoul precisam um pouco mais de espaço.

Quando estavam no corredor aberto no meio da pista Soobin recebeu sua lata de cerveja e não demorou muito para abri-la e experimentar o gosto um pouco azedo e adocicado enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava se deixar levar pela música.

Naquele momento, ele queria muito um cigarro.

Já faziam uns 2 meses que ele tentou parar de vez, mas era horrível. Ele sentia o gosto da nicotina na boca e sua ansiedade parecia ficar pior, então resolveu que pararia aos poucos. Agora, ele tenta fumar apenas 2 cigarros por dia, o que acaba sendo antes ou depois do almoço e durante a madrugada.

Isso significava que ele teria que esperar até chegar em casa. Não sair com cigarros também era uma das suas formas de evitar.

Ele conversou com algumas pessoas através de grade, ganhou algumas cervejas – que só aceitou se tivesse lacrada. A maioria que se aproximou foi pra falar mais sobre a forma que eles fazem música e como ela é representativa pra muitos deles.

Soobin só não tem certeza se vão se identificar muito com a próxima que vão lançar.

Isso tudo durou até as 2 da manhã e Soobin parou de beber. Ele não ficava bêbado quando está próximo aos amigos, só quando está sozinho. Seus pensamentos não ficam em um lugar bom o suficiente pra socializar nesses momentos.

\- Beomgyu disse que a barraca deles já vai fechar – Taehyun falou alto para ser escutado acima da música.

Agora que os shows tinham acabado, era apenas músicas pop tocando.

Eles foram para a saída, se despedindo de quem ficou na grade conversando com eles. Algumas pessoas pediam pra tirar fotos enquanto esperavam. Todos os membros da banda eram os mais simpáticos possível. Mesmo gostando de conversar com quem admira o trabalho deles, Soobin já estava ficando emocionalmente cansado. Talvez seja por isso que não socializa tanto.

Soobin esqueceu por alguns segundos que uma garota estava perguntando alguma coisa sobre a CROWN quando Yeonjun estava chegando acompanhado dos seus amigos.

O garoto de cabelos pretos estalava o pescoço, parecendo completamente exausto por passar tantas horas ali.

\- Quem vai na garupa de quem? – Beomgyu perguntou e esperou que se despedissem dos fãs, abraçando Taehyun por trás.

\- Vai ter bicicleta pra todo mundo? – Jungeun perguntou.

Yeonjun começou a contar as pessoas e Soobin não sabia que foi impressão sua, mas ele parou um pouco quando o contou antes de continuar.

\- Vai sobrar alguém sem ninguém na garupa. Eu, Beomgyu, Taehyun, Sooyoung e Vivi estamos com as nossas – disse depois da contagem.

\- Eu quero ir com Taehyun – Hyuka disse indo abraçar Taehyun e acabando envolvendo Beomgyu também.

\- Soobin podia ir com o Yeonjun. Ele é o mais alto e acho que o Yeonjun vai saber equilibrar melhor – a garota de cabelo rosa pastel logo sugeriu.

Soobin achou um pouco estranho porque não parecia ter muito sentido, mas quem se importa?

Yeonjun olhou para ele.

\- Tudo bem por você? – Aquela era a primeira vez que Yeonjun falava com ele desde o dia do bar.

Soobin deu um sorriso pequeno e acenou.

\- Ok, então a gente leva as meninas e o Beomgyu fica sem levar ninguém – a de cabelo curto e escuro disse, já indo em direção ao bicicletário que ficava um pouco longe, na rua do lado.

Soobin ficou mais atrás, junto com Jinsoul e Jungeun, observando Yeonjun de longe enquanto ele destrancava a bicicleta e arrastou até perto de Soobin, subindo e esperando que ele fosse para a garupa.

Soobin até pegava carona com o Taehyun, só que sempre preferia andar e estava cogitando ir a pé. Ele não sabe andar de bicicleta e quase nunca pegou carona com alguém antes de Taehyun, então era obvio que ele seria meio desajeitado e olhou como suas amigas colocavam o pé e as mãos, tentando fazer o mesmo enquanto Yeonjun esperava pacientemente. Seu colega de república já estava acostumado com o quão desajeitado era, mas talvez atrapalhasse o outro se fosse assim agora.

\- Tudo certo aí? – Yeonjun perguntou, olhando pra trás. Soobin acenou. – Se tiver de um jeito desconfortável me avisa que paro pra você se ajeitar.

Soobin acenou de novo. Se ele fizesse algo além disso ia perder sua concentração de não fazer nada para desequilibrar Yeonjun.

A forma com que Yeonjun o estava tratando agora o deixou bem mais calmo. Ok, ele tinha gostado da surpresa no rosto de Yeonjun quando o viu no palco, mas o fato de já estar agindo normalmente o faz acreditar que seria mais fácil puxar algum assunto com ele.

Soobin sabe que tá sendo egoísta pra caralho, mas ele realmente quer conhecer mais do que a boca de Yeonjun. Ele só espera conseguir mantê-lo longe da sua bagunça.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem no prédio da república de Beomgyu. Soobin sorriu e agradeceu Yeonjun por tê-lo carregado. O garoto de cabelos pretos piscou 2 vezes antes de passar a língua nos lábios e responder:

\- Não precisa agradecer.

Eles seguiram para o elevador que cabia até 15 pessoas. Quem abriu a porta foi SooYoung, a de cabelos escuros que Soobin não lembrava o nome antes. Um gatinho branco com manchas cinzas que parecia ser adolescente pulou nos pés dela. SooYoung fingiu se assustar antes de pega-lo no colo.

\- Uau, você é muito assustador. Mais assustador que o próprio Apolo. Que gatinho mais poderoso! – Disse carinhando o bichinho que miou em resposta.

Soobin prefere guaxinins, mas é impossível negar que gatos são as coisinhas mais fofas do mundo também.

\- Soobin, você pode me ajudar a pegar os colchonetes? – Yeonjun perguntou, deixando Soobin confuso por alguns segundos antes de acenar. – Podem se amontoar no sofá, a gente já volta.

\- Enquanto isso vou colocar alguma pizza no forno – Beomgyu avisou antes de sumir por uma porta que não era longe da entrada.

Soobin nem reparou tanto no apartamento, seguindo Yeonjun que abriu a porta que dava para um quarto bem organizado, limpo de tons claro.

\- A gente normalmente guarda lá em cima porque o meu guarda-roupas é mais baixo – Yeonjun disse apontando para os 3 colchonetes enrolados. – Você consegue pegar pra mim?

\- Claro.

Soobin só precisou ficar na ponta dos pés pra alcançar e puxar cada um.

\- Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Yeonjun disse rápido, quase como se fosse uma palavra só.

_Ele vai perguntar se eu poderia fingir que não o conheço._

Soobin acenou.

\- A gente pode ser amigo? – O mais alto estreitou os olhos e tombou a cabeça um pouco pro lado. – Tipo, você ser o Soobin que Taehyun sempre comenta me faz achar que isso te faz uma pessoa bem legal. Sem contar que seu trabalho é realmente incrível e eu queria muito te ver, só não sabia que já te "conhecia" – fez o sinal de aspas. – Então, é. Basicamente isso. A gente pode ser amigo?

Oh, Soobin sabia o que aquele discurso significava. Ele não queria mais nada com Soobin, mas por eles terem amigos em comum era uma forma de dizer para agirem como se simpatizassem um pelo outro, mas ignorar completamente o passado e não tinha nenhuma intenção de convivência além do indispensável.

Ele sabia que já era bom demais uma pessoa como Yeonjun ter ficado com ele uma vez, é claro que não teria essa oportunidade uma segunda.

\- Tudo bem – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder. – Vai colocar lençóis neles ou é pra colocar os colchonetes puros? – Mudou de assunto.

Ele não quer falar sobre isso. Ele não quer escutar o discurso de "você é um cara legal", muito menos que Yeonjun tentasse garantir que realmente queria ser seu amigo pra depois virar um fantasma.

Soobin voltou a olhar para Yeonjun quando não obteve resposta, mas não entendeu o sentimento que tinha nos olhos dele.

\- Vou pegar o lençol – abriu uma das 6 portas brancas. – Que horas você estuda?

\- De tarde e de noite.

\- Você pode me dar seu número? – Perguntou enquanto estava abraçado nos tecidos.

_Por que ele ta fazendo isso se não vai me mandar mensagem?_

Yeonjun tirou o seu celular do bolso do casaco e o entregou para Soobin depois de mexer por alguns segundos.

Soobin olhou para a tela com o teclado numérico. Demorou 2 segundos para que digitasse seu número sem prestar muita atenção. Ele se sentiu mal por passar uma imagem de que não entenderia se Yeonjun só pedisse pra esquecer o que aconteceu.

Yeonjun sorriu.

\- Vamos arrumar esses colchonetes – disse enquanto pegou um e Soobin pegou os outros 2 colchonetes.

Eles ajeitaram tudo no chão da sala, colocando um na frente do sofá e os outros do lado. Soobin ficou na ponta mais afastado, mas assim que Jungeun sentou do seu lado, ele se deixou deitar no colo dela. Jungeun o trata da mesma forma que a sua irmã mais velha. Isso foi ótimo quando ele e Hyunjin – sua irmã – brigavam antigamente e ele sentia falta desse carinho fraternal.

Todos estavam distraídos conversando e Beomgyu ofereceu cerveja. Soobin aceitou enquanto Jungeun conversava com SooYoung sobre séries que tinham visto e os padrões que gostavam. Jinsoul contava para Hyuka e Vivi alguma coisa sobre o aplicativo de relacionamentos que tava tentando usar, mas nunca acaba desenvolvendo uma conversa decente o suficiente pra se encontrar com alguém.

Yeonjun e Beomgyu tinham ido pra cozinha e Taehyun não quis ficar longe do namorado.

Enquanto isso, Soobin só ficava deitado observando tudo em volta.

Quando todo mundo já estava servido com a bebida que queria e a primeira pizza estava pronta, os 9 sentaram no colchonete pra começar a comer.

Soobin tentou não olhar, mas Yeonjun sentou logo na sua frente. Era quase impossível que seus olhos não acabassem nele.

\- Soobin, você quase não tá falando – SooYoung comentou.

\- Eu acho que não tenho muito a acrescentar. É bom escutar vocês – respondeu enquanto enrolava a fatia que pegou para comer mais facilmente.

\- Mas a gente queria te escutar. A gente só conheceu o Hyuka e o Taehyun.

\- Ok, vou tentar participar mais.

Yeonjun já estava olhando-o quando Soobin voltou a sua atenção para ele, recebendo um sorriso.

Mesmo sabendo que acabou de receber um fora disfarçado, ele não ia parar de se sentir atraído por Yeonjun em um estalar de dedos. Ele acabava observando o outro em vários momentos e em algum deles era observado de volta, o que só atrapalhava a sua cabeça a aceitar a rejeição.

Nem é grande coisa, eles nem estavam tanto na vida do outro e Yeonjun nem faz ideia desses meses que foi admirado de longe.

\- Eu não quero parecer muito fangirl nem nada, mas posso perguntar uma coisa sobre a banda? – Vivi indagou.

\- Se não for alguma pergunta muita absurda, então tudo bem – Jungeun respondeu.

\- Vocês tão planejando lançar musica ou EP novo?

\- A gente vai soltar uma música essa semana – Soobin respondeu. – Ela tá meio desconectada de outras pra fazer parte de um EP, mas queríamos lançar mesmo assim.

\- Podem dar spoiler? – SooYoung perguntou.

Jinsoul soltou uma risada e olhou para Soobin.

\- Ela é um pouco mais explícita que a maioria das nossas músicas.

\- Mais que Follow me Down? – Foi a vez de Yeonjun. Era a primeira vez que ele falava diretamente com Soobin desde que saíram do quarto.

\- Follow me Down é mais uma insinuação, mesmo que tenham gemidos no começo. A próxima música não é nenhum pouco insinuante, é só explicita mesmo.

Yeonjun parecia querer perguntar mais, mas Hyuka perguntou quando eles terminariam o novo EP.

Disso o assunto foi pra bandas dos anos 80's e quando viram já tinham comido mais de 5 pizzas. Soobin estava cheio e a sua boca seca enquanto a sua cabeça pedia por uma cerveja.

Pela primeira vez, ele levantou do colo da sua amiga para se servir enquanto todo mundo estava distraído conversando. Beomgyu tinha dito que quem quisesse poderia pegar mais cerveja na geladeira, então não hesitou antes de abrir a geladeira e se servir.

Soobin sentou um pouco na mesa da cozinha enquanto tomava longos goles gelados.

Olhando para o celular viu que ainda eram quase 5 da manhã. Ele queria poder ir pra casa sem parecer grosseiro. Naquele momento ele precisava de silêncio a sua volta para que não precise disfarçar o quanto o caos da sua mente o tortura.

Mesmo estando em um dia relativamente bom por causa do show, ainda não era o suficiente.

Terminando a lata, ele jogou no lixo que ficava ao pé da pia e voltou para a sala. Mais ninguém o encarou além de Yeonjun e isso começou a irritá-lo. O que o outro queria com isso? Estava com a consciência pesada?

Era cansativo.

Ele continuou com a sua participação mínima. Às 6 da manhã, Yeonjun se desculpou dizendo que precisaria dormir porque estava completamente exausto. Levantando com o gato branco de cinza no colo, ele se despediu de todos acenando de longe.

\- Obrigado por terem vindo. Foi realmente muito bom. Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes – sugeriu e todos fizeram algum som de concordância. Soobin não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. – Vivi, você sabe onde pegar os lençóis e travesseiros. Tchau, gente – sorriu, acenando e deixou seus olhos cansados pausarem alguns segundos em Soobin antes de dar um sorriso mais aberto e sair da sala.

Depois disso, não demorou muito para que mais deles começassem a demonstrar cansaço e querer ir dormir. Beomgyu iria para a república do namorado, então ele, Taehyun, Soobin, Hyuka, Jinsoul e Jungeun se despediram de SooYoung e Vivi.

Jinsoul e Jungeun pegariam um Uber para casa e Soobin pediu que ficassem no telefone com ele. Pela segunda vez no dia, ele acabou na garupa de uma bicicleta, só que dessa vez era a de Beomgyu.

\- Não acho que a parceria entre o Michael Jackson e o Freddie Mercury acabaria em algo revolucionário – Soobin comentou no telefone enquanto segurava no selim. – Tinha muita pressão neles e as personalidades não casavam. Provavelmente acabariam fazendo algo que a indústria não estaria preparada pra receber.

\- Acho que ainda poderia ser algo revolucionário pra música, mesmo que não fosse pra industria da época – Jungeun disse. A bicicleta parou na frente do prédio. – Há tantas formas de fazer música e você mesmo disse que não existe música ruim, que existe público e gosto o suficiente pra todo tipo de música.

\- Mas eu não falei sobre ser bom ou ruim – Hyuka ficou parado com ele enquanto esperavam Taehyun e Beomgyu prenderem as bicicletas.

\- Pra algo ser revolucionário precisa cair no gosto da maioria.

\- Não exatamente. Algo controverso pode ser revolucionário, só olhar o Like a Prayer da Madonna, ou o Erotica. Eles eram controversos e isso os fez ser eternos.

\- Esses casos são controversos porque muita gente amou, mas muita gente odiou por ir contra o pensamento da época.

\- Sim, e isso prova meu ponto que não precisa agradar uma maioria da época pra ser revolucionário.

Eles conversaram sobre a indústria e o padrão em que as coisas seguiam uma nova tendência até Soobin chegar no apartamento e Jungeun chegar em casa.

Houve uma pequena fila de espera pra tomarem banho, mas Soobin não queria tomar banho agora, então só colocou um pouco de vodka no seu copo térmico do Batman e ficou na sala com a desculpa de assistir Game of Thrones. Hyuka dormiria no seu quarto, então ele achou melhor não ficar la dentro e acabar fazendo algum barulho que incomodasse o sono do seu amigo.

Taehyun e Beomgyu foram os primeiros a irem dormir. Todos exaustos demais para fazerem outra coisa que não fosse apagar de sono.

Hyuka foi o último, parando para olhá-lo daquela forma que parecia saber todos os segredos de Soobin.

\- Tem certeza que não quer dormir agora? – Hyuka perguntou enquanto estava com o seu pijama dos Bananas de Pijama.

\- Não vou conseguir dormir agora.

\- Qualquer coisa me acorda – disse enquanto se arrastava para o quarto.

Soobin não iria acordá-lo, isso era obvio. Finalmente sozinho e vendo que o sol começava a clarear o céu, ele começou a beber alguns goles da vodka e ascendeu a nicotina que já tinha enrolado em um papel seda. A bebida era bem forte, o que significava que não precisava de muito para deixá-lo bêbado assim como o cigarro de nicotina não precisaria de muito pra acalmar sua mente.

Ele não gosta da parte em que seus pensamentos são pouco filtrados. É como se confirmasse todos as conclusões ruins que tem sobre si mesmo, mas ele ainda não conseguia parar de tomar mais um gole até não conseguir entender em qual realidade estava. Era a sua única forma de extravasar.

Depois de se submeter a uma intensa sessão de se afogar em si mesmo da pior forma possível, era como se ele pudesse ignorar tudo por mais algum tempo até poder beber novamente no dia seguinte.

Nessas horas ficava feliz pela sua mãe não lhe ver assim. Por outro lado, gosta de acreditar que ela tá orgulhosa por ele estar cursando Psicologia e se manter com boas notas mesmo no 5º período.

Soobin não queria ficar preso nesse loopin, mas não era importante, de qualquer forma. Nada era importante. _Ele_ não é importante, então por que fingir que era?

Em alguns momentos, Soobin pensava em se afastar de todo mundo que conhecia e só sumir pra que seus amigos pudessem ter uma vida melhor sem ele, mas isso o obrigaria a se distanciar da banda e essa não era uma opção. Ele ainda tenta, só que isso não significa que se acha bom o suficiente para as pessoas que convive. Ele não fala muito sobre isso porque sabe que seus amigos vão dizer vários elogios e dizer o quanto ele é incrível em vários sentidos, mas isso nunca faz essa ideia ir embora. Por isso, ele sabe que o problema tá nele, não nas outras pessoas.

Quando seu copo já estava vazio e o cigarro tinha acabado, ele se arrastou para o banheiro, tomando um banho quente e longo antes de ficar deitado na sua cama. Ele passou horas com o seu pensamento autodestrutivo até que finalmente conseguisse dormir.   
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  
  


No dia seguinte, Soobin acordou quando o almoço estava quase pronto. Hyuka estava na cozinha conversando com Taehyun e Beomgyu que só esperavam a comida ficar pronta. A mesa redonda de madeira clara era maior do que a da república de Beomgyu e também tinham mais lugares.

Soobin foi fazer o seu café silenciosamente. Todos já sabiam como ele é quando acorda: faz uma caneca grande de café extra-forte com mais pó que a maioria está acostumado e fica em silêncio enquanto come e bebe. Apenas depois de lavar a sua caneca grande e azul escura que Soobin volta a prestar atenção no mundo à sua volta.

Enquanto estava sentado na sala, ele ficou tão desligado de tudo que sequer escutava seus amigos conversando na cozinha com clareza. O único foco na sua mente era o gosto forte e puro do café. Foi assim até a bebida acabar e ele inspirar e expirar fundo, finalmente acordando completamente.

Ele foi para a cozinha tentar conversar um pouco com os outros. Hyuka gesticulava e falava animado sobre as drags que participariam de um elenco do reality que Soobin assistiu alguns episódios com ele. Há alguns meses seu amigo mais novo tinha descoberto seu interesse por maquiagens e esse universo de drags. Foi um pouco estranho para Hyuka no começo e tinha até comentado em uma ocasião que a normalidade que Soobin e Taehyun conversavam com ele sobre ajudou muito a não se sentir tão estranho assim. Ele ainda está começando a experimentar isso de maquiagem. Soobin acha Hyuka muito perfeccionista em tudo. Ele ainda não faz tatuagens grandes mesmo não tendo 1 único defeito nas que fez em Soobin como cobaia.

\- Você lembra que vou testar um esfumado em você hoje, não lembra? - Hyuka perguntou para Soobin, que acenou em resposta. - Ótimo. Eu realmente quero conseguir desenvolver essa técnica em outro rosto pra ter certeza que não vou conseguir ver os erros que poderia cometer fazendo em mim mesmo.

Já faz algum tempo que Hyuka vem testando algumas técnicas de maquiagem nele e em Taehyun, algumas vezes em Beomgyu. Nenhum deles se incomodava com a mania de perfeccionismo do mais novo, até porque não era nenhum sacrifício deixar que ele fizesse isso. Soobin achava bem relaxante, quase como uma massagem facial.

\- Você vai fazer mesmo aquele Instagram pra sua personagem drag? - Beomgyu perguntou, parecendo animado.

\- Vou, mas ainda tenho que falar com meu pai. Eu ainda nem falei nada sobre ser pan com ele. Não sei como ele vai encarar isso.

\- Qualquer coisa posso tá presente quando você for conversar com ele – Soobin ofereceu.

\- Não sei. Talvez não vá parecer que não confio nele?

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Você liga pra gente e deixa o celular na chamada e a gente fica escutando pra ter certeza que tudo vai correr bem – Taehyun sugeriu. - Assim a gente vai ficar mais tranquilo – se levantou indo olhar as panelas que estão no fogo.

Nabil – o pai de Hyuka – nunca demonstrou ser uma pessoa preconceituosa, mas quem pode culpá-los por se preocupar tanto com o mais novo?

\- Pode ser.

\- Soobin, sabia que fizeram uma tag pra gente no Twitter? - Taehyun perguntou, mexendo na comida com uma colher.

\- Nunca fico sabendo de nada, só olho algumas coisas no Instagram.

\- Cara, vocês atraíram um público ainda maior – Hyuka comentou. - Já se prepara pra ver vários comentários sobre você. Meio que nem todo mundo que viu sobre tava mais interessado na sua arte do que na sua aparência - Soobin balançou a cabeça.

\- Obrigado por me avisar.

Não é como se Soobin se incomodasse completamente com isso, mas era um pouco chato quando entra no Youtube ou Instagram e só tem esse tipo de comentário. No início ele se incomodava mais porque o motivo de ser um artista underground é esperar que o foco das pessoas ficasse 100% no seu trabalho, mas já faz um tempinho que se acostumou mesmo que ainda tome um susto quando acontece. Na sua cabeça, não há tantos atrativos na sua aparência assim.

\- Essa semana você vai no estúdio pra fazer sua tatuagem nova? - Hyuka quis saber e esperou a sua resposta bebendo água calmamente.

\- Passo lá de manhã se você quiser.

\- Aí vai dormir pouco de novo? Acho melhor ver qual dia vou tá lá até depois da sua aula – Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Qual tatuagem vai fazer? - Beomgyu perguntou.

\- Um elmo das trevas de Hades na lateral do pescoço - respondeu. O loiro fez uma expressão surpresa.

\- Parece ser meio dolorido – Taehyun foi para trás do namorado, começando a mexer no seu cabelo, fazendo Beomgyu olhar para cima e sorrir.

\- Em pouco tempo já não dói muito. Ou talvez eu tenha me acostumado.

\- Já bebeu água? - Hyuka mudou de assunto e Soobin negou. - Você tem que beber mais água. Vai desidratar qualquer dia.

Não é que Soobin odeie beber água, ele só esquece.

Ao invés de lhe entregar um copo, seu amigo mais novo pegou uma garrafa de meio litro cheia e colocou na sua frente.

\- Quero isso aqui vazio até chegar minha hora de voltar pra casa.

Soobin só concordou. Taehyun avisou que a comida estava pronta e Soobin esperou todo mundo se servir para comer. Ele se sentia grato por Taehyun ser seu colega de república. Quando soube da sua preferência por comidas picantes, o de cabelos laranja não demorou muito para começar a colocar mais pimenta nas suas vezes de cozinhar. Era quase uma troca; Soobin não fazia carne mais em casa e Taehyun comia comida apimentada. Hyuka já era acostumado com isso e Beomgyu não parecia se importar muito.

Eles comeram parcialmente em silêncio, afinal, todos ainda estavam um pouco cansados. O dia anterior tinha esgotado todos eles. Soobin e Taehyun colocaram todas as suas energias no show, Beomgyu ajudou a fazer pizza pra todo mundo e ainda ficou trabalhando durante horas enquanto Hyuka tinha ficado desde cedo no estúdio e foi de lá direto pro evento.

Depois de comerem, eles foram para a sala.

Beomgyu estava tendo a sua perna massageada por Taehyun no sofá enquanto Soobin sentou no chão depois de terminar seu cigarro onde Hyuka decidiu por ser onde tinha uma luz melhor depois de limpar seu rosto e tirar o pouco de barba que tinha crescido. Seu amigo mais novo tinha uma pequena coleção de sombras e batons, então as suas possibilidades de combinações não eram poucas. Não demorou muito para que o casal dissesse que iam ficar no quarto até que desse a hora de Beomgyu precisar ir trabalhar.

\- Eu encontrei a Sun semana passada – Hyuka soltou isso enquanto passava o pó no rosto de Soobin, que despertou do seu relaxamento.

\- Sério? Você finalmente mandou mensagem pra ela?

Sun é a garota que Hyuka era bem amigo e sempre ficava no seu último ano na escola. Mesmo que Hyuka sentisse que eles tinham essa química quase perfeita, nunca teve coragem de verbalizar, então em algum momento eles acabaram se afastando e o seu amigo também acabou sem procurá-la.

\- Na verdade a gente acabou se tombando no Poppin' Star quando fui lá assistir um show de uma drag que foca em cantar. Ela veio até mim e perguntou se ainda tô com o mesmo número. Me contou que queria muito me procurar fazia tempo, mas não sabia se ia tá me incomodando ou alguma coisa assim.

\- O que você respondeu? - Soobin prestava atenção em cada palavra.

\- Que eu também queria falar com ela e não fiz isso pelo mesmo motivo. A gente tá conversando todo dia, até comentei sobre querer fazer drag e ela me apoiou bastante.

\- E você só me diz isso agora? - Soobin não parecia, mas ele estava bem indignado e Hyuka sabia disso, tanto é que sorriu quando escutou a pergunta.

\- Queria contar pessoalmente. Por mensagem não passa tanta emoção - deu mais risada ainda quando Soobin tentou fazer uma cara feia.

\- E vocês já falaram sobre ficarem de novo?

\- Talvez a gente tenha flertado um pouco, mas tô com medo de tentar algo e não ser o que ela quer. Eu realmente gosto da Sun em mais de um sentido, não sei se quero acabar a afastando sem querer.

Soobin entendia um pouco disso. Ele sempre temia que as pessoas que ama se afastassem e esse era um dos principais motivos de deixar poucas pessoas novas entrarem na sua vida.

\- Faz tudo no seu tempo quando ficar mais confortável - Hyuka balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para a sua paleta de sombras mais coloridas.

\- Eu tô tentando seguir isso ao máximo. Eu já escolhi só trabalhar com tatuagem assim que acabei a escola mesmo sabendo o quanto seria julgado então não tem porquê agir de outra forma que não seja meu jeito fora disso.

Soobin sorriu para o amigo. Ele conhecia Hyuka desde criança e sempre viu o outro como seu bebê, então observar quem ele havia se tornado com tanto entendimento sobre si mesmo é um dos maiores orgulhos da sua vida.

Hyuka colocou músicas do Red Velvet depois disso, disse que ia ajudar na sua inspiração para a maquiagem. Soobin não se importava. Era meio difícil se sentir incomodado pelos seus amigos porque todos pareciam ter se adaptado naturalmente. Quem não havia, acabou saindo da sua vida em algum momento.

Depois de mais de 1 hora, Soobin acabou com uma maquiagem em tons de azul, verde e roxo. Para ele, o esfumaçado e todo o resto estava perfeito, mas Hyuka ficou apontando como não deveria ter passado tanto primer de sombras porque atrapalhou a esfumar.

Beomgyu já tinha ido trabalhar e quase já era quase meia-noite quando Hyuka foi pra casa e havia deixado mais uma garrafa cheia de água para Soobin terminar antes de dormir.

Soobin e Taehyun tinham uma rotina silenciosa que era quebrado em alguns momentos. Quando se conheceram por causa de Hyuka e ambos precisavam de alguém pra dividir moradia, Taehyun avisou sobre precisar desses momentos mais quieto e fechado consigo mesmo quando estava em casa e Soobin entendia completamente porque ele mesmo é uma pessoa silenciosa no geral. Sua irmã mais velha sempre disse que Soobin é quieto externamente porque a sua mente não faz silêncio em nenhum momento e isso não deixava de ser uma verdade.

Por isso, ambos estavam quietos em seus quartos produzindo ou relaxando.

Soobin escreveu algumas letras enquanto bebia um vinho que tinha guardado no quarto. O seu guarda-roupas era metade ocupado por roupas e uma outra parte ocupada por garrafas. Ele não se orgulhava disso e era um dos motivos que odiava a ideia de alguém mexendo nas suas roupas.

Enrolando nicotina na seda de papel, ele bebeu alguns goles do vinho e da água. Depois de ascender o seu tabaco, ele sentiu a sua mente relaxar mais.

Ele ainda se sentia idiota pela forma que colocou expectativas em Yeonjun. Era idiota e infantil. Ele não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa já tendo quase 22 anos, mas o garoto de cabelos pretos havia se tornado uma espécie de musa desde que o viu naquela palestra e mesmo sabendo separar bem imaginação e a realidade, ainda se culpava pela decepção que sentiu quando Yeonjun usou a desculpa de amizade.

Soobin se sente quebrado em vários sentidos e não tem como se remendar. Por sentir essa atração por Yeonjun, sua auto-sabotagem acaba gritando mais ainda, principalmente por ter alguns problemas na sua vida amorosa onde constantemente não se sente bom o suficiente – como em todo o resto, mas um pouco mais.

Pensando como era uma pessoa fodida, Soobin escreveu mais algumas linhas sentindo os longos goles de vinho fazendo efeito.   
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  


Soobin não se orgulhava de ter ficado pensando como se sentiria estranho nas aulas de Filosofia e se os amigos de Beomgyu se encontrassem com os amigos de Taehyun novamente. Ele ainda estava enumerando o que deve ter feito de errado com Yeonjun. Na sua cabeça até a forma que respirava era um motivo bem válido.

Ele estava um pouco atrasado para a aula de Psicanálise, mas não correu muito porque esse professor passa a lista de chamada só no final da aula e ele precisava respirar um pouco depois de passar a tarde toda estudando Psicologia Sócio-Histórica. Ele meio que se arrastou até o bebedouro no bloco A – onde a água tinha menos gosto de alvejante – e ia calmamente até o bloco F.

Ele escutou seu nome sendo chamado e deduziu que poderia ser outro Soobin. Seus amigos que estudam ali ligariam ou mandariam uma mensagem ao invés de gritá-lo no pátio. Mesmo com o barulho de alguém correndo na sua direção, atrás dele, Soobin só parou quando seguraram o seu ombro.

Soobin se virou para encontrar um Yeonjun de cabelos escuros bagunçados, rosto corado pela corrida, vestindo uma jardineira um pouco larga com um moletom por dentro – ambos na cor preta – e com uma expressão completamente irritada. O mais alto quase deu alguns passos para trás, mas ainda estava sendo segurado pelo ombro.

\- Eu quero falar com você. Tem problema de se atrasar alguns minutos pra aula? - O seu tom de voz estava irritado e soava como uma ordem.

Puta que pariu, o que tinha feito pra deixa ele puto dessa forma?

\- Eu posso chegar um pouco depois – respondeu um pouco hesitante.

\- Então você vai vim comigo. A gente precisa conversar. Agora.


	4. track 3

Yeonjun ficou frustado e irritado desde a hora que Soobin saiu da sua casa e tentou mandar mensagem para o número salvo em seu celular para descobrir que na verdade, aquele não era o número de Soobin. Ele _precisava_ saber por que Soobin fez isso. Pra que mentir? Se ele não queria qualquer contato com Yeonjun então deveria ter dito. Para Yeonjun, isso era uma completa desarmonia e como alguém que tem lua em libra, ele precisa resolver isso, nem que seja pra decidir que ele e Soobin devam se tornar completos estranhos. 

Yeonjun ficou mais irritado ainda porque Soobin estava com a bendita jaqueta de orquídea e uma blusa preta folgada por baixo. A pior parte disso é que quando ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos e une mais os lados do jeans, ele marca perfeitamente a sua cintura. Yeonjun achava isso fodidamente atraente. 

Ele queria mais de Soobin enquanto a única coisa que conseguiu foi um número errado. Frustrante. 

Ele os guiou para atrás do bloco da coordenação geral da faculdade. Tinham algumas pessoas fumando e um cheiro forte de nicotina, mas Yeonjun não liga muito pra isso. Tinha uma escadinha que levava para a entrada de uma porta e uma rampa do outro extremo e era onde as 3 pessoas estavam fumando e conversando. Yeonjun largou a sua mochila em um dos degraus antes de se virar para Soobin. Mesmo com a pouca luz e de já ter acabado de escurecer, ainda dava pra vê-lo. Yeonjun colocou a mão na cintura antes de perguntar:

\- Por que você me deu um número falso? Se não queria que fossemos amigos era só dizer. Por que você mentiu pra mim? - Sua voz saiu mais indignada do que planejava. 

Ele observou Soobin olhá-lo confuso, tombando a cabeça ligeiramente de lado e seus lábios formando um bico singelo como se fosse dizer algo, mas parou. 

Yeonjun ficou mais puto ainda, dessa vez consigo mesmo por querer puxar Soobin e o beijar como se isso fosse a solução de quase todos os seus problemas. 

\- Eu não dei um número errado – respondeu. 

\- Deu sim! Eu te mandei mensagem e uma pessoa perguntou quem era e eu disse: “Soobin, sou eu, o Yeonjun” e a pessoa disse que não era Soobin. Eu _liguei_ pra ter certeza e não era a sua voz. Se não deu o seu celular pra outra pessoa atender, então não era seu número. 

O mais alto olhou para o chão, movendo os lábios como se fosse falar novamente, mas não disse nada. De novo. 

Isso acalmou Yeonjun um pouco. Soobin parecia genuinamente confuso e chocado, então não poderia ter dado o número errado de propósito, certo? 

\- Eu não... eu não quis colocar o número errado. Acho que devo ter feito isso sem querer - sua voz saiu baixa e Yeonjun julgou que ele parecia envergonhado. Só isso já fez a sua raiva desaparecer completamente junto com a frustração. 

\- Então você quer que sejamos amigos? - Indagou em tom mais ameno e viu Soobin sacudindo a cabeça, confirmando. - Soobin, olha pra mim – pediu suavemente. 

Soobin o obedeceu e Yeonjun o analisou. Seus olhos escuros e bonitos pareciam mostrar o mundo dentro de si e o olhar parecia de alguém envergonhado. Yeonjun queria abraçá-lo. 

\- Me empresta seu celular? - Pediu. 

Soobin mexeu no seu bolso e entregou o celular desbloqueado para Yeonjun que foi direto para o aplicativo de discagem e ligou para o seu próprio número, sentindo o seu celular vibrar dentro do bolso. Ele desligou e salvou seu número no celular do outro, devolvendo em seguida. 

\- Agora você tem meu número salvo e eu tenho o seu. Posso te pedir uma coisa? - Soobin acenou novamente depois de pegar o aparelho de volta. - Se um dia você não quiser fazer algo que eu sugira, deixa isso claro. Eu não vou ficar magoado nem nada e pela reunião lá em casa eu já notei que você é mais quieto. Não quero acabar te forçando a fazer algo que te deixe desconfortável - Soobin acenou de novo. - Você poderia verbalizar, por favor? Me deixaria mais tranquilo. 

\- Prometo dizer caso eu me sinta desconfortável com alguma coisa. 

Yeonjun soltou uma respiração aliviada. 

\- Ok... ok. Fico mais calmo com isso agora – passou a mão no cabelo, coçando o couro cabeludo de leve. - Eu fui meio idiota, não fui? Desculpa. Eu não deveria ter ficado tão puto, é que... fiquei frustrado. Fiquei achando que você tinha mentido e preferiu me enganar ao invés de dizer a verdade – gesticulou aleatoriamente com as mãos. – Pensando agora foi bem idiota não imaginar que você acabou digitando o número errado e... agh! – Passou a mão no rosto. – Desculpa. Espero que isso não tenha me feito parecer uma pessoa completamente idiota. 

\- Tudo bem – Soobin respondeu de forma simples, fazendo Yeonjun o encarar por longos segundos. 

\- Me avisa quando chegar bem na aula? – O mais alto pausou por alguns segundos. 

\- Aviso. 

\- Ok, então... – Yeonjun pegou a sua mochila. – Vou indo pra minha aula. Desculpa de novo. 

Ele viu Soobin acenar e resolveu retribuir o gesto com um sorriso. 

Meus deuses, como havia sido idiota! Era só um número errado. 

O problema agora era que ia se sentir culpado pra sempre por deixar sua paranoia tomar conta da sua cabeça e fazê-lo acreditar na pior hipótese. 

Ainda indo para a sua aula, ele salvou o número certo de Soobin e sorriu para a tela. Ele estava tão ansioso de uma forma boa, de querer algo logo. Tomara que não faça mais nada sem pensar racionalmente antes, mas o que poderia fazer? Mesmo sem conhecer muito de Soobin, ele conseguia tirar todo o pensamento racional de Yeonjun o fazendo focar inteiramente no seu emocional. 

Era uma mudança estranha, mas Yeonjun gostaria de ver o que surgiria disso. 

_**Soobin:** cheguei bem na sala _

_**Soobin:** e você?  _

_**Yeonjun:** cheguei bem, mas já to morrendo com esse professor 😩 _

_**Yeonjun:** eu amo a matéria, mas tem professor que mais atrapalha do que ajuda a entender _

_**Yeonjun:** e são sempre os que se formaram em bacharel _

_**Yeonjun:** nada contra, mas eles não têm nenhuma didática  _

_**Soobin:** como você nota?  _

  
  


•

  
  


\- Falei com Soobin hoje. Ele digitou o número errado sem querer – Yeonjun informou a SooYoung e Beomgyu enquanto eles comiam lentilha na cozinha depois da aula. 

\- Agora vocês tão de boa? – SooYoung perguntou. 

\- Eu acho que sim. Pelas mensagens to toda hora falando mais que ele, mas acho que isso não significa que tenha alguma coisa errada. Ele sempre acaba me fazendo perguntas que tenho que falar bastante. 

\- Tipo quais? – Beomgyu indagou. 

\- Eu sempre comento alguma coisa e ele me pergunta pra me fazer dissertar sobre. Eu falei sobre a nossa universidade ser bem elitista mesmo sendo pública e ele me perguntou todos os motivos por eu achar isso. Ele é assim com você e o Taehyun? – Yeonjun perguntou para Beomgyu. 

\- Ele fala pouco, mas nem sempre faz perguntas que façam a gente dissertar _tanto_. 

\- Qual o curso dele? – SooYoung quis saber. 

\- Psicologia – Beomgyu respondeu. 

\- Será que ele é assim por causa do curso? Não conheço muita gente de Psicologia – SooYoung divagou.

\- Conhece sim. Aquela garota de cabelo roxo que você ficou por umas 3 semanas é de Psicologia – Yeonjun lembrou. – E eu acho que tem mais a ver com a personalidade dele. Já conheci outras pessoas do mesmo curso e elas eram bem diferentes entre si. 

\- Achei que eles poderiam acabar criando um costume. Tipo cientista social sempre parecer exausto de tanto ler Karl Marx ou trata o manifesto comunista como bíblia. 

\- Agora que você comentou, a maioria de Ciências Sociais sempre acaba falando de Sociologia mesmo sem querer – Beomgyu comentou. 

\- Padrões que pessoas do curso acabam desenvolvendo – SooYoung disse. 

\- E qual é o de História? – Yeonjun perguntou pra amiga. 

\- Os que eu conheci do curso são bons falando em público, ou conseguem disfarçar o nervosismo bem. 

Yeonjun parou pra se analisar por alguns instantes. 

\- Eu acho que sou bom em falar em público. Pelo menos não me sinto nervoso. 

\- Eu odeio – Beomgyu disse. – Sempre parece que ta todo mundo me julgando e não vou conseguir tirar uma nota boa por isso mesmo que eu faça uma apresentação perfeita. 

\- Achei que o julgamento por causa daquelas mentiras tinham diminuído – SooYoung comentou. 

\- Diminuíram e o tratamento ta ajudando a não ter tantas crises antes ou depois de falar em público, mas ainda me sinto mal. 

Há alguns meses, Beomgyu tinha começado a ser atendido na iniciativa da faculdade onde atendiam os alunos de graça para fazerem terapia. 

\- Em algum tempo isso vai continuar diminuindo até desaparecer – Yeonjun disse, otimista. 

\- Espero que sim. Mas acho que não vai fazer muita diferença depois da faculdade. Pelo menos espero que não faça. 

\- O importante é que agora você tem tido uma melhora enorme – SooYoung pontuou. 

\- Sim. Sempre fico orgulhoso do Beomgyu por isso – Yeonjun comentou, sem olhar para o amigo que sorriu para ele. 

\- Favor não me fazerem chorar antes de ir dormir. 

\- O único que pode chorar atoa nessa casa sou eu! – Yeonjun protestou fingindo indignação. 

\- Ok, vou deixar todo o drama pra você. 

Haviam madrugadas em que eles ficavam na sala conversando ou vendo alguma coisa na televisão, e outras eles acabavam dentro do próprio universo fazendo algo relacionado à universidade. Hoje era um dos dias que eles estavam quietos estudando os textos para as próximas aulas. Bonitinho estava com Beomgyu, fazendo Yeonjun sentir falta do peso do gato em sua barriga enquanto estava deitado lendo. 

Sua internet estava desligada, mas Beomguy apareceu abrindo a porta do seu quarto com uma cara não muito paciente quando já eram umas 3 da madrugada. 

\- Você tá com a internet desligada? - Perguntou inconformado. 

\- Obviamente, você acha que vou estudar com a interne ligada? 

\- Vai no soundcloud da CROWN que saiu a música nova – avisou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. 

Os olhos de Yeonjun se alargaram e ele já sentia o frio na barriga só de pensar que segundos o separavam de escutar a nova obra de arte da banda. Ligando a internet, ele colocou os fones e logo abriu o aplicativo, vendo que a música “Kill Me”* havia sido postada há poucos minutos. 

A música começou com os vocais de Soobin bem baixos, repetindo sobre todo dia acordar sozinho. Yeonjun estava estático enquanto escutava os acordes mais pesados se desenvolverem e a voz angelical de Soobin falando sobre queimar na estrada pro inferno e almas perdidas. 

Soobin não havia mentido, essa faixa era bem mais explícita que as outras. Mesmo várias delas falando sobre sexo, não era dessa forma. Yeonjun considerou a música arriscada e logo se sentiu obcecado, colocando a faixa pra repetir. Apenas na 3ª reprodução que ele lembrou de olhar os créditos, descobrindo que Soobin é o único autor da letra. 

Parado, encarando a tela do seu celular, ele pensou o quanto poderia foder a sua amizade recém-iniciada mandar uma mensagem elogiando ou perguntando sobre a música. Ele queria saber a inspiração, se era algo mais pessoal ou não, mas também não queria forçar uma resposta ou parecer que só quis ser amigo de Soobin por ele ser da sua banda underground favorita. 

Ficando meio inquieto, Yeonjun foi na cozinha pegar água e voltou sendo seguido por Bonitinho. O gato subiu na sua cama e tomou o travesseiro como caminha enquanto o seu dono voltou a reproduzir a música novamente. 

Demorou um pouco, mas ele decidiu não encher o Soobin de perguntas e de agir de uma forma bem fanboy. Poderia ser desconfortável ter um amigo assim, ainda mais que era uma relação que ainda estavam desenvolvendo. Caso o assunto fosse começado sem seu esforço, então aproveitaria a oportunidade, mas fora isso ia tentar se manter quieto. 

Ele entrou no Twitter vendo o que estavam comentando sobre. Poucos especulavam se a letra era algo pessoal, ou uma história que não era do Soobin e que ele apenas pegou uma inspiração. A maioria tinha amado a faixa, poucos consideraram “agressiva demais”. Yeonjun recomentou a música em todas as suas redes sociais e curtiu os últimos posts de divulgação postados no Instagram da CROWN. 

Ainda escutando a música, ele voltou a ler o texto, deitando a cabeça ao lado do gato que dormia enrolado em si mesmo. 

Quando finalmente acabou e foi fazer um lanche para si, não deixou de lembrar que agora não tinha como recorrer à CROWN para pensar menos em Soobin. Sua mente jamais poderia voltar ver eles como coisas separadas como antes do show. Ao mesmo tempo que ama isso porque sente que conhece Soobin mais do que essas 4 vezes que o viu, ainda parecia que ia se atrelar demais, que estava sentindo mais atração do que deveria. 

Mal havia começado essa amizade e já estava fodendo com tudo pensando como queria poder ficar com Soobin de novo. Era absurdo e ele acredita que deveria parar com isso. 

Ficando um pouco mal em não contar sobre essa atração para Soobin, Yeonjun dormiu enquanto o repertório da CROWN tocava nos seus fones. 

  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun fez o almoço enquanto SooYoung estava na sala lendo o roteiro de uma nova peça que faria e Beomgyu lavava o banheiro. Todos podiam escutar a música que a amiga havia colocado na caixa de som da república. O que tocava era a playlist que os 3 haviam feitos juntos e isso significava que havia muito da banda favorita de Yeonjun. 

Era absurdo pensar o quanto escutava a voz de Soobin através das músicas, mas escutou pouco pessoalmente. 

Faltavam apenas 2 horas para a aula de Filosofia e para dar conta de fazer o almoço todo, Yeonjun havia começado assim que acordou e picou os temperos enquanto tomava seu café. Agora, era só esperar que a comida cozinhasse. Antes de ir trocar de roupa, Yeonjun lavou tudo o que sujou por odiar deixar qualquer coisa pra depois. Era uma das suas maiores manias. 

Vendo pela janela do quarto que havia começado a cair uma chuva fina, ele separou o seu guarda-chuva azul deixando do lado da mochila. Ele sempre acabava a esquecendo quando não separava no momento que via a chuva caindo. 

Ele almoçou rapidamente assim que a comida ficou pronta e seus amigos ainda iam pegar as suas porções enquanto ele já lavava o que usou e ia escovar os dentes para sair. Por estar chovendo, ele teria que ir à pé para a faculdade - já que sempre esquece de comprar uma capa de chuva. 

Mandando mensagem perguntando quando o Soobin estaria na faculdade e respondendo Vivi, ele saiu do prédio. Ainda bem que tinha colocado mais um casaco na mochila, do lado de fora estava bem mais frio do que deduziu só de abrir a janela do quarto. 

Por morar perto da faculdade, chegou bem rápido, mas ainda preferia que pudesse ter ido de bicicleta. 

Vivi disse que iria se atrasar um pouco por ter perdido tempo procurando sua sombrinha e se recusava a sair correndo de casa e acabar caindo como da outra vez. 

Ano passado, Vivi estava atrasada para uma palestra por tinha que terminar de limpar a casa com os seus colegas de república, então saiu correndo assim que acabou. Ela tropeçou e saiu rolando os últimos degraus do prédio porque o elevador estava em manutenção. Mesmo assim, ela continuou correndo até a faculdade e bateu em algumas pessoas e veículos. Depois disso seu corpo ficou doendo por mais de 2 semanas e na primeira ela ficou vivendo a base de remédios de dores para poder existir pelo menos um pouco. Em um momento dessas semanas ela se prometeu que nunca mais correria pra nenhuma aula ou palestra. 

Soobin respondeu a sua mensagem dizendo que estava na biblioteca e Yeonjun seguiu o impulso de perguntar se poderia ficar com ele. Soobin aceitou e Yeonjun seguiu para lá, falando brevemente com algumas pessoas que o cumprimentavam no caminho. 

Yeonjun sentia um leve frio na barriga. Eles não tinham conversado muito desde a hora que avisou que iria ler um texto na noite anterior. Ele temia estar sendo chato falando tanto e não queria incomodar Soobin, mas... merda, ele não conseguiu controlar esse desejo de querer ir até o outro assim que teve uma chance. 

A biblioteca era grande o suficiente pra ter uma boa diversidade de obras, mas a sua aparência fazia Yeonjun se lembrar de um hospital por ser tão claro e com cheiro de produtos de limpeza. Pegando uma chave do armário na biblioteca depois de colocar sua senha e cadastro de lá, ele guardou a sua mochila e deixou a sombrinha junto com as outras que estavam penduradas para não pingarem no lugar todo. 

Ele seguiu até a sessão onde ficavam as prateleiras com alguns TCCs que alunos permitiram deixar ali nos últimos anos. Com uma jaqueta preta em um corte que fazia lembrar jaquetas de time escolar americano, mas com um tecido preto e girassóis bordados, Soobin estava parado na frente de uma prateleira cinza de metal no canto, sem muitas pessoas por perto. Yeonjun apertou sua própria mão algumas vezes antes de caminhar até ele, sorrindo e oferecendo um:

\- Ei! Já tá na faculdade faz tempo? - Em um tom baixo. 

Soobin o mostrou um sorriso pequeno. 

\- Faz pouco tempo – respondeu no mesmo tom. Yeonjun olhou as folhas encadernadas e abertas na página do resumo que Soobin segurava. 

\- Sobre o que tá procurando? 

\- Tô procurando alguma coisa ligada a uma análise mais pela visão da psicologia sobre pessoas de grupos marginalizados na sociedade. 

\- Não sabia que tinha algum TCC com esse assunto aqui – Soobin deu de ombros. 

\- Também não sei, mas queria achar qualquer coisa próxima disso. 

Yeonjun ficou quieto por algum tempo, só observando Soobin lendo os resumos e procurando outro que pudesse ser o que desejava. 

Ele acha a beleza do outro quase algo angelical e delicado, o que contrasta com algumas das suas letras, roupas e tatuagens. Era algo atraente observar Soobin, não só no sentido de atração física, mas no sentido que sempre parecia estar sendo puxado para mais perto seja fisicamente ou não. 

Yeonjun olhou as horas e eles ainda tinham um pouco mais de 20 minutos antes de ir pra aula.

\- Acho que vou continuar procurando depois. Podemos ir pra sala se não tiver mais nada pra fazer. 

Será que ele havia enchido o saco de estar sendo encarado? Yeonjun achava que estava conseguindo disfarçar. 

\- Se quiser pode continuar procurando, não me importo de esperar – Soobin balançou a cabeça. 

\- Aqui não posso te escutar falando muito. Prefiro ir pra sala. 

Yeonjun ficou sem saber muito o que responder porque ele não estava acreditando no que havia acabado de escutar, mas concordou e eles foram pegar as suas coisas antes de irem para o bloco F. A chuva tinha cessado, então não precisaram abrir as sombrinhas. 

\- Você escutou a música nova? - Soobin perguntou, quebrando o silêncio enquanto Yeonjun tirava uma jaqueta jeans que tinha um tecido felpudo por dentro da mochila para poder vestir. 

Ele sorriu, ficando um pouco desajeitado pra tirar a peça, mas Soobin logo o ajudou, abrindo mais um pouco o zíper da mochila e a segurando para que não caísse nada e Yeonjun conseguisse tirar a jaqueta com mais facilidade, em seguida a fechando e segurando fora do ombro dele para que pudesse colocar. Quando levantou os olhos, pode ver um Yeonjun sorrindo e vestindo a jaqueta. 

\- Eu amei a música! Ela é muito forte de uma forma que eu nunca tinha escutado antes. Achei muito única e parece que você simplesmente cuspiu tudo na cara de todo mundo. Sinceramente amei. Você pode cuspir na minha cara assim sempre – ele pausou notando o que acabou de dizer. - Não é desse jeito, eu não tenho muito fetiche com cuspe na cara, mas - balançou as mãos - você entendeu. 

Soobin deu risada e para Yeonjun, mesmo passando uma puta vergonha e ter dito besteira, ainda pareceu ter valido. Ele estava tão feliz por Soobin ter puxado esse assunto! 

Terminando de colocar a jaqueta, ele pegou sua mochila de volta e agradeceu. 

\- Você tem mais opinião sobre? - Soobin perguntou. 

\- Já que você perguntou... eu gostei da forma crua e como você tratou coisas que realmente acontecem dependendo que festas você tá indo ou coisas consideradas “sujas” e constatando que iria pro inferno e sobre solidão sem parecer tá se lamentando. Você pareceu tá falando a realidade e acabou. Não sei se é realmente tudo que já aconteceu com você, mas parece esse momento de saber o quanto tá cometendo pecados. O livro que você cita na música é a bíblia? - Soobin acenou. - Você teve uma criação bem cristã, então? - Ele soltou uma risada meio seca antes de afirmar novamente. - Senti essa vibe mesmo. Isso de pedir pra alguém te tirar do sol é sobre se tá queimando de uma forma intensa por sentir tantas coisas? Como o Sol ter um planeta que nunca para de queimar? - Soobin pareceu o analisar por breves segundos e Yenjun ficou com medo de não conseguir disfarçar seu lado fanboy. 

\- É. Pensei que seria difícil de notar. 

\- Bom, pra mim não foi. Aquilo de manter o corpo sujo e os olhos limpos era acabar pecando pelo desejo carnal e os olhos limpos seria sobre ver isso e saber que é sujo? - Soobin confirmou novamente. - Cara, vocês só têm letras boas pra caralho, isso só dificulta minha vida na hora de escolher uma favorita. 

\- Fico feliz por isso – Soobin disse, fazendo Yeonjun rir. 

Os pingos voltaram a cair no momento que já estavam chegando no bloco e Yeonjun segurou o pulso de Soobn, fazendo com que fossem mais rápido para lá. Quando finalmente chegaram na tapagem, ele voltou a olhar para o seu amigo, já o encontrando com os lábios levemente curvados para cima e lhe ofereceu um dos seus maiores sorrisos em resposta. 

\- Você pareceu conhecer o professor na outra aula – Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Ele estudou com a minha mãe na escola e eles eram amigos. 

\- Então eles devem manter o contato até hoje, né? - Soobin acenou. 

Yeonjun decidiu que começaria a contar os acenos. _Um_. 

\- Você gosta de Filosofia? - Perguntou e Soobin acenou mais uma vez. _Dois_.

\- O que você acha sobre Filosofia? - Soobin perguntou. 

Yeonjun estava achando isso extremamente injusto. Soobin sempre dava um jeito de fazer perguntas pra escutá-lo, mas sempre dá respostas curtas ou só afirma balançando a cabeça. 

\- É muito o pilar de tudo pra mim. Tudo envolve uma filosofia, seja ela ruim ou não e eu queria aprender mais sobre isso. Sei que não tenho nem a metade do conhecimento que gostaria, mas enquanto eu tiver vivo ainda posso aprender mais – respondeu enquanto subiam as escadas. 

\- Então você quer continuar estudando depois de se formar? 

\- Acho que parar de estudar não é uma opção quando se escolhe ser professor. A não ser que a pessoa seja um daqueles professores que odeiam o próprio trabalho, mas eu posso te garantir que não sou desse tipo. 

\- Já fez algum estágio? 

\- De observação e entrevistei 7 professores pra Prática I. E você? Já fez estágio?

\- De observação também. Vou pegar alguma matéria de estágio no próximo período. 

\- Também tô planejando isso. Qual foi o seu motivo?

\- Acho que não tô preparado o suficiente pra isso agora. E o seu? 

\- Quero aprender algumas coisas teóricas antes. Acho que isso vai me deixar com um olhar mais atento. 

Yeonjun foi o primeiro a entrar na sala e viu o professor conversando com alguns alunos, mas desejou uma boa tarde. Soobin o seguiu e ficou em pé ao lado da carteira de Yeonjun. 

\- Posso sentar junto com você hoje? Se não quiser tudo bem, não vou me ofender. 

Yeonjun abriu um sorriso tão grande que os cantos dos seus lábios até doeram de leve. 

\- É claro que pode – puxou uma carteira ao seu lado. - Senta aqui. Vivi não vai ligar de sentar na frente. 

Soobin sorriu enquanto ficava ao seu lado. Suas mesas estavam coladas, o que deixou com que Yeonjun sentisse o perfume dele mais perto. Ok, ele sempre conseguia sentir o perfume do outro porque ele é cheiroso pra caralho, mas tão perto assim fazia com que a sua mente focasse apenas nisso e aquela noite no Poppin’ Star voltasse a sua cabeça. Era um daqueles perfumes tão bons, que davam uma sensação de ser o cheiro perfeito e parecia ficar gravado na memória pra sempre. Algo que parecia suave ao mesmo tempo que era forte de uma forma que não era enjoativo ou demais, mas floral. 

Yeonjun sabe o quanto tá fodido nessa situação que se colocou, mas não consegue se arrepender. A sensação de ter Soobin por perto sem precisar se preocupar com as expectativas românticas que o outro colocaria nele era simplesmente boa demais. 

Na verdade, nessas poucas vezes que se falaram Soobin não parecia esperar nada dele, foi Yeonjun que esperava algo da outra pessoa dessa vez. 

Era uma mudança de situação que ele achou que não aconteceria nem tão cedo e era _bom_. 

Soobin tirou o seu caderno da mochila, escrevendo a data e o nome da matéria na folha que estava marcada e Yeonjun ficou surpreso de ver que mesmo em uma folha sem linhas, ele escreveu completamente reto e em uma letra que parecia ter saído de cursos profissionais de caligrafia de tão bonita. Depois de alguns segundos olhando para a folha, ele acrescentou o nome dos textos que seriam debatidos na aula. 

\- Você parece ser organizado com essas coisas de estudos – comentou e escutou a risada do outro. 

\- Queria ser organizado assim com o meu quarto. 

\- Ele é todo bagunçado? 

\- É mais desorganizado e sem lugar pras coisas. Não deixo nada sujo, mas é desorganizado. O seu pareceu bem o contrário do meu naquele dia. 

Yeonjun sorriu notando que era a primeira vez que ele conseguiu tirar o foco das respostas dele por alguns segundos. Mas obviamente que Soobin faria com que voltasse para ele. 

\- Eu sou chato com a arrumação do quarto, mas as minhas anotações são uma bagunça - pegou o próprio caderno e abriu numa página aleatória. - Olha. Não consigo escrever em linha reta nem quando tem uma linha. 

Realmente, a sua letra estrava um pouco... excêntrica e um tanto bagunçada. 

Soobin sorriu. 

\- Jungeun também é assim. Às vezes é difícil entender as anotações que ela faz nas músicas. 

\- Vocês parecem se entender bem – comentou. 

\- Elas são como minhas irmãs e eu não duvido que Taehyun se torne como um quando tiver mais tempo com a gente. 

\- Dá pra ver isso pelos vídeos, tanto os que vocês estão tocando ou não. Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Soobin acenou. _Três_. - Vocês negociaram só o show no festival ou vão ter outros? Eu acabo esquecendo de perguntar pro Taehyun. 

\- Vão ter outros. A gente combinou 5 shows – Yeonjun ficou surpreso. 

\- Não acredito que vou poder ver vocês mais vezes! Não sei se soa meio estranho, mas eu realmente quero ver mais shows da CROWN. 

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Soobin pronunciou depois de alguns segundos. 

\- Claro. 

\- Você não sabia que eu era vocalista da CROWN? Sua expressão parecia bem surpresa e pelo o que comentou parece acompanhar o trabalho faz um tempo. 

\- Eu sempre escutava vocês no SoundCloud e só tinha visto o vídeo do Taehyun comendo o cu de todo mundo e defendendo o Beomgyu – Soobin deu risada. 

\- Ele realmente comeu o cu de todo mundo com aquele vídeo. 

\- E foi realmente necessário. Se eu pudesse teria brigado mais com quem tava atacando o Beomgyu, mas ele não queria que eu comprasse briga dele porque queri ser monitor e eu sou um tanto... agressivo quando defendo meus amigos então isso significa que seria uma briga bem feia. 

\- Mas isso também não seria necessário? 

\- Pra mim sim, mas ele não queria. O Taehyun realmente fez isso com mais classe do que eu e ainda tem o amor de todo mundo. 

\- Você também tem o amor de muita gente pelo o que já vi. 

Yeonjun enfarruscou o nariz. 

\- É, mas eles não me conhecem de verdade, eles só acham que sim. 

\- Essa não é a mesma questão com o Taehyun? As pessoas também não o conhecem – Soobin apontou.

\- As pessoas sabem que não o conhecem e esse é um dos motivos que mais ficam fascinados e querendo saber mais sobre ele porque o que conseguem não parece ser o suficiente, mas comigo eles realmente acreditam que me conhecem por me seguirem nas redes sociais e saberem sobre as minhas militâncias. É por isso que não fico amigo deles e me mantenho com quem conheci desde o primeiro período. Esses sim me conhecem e não tem nenhuma expectativa sobre sim. 

Ele sentia como se o olhar de Soobin o queimasse enquanto o analisava, mas era extremamente bom e ele queria experimentar isso mais vezes. 

\- Isso te incomoda? 

\- Quando consigo me manter afastado das expectativas, não. Mas a partir do momento que sinto a mínima expectativa sequer já parece que to completamente desconfortável na minha própria pele, como se fosse um tecido desconfortável colado em mim que não consigo arrancar e me sufoca cada vez mais – contou. 

\- Conheço um pouco dessa sensação - disse, parecendo divagar. - Mas não é pelo mesmo motivo. 

\- E qual é o seu motivo? 

\- Eu mesmo. 

Yeonjun pensou por alguns segundos, mas não entendeu bem. Antes que pudesse perguntar, Vivi chegou já virando a carteira de costas pra parede, ficando de lado para a frente da de Yeonjun. 

\- Sério que consegui chegar antes de aula começar? Que puta cagada – desabafou enquanto sentava, mas parou e sorriu para a pessoa ao lado de Yeonjun. - Oi, Soobin!

Ele sorriu de volta. 

\- Boa tarde, Vivi. 

\- Tão aqui faz tempo? Ele já disse alguma coisa? 

\- Nada ainda, pode ficar calma – Yeonjun respondeu. 

\- Ele deve começar agora – Soobin disse olhando no celular apenas alguns segundos antes do professor levantar e iniciar a aula. 

Mesmo prestando atenção na aula, Yeonjun não deixava de encarar o perfil de Soobin em alguns momentos. Obviamente ele agradecia muito a si mesmo por conseguir prestar atenção em mais de alguma coisa ao mesmo temo. Ele só passou a fazer isso menos quando Vivi mandou uma mensagem o avisando para se controlar um pouco porque já estava ficando demais. 

Na hora do intervalo, ao invés de sair da sala, Soobin disse que ficaria com o professor e disse que os esperaria ali. 

Yeonjun e Vivi repetiram o mesmo trajeto da semana anterior para esquentar o lanche. Yeonjun precisava começar a trazer o seu também. 

\- Como tá sendo se aproximar da pessoa que não saiu da sua cabeça nessas últimas semanas? - Vivi perguntou enquanto comia. Dessa vez, ambos estavam sentados no chão. 

\- Vai soar estranho se eu disser que cada vez que converso com ele, fico querendo mais? 

\- Mais tipo ficar com ele? 

\- Isso também, mas não _só_ isso. Ele é uma boa companhia. Mesmo me fazendo falar mais do que normalmente fala, ainda é confortável. Eu gosto da atenção dele em mim. Talvez só seja assim porque é recente, só que sei lá, acho que ele me atrai mais do que fisicamente. 

\- Wow, seria a sua primeira vez assim – comentou, estendendo o sanduíche para ele pegar um pedaço. 

\- Será que isso vai durar? Minhas atrações nunca duram muito tempo. 

\- Durou as últimas semanas, não durou?

\- É, mas e se minha mente ficou voltando nisso porque não era algo que eu poderia ter? Tipo desejar o impossível. 

\- Não parece muito da sua personalidade ficar com os seus desejos focados em algo só porque não tá lá. Se fosse como das outras vezes, até isso teria passado depois de, no máximo, 2 semanas.

Yeonjun não sabia o que responder. Vivi tem razão, mas será que dessa vez ele realmente estava saindo do seu padrão de sentimentos? Ele não ia acabar perdendo o interesse? Sua cabeça não parava de rodar nas mesmas perguntas. 

\- Já conversou sobre isso com a SooYoung? - Vivi perguntou, lhe dando o último pedaço. 

\- Ainda não. Acho que isso só apareceu mais na minha cabeça agora. 

\- Acho que falar com ela pode te fazer chegar a uma conclusão. 

\- Vou fazer isso quando puder – suspirou e terminou de comer - Ah, vi Zuho no pátio hoje. Já respondeu alguma mensagem dele? 

\- Obviamente – disse, levantando. - Ele vai pra minha república depois da aula. 

  
  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  


SooYoung e Beomgyu tem papéis bem distintos na vida de Yeonjun. Enquanto Beomgyu dá todo o seu apoio estando lá e ajudando a deixar a rotina mais leve e fácil como pode além de sempre ser o primeiro a iniciar uma doação ilimitada de carinho, o relaxando e fazendo conseguir ficar mais leve, SooYoung ajuda a encarar o que o preocupa. Morar com ambos é o que fez a sua vida ser consideravelmente mais fácil. 

Na escola, Yeonjun nunca foi daquelas pessoas que ficam caladas. Ele sempre acabava repensando demais o que fazia, mesmo nunca se arrependia. Quando conheceu seus amigos e colegas de república, esse tipo de coisa foi diminuindo. Ele não fica pensando mais como poderia fazer as coisas diferentes no passado porque todo o seu foco fica onde pode fazer algo: no presente. 

E era por precisar entender o que pode fazer no presente que sentia a necessidade de falar com SooYoung. 

Beomgyu estava no quarto com Taehyun enquanto Yeonjun e SooYoung passavam o roteiro da próxima peça. Ele sempre era quem se voluntaria para esse serviço. Beomgyu até tentava, mas ele não conseguia fazer essa leitura com muita naturalidade e acabava se embolando um pouco. O amigo deles só sabia que não era muito bom nisso, então deixava de lado. 

Os 3 acabaram aprendendo na convivência que nem sempre conseguiriam ajudar o outro em tudo, mas no que podiam, sempre estariam lá. 

\- É só isso? - Yeonjun perguntou quando acabaram. 

\- Escolhi pegar uma personagem coadjuvante dessa vez pra variar um pouco. 

Mesmo não sendo de Seul e vindo para cá por causa da universidade, SooYoung não demorou muito pra conseguir respeito e admiração na cena underground a ponto de diretores, escritores e produtores de peça a quererem no elenco e muitos deles a dessem uma certa liberdade de dizer caso preferisse algum personagem. Sempre que fazia testes acabava pegando a personagem principal mesmo sem esperar. 

\- E você tá gostando? 

\- Acho que sim. É mais fácil de dar conta de tudo sem me estressar.

\- Fico feliz por isso. Às vezes você acaba se dedicando muito a tudo e pode ser desgastante – Yeonjun disse, se jogando no sofá. 

SooYoung deu risada. 

\- “Às vezes” você quer dizer “sempre”. Eu realmente preciso diminuir o ritmo em alguns momentos. Viver todos os períodos assim vai me matar de tanto fumar ou estresse. 

\- Mas você tá fumando menos. 

\- Por causa do chá que tenho tomado, mas o ideal seria _não_ fumar. Quer uma maçã? - Ofereceu indo para a cozinha. 

\- Quero sim – Yeonjun disse mais alto. 

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse para sala segurando um prato com 2 maçãs e uma faca, sentando-se ao lado do amigo começando a cortar uma em 4 pedaços antes de descascar e tirar o meio. 

\- Pelo o que Vivi tava zoando no grupo você e o Soobin sentaram perto na aula. Acho que isso quer dizer que ele realmente colocou o número errado sem querer, né? 

\- É. Eu acho que sim – pegou um pedaço descascado. - Eu só to meio paranoico, sei lá. 

\- Com o que? - Indagou pegando um pedaço para si mesma. 

\- E se eu só tiver interessado nele porque fiquei esses meses acreditando que ele seria algo inalcançável por tantas semanas? 

\- Como você tá interessado nele? 

\- De muitos jeitos, eu acho. Eu tenho vontade de me aproximar mais física e sentimentalmente dele, gosto que ele sempre me escuta e faz perguntas, mas queria saber mais dele. Ainda tem essa atração que sinto faz tempo e tento não focar nisso, só que fico meio perdido às vezes. 

\- O que te fez achar que pode tá sentindo isso por causa dessas semanas? 

\- A profundidade da atração. Tipo, é muita. Não é aqueles clichês de “oh, eu não consigo ver mais nada além dele”. Eu consigo ver muitas coisas além dele, mas eu gosto de direcionar a minha atenção a ele. Não a ponto de deixar de viver, obviamente – sacudiu as mãos. - Você entendeu – e pegou mais um pedaço de maçã. 

\- Você já parou pra pensar em como eram as pessoas que você se atraia e acabava ficando antes?

\- Ainda não. 

\- Qual era a sua principal reclamação? 

\- Eles pareciam não me escutar. Não pareciam me enxergar de verdade – Yeonjun lembrou. 

\- E o que você acabou de dizer que o Soobin sempre faz? 

Yeonjun parou depois de morder a maçã. 

\- Ele me escuta e pergunta coisas que me façam falar mais. 

\- O que você acha disso?

Yeonjun respirou calmamente algumas vezes olhando para a televisão desligada enquanto mastigava. 

\- Eu acho que entendi o meu fascínio por ele agora. Sem fazer muito e sem levar muito tempo e nem me querer de outra forma além de amizade, ele fez o que eu queria que todas as pessoas que me atraí fizessem – Yeonjun colocou o braço no rosto e deitou a cabeça na parte de trás do sofá. - E eu desejando que ele falasse mais dele. Agora eu sou a pessoa que tem expectativas e espera que a outra parte supra elas. 

\- Você tá fazendo algo pra exigir isso dele? Tipo deixando desconfortável? 

\- Não que eu tenha notado. Só dou um jeito de perguntar alguma coisa pra saber mais sobre ele. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio até terminarem de comer. 

\- O que você acha? - Yeonjun quis a opinião da amiga. 

\- Se você não tá deixando ele desconfortável e não tá se frustrando por não conseguir fazer ele ser o que você quer, não vejo como _você_ pode tá sendo a pessoa com expectativas. É normal querer conhecer mais a pessoa que tem tanto interesse e parece ser tão legal. Tá cedo demais pra você achar que tá fazendo algo errado. 

\- Eu só espero não foder com tudo e ser a pessoa que machuca a outra. 

\- Você não vai ser. Você não vai criar algo inexistente na sua cabeça e vai faltar com respeito então não tem como foder com tudo e machucar ele. 

Yeonjun encarou SooYoung por alguns segundos antes de sorrir e deitar a cabeça no seu ombro. 

\- Você é uma deusa. 

\- Meu ego ainda não é grande o suficiente, mas tô trabalhando nisso.

Bonitinho saiu do quarto de Beomgyu quando ele abriu a porta e foi em direção a cozinha. O gato foi correndo até o seu brinquedo de rato jogado no canto da sala e começou a atacá-lo como se tivesse sido provocado. 

Taehyun saiu do quarto logo em seguida, sorrindo para as 2 pessoas no sofá. 

\- Já acabaram? 

\- Sou coadjuvante nessa peça - SooYoung respondeu, fazendo Taehyun ficar com uma expressão levemente surpresa. 

\- Sério? 

\- Ela que escolheu, não foi ninguém da produção – Yeonjun informou. 

\- Ah! Isso faz mais sentido – disse, já indo em direção ao namorado. 

\- Se aquela lenda do fio for verdade o deles é bem curto – SooYoung comentou. 

\- Eu não sei como não acho eles nojentos iguais aqueles casais grudentos.

\- É porque eles são Beomgyu e Taehyun então a gente só acha fofo ou a coisa mais natural do mundo. 

Bonitinho acabou indo pro quarto com SooYoung essa noite e Beomgyu e Taehyun caminharam abraçados, com o de cabelo laranja abraçando a cintura do namorado por dentro do moletom enquanto o loiro segurava o lámen. 

Yeonjun pegou o celular que tinha largado no canto do sofá e olhou as mensagens com Soobin. A última mensagem era dele avisando que ajudaria SooYoung e o outro respondeu com um “tudo bem”.

Ele queria puxar assunto, mas era tão mais fácil vendo Soobin. Agora que chegou a conclusão do quanto o outro é um bom ouvinte e realmente o escuta, ele queria ver a expressão dele pessoalmente, seus olhos focados em si e os seus acenos de concordância tanto quanto é indagado sobre algo ou quando apenas está indicando que presta atenção. 

Tudo era novo. Soobin era novo em sua vida, o tratamento que recebe dele, o comportamento dele... tudo. 

Mas ele poderia estar só sendo um bom amigo, não é? Todos os seus amigos são ótimos amigos. 

Talvez mesmo que estivesse tentando repetir o mantra sobre querer ser amigo de Soobin não consiga apagar toda a sua vontade de não ser apenas isso. 

Ele se sentia um pouco culpado agora por imaginar como poderia ser caso tivesse oferecido que continuassem ficando, e não uma amizade. Pior ainda era que o motivo que o levou a evitar isso foi pensar que tudo o que já passou poderia se repetir e agora Soobin não seguia o padrão que se acostumou a conhecer. 

Yeonjun julga tanto outros que pulam pra conclusões de minorias, mas ele não deixou de fazer isso com alguém. Mesmo sabendo que foi a sua forma de autodefesa e preservação, ainda era impossível não notar o quanto sempre se arrisca em tudo na vida, mas sempre evita se arriscar em seus relacionamentos amorosos. 

Fechando os olhos e os coçando, ele decidiu que deveria parar de pensar e, sei lá, fazer qualquer coisa. 

A tela ainda estava acesa na conversa com Soobin. Pegando o aparelho, dessa vez ele não hesitou muito antes de mandar mensagem. 

_ **Yeonjun:** quais são seus horários? _

_**Soobin:** ?  _

_**Yeonjun:** hora que dorme e essas coisas _

_ **Soobin:** durmo quando começa a amanhecer, e você?  _

_ **Yeonjun:** também  _

_**Yeonjun:** culpo o Poppin’ Star por isso _

_ **Yeonjun:** mas já que você tem horários parecidos com os meus _

_**Yeonjun:** o que acha de ficarmos sozinhos juntos?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *Kill me é originalmente da banda The Pretty Reckless _


	5. track 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aviso de gatilho: uso excessivo de álcool, citação de bifobia, homofobia e pensamentos auto-depreciativos

Soobin ficou parado, olhando para a tela do celular por alguns segundos. Yeonjun queria ficar sozinho junto com ele? 

_**Soobin:** não seria estranho? _

_ **Yeonjun:** como? _

_**Soobin:** a gente estaria sozinho, mas estaríamos juntos _

_ **Soobin:** não são opostos muito diferentes pra existirem juntos?  _

_**Yeonjun:** claro que não _

_**Yeonjun:** todo mundo se sente sozinho e isso pode acontecer até em momentos que estamos com outras pessoas _

_**Yeonjun:** a solidão não desaparece com a presença de outras pessoas _

_**Yeonjun:** pelo menos não na minha visão de solidão _

_**Yeonjun:** qual é a sua visão de solidão? _

Bom, ele não sabia. Soobin aprendeu a ignorar essa sensação de estar só como se fosse um vazio e a sua mente só focava em escrever nesses momentos. Era a sua forma de fugir da sensação ruim que a solidão lhe passava, ao mesmo tempo que era a única sensação que conhecia. 

_ **Soobin:** eu acho que não sei _

_**Soobin:** mas podemos ficar sozinhos juntos _

_**Yeonjun:** quando você quiser é só me avisar  _

_**Yeonjun:** não quero ficar impondo a minha presença, só deixar claro que caso a queira, vou ta disponível _

Soobin estava no seu quarto um tanto desorganizado. A cama não estava feita, as roupas que tinha lavado na lavanderia comunitária da rua não estavam dobradas da melhor forma possível e muito menos guardadas. Sua mochila ficou largada no chão. A sua mesinha era a coisa mais organizada dali porque só tinha o notebook que havia ganhado de presente da sua irmã quando passou na faculdade e o seu caderno com capa de lírios onde anotava as suas letras. 

Seria um bom momento pra ser sozinho com Yeonjun agora? Ele não queria que o outro visse a bagunça que ele era. 

_**Soobin:** quer fugir comigo? _

_ **Soobin:** podemos ser sozinhos juntos nessa fuga  _

_**Yeonjun:** e pra onde seria?  _

_**Soobin:** a ponte pra pedestres e ciclistas em cima da avenida principal _

_**Yeonjun:** agora? _

_ **Soobin:** se você puder _

_**Yeonjun:** me encontra lá em 30 minutos.  _

Soobin tinha acabado de tomar banho então só catou algumas roupas limpas e quentes, evitando as de gola alta por causa da tatuagem de elmo que tinha feito há poucas horas quando encontrou Hyuka no estúdio. A tatuagem é preto e cinza como a maioria das que tem e tinha toque e detalhes mais realistas. Ele achava que não tinha como o amigo ficar melhor nisso, mas aparentemente estava completamente errado. 

Ele pegou o cachecol amarelo escuro que um dia havia sido da sua irmã mais velha, Hyunjin.

Com uma blusa de manga, moletom e uma jaqueta, Soobin saiu carregando a sua sombrinha caso voltasse a chover. 

Mesmo frio e de madrugada, Seul é uma cidade que nunca fica muito parada. Havia menos movimento, mas ainda tinham pessoas na rua. Era um pouco perigoso, é claro, mas não tanto a ponto de lhe impedir de sair. 

A tal ponte ficava alguns minutos de distância da sua casa, era o dobro de minutos que lavava pra faculdade. Prestando atenção em qualquer pessoa que andava perto de si, Soobin logo chegou na ponte larga, de parapeito pintada de cinza onde passavam alguns ciclistas que pareciam esportistas - julgando pelo modelo da bicicleta andavam - e algumas pessoas que pareciam exaustas de passarem horas trabalhando e não viam o momento de irem pra casa. Soobin se sentiu tranquilo vendo que a maioria das mulheres estavam em grupo. Ele sempre se preocupa com Hyunjin quando vê manchetes de agressões contra mulheres na cidade, e assim como não gostaria que acontecesse com a sua irmã, não gostaria que acontecesse com mais ninguém. 

Ele enxergou Yeonjun na sua bicicleta verde escura e logo recebeu um sorriso do outro que vestia gorro e roupas escuras que pareciam ser bem quentes, inclusive a blusa felpuda de gola alta. Soobin sorriu de volta quando ele estava próximo o suficiente, escutando o suspiro do outro. 

\- Tava me esperando há muito tempo? Juro que nem fiquei enrolando nem nada. 

\- Cheguei há pouco tempo. 

\- Ah, ok – desceu da bike, a encostando no parapeito e ficando ao lado de Soobin, olhando o tráfego na avenida lá embaixo. Ela não estava tão movimentada quanto de dia, mas ainda estava mais que as outras ruas. - Tava fazendo o que antes de sair? 

\- Tentando escrever. Não saiu algo muito produtivo, mas sempre continuo tentando. E você? 

\- Absolutamente nada, tava só falando com a SooYoung depois de passar o texto com ela. 

\- Você já fez teatro? 

\- Não. Só consigo ter mais facilidade com isso do que o Beomgyu. Inclusive, ele tá lá sendo o namorado mais grudento do mundo com o Taehyun – Soobin deu risada. 

\- Eles realmente vivem assim. 

\- Você já os viu discutindo? - Yeonjun teve curiosidade. 

\- Uma vez, mas não sabia que tavam discutindo – o outro franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, e Soobin logo explicou: - Taehyun tava fazendo comida e eu ia ficar lá conversando com eles como às vezes fico até a hora de comer, mas Taehyun me pediu desculpa e perguntou se eu podia esperar a comida ficar pronta na sala ou no quarto porque ele e o Beomgyu tavam discutindo. Eles nem pareciam irritados nem nada, pareciam até bem tristes. 

\- Mas eles ficaram como depois? - Yeonjun soou preocupado. 

\- Abraçados de uma forma diferente. Pareciam que tavam quase trocando sentimentos por telepatia enquanto ficavam enrolados no sofá e davam uns beijos bem intensos. Não fiquei muito tempo vendo pra saber do resto – Yeonjun soltou uma risada. 

\- Acho que nem preciso saber, já tenho uma ideia – Soobin inclinou a cabeça e Yeonjun deu uma risada mais alta. - Não pergunte nada, ok? - Soobin acenou. 

Eles ficaram em um silêncio mais confortável que Soobin esperava enquanto o vento gelado parecia entrar dentro dos seus poros. 

\- Você tá com plástico no pescoço? - Yeonjun voltou a falar depois de um tempo. 

\- Por causa da tatuagem – curiosidade tomou conta dos olhos de Yeonjun. 

\- Posso ver? - Soobin acenou, folgando o cachecol e virando a cabeça para o lado oposto, deixando que Yeonjun pudesse ver o desenho. - Uau! Ficou incrível. Foi o Hyuka que fez? - Acenou. - Tem significado? 

\- É o elmo das trevas de Hades. Ele o deixa invisível. 

\- E qual é o significado pra _você_? - Soobin sorriu. 

\- Que graça tem em dizer? - Yeonjun abriu outro sorriso grande. 

\- Então vou ficar tentando adivinhar o significado das suas tatuagens enquanto vou te conhecendo mais até descobrir o significado de todas. 

Se fosse em outra situação, isso deixaria Soobin desconfortável e completamente desprotegido, mas naquele momento era prazeroso ter a atenção de Yeonjun em si. 

Eles ficaram mais um tempinho em silêncio, compartilhando a solidão juntos. Soobin ainda se sentia sozinho, é algo que ele sabe que não depende de outra pessoa, então nem esperava sentir isso sendo preenchido pela presença de Yeonjun. Quando sentiu o vento ficando mais frio, ele começou a calcular se seria demais chamar Yeonjun para casa dele. 

Tudo estava bem organizado, menos o seu quarto. Ele não queria deixar Yeonjun desconfortável em um lugar tão diferente do seu próprio quarto. Mas eles ainda poderiam ficar no quentinho da sala e se Yeonjun precisasse dormir lá, Taehyun não se importaria de emprestar seu quarto. Era melhor do que fazê-lo ficar doente. 

Hesitando algumas vezes, ele disse depois de tomar coragem: 

\- Quer ir pra minha república? Aqui tá ficando mais frio do que eu esperava. 

\- Quero sim. Qualquer coisa posso até perguntar pro Taehyun se posso dormir no quarto dele porque me conhecendo do jeito que conheço sei que vou ficar com preguiça de ir pra casa. 

Soobin ficou parado, surpreso. Essa tinha sido bem mais fácil do que esperava. 

Yeinjun já estava subindo na sua bicicleta. 

\- Vamos? - Perguntou. 

Soobin acenou, indo para a garupa e tentando repetir como ficou da outra vez. 

Yeonjun pedalou em um ritmo mais tranquilo, às vezes olhando para trás e sorrindo para Soobin, que se sentia completamente desajeitado, mas gostava da sensação. 

A volta de bicicleta foi bem mais rápida. Em pouco tempo já estavam parando na frente do prédio e Soobin descendo para que Yeonjun pudesse trancar a bicicleta no bicicletário. Eles atravessaram a sua e Soobin usou sua chave para abrir a entrada. Lá não tinha funcionários de vigia por ser um prédio mais barato. Eles entraram no elevador e chegaram ao andar sem encontrarem uma pessoa sequer. 

\- Vou pegar um cobertor felpudo pra você - Soobin disse, já indo para o seu quarto pegar o cobertor magenta que só usava de vez em quando; normalmente o seu cobertor felpudo preto que havia sido presente de Hyunjin era quente o suficiente para que não precisasse de outros. - A senha do wi-fi é tenhoumacoroanaminhacabeça - Avisou assim que voltou pra sala. 

Yeonjun o encarou por alguns segundos enquanto pegava o cobertor que lhe era oferecido. 

\- É por causa do nome da banda? 

\- É por causa de uma música com o nome da banda que nunca lançamos - Soobin foi em direção à cozinha. - Quer alguma coisa? 

\- Se tiver água em temperatura natural eu aceitaria. 

O mais alto pegou duas garrafas cheias levando para a sala. Atualmente, eles têm uma pequena coleção de garrafas porque Taehyun não gosta de jogar fora por achar que pode aproveitá-las e Hyuka sempre gosta de levar modelos novos pra aumentar a variedade. 

\- Vocês pretendem lançar essa música em algum momento? - Yeonjun perguntou enquanto Soobin sentava do seu lado, bebendo um gole da água. 

\- Não. É só uma coisa pessoal nossa. 

\- Ah! Compreensível. 

Com a visão periférica, Soobin notou que ele não voltou a mexer no celular e estava sacudindo os pés levemente. Soobin se deixou afundar mais no sofá, ficando mais confortável e relaxando. Então lembrou da sua seda, nicotina, isqueiro e cinzeiro no canto do sofá.

\- Se importa se eu fumar? 

\- Não, fico de boa com o cheiro. 

\- Então pode pegar as coisas que tão no canto do seu lado, por favor? - Yeonjun lhe passou tudo. 

O cinzeiro limpo foi colocado do seu lado enquanto pegava a seda, a apoiando na sua coxa para colocar um pouco da nicotina. 

\- Você se incomoda se eu ficar fazendo perguntas aleatórias? Não que eu esteja incomodado com o silêncio, mas... não sei. Se não quiser tudo bem – Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Como preferir tá bom pra mim – disse, enrolando o papel e levando até a boca para umedecer a extremidade e fechar o cigarro. 

\- Ok... então, você acredita em seres tipo fadas? 

\- Acreditar como? Que exista? 

\- É - Soobin enrolou a ponta e colocou a parte com filtro entre os lábios. 

\- Acho que deve existir, só não me arrisco acreditar se é essa dimensão ou talvez em outra – respondeu depois de tragar um pouco. - E você? 

\- Também acho isso, mas também acredito que se elas existem não são do jeito que a gente acha – Yeonjun se enrolou mais no cobertor, colocando as pernas em cima do sofá, dentro do tecido. 

\- Como você acha que são?

\- Não faço ideia. Elas podem ser de qualquer jeito. Gosto de tentar não associar a serem seres do “bem” ou do “mal”. Na verdade, odeio pensar em qualquer coisa nessa definição. 

\- Por que odeia? - O impulso que sentia de perguntar e fazer Yeonjun falar mais sobre suas opiniões estava começando a virar uma mania. 

\- Porque é idiota. Essa ideia é sem sentido só de você parar pra pensar um pouco. Primeiro que essa merda veio de visão cristã colocando o bom como algo que se aproximasse do divino então se você for assim vai conseguir ir pro céu e conseguir a aceitação desse ser superior. Se você for mau, tem o extremo oposto que vai te fazer sofrer, mas todas essas regras foram pautadas no que a sociedade da época precisava pra controlar o povo. Era pura política de controle. Não tem como eu levar a sério esse formato religioso. Eles vivem tentando fazer a gente se culpar por existir. 

\- Você desgosta de religião no geral ou algum tipo específico? - Perguntou depois de mais um trago. 

\- Eu não tenho nada contra as que não pregam preconceito. Sei que alguns líderes pregam que seus fiéis não podem usar a bíblia pra julgar os outros, mas a verdade é que muitos incentivam e eu tenho algumas teorias. 

\- Se quiser contar, eu quero saber. 

\- Bom, uma delas é que esses líderes querem que seus fiéis façam os outros se sentirem mal por existirem, porque se você for ver e procurar direito qualquer coisa que você faça é pecado. Depois de fazerem você se sentir mal, eles vão te oferecer a cura desse sentimento e essa cura estaria dentro da religião. O problema é que essa sensação de culpa não existiria se não fosse colocado na nossa cabeça que a nossa existência é pecado. Sei que vários religiosos responderiam essa minha teoria de uma forma, mas se eu for citar cada uma delas a gente não saí daqui antes da 3ª idade. 

Soobin soltou uma risada. 

\- E qual é a outra teoria? – O mais alto quis saber. 

\- A outra teoria é que quanto mais eles ditam coisas, mais eles fazem os fiéis serem dependentes das pregações deles. A bíblia pode ser entendida sozinha por qualquer pessoa que saiba fazer interpretação de texto, e se Deus é tão poderoso e tão onipresente como dizem, ninguém precisa de um líder pra se conectar e pedir perdão, mas mesmo assim eles criam essa dependência porque é lucrativa. Quando uma religião não é desse tipo e realmente se organiza pra fazer o bem sem cuspir o quanto a pessoa é pecadora, pra mim é ok, eles tão fazendo o que tá escrito. 

Movendo o cigarro para frente e para trás nos seus dedos, Soobin tentou não lembrar das suas experiências de culpa crescendo em uma família com tradições cristãs fortes.

\- Você tem alguma crença? – Soobin perguntou. 

\- Não acredito nem deixo de acreditar em nada. Só aceitar que não sabemos de nada é algo que foi um alivio pra mim – Yeonjun virou o seu corpo em direção a Soobin, que jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no sofá. - Qual a sua crença?

\- Eu não sei – houveram alguns segundos de pausa. - Eu ainda tô aprendendo a aceitar que não sei, mas nem sempre consigo. 

\- Tem referências cristãs em várias músicas suas, meio que imaginei que talvez você tivesse essa crença de alguma forma. 

\- Não sei se posso dizer que tenho. Fui criado pra acreditar e temer, mas não é algo meu. 

Soobin não queria dissertar muito. Ele não quer sentimentos ruins voltando agora, enquanto deve tá se distraindo deles escutando Yeonjun falar. 

\- Você era de Seul ou veio pra cá por causa da faculdade? - Soobin perguntou, mudando de assunto. 

\- Eu sou de Seongnam, mas consegui uma bolsa em uma escola daqui. Meus pais vieram comigo, só que não conseguiram se adaptar a Seul de jeito nenhum, então voltaram pra lá. E você? 

\- Vivi em Guryong* por bastante tempo, até começar a faculdade. 

Ele nem olhou na direção de Yeonjun, mas sentia seus olhos cravados em si. 

\- Você vivia lá? - A surpresa era palpável na voz de Yeonjun. - Como saiu? Em que escola você ia? Como começou a ter acesso à música? - Disparou várias perguntas e Soobin tentou memorizar cada uma. 

\- Tinha uma empresa que fazia caridade investindo dinheiro em projetos nessas escolas públicas. Lá tinha esse projeto de música que comecei a participar. Jinsoul tinha uma situação financeira ok, Sunmi era minha vizinha e Jungeun era que a tinha uma situação melhor, mas ia nessa escola por ser perto de casa. Nosso professor deixava que usássemos os instrumentos do projeto pra gravarmos algumas coisas em qualidade péssima. Jinsoul e Junguen conseguiram comprar uns instrumentos que davam pro gasto e nos nossos aniversários, elas deram uma guitarra e um baixo pra mim e pra Sunmi. Aí que a gente ficou mais independente e o canal tava indo minimamente ok e umas empresas entraram em contato por causa das nossas composições. Comecei a vender e isso que me deu mais dinheiro. Foi na mesma época que passei pra faculdade e saí de lá. 

\- E a sua família continua lá? 

\- Não, mas é uma coisa que eu prefiro não falar sobre agora. Espero que isso não te ofenda – Soobin logo acrescentou. 

Até com Jinsoul e Jungeun ele demorou para falar sobre a sua família e Taehyun conheceu Hyunjin há pouco tempo. Seu irmão mais velho nesse cenário é um fantasma. Mesmo que ele já “conhecesse” Yeonjun de observar de longe e comentários de Taehyun – sem contar a sua quedinha -, ainda não era o suficiente para que conseguisse falar sobre com ele. 

\- Claro que não vou me ofender. Não quero te fazer falar de qualquer coisa que não sinta realmente vontade. Eu me sentiria mal se tivesse te obrigando a qualquer coisa. 

Soobin sorriu para ele. 

\- Obrigado. 

\- Não precisa me agradecer por fazer o mínimo. 

Pelo pouco que sabe, Yeonjun parece ser essa pessoa que gosta de receber elogio por fazer o mínimo - que não é tão _minimo_ assim porque a maioria não faz - e isso deixa Soobin mais confortável. Ele sempre acaba vendo pessoas que não gostam de serem elogiadas por essas atitudes ou vistas como pessoas grandiosas por isso e no final só parece que cada ação foi falsa. Era bom ver alguém diferente disso. 

Eles caíram no silêncio novamente. Dessa vez durou o suficiente para que Soobin terminasse o seu tabaco e fosse jogar as cinzas no lixo. 

\- Se quiser qualquer coisa me avisa – disse, voltando ao sofá enquanto Yeonjun digitava no celular. 

Ele tentou não encarar muito, mas é quase impossível. Ele se sente um tanto idiota por esperar que algum dia Yeonjun pelo menos queira repetir o que fizeram atrás do bar, mesmo que seja algo sem compromisso. Ele só queria pelo menos poder aproveitar aquelas sensações mais uma vez. Era simplesmente absurda a maneira que eles tiveram aquela química mesmo sem conversarem direito antes. 

Talvez essa química tenha sido sentida apenas por ele. 

\- Faz muito tempo que você fuma? - Yeonjun quebrou o silêncio novamente. 

\- Mais tempo do que eu gostaria. 

\- Mas você não tem muito cheiro de nicotina normalmente, então deve fumar pouco – observou. 

\- No máximo 2 cigarros por dia. Antes era mais. 

\- Você tá tentando parar, né? - Soobin acenou. - Você se sente mal por ainda não ter conseguido parar de vez? – Soobin repetiu o gesto. - O importante é que você conseguiu diminuir. Depois de mais um tempo pode conseguir diminuir mais até não fumar mais. 

Soobin olhou para as suas mãos e deu um sorriso pequeno. Ele não sabe se realmente espera que consiga parar de fumar completamente, mas deseja que sim. 

\- Obrigado – disse baixo. - Quer assistir alguma coisa? 

\- Não sei, depende o que tem pra assistir. 

\- Tenho uns filmes salvos. Vou pegar o computador. 

Soobin não demorou muito indo buscar seu notebook preto no quarto e mostrar o catálogo para Yeonjun. 

\- A gente podia ver Parasita. Já tava querendo rever – Yeonjun sugeriu. 

\- Também - Soobin concordou, já conectando à televisão e colocando o filme. 

Depois de um tempo, ele parou um pouco pra fazer pipoca e pegar suco de uva pra eles. Sua atenção ficou mais presa no filme, mas ele não deixava de checar Yeonjun em vários momentos para ter certeza que o outro estava confortável. 

Ele ama tudo em Parasita. A forma que as questões eram abordadas, os personagens, como a tensão ia escalando e o quanto da sociedade coreana era mostrada ali, da mesma forma que conseguia se assemelhar com a realidade de qualquer outro país. 

O filme acabou e logo em seguida já estava começando a amanhecer.

\- Acho que quero ter todos os pôsteres desse filme na minha parede – Yeonjun comentou, ainda olhando pra tela que passava os créditos. 

\- Tem outros? Acho que só vi um – Soobin indagou. 

\- Tem alguns, depois te mando. Acho que quando eu for professor vou passar um monte de trabalho com Parasita – o seu tom parecia um pouco animado. Soobin deu um pequeno sorriso observando o outro. 

\- Tenho certeza que vão ser trabalhos incríveis – Yeonjun se virou para ele, sorrindo e o observando antes de dizer:

\- Obrigado. 

Pelas mensagens, Taehyun disse que Yeonjun poderia dormir na sua cama e usar alguma das suas roupas. Soobin fez questão que ele tomasse banho antes e pediu para que batesse na sua porta quando acordasse. 

\- Acho que não precisa se incomodar – Yeonjun estava parado na frente da porta do quarto de Taehyun. Ele usava um dos conjuntos na cor azul de Taehyun que eram mais quentinhos. - Taehyun disse que provavelmente vai chegar aqui antes de acordarmos. 

\- Mas ainda quero que me acorde – Soobin pediu, olhando diretamente para Yeonjun que parecia analisá-lo mais a cada segundo. 

Eles estavam parados na frente da porta do banheiro, que ficava ente os 2 quartos. 

\- Tudo bem então. Se Taehyun tiver aqui, te acordo só pra me despedir. Dorme bem – Soobin queria tentar insistir mais, mas o tom de Yeonjun deixou claro que ele não mudaria de ideia. 

Depois de se despedir, Soobin tomou banho com um pequeno sorriso ainda no rosto. Ele gosta da presença de Yeonjun e consegue ver o outro em mais momentos da sua rotina, mas não queria forçar nada. 

Foi pro quarto escolhendo o gin pra poder dormir quando a sua mente começasse a relaxar e o impedisse de pensar sobre toda a culpa que carrega. 

Agora, ele não se sente como antes, só que ainda era difícil. O peso das palavras do seu irmão mais velho quando descobriu sobre a sua orientação sexual ainda não tinha saído da sua consciência. SooHae é o irmão mais velho, seguido por Hyunjin e por último, Soobin. 

Enquanto crescia, ambos protegiam Soobin do mundo e sempre estavam lá para ajudarem sem que precisassem falar com a mãe deles. O casamento dos seus pais era um dos traumas mais fortes da cabeça de Soobin, e desde novo seus irmãos preferiram evitar trazer mais problemas. 

Todas as vezes que brigou na escola ou foi preso por vandalismo, SooHae estava lá como o seu responsável. Ele ser 5 anos mais velho facilitava que conseguisse passar como a pessoa que tomava conta do irmão. 

SooHae também estava lá quando Soobin estava ficando com um garoto no banheiro da escola. Ele foi chamado para que Soobin fosse liberado e escutou o diretor explicando exatamente a situação que colocara o mais novo em detenção. Na época falaram que isso era crime de atentado ao pudor, mas aquele não tinha sido o mesmo discurso que fizeram quando o encontraram com uma garota em uma sala vazia. A diferença de tratamento era óbvia até demais.

SooHae ainda ficou um tempo calado e claramente puto com o irmão mais novo antes de o arrastar pra fora do ônibus para conversarem em uma praça, não querendo que a mãe deles soubesse do que tinha acontecido. 

A conversa não foi uma das mais pacíficas, já que SooHae fez questão de jogar na cara todos os ensinamentos religiosos que cresceram aprendendo e como Soobin queimaria no inferno. A conversa só piorou quando se referiu à Soobin como gay e foi prontamente corrigido pelo garoto de 17 anos que já sabia que era bissexual. 

Foi ainda pior porque seu irmão nem tentou entender e o tratou como se fosse o anticristo na terra causando todo pecado carnal. 

A briga chegou a ficar física e após algumas pessoas os separarem, seu irmão o deixou sozinho. 

Depois disso nada foi mais o mesmo. 

Soobin sempre se sentiu culpado, mas arranjava formas de fugir dessa culpa. Antes mesmo de entender o que esse sentimento era, ele já escrevia, quando piorou a primeira vez, entrou no grupo de música. Na segunda piora, começou a fumar. Na terceira, descobriu que a bebida também poderia anestesiar pelo menos um pouco disso. 

Hoje, como muitas outras noites, ele usava a bebida pra se permitir ficar pior e sentir toda dor novamente. 

  
  


•

Soobin acordou com as batidas fortes na porta e já sabia que era Taehyun. Em pouco tempo o outro já tinha se acostumado com como deveria bater na porta para que o acordasse. Soobin é eternamente grato porque isso já o impediu de perder a hora da aula várias vezes. 

Abrindo a porta, Taehyun estava ali acompanhado de Yeonjun, que estava trocando o peso de perna como se não conseguisse ficar parado. 

\- Eu disse que ia acordar pra me despedir e agora eu tenho que ir pra terminar de ler um texto antes da aula, mas quando tiver mais tempo posso dormir aqui de novo e fico mais tempo, ok? – Yeonjun disse rápido, quase como se não houvesse espaço entre as palavras. 

O cérebro de Soobin demorou um pouco pra entender antes de acenar. 

\- Taehyun já me avisou que você é mais quieto quando acorda mesmo então eu... já vou. Mando mensagem quando chegar em casa e você me responde depois de tomar café, tá bom? - Soobin acenou de novo. 

Vendo Yeonjun sorrindo e indo embora, sua mente ainda estava metade bagunçada e metade pensando que deveria dizer algo. Taehyun sorriu para Yeonjun enquanto abria a porta e se despedia. 

Depois de alguns segundos, ele se arrastou pra cozinha e fez o seu café, ficando no sofá enquanto ia acordando aos poucos. Ele voltou para lavar a caneca e Taehyun estava separando alguns legumes da geladeira. 

\- Quer ajuda? - Ofereceu. 

\- Aceito, mas as panelas e os pratos ainda vão ser limpos só por você - Soobin deu risada, acenando. 

Soobin achava que isso era o mínimo que poderia fazer, já que Taehyun tá cozinhando a mais tempo do que deveria porque eram pra ter trocado nessa última semana que passou. 

\- Você não vai falar sobre já ter entrado nos dias que eu deveria tá cozinhando? - Perguntou enquanto lavava as cenouras e Taehyun descascava as que já estavam limpas. 

\- Acho que tô usando isso de cozinhar pra deixar minha mente mais calma. Tipo aqueles rituais que as pessoas fazem antes de alguma coisa. Tá me ajudando a focar melhor nos textos. 

\- Você tava com problema nisso? 

\- Um pouco – Soobin o encarou com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. 

\- Mesmo? Você sempre pareceu ter facilidade nisso – Soobin comentou. 

\- É, só que eu entrei numa bad vibe horrível nesse período achando que não merecia tá ocupando uma vaga na faculdade porque não sou bom o suficiente pra tá lá. O mais doido é que nunca parei pra pensar assim sobre nada. Fiquei um tempão tentando entender o motivo e cheguei a conclusão que é estresse e talvez eu esteja me sentindo muito pressionado por causa de alguns professores. 

\- O que os professores têm feito? 

\- Ah, aqueles comentários de “a sua dissertação sobre o assunto tá ótima, mas vindo de você eu acho que poderia ter sido perfeito então vou te dar uma nota baixa”. Nem são muitos, é só um, mas isso acaba me afetando nas outras matérias também. 

Soobin desligou a torneira e se virou completamente para Taehyun. 

\- Isso é um comportamento abusivo. Você pode fazer algo sobre isso – Soobin disse. 

\- Tipo o que? 

\- Acho que reclamar na coordenação é o primeiro passo – Taehyun balançou a cabeça.

\- Não sei se seria a melhor decisão. Ele poderia me prejudicar ainda mais. 

\- Já conversou com o Yeonjun sobre isso? Vocês são do mesmo curso, talvez ele possa ajudar. 

\- Beomgyu me disse pra fazer isso, mas sei lá. Não queria encher ele com essas coisas – Taehyun comentou. 

\- Isso é grave, Taehyun – repetiu. - Pelo menos conversa pra poder chegar a uma possibilidade. Se não for algo que te agrade, não faça, mas não deixa de conversar com o Yeonjun sobre isso – Taehyun soltou um suspiro um tanto pesado. 

\- Vou tentar. Ah, tenho algumas melodias pra letra que você mostrou semana passada. 

\- Até agora não consegui pensar em nenhuma pra ela. Demorei tanto pra ter ideia de alguma coisa que só passei pra próxima letra que a melodia veio mais facilmente – Soobin acabou de lavar as cenouras que seriam usadas e já pegou um pote pra colocar o brócolis em água com bicarbonato. 

\- Pelo menos nós temos as meninas pra ajudar quando não conseguimos desenvolver algo, da mesma forma que podemos ajudar elas – Taehyun disse. 

\- Ainda bem que conseguimos ter essa harmonia mesmo. Seria muito difícil se não tivéssemos. 

Eles caíram em um silêncio natural. Não era como se sentissem que tinham a obrigação de conversar em cada segundo. 

Trabalhando juntos, eles fizeram o almoço. 

  
  
  


•

  
  
  


Soobin não pode encontrar Yeonjun novamente nos dias seguintes. Eles ainda conversavam quase o tempo todo por mensagem, mas seus horários estavam um pouco bagunçados. 

Ele tinha feito um piercing vertical labret na quarta de tarde no impulso. Hyuka tinha arranjado um horário em um estúdio de piercings que confiava e Soobin só foi lá e fez, comprando o antisséptico e hidratante labial na volta. 

Ele já havia combinado de passar a noite de quinta pra sexta na casa da sua irmã então levou o que precisaria na mochila pra faculdade e pegou o ônibus no ponto perto de lá. 

Pelo menos 1 vez por mês ele ia dormir no apartamento minúsculo de Hyunjin. Ela não liga muito pra espaço, desde que caiba tudo no lugar. 

Quando chegou lá, foi direto pro prédio de 4 andares e abriu o cadeado que tinha a chave. A sua irmã morava na parte da garagem. Acendendo a luz do interruptor perto do portão branco, ele parou pra ver se não tinha nenhuma barata ou qualquer bicho perto da porta e não corresse o risco de algum deles entrarem dentro da casa de Hyunjin. Ela odeia quando acontece e algumas vezes até entra em pânico. 

Soobin ainda lembra de como a sua irmã acordava quando alguma barata subia nela. Na casa onde cresceram não havia muita coisa que impedisse a entrada desses bichos. Ele também não gostava e sentia nojo caso visse na sua casa, mas conseguia matar sem mais problemas.

Agora ele fica contente de ver que Hyunjin consegue viver em um lugar longe da realidade que conheceram tão bem na maior favela de Seul onde não havia qualquer saneamento básico.

Destrancando a porta, ele logo viu a sua irmã na sala que não é bem uma sala. Com 4 manequins de tamanhos diferentes, uma máquina de costura em uma mesa larga e alguns tecidos pendurados em uma arara enquanto roupas prontas estavam em outras, o sofá de 1 lugar e uma mesa, Hyunjin estava com o seu cabelo preso de qualquer jeito na sua nuca enquanto vestia roupas quentes e confortáveis. Ela desviou os olhos da mesa em que colocava um tecido para que cortasse e sorriu para o seu irmão mais novo, largando tudo para abraçá-lo. 

Aceitando o abraço caloroso, Soobin fechou a porta com uma mão enquanto a outra estava em volta dos ombros de Hyunjin. 

Eles se balançaram levemente, abraçados. Era uma mania deles que vinha desde crianças. Sempre que se sentiam mal ou seu pai estava fazendo algo que não gostavam de ver, se balançavam juntos, como se estivessem dentro do próprio universo. 

\- Comprei uma pizza congelada de lombo e requeijão. Já vou pegar porque você deve tá sem comer a mais tempo que deveria – ela disse baixo, de forma calma. Soobin deu risada. 

Seu costume de não ter horários certos pra comer não vinha de agora, mas era impossível negar como piorou. 

\- Você deveria tá me oferecendo algo mais saudável – Soobin brincou. 

\- Deixa pra amanhã. De noite não é hora de nada saudável. 

Eles se soltaram, se encarando e sorrindo um para o outro. Soobin depositou um beijo na cabeça da sua irmã mais velha e abaixou para que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo nele. 

\- Às vezes é difícil de acreditar que um dia você foi mais baixo que eu – Hyunjin lembrou. 

Ele deixou sua mochila no chão, perto da mesa. 

\- Eu nem sou tão alto assim – disse, sabendo que não era tão verdade assim. 

\- Não é porque existem pessoais mais altas que você, que não seja alto. 

Hyunjin foi indo em direção a geladeira que ficava na sala, já que a cozinha – que era só um espacinho entre a parede da garagem que tinha uma entrada pra ar e a janela do quarto - só coube um fogão de 4 bocas e um armário fino encostado na parede que fica ao lado da porta de entrada. 

Soobin tirou os sapatos e sentou no sofá de 1 lugar e jogou seu peso para trás, pra cadeira abrir colocando um apoio para os pés e reclinar as costas. 

\- Eu preciso de uma cadeira dessas em casa – ele comentou. 

\- Até parece. Não caberia no seu quarto e você ama passar a maior parte do dia no seu mundinho – Hyunjin respondeu terminando de ascender o forno e colocar a pizza. - Fiz mais algumas roupas pra você e desenhei algumas pra você e a sua banda caso queiram usar nos shows que vão fazer. 

Hyunjin aprendeu a costurar sozinha e à mão. Ela foi em cada costureira de Seul oferecer seus trabalhos e Soobin a acompanhou de perto porque nunca conseguiria deixar a irmã sozinha. Com muito esforço, ela conseguiu emprego em uma equipe que normalmente faz as roupas de algumas grifes de alta moda. 

\- Cadê? - Indagou. Hyunjin pegou a pasta transparente que estava em cima da mesa para ele. - Vou mandar foto no grupo da banda. 

\- Doeu pra colocar esse piercing? - Hyunjin perguntou apontando para o lábio do irmão. 

\- Não. Foi bem rápido. 

\- Não tem algum cuidado? 

\- Tem algumas coisas que é melhor evitar comer em uns 3 meses. 

\- Como o que? 

\- Coisa gordurosa, chocolate, carne vermelha, lactose, refrigerante – deu de ombros depois de tirar as fotos. - Essas coisas. 

\- E você não me avisou? - Hyunjin disse, inconformada. - Você vai comer só a massa da pizza então. Não quero que acabe com esse negócio todo inflamado. 

\- Tudo bem. 

Soobin não ligava muito pra cobertura da pizza, de qualquer forma. A massa da pizza congelada sempre ficava crocante de um jeito que gostava. Ainda teria o molho apimentado que sua irmã havia comprado pra quando ele fosse lá, já que ela mesma odeia qualquer coisa com pimenta. 

\- Como tão as coisas na faculdade? E aquele garoto que você comentou? – Hyunjin quis saber enquanto colocava a pizza no forno. 

Soobin deixou a cabeça cair no encosto macio da poltrona enquanto a sua irmã voltou a atenção para os tecidos. 

\- Ele dormiu lá na minha república de terça pra quarta. As coisas na faculdade tão as mesmas. Às vezes vejo Jungeun e Jinsoul de tarde, mas é bem difícil porque tô o tempo todo na sala. Esse período ainda não tive nenhum trabalho em grupo e nem parece que vou ter porque não tem nada na ementa dos cursos. 

\- Ele dormiu no seu quarto? Finalmente não vou te ouvir reclamando de trabalho em grupo. 

\- Não. Foi no quarto de Taehyun – Hyunjin soltou uma risada. 

\- Nem sei porque pergunto. Você sempre arranja desculpas para as pessoas não entrarem no seu quarto. Acho que só eu e o Hyuka temos esse privilégio. 

\- Não fico arranjando desculpa. Ele é uma pessoa bem cuidadosa com organização e meu quarto é uma zona. É claro que não vou querer que ele veja – Soobin se defendeu. 

\- Sabia que existe uma teoria que nosso quarto reflete nosso estado mental? 

\- Que teoria é essa? – Soobin perguntou. 

\- Teoria criada por mim. Gostou? 

\- Pode fazer sentido se você pensar que todas as escolhas que fazemos diz algo sobre nós mesmos. Acabar deixando meu quarto bagunçado ou não conseguir organizar ele de jeito nenhum também pode ser considerado uma escolha. Talvez - refletiu. 

\- Aquele negócio de que não escolher também é uma escolha? – Hyunjin indagou. 

\- Pode ser ligado a isso também. Como tão as coisas no trabalho? 

\- Corridas. Minha chefe tá com tendinite, então tô trabalhando praticamente sozinha. O bom é que ela tem o mínimo de noção pra me pagar uma porcentagem maior do dinheiro que recebe. Não é o justo, mas ainda é melhor do que se fosse em uma empresa grande ou como a maioria dos chefes – Hyunjin comentou. 

\- Você não deveria tá descansando agora, então? - Soobin perguntou, preocupado enquanto ela começou a cortar os tecidos. 

\- Até parece que você não me conhece. Sei que já passo o dia inteiro costurando, mas fazer isso em casa com as coisas que quero é meu momento de paz. É bom fazer coisas pra você vestir e que te liguem à nossa mãe. 

Soobin sorriu pra Hyunjin. 

\- Você tem visitado ela e vovó? - Ele indagou. 

\- Tive lá esse final de semana agora. Ela perguntou bastante de você. 

Soobin ficou em silêncio. Ele sentia falta dela. Muita. O problema era que ele ainda não conseguia ficar na presença dela sem lembrar que a sua mãe não sente mais cheiros ou gostos por ter tentado lhe defender. Ela não o culpa. Nunca o culpou, mas ele sim. 

\- Vou tentar ir lá esse mês. 

Ele ainda a visita e eles se falam por ligação, mas não é tão frequente como gostaria. 

\- Ela ainda não desconfia sobre a desculpa que vovó dá pro dinheiro que recebe? – Ele perguntou. 

\- Não. Continua achando que os antigos chefes de vovó são anjos. 

Quando Soobin vendeu a primeira música e no contrato receberia uma porcentagem das vendas pra sempre, ele já começou a pensar em um jeito de fazer isso ser bom para a sua mãe. Por ter vendido pra uma empresa grande e o artista que gravou ser muito famoso na Ásia, ele ainda recebe um bom dinheiro dessa primeira música e das outras que vendeu depois da mesma forma. Ele tinha conversado com a irmã sobre como conseguir fazer com que esse dinheiro pudesse ir pra sua mãe, já que quase não gasta com despesas pessoais. Quando sua avó precisava de ajuda por causa dos seus ossos terem ficado mais frágeis, Hyunjin teve a ideia que ele fosse conversar com ela e propor que fingisse receber um dinheiro que seus antigos chefes teriam tido a bondade de depositar por anos para ajudá-la quando ela não pudesse mais trabalhar. Com isso, ele paga todas as despesas da sua avó e da sua mãe que agora moravam juntas e fora de Guryong.

Hyunjin fez carinho na cabeça de Soobin - como se ele fosse um filhotinho de gato fofo - quando foi posicionar o tecido no manequim. 

\- Você se sente sozinha? - Soobin perguntou depois de um bom tempo em silêncio, lembrando da conversa sobre solidão que teve com Yeonjun. 

\- Como eu poderia me sentir sozinha sendo que to sempre com a única coisa permanente na minha vida

\- Que seria...? 

\- Eu mesma. 

\- Mas a sua própria companhia não conta. Se tiver só com você mesma, então tá sozinha. 

\- Depende do seu ponto de vista. Para pra pensar, você comentou comigo sobre aquela coisa da sua aula de filosofia sobre a gente ser a única pessoa que sempre vai tá com a gente em absolutamente todos os momentos. Você pode se ver como uma companhia, não precisa exatamente ser os outros. Você faz coisas com si mesmo e por si mesmo. Isso é tá se fazendo companhia. Da mesma forma que você pode entender os outros, também pode se entender. É claro que nem todo mundo consegue fazer isso, mas é bom tentar.

\- Você faz isso? – ele quis saber. 

\- É claro que sim – terminou de colocar os alfinetes nas peças, tirando do manequim, deixando na mesa e indo até o fogão pra desligar o forno. 

\- Eu acho que não conseguiria fazer – Soobin disse enquanto Hyunjin tirava a pizza, colocando em cima do fogão pra poder tirar a cobertura de metade. 

\- Corajoso da sua parte ter certeza que não conseguiu antes de tentar – Hyunjin disse com humor. 

\- Isso tá mais pra covardia – respondeu, fazendo careta. 

\- Pra mim tem que ter coragem pra simplesmente nem tentar ter uma convivência boa com você mesmo. É difícil se entender e nem sempre é algo constante, mas ainda é melhor do que ficar se fazendo mal sem tentar antes. 

\- Algumas pessoas não conseguem também – Soobin comentou. 

\- Eu sei. Mas a gente precisa fazer uma forcinha pra aprender a se tratar com bondade. 

Hyunjin cortou a pizza no meio depois de passar a cobertura do lado de Soobin para o seu e pegou 2 pratos. Por não ser tão grande, a pizza só era um pouco maior que os objetos de vidro. Ela o entregou os pratos, indo pegar o molho apimentado na geladeira antes de dizer: 

\- Chega pro lado. 

Soobin se espremeu enquanto segurava os 2 pratos, ficando meio de lado para que Hyunjin conseguisse se espremer ali também.

Quando ela já tava deitada ali meio de lado também, ele lhe deu o prato com o seu pedaço e pegou o molho, já encharcando a massa com ele. Fazendo um rolo, ele segurou e mordeu enquanto apoiava o prato embaixo para o molho não sujar nada. 

Ainda era um pouco estranho comer com o piercing e ele tinha que se lembrar de não passar a língua muito forte ali. 

Eles comeram em silêncio. Quando acabou, Soobin estava meio sonolento porque mal conseguiu dormir quando amanheceu por reler um texto que achou não entender bem o suficiente, o que significa que se dormiu 5 horas foi muito. 

\- Vai tomar banho logo. Amanhã vou deixar as roupas pra você levar pra casa – Hyunjin mandou. 

\- Vou tomar banho, mas vou te esperar pra dormir – avisou enquanto se arrastava indo para a porta ao lado da mesa com a máquina. 

O quarto só tinha um móvel de gavetas com a televisão, a cama de casal porque Hyunjin acha mais confortável e a porta para o banheiro. 

Só depois de tomar um banho quente e confortável e deitar na cama que Soobin notou o quanto estava exausto. Ele se arrastou pra pegar o celular na roupa que deixou dobrada em cima do móvel. Hyunjin foi tomar seu banho também, mas antes fez outro carinho na sua cabeça. 

Todos da banda tinham amado cada desenho feito por Hyunjin e queriam usar todas as roupas. Ele esperaria a irmã sair do quarto pra avisar das respostas. Enquanto isso, respondeu Hyuka e Yeonjun. 

_**Yeonjun:** como você ta?  _

_**Soobin:** cansado, e você?  _

_**Yeonjun:** sem sono  _

_**Yeonjun:** você não deve ter dormido bem da ultima vez que dormiu ne?  _

_**Yeonjun:** pelo o que você comentou de só dormir quando ta amanhecendo e já tinha respondido mensagem minha antes mesmo de eu acordar  _

_**Soobin:** acho que não dormi nem 5 horas _

_**Yeonjun:** como você conseguiu ficar acordado ate agora?  _

_**Soobin:** tinha algumas coisas pra fazer, mas já to quase indo  _

_**Yeonjun:** eu ia perguntar se a gente podia se ver esse final de semana _

_**Yeonjun:** só que já to prevendo o quanto o trabalho vai me foder então nem vou poder fazer mais nada _

_**Soobin:** deixa pra terça  _

_ **Soobin:** tira a segunda pra descansar _

_**Yeonjun:** acho que não vou conseguir descansar _

_**Soobin:** por que?  _

_**Yeonjun:** tem texto pra ler _

_**Soobin:** mas descansa mesmo assim, lê só ate onde não vai ta te sobrecarregado na segunda  _

_**Yeonjun:** 😔 _

_**Yeonjun:** vou tentar _

_ **Soobin:** acho que vou dormir agora _

_ **Soobin:** boa noite _

_**Yeonjun:** bons sonhos 💙 _

_* Guryong Village é uma favela que fica em Seul, próxima ao bairro rico que se chama Gangnam._


	6. track 5

\- Vou começar a pedir pro Taehyun me encontrar durante o intervalo pra fazer massagem na minha perna – Beomgyu reclamou, cansado. 

Não era a primeira semana que ele reclamava da sua perna direita ficar dolorida. 

\- A gente deveria começar a fazer alongamento – Yeonjun sugeriu. 

Eles estavam na praça que ficava no final da rua de trás do Poppin’ Star passando os últimos minutos livres antes de voltar ao trabalho. 

\- Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso – Beomgyu comentou. 

\- Nem eu. Pensei nisso agora e é muita irresponsabilidade nossa não fazer nenhum tipo de alongamento. 

\- Faremos a partir de amanhã, então. 

Eles ficaram alguns segundos sem dizer nada, até Yeonjun começar a rir. 

\- Até parece que você ia ter coragem de fazer o Taehyun ficar acordado pra te fazer massagem. 

\- Ele gosta muito de fazer massagem em mim – Beomgyu protestou, fazendo bico.

\- Já notei isso, mas ainda não significa que você teria coragem de fazer seu namorado vim aqui de madrugada pra isso. Talvez se você sugerir ele até aceite, só que ainda duvido que você concordaria. 

\- Dá pra entrar na brincadeira? – Beomgyu perguntou em um tom de reclamação. 

\- Seu senso de humor é péssimo. Nem dá pra notar quando ta brincando – Beomgyu bateu no ombro de Yeonjun. 

\- Se eu sofrer uma fratura você vai ter que trabalhar no meu lugar. 

Mesmo estando frio, ainda preferiram não comer no bar. O outono esse ano tinha conseguido ficar semelhante ao inverno em questão de temperatura baixa. 

\- Tô achando que vamos acabar com gente nova na equipe – Beomgyu comentou. 

\- Também pensei nisso quando a Haseul comentou que o sr. Bang comprou os imóveis ao lado. Vai ser impossível darmos conta de atender as mesas e do trabalho interno se continuar com a mesma equipe.

\- Capaz de nem conhecermos os novos funcionários direito. 

\- É muito doido pensar o quanto o bar aumentou e melhorou desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui – Yeonjun lembrou. 

\- Você sabe como aumentou tanto nesses últimos anos? 

\- Parece que o sr. Bang sempre fez investimentos e quanto mais lucro, mais fazia investimentos em ações e aí resolveu pegar uma boa parte e investir mais no bar, sem deixar de fazer esses investimentos – Yeonjun contou. - Acho que foi bem inteligente porque deu tempo de o bar ter o próprio nome antes de atrair mais gente. 

\- Tem aparecido mais gente interessada em arte underground também. O Poppin’ Star ter sempre apoiado isso desde o início deve ter transformado o bar em algum tipo de referência. Não duvido que façam outros festivais daquele tipo – Beomgyu disse. 

\- Se fizerem aquele festival de novo vou negociar a hora. Limpar aquela rua toda foi de foder – Yeonjun reclamou. 

\- Minha coluna quase desistiu de mim depois daquilo. Sorte minha que o Taehyun tinha uns óleos relaxantes. 

\- Era isso que tava te deixando com cheiro diferente? 

\- Era. 

\- Ele tem uma coleção cheia de coisas com cheiros diferentes né? 

\- Tem sim. O bom é que nunca mistura cheiros que não combinem e sempre tenho cheiro novo pra me apaixonar – Beomgyu comentou com a voz mais leve pensando no namorado. 

\- Vocês são tão boiolinhas, mas de um jeito que não fica chato. 

\- Obrigado. Foi o melhor elogio que já recebi - Beomgyu agradeceu, com falsa seriedade, fazendo Yeonjun rir. - Como tá seu rolê com Soobin? 

\- Acho que estamos realmente nos dando bem como amigos. Ele tá sendo mais receptivo do que eu esperava. 

\- Mas ele sabe sobre você querer ficar com ele de novo?

\- Não sabe e nem vai saber – Beomgyu franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Você não vai falar sobre isso? 

\- Obviamente não. Vamos ficar só amigos mesmo. 

\- Sério?

\- Sério – Yeonjun afirmou. 

\- Por que? - Yeonjun deu de ombros. 

\- Quero conhecer mais ele. 

\- Você sabe que eu e o Taehyun ficamos numa vibe parecida com essa antes de namorarmos né? 

\- São situações totalmente diferentes. 

\- Claro que são, só tô comentando que tem esse pontinho semelhante – Beomgyu respondeu. 

\- Você e o Taehyun não ficaram desde a primeira vez que se viram. 

\- Você e o Soobin também não. Pelo menos não da primeira vez que _ele_ te viu. 

\- Como assim? – Yeonjun indagou sem entender. 

\- Ele já tinha te visto naquela palestra que você criticou os autores por ignorarem as outras siglas da comunidade. 

Yeonjun parou um tempo tentando lembrar exatamente quando foi. 

\- Mas isso foi antes de você e o Taehyun começarem a namorar. 

\- Eu sei. 

\- Ele nem deve lembrar que era eu. 

\- Lembra sim porque depois o Taehyun me contou que ele perguntou sobre você quando acabou citando seu nome. 

Yeonjun se endireitou virando o corpo completamente na direção do amigo. 

\- Preciso de detalhes, Beomgyu. 

\- Parece que o Taehyun ficou comentando alguma coisa sobre a gente, tipo contando alguma coisa sobre quando ele tava lá em casa e o Soobin perguntou: “Yeonjun é aquele mesmo da palestra?”. Meio impossível ele perguntar isso e não saber quem você era. 

\- Por que ele não comentou isso comigo? – Yeonjun perguntou confuso. 

\- Não sei. Ele é mais quieto ou o assunto só não surgiu. Normal. 

Yeonjun sabia que Beomgyu estava certo, mas ele não conseguiu se impedir de lembrar como Soobin o abordou no Poppin’ Star parecendo ter muita certa do que queria. 

Um pensamento que não tinha surgido na sua cabeça antes resolveu dar as caras agora: ele havia sido péssimo e fez Soobin perder todo o interesse físico nele. Na sua cabeça parecia fazer muito sentido. Se ele tinha interesse antes e agora não demonstra uma coisinha sequer é porque o interesse desapareceu. 

\- A gente precisa voltar. Deu a hora – Beomgyu interrompeu sua linha de pensamento que só pôde ser retomada quando estava servindo mesas no seu modo automático. 

Para ele, isso poderia fazer muito sentido se pensar que Soobin sequer citou a madrugada que se conheceram. Talvez quem sentiu essa química toda realmente foi somente ele e esse era mais um motivo pra tentar superar. 

A questão é: como? 

Ele não havia ficado com mais ninguém depois daquela madrugada e talvez fosse o momento de tentar ficar com outras pessoas e ter memórias mais recentes. O problema é que Yeonjun geralmente não procura pessoas, normalmente elas que se aproximam e se alguém se aproximou recentemente, ele nem prestou atenção. 

Era hora de começar a acordar para outras pessoas. É impossível que não consiga ter aquela química com mais ninguém, não é?

  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  
  


_ **Yeonjun:** to triste que vou ter que esperar ate terça pra te ver  😔😔 _

_ **Yeonjun:** ao mesmo tempo que tô completamente esgotado _

_**Soobin:** como ta o trabalho? _

_**Soobin:** terça é depois de amanhã, vai passar rápido _

_ **Yeonjun:** ta cansativo porque parece que tem 934973985x mais clientes _

_**Yeonjun:** isso é tudo culpa da CROWN _

_ **Yeonjun:** aposto que esse povo todo que tá aqui conheceu o bar por causa do show  _

_**Soobin:** desculpa por aumentar sua comissão _

_ Yeonjun: vou te pagar alguma coisa em agradecimento _

_ **Yeonjun:** quero nem imaginar como vai ser quando os shows forem aqui _

_ **Yeonjun:** o tanto de fangirl que vai ter _

_ **Soobin:** espero que a gente faça um bom show _

_ **Yeonjun:** claro que vão _

_**Yeonjun:** inclusive, me arrependi de ter demorado tanto pra ver os vídeos de vocês tocando _

_**Yeonjun:** ao vivo é mais intenso, mas to obcecado com a dinâmica de vocês _

_ **Yeonjun:** nao aguento mais vocês _

_**Soobin:** gosto de quando você demonstra o quanto gosta da banda _

_**Soobin:** deveria fazer isso mais vezes, se quiser _

_**Yeonjun:** tá me zoando ou tá falando sério? _

_**Soobin:** to falando serio _

_ **Yeonjun:** serio serio? _

_**Soobin:** sério sério _

_**Yeonjun:** que bom porque tenho me controlado pra falar menos desde o primeiro dia _

_**Yeonjun:** obviamente não vou falar apenas disso com você, mas é que realmente amo a arte que você faz _

_**Yeonjun:** a sua persona artística alimenta a minha persona com desejo de consumir arte _

_**Soobin:** isso ficou bonito, talvez eu coloque isso em uma música _

_ **Yeonjun:** isso significa que seriam músicas sobre mim? _

_**Soobin:** já existem músicas sobre você _

_**Yeonjun:** claro _

_**Yeonjun:** vou voltar pro trabalho agora porque minha pausa terminou _

_**Soobin:** até depois _

_ **Yeonjun:** até _

  
  
  
•

  
  
  
  


\- Eu não conheço esse professor, mas se você conseguir outras pessoas com a mesma reclamação eu posso levar isso pro reitor ameaçando _amigavelmente_ de fazer isso virar um escândalo internacional - Yeonjun disse, enquanto estava sentado no chão mexendo a vara de brinquedo com um pompom na ponta de um lado pro outro enquanto Bonitinho ia ferozmente atrás. 

Taehyun parecia um tanto nervoso sentado no sofá enquanto seu namorado brincava com os dedos da sua mão ao seu lado. Beomgyu tinha pintado seu cabelo de preto antes de dormir e Yeonjun achava que fazia parecer que seu cabelo estava mais longo e farto. 

Yeonjun acabou de descobrir que havia um novo professor um tanto abusivo no seu curso. Nada diferente de muitos outros, mas ele tem alguns truques pra pelo menos fazer esses professores se comportarem. O problema era que não podia sair espalhando isso se não quisesse que a ameaça parasse de ter efeito. 

\- Depois que esse período acabar eu quero denunciar ele abertamente nas redes sociais – Taehyun disse, decidido. - Eu só não quero fazer isso agora e ficar pior do que tá e eu ficar preso em alguma matéria. 

\- É bem compreensível. Já conheci outras pessoas que fizeram o mesmo, mas ao invés de reclamarem nas redes sociais, foi na coordenação, o que é meio inútil. Nem sei pra que a coordenação existe se só serve pra passar pano pros professores. Acho uma boa forma expor assim. Se quiser posso expôr também. Mas só se você quiser. 

Taehyun acenou, se inclinando pra deitar no colo do namorado. 

\- Seria bom. Eu sabia que faculdade seria cansativo, mas não imaginava que isso me faria ter que decidir entre conseguir passar numa matéria ou esperar pra expor abuso de professor – Taehyun disse. 

\- Infelizmente a gente acaba encontrando um monte de coisa injusta na faculdade. Eu fico preocupado com quem não tem a quem recorrer, por isso tento expôr as coisas e pelo menos tá disponível quando precisam de ajuda pra lidar com essas coisas. É um lugar que é fácil ficar perdido e ceder a esse estresse tão fodido. Ainda mais quem tem professores merdas assim. 

Beomgyu fazia carinho em Taehyun, dava alguns beijos na sua cabeça e rosto. Não demorou muito para que a expressão do ruivo parecesse mais tranquila. 

\- Como você conseguiria fazer essas coisas virarem um escândalo internacional? – O mais novo quis saber. 

\- Eu meio que conheci um repórter do New York Times no bar. A gente conversou e eu comentei onde estudo e ele pediu pra que se eu soubesse algum escândalo interno era pra avisar. Mesmo sendo uma coisa que tem em basicamente toda universidade, os outros países tão bem interessados num escândalo daqui. Se eu vazar, seria algo pra negociarem por outros escândalos e sairia do controle do governo. Você sabe como eles tentam controlar a gente em tudo – Yeonjun explicou. 

\- No negócio do assédio foi isso que você ameaçou fazer? - Taehyun indagou. 

\- Foi. Isso poderia ser exatamente o que os investidores de entretenimento de outros países ficariam bem satisfeitos em terem nas mãos. Com a nossa música sendo tão popular no mundo todo agora e a maioria nem parando pra ver como realmente é a nossa sociedade, poderia atrapalhar no turismo. Envolve muita coisa política. Eu não gostaria de prejudicar tantos artistas assim, mas tem algumas coisas internas que precisam começar a funcionar melhor. 

\- Eu tenho pesquisado mais sobre isso por causa do curso. É bem cansativo, mas necessário - Yeonjun acenou. 

\- Politica é o que nos ajuda a entender e jogar o jogo deles pra favorecer os nossos. Quando digo os nossos, não tô dizendo só sobre estudantes, sobre todo mundo mesmo mesmo. Nós que somos minorias por sermos de uma comunidade que vivem ignorando ou pregam que não deveríamos existir. Temos que aprender a nos defender até nesses jogos internos. Sem contar que toda existência é política, mas fazem a gente acreditar que a única politica existente é escolher em quem votar. 

\- Quem vê até pensa que tá filiado à algum movimento de partido – Beomgyu brincou enquanto levantava seu rosto. 

\- Me amo demais pra fazer uma merda dessa. 

O barulho alto de um estalo foi ouvido por eles, fazendo todos se assustarem – inclusive Bonitinho, que foi correndo até o quarto de SooYoung. 

Yeonjun levantou do chão, indo direto pra cozinha e encontrando a amiga segurando a sua sandália e a apertava com força no chão. 

\- Achei a barata – anunciou. 

Yeonjun sentiu um pequeno nojo da barata que havia aparecido no banheiro e depois disso tinha sumido. Ele até colocou sacolas em todas as frestas da sua porta para que o inseto não conseguisse entrar lá de jeito nenhum. 

\- Onde ela tava? – Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- No lixo. 

\- Viu, Beomgyu? - Yeonjun disse alto e voltando pra sala. - Lugar de lixo é no chão!

\- Mas o lixo da minha casa em Daegu sempre ficava na pia. 

\- Mas é errado! Imagina se a gente tá mexendo na comida na pia e esse troço nojento sobe neles? 

\- Ele tem um bom ponto – Taehyun opinou e Beomgyu fez um pequeno bico. 

\- Tá. Eu tô errado. 

Yeonjun sorriu e voltou pra cozinha, perguntando se SooYoung queria ajuda pra se livrar do cadáver e a amiga negou. 

Pegando o celular e abrindo no PDF do texto da aula de amanhã, Yeonjun se virou para o casal. 

\- Se separem um pouco – moveu a mão sinalizando que eles deveriam sentar um pouco afastados. - Mais um pouco. 

Quando estavam longe o suficiente, Yeonjun colocou a cabeça no colo de Beomgyu e as pernas no de Taehyun, ficando extremamente confortável. 

\- Toda hora isso. Te odeio por ter descoberto essa posição - Beomgyu reclamou sem realmente querer dizer isso. Se o amigo não estivesse gostando, ele nem aceitaria. 

Taehyun deu risada, mexendo no controle da televisão procurando algo pra assistir. 

Depois de terminar de fazer a lasanha e a colocar na geladeira pra assarem mais tarde depois da aula, SooYoung deitou em cima de Yeonjun, o abraçando e deixando a sua cabeça no seu peito, enquanto via o filme com Taehyun e Beomgyu. Bonitinho não demorou muito pra voltar, deitando nas costas dela e recendo carinho de Taehyun. 

Eles ficaram assim até a hora de precisarem mudar de roupa para irem à primeira aula da semana. 

•

  
  


\- Não tem aquele chinês calouro no nosso curso? - Vivi perguntou enquanto eles estavam na sala de Filosofia, esperando a aula começar. 

\- Lembro. 

\- Ele tem o pior jeito de flertar do mundo – reclamou. 

\- Ele tava flertando com você quando? 

\- O doido veio no privado. Ele veio com um papo de sermos chineses e provavelmente termos gostos parecidos e que deveríamos sair pra um rolê. Até parece que nunca ouviu falar de um negócio chamado _personalidade_. 

Yeonjun deu risada. 

\- Hétero flerta muito mal, puta que pariu – comentou. 

\- Eu flerto bem – Vivi rebateu. 

\- Você não flerta. Você é super direta. 

\- Quer melhor? Esse povo fica nessa brincadeira de querer impressionar a outra pessoa como se tivesse concorrendo a flerte do ano. Quando a química bate, ela só bate e é isso. Não é o flerte que define química. 

\- Mas o flerte pode aumentar ou diminuir a química. 

\- Acho mais fácil estragar o clima, mas a vontade de beijar a boca não passa. Isso é um inferno - enquanto Vivi dissertava, a porta se abriu, dessa vez por Soobin. 

A sala estava com quase todos alunos. Ele cumprimentou o professor e logo olhou em volta, encontrando Yeonjun e Vivi. Yeonjun tirou a mochila da carteira ao lado dele assim que o outro se aproximou. 

Quando Soobin estava perto o suficiente, Yeonjun se perdeu bastante nos seus pensamentos e única coisa que conseguia focar era no metal no lábio inferior de Soobin. O mais alto sentou ao seu lado, dando uma visão melhor. Era um vertical lambret, com a ponta na parte superior do lábio enquanto a outra saia logo abaixo da onde a pele rosada terminava. 

Instintivamente, Yeonjun passou a língua no próprio lábio, pensando como seria a sensação de beijar Soobin com piercing e se isso mudaria a experiência quase divina que foi beijá-lo sem. 

\- Boa tarde, Soobin. Estamos falando sobre química - Vivi começou a dizer quanto ele tirava a mochila, mas se manteve com o casaco de lã escura com íris rosas bordadas. - Você acha que flerte pode diminuir uma química? 

\- Acho que depende muito do flerte. E vocês? 

\- Yeonjun acha que pode definir se a química continua ou não e eu acho que quando a química acontece, a gente pode ficar com um desgosto, mas ainda quer pegar a pessoa. 

Yeonjun ficou feliz pela amiga ter respondido por ele porque seus pensamentos ainda estavam levemente perdidos. 

_Puta que pariu, que boca mais linda_ era o que rodava na sua cabeça repetidamente enquanto analisava cada detalhe da mesma. Ele acordou um pouco quando notou que Soobin o encarava como se tentasse decifrar o que estava pensando. 

\- Doeu? - Fez a pergunta mais idiota que pareceu na sua cabeça pra fugir da análise. Vivi deu risada. 

\- Não. 

\- O cara é todo tatuado. Dor de um furinho deve ser nada pra ele. Ah, essa tatuagem nova ficou foda - apontou pro pescoço. 

\- Obrigado. 

\- Vocês querem ir na minha república comer lasanha vegana hoje? - Yeonjun lembrou de perguntar. 

\- Tenho um rolê marcado. Não posso – Vivi respondeu. 

\- Com Zuho? – Yeonjun perguntou para a amiga. 

\- Com Zuho. 

\- Eu posso – Soobin respondeu - Mas vai ser vegana como?

\- Molho de tomate e proteína de soja. 

\- Ah, então posso comer. 

\- Você parou de comer alguma coisa? – Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Derivados de leite e carne enquanto o piercing cicatriza. Pelo menos nos primeiros dias – seus olhos prenderam ali novamente por alguns segundos. 

\- Taehyun me disse pra lembrar de comprar molho apimentado caso você aceitasse – disse tentando guiar seus pensamentos pra outro lado. 

\- Não precisa. Eu compro. 

\- Se você comprar eu vou ficar puto – Yeonjun avisou. 

\- Ele realmente fica – Vivi acrescentou. 

Soobin acenou. _Dez._

\- Tudo bem então. 

\- Você pode passar essa madrugada comigo também? Se não puder tá tudo bem - Yeonjun foi rápido em acrescentar. 

\- Posso, só não vou poder dormir na sua casa. Mas tem certeza? Não sei se vou ser uma boa companhia hoje. 

\- Não tem problema. Podemos ficar só quietos sendo sozinhos juntos até a hora que você for embora. 

Soobin deu um sorriso que parecia um tanto sem graça e olhou para a amiga de Yeonjun que observava tudo com um sorrisinho satisfeito. 

Soobin acenou concordando com Yeonjun um pouco antes da aula começar. _Onze_.

Yeonjun ainda se perdia um pouco olhando pro piercing que às vezes tinha a bolinha superior mordida por Soobin. Foi assim até a hora da pausa que o professor sempre dá. Soobin ficaria conversando com o professor, como sempre. 

\- Cara, você realmente não tá conseguindo se controlar – Vivi disse assim que saíram no corredor. Ela estava sorrindo e Yeonjun nem ficou surpreso.

\- A culpa é toda dele que resolveu aparecer com piercing. 

\- Tá, mas não precisava secar _tanto_.

Yeonjun soltou um gemido de reclamação e passou a mão no rosto. 

\- Eu tenho que aprender a me controlar melhor. Não vou nem saber explicar se ele me perguntar por que fico encarando tanto. 

\- Torce muito pra ele não ter notado. 

\- Consigo nem ser um bom amigo pra ele – reclamou de si mesmo. - A gente tem que juntar nomes de pessoas que o professor de História moderna II já foi abusivo. Aquele que comentei com você por mensagem – mudou o assunto. 

\- Eu odeio esses professores com síndrome de Deus. Eles tão aqui pra ensinar e não pra torturar. Não sei pra quê escolhem ser professores. 

\- Quando eu for professor vou viver em treta com meus colegas que forem assim. 

\- Nada que você já não esteja acostumado – Yeonjun deu risada. 

Ele realmente sempre acaba em uma briga, mas não se importa muito. Brigar pelo o que acredita e pra deixar tudo mais justo é uma das coisas que mais o faz se sentir vivo e lhe dá a sensação de ser útil pra alguém. 

  
  
  


•

  
  
  


Soobin saiu da aula de Filosofia direto pra sua próxima aula, mas Yeonjun ainda foi começar um pouco da sua social pra descobrir alunos que já tiveram aula com o professor abusivo. Vivi estava ajudando conversando com outras pessoas. Eles foram pra aula 1 hora atrasados e com alguns nomes de pessoas que já tinham reclamado sobre algo com alguém. 

Amanhã seria ideal que ambos chegassem mais cedo e tentassem se aproximar dessas pessoas antes de irem pra aula. Não era todo mundo que enrolava pra ir pra sala. 

Yeonjun mal prestou atenção na aula e tentaria compensar pesquisando mais sobre o texto e as questões que ele trazia.

Ele mandou mensagem para os seus amigos confirmando que se encontrariam e iriam juntos pra casa, perguntando para Soobin em seguida se ele iria querer ir com eles. O mais alto aceitou e todos estavam no bicicletário horas depois. O bicicletário era logo ao lado do estacionamento. Mesmo ocupando um bom espaço da grama, ainda tinham bicicletas abarrotadas. 

Soobin chegou correndo e Yeonjun logo subiu na bicicleta. O último a chegar cumprimentou todos e agradeceu pelo convite enquanto já ia para a garupa de Yeonjun. 

Ele sorriu por causa da naturalidade em que isso foi feito. Era algo pequeno, mas mesmo assim lhe deu uma satisfação. 

\- A gente vai parar no mercadinho – Yeonjun avisou. 

Perto da faculdade tinha um mercado que não era enorme, mas tinha começado a vender uma variedade maior de coisas por causa dos estudantes que sempre passavam lá já que era caminho de casa. 

\- Você fica aqui – disse pra Soobin assim que desceu da bicicleta. Ele nem trancou pra ser mais um motivo que faria o outro ter que vigiar e evitar que insistisse em pagar. 

Yeonjun foi bem rápido. Indo até o setor de molhos, ele pegou 3 diferentes torcendo pra ser um dos apimentados que Soobin gostava e logo levou pro caixa. Ele pagou no crédito – como paga tudo, até um chiclete de 10 centavos porque sempre que paga as contas não sobra dinheiro pro mês todo – e voltou pro lado de fora. 

\- Fazer karaokê em casa não vai incomodar os vizinhos? – Taehyun tava perguntando pra Beomgyu quando Yeonjun saiu. 

\- Só a gente contar baixo e não pular tanto – o de cabelos compridos sugeriu. 

\- Disse o que mais canta gritando – SooYoung respondeu. – Você e o Yeonjun são muito escandalosos no karaokê, puta que pariu. 

\- Do que vocês tão falando? – Yeonjun perguntou, já pegando a sua bicicleta de Soobin depois de ter guardado os molhos na mochila. 

\- Beomgyu sugeriu fazer karaokê em casa hoje de novo – a sua amiga respondeu. 

\- Não tô muito a fim de ser expulso do prédio hoje – Yeonjun disse, fazendo Taehyun rir e Beomgyu olhou pra ele com cara de tédio. 

\- Então vamos só comer mesmo – Beomgyu finalizou. 

Eles pedalaram o resto do caminho enquanto Taehyun, Beomgyu e SooYoung harmonizavam cantando Venus da Lady GaGa. Yeonjun virava várias vezes pra checar se Soobin estava bem. Como o movimento de carros não estava muito tumultuado àquela hora, não era tão perigoso tirar os olhos da sua frente. 

Como os outros dias, o prédio estava bem calmo mesmo com alguns outros estudantes que também dividiam republica ali chegando no mesmo horário que eles. 

Depois de guardarem as bicicletas, Yeonjun segurou suavemente no pulso coberto pelo casaco de Soobin, o guiando. Ele sabe que não era a primeira vez do outro ali, mas ele só queria um pouquinho de contato mesmo nem encostando na pele de Soobin e nem nada do tipo. 

SooYoung e Taehyun foram direto pra cozinha depois de darem suas mochilas e casacos pra Beomgyu enquanto Yeonjun continuou levando Soobin até deu quarto. 

\- Pode deixar suas coisas aí – disse baixo e apontando pra Bonitinho dormindo na sua cama. 

Soobin acenou, evitando fazer barulho e deixando a mochila no canto ao lado da cama de Yeonjun, que estava tirando os molhos apimentados da sua que foi colocada na cadeira. Mesmo ali estando mais quente, Soobin ainda não tirou o casaco de lã que estava por cima da blusa de manga comprida. 

Beomgyu estava mexendo no controle da TV e Yeonjun viu que ele estava no Youtube. 

\- Vai colocar video da GaGa? – Yeonjun perguntou, incrivelmente atento a qualquer micro movimento que Soobin fazia um pouco atrás dele. 

\- Não. Vou colocar do Mamamoo. 

\- Milagre – o mais velho disse. 

\- Ele ia colocar da CROWN, mas o Taehyun disse que não quer ficar se vendo na televisão agora – SooYoung comentou saindo da cozinha. – Fui expulsa então vou ficar aqui – se jogou no sofá. – Cadê Apolo? 

\- Dormindo no meu quarto. Vou ver se o Tae precisa de ajuda – virou pra Soobin. – Pode ficar à vontade, ok? – Recebeu um aceno em resposta. _Doze_. – Já volto. 

Taehyun estava na cozinha, só separando os pratos e talheres na mesa. Yeonjun colocou os molhos apimentados ali antes de voltarem pra sala. 

Yeonjun sentou bem ao lado de Soobin enquanto Taehyun foi direto pro colo de Beomgyu. SooYoung que tava na ponta jogou as pernas em cima deles. 

\- Eu chamei o Hyuka, mas ele disse que tem um cliente agendado pra de manhã – Taehyun informou, enquanto olhava o video de Egotistic. 

\- Vocês terem horários tão diferentes atrapalha muito? – Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Depende muito. Nem sempre ele tem horário fixo – Taehyun respondeu. 

\- Normalmente é mais fácil em final de semana, mas nesse que passou ele tava em um evento de tatuagem, então nem deu – Soobin acrescentou. 

\- Eu até diria pra fazermos algo no final de semana se ele não tiver compromisso, mas ta difícil ter disposição. O bar tá completamente lotado o tempo todo – Yeonjun disse. 

\- O sr. Bang perguntou se quero voltar a trabalhar lá às vezes porque faz tempo que não vou – SooYoung contou. 

\- E o que você disse? – Taehyun quis saber. 

\- Que se não for todo final de semana eu vou sim. Ah, e que às vezes também vou dar prioridade pras peças. Ele disse que desde que seja avisado antes tá tudo bem. 

\- Ele parece ser bem compreensível. Pelo menos pareceu pela reunião que tivemos com ele – Taehyun contou. – Ele aceitou todas as nossas exigências. 

\- Que eram...? – Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Não posso dizer os detalhes do nosso contrato. 

Yeonjun virou pra Soobin, fazendo força pra não encarar o piercing de novo. 

\- Você pode? – Perguntou baixo, olhando para ele. 

Soobin deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça, negando. Yeonjun fez bico. Ele queria tentar convencê-lo flertando, mas achou melhor não arriscar. 

Bonitinho saiu do quarto um tempo depois, e por incrível que pareça, ele não foi pra nenhuma das pessoas que já conhecia e preferiu cheirar a perna de Soobin, sentando na sua frente e o encarando por algum tempo. 

Yeonjun tentou se lembrar da primeira vez que Soobin esteve ali. Bonitinho tinha ficado mais com SooYoung, então eles não tinham tido contato. 

Bonitinho foi até Soobin novamente, passando o nariz e os bigodes na perna dele. Ele só fazia isso quando decidia que gostou da pessoa. Logo depois pulou para o colo dele e recebeu um carinho no pescoço. Yeonjun ficou observando o pequeno sorriso no rosto de Soobin enquanto dava atenção pro gato e seus 3 amigos conversavam. Era como se ele pudesse ver essa cena várias vezes por dia e não ajudou muito a diminuir seu interesse pelo outro. 

\- Eu e Vivi conseguimos alguns nomes de pessoas que reclamaram do mesmo professor que você – Yeonjun informou a Taehyun tentando mudar o foco da sua mente quando notou que o assunto deles havia acabado. – Até sexta já podemos ter conseguido algo. 

Taehyun olhou para ele com os olhos surpresos. 

\- Já? 

\- Claro. Não é um caso muito difícil porque ele parece ter sido abusivo com várias pessoas e a maioria da faculdade me conhece, então não é como se eu precisasse convencer que sou confiável pra me darem uma informação. 

\- Ainda bem que o Soobin e o Beomgyu ficaram falando que eu deveria te contar sobre isso. Eu achei que tinha como pensar em uma solução, mas duvido que conseguiria fazer isso sozinho. 

Yeonjun já esperava que o incentivo tivesse vindo de Beomgyu, mas de Soobin era uma surpresa. Ele olhou pro amigo ao seu lado e sorriu, dando um leve aperto no joelho dele esperando que entendesse o seu agradecimento pela confiança. De qualquer forma, verbalizaria isso mais tarde.

\- Vocês não me contaram o que tá rolando – SooYoung reclamou. – Da próxima vez vocês vão conversar na cozinha. 

\- Meu professor ta sendo abusivo e me dando nota baixa porque espera perfeição de mim – Taehyun explicou. 

\- Às vezes tem um desses no meu curso, mas é mais como se eles não quisessem entender que só porque alguém não entende a forma que eles orientam, que o problema ta na pessoa. 

\- Você quer ajuda? – Yeonjun ofereceu, se inclinando mais pra ver a amiga. 

\- Não. Eu explico pra eles de uma forma mais acessível como fazer os trabalhos práticos de um jeito que os professores vão ficar satisfeitos, então acho que tá dando tudo certo

\- Quando sai o resultado daquela prova de monitoria que vocês fizeram? – Beomgyu perguntou. 

\- Semana que vem – SooYoung disse. 

\- Certeza que vocês vão passar. 

\- Espero que sim – Yeonjun se espreguiçou, deitando mais no sofá. – Mas vou ficar fodido de tanta coisa pra fazer. 

\- Vai dar tudo certo – Soobin disse baixo o suficiente pra praticamente apenas Yeonjun conseguir escutar. 

Ele sorriu e tentou passar toda a sua gratidão olhando nos olhos de Soobin. Eles apenas desviaram quando SooYoung avisou que a lasanha estava pronta. 

Soobin levou Bonitinho no colo até a cozinha e Yeonjun colocou sachê no pratinho do gato para que ele não ficasse tentado com o cheiro da lasanha. O gato saiu do colo do mais alto para comer a sua própria refeição enquanto todo mundo começou a se servir. 

Dessa vez, eles comeram tomando refrigerante e Yeonjun tentou evitar o susto quando viu a quantidade de molho apimentado que Soobin colocou na comida. 

\- Vai ter palestra sobre a questão racial aqui – SooYoung comentou. 

\- Questão racial sobre a gente como pessoas asiáticas com um padrão que é abusivo com os nossos por causa de tradição ou sobre outras coisas? – Yeonjun perguntou. 

Pela sua visão periférica viu que Soobin virou o rosto completamente pra ele, não prestando atenção na própria comida mais. 

\- Não. Sobre racismo contra pessoas pretas aqui e como a gente se apropria muito da cultura deles mesmo sendo tão racista com os donos reais dela. 

\- Quando vai ser? – Taehyun perguntou. 

\- Acho que vai ser quinta. Alguns professores vão levar as turmas pra lá, mas eu vou ter que matar aula pra ver – SooYoung respondeu. 

\- Vou perguntar pro meu professor ou sugerir isso – Yeonjun comentou. – É um assunto que pode caber bem em qualquer matéria de História. 

\- Vou matar aula mesmo – Beomgyu disse, calmamente. 

\- Você vai? – Yeonjun perguntou pra Soobin, que acenou. _Treze_. 

Eles continuaram comendo até não sobrar um único pedaço de lasanha e Bonitinho voltar pro colo de Soobin, miando pedindo carinho que foi prontamente dado. 

\- Eu vou dormir aqui – Taehyun disse pra Soobin, ainda na mesa. 

Yeonjun estava lavando a louça junto com Beomgyu e não queria prestar atenção, mas foi impossível. 

\- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, mas vou dormir em casa. 

Yeonjun já sabia disso, mas ainda gostaria que o outro pudesse ficar. 

\- Achei que fosse dormir aqui também – Taehyun comentou. 

\- Preciso fazer algumas coisas antes de dormir e só posso fazer isso em casa. 

\- Ah. Entendi. 

SooYoung terminou de colocar o lixo pra fora e avisou que iria pro quarto estudar roteiro, se despedindo de todo mundo. Bonitinho saiu do colo de Soobin apenas para segui-la. 

Depois de limparem tudo, foi a vez de Beomgyu e Taehyun fazerem o mesmo dizendo que precisavam fazer algumas coisas importantes. Yeonjun achava que esse era o pior código do mundo pra “não nos interrompa”. 

Yeonjun secou as suas mãos e ficou alguns segundos pensando se não estava ocupando ele demais. 

\- Quer ficar no meu quarto comigo até a hora que for pra casa? – Perguntou, chamando a atenção de Soobin. 

Ele acenou, levantando pra acompanhar o outro. O quarto de Yeonjun estava organizado como sempre. 

\- Pode sentar na cama se quiser, eu não durmo nesse cobertor – Soobin deu um aceno e foi lentamente para o lugar, como se desse oportunidade pra Yeonjun mudar de ideia. – Quer fazer alguma coisa? Escutar música? Ver filme? Série? 

\- Eu quero te escutar falando. 

\- Sobre o que? – Perguntou, sentando na cadeira. 

\- O que você quiser falar sobre. 

\- Desde que não seja um monólogo – deu de ombros. 

Soobin sorriu. 

\- Tudo bem. 

\- Então... foi muito difícil crescer na maior favela de Seul? – Yeonjun quis saber. 

Ele estava curioso sobre isso desde semana passada quando Soobin lhe disse onde cresceu. Ele sabia que as condições do bairro não era das melhores, mas pesquisar sobre ele depois o fez ficar mais preocupado ainda. 

\- Acho que o lugar não era a pior coisa. Pelo menos não pra mim. Como foi crescer em Seongnam? – Soobin perguntou. 

\- Calmo. Mais calmo que eu gostaria. Não que eu deixasse de sair ou conhecer pessoas, mas qualquer lugar é calmo se for comparado com Seul. Acho que vai ser difícil de me acostumar com outro lugar. 

\- Você quer sair daqui? 

Yeonjun parou um pouco pra pensar na resposta. 

\- Só se for pra algum lugar tão movimentado quanto. Não me vejo em um lugar menor. Acho que Seul assim como a Coréia do Sul tem muitos problemas, mas acredito que em todo lugar é assim. Acho que é quase impossível escapar disso. E você? – Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Gosto da cidade ser movimentada também. Não acho que consigo me adaptar a outro lugar. 

\- Deve ser até mais difícil pra você que nasceu e cresceu aqui. Você já foi visitar outros lugares? – Soobin balançou a cabeça, negando. – Posso te levar pra visitar minha casa nas férias, se quiser. 

Sua respiração ficou levemente presa quando viu o pequeno sorriso de Soobin e os seus ombros ficando mais relaxados. 

\- Decidimos quando o momento chegar – Yeonjun acenou. 

\- Ah, queria te agradecer por ter falado pro Taehyun me contar sobre o professor. É bom saber que você me acha confiável – Soobin deu de ombros. 

\- É só um fato. 

\- Mesmo assim. Obrigado – Soobin acenou. _Quatorze_.

\- Nada. 

Yeonjun conseguiu se sentir mais relaxado por ver Soobin começando a olhar mais em volta, reparando nos detalhes. Era como se o próprio Yeonjun estivesse sendo analisado. Na maioria das vezes, não é algo que se importa muito, mas gostaria de saber as conclusões de Soobin sobre ele. 

\- Quer escutar uma música do nosso próximo EP? – Soobin perguntou. 

Yeonjun ficou surpreso, sem acreditar muito. 

\- Sério? – Soobin acenou. – Quero. 

\- Me dá seu fone. 

Yeonjun procurou e logo o achou, entregando para Soobin, que colocou no seu celular enquanto mexia algumas vezes. 

\- Aqui. Escolhe o volume que quer escutar – entregou o aparelho. 

Yeonjun estava ansioso pra escutar uma coisa que nem havia sido lançada ainda da sua banda favorita. 

_Can’t we just let the monster alive?_ passava repetidamente na tela enquanto o som que misturava bastante violão de guitarra soava junto com a letra. Mesmo sem levantar os olhos, ele sabia que Soobin analisava cada uma das suas reações. Ele colocou a música pra repetir quando acabou, achando outros detalhes que escaparam da primeira vez. A música ainda foi repetida uma 4ª vez até ele tirar os fones e ver os olhos cheios de expectativa. Ele se sentiu estranho porque mesmo vendo isso ali, tão perto e claro, essas expectativas não o incomodaram. 

Talvez fosse porque Soobin só estava esperando uma opinião. 

\- Quem escreveu a letra? – Perguntou para um Soobin que mordia a bolinha superior do piercing. 

\- Eu e a Jinsoul. 

\- Ok, essa letra é perfeita e eu não aguento mais você. Todas as suas letras e seu jeito de cantar são perfeitos? Tem tanta emoção em cada palavra que eu senti o que você quis dizer como se esses sentimentos fossem meus. Não sei muito bem o que te dizer além disso, normalmente preciso de mais tempo escutando suas músicas pra conseguir formular mais coisas porque só consigo sentir elas nesse primeiro momento. O EP todo vai ser nessa vibe? 

Ele não conseguiu conter o próprio sorriso enquanto observava o de Soobin. 

\- Um pouco. Vai ser um projeto que você vai saber melhor quando sair, mas é algo bem pessoal pra todos nós. São estilos bem distintos, mas que se completam. 

\- Eu amo essa identidade de vocês. Nunca fico entediado porque mesmo sendo músicas de estilos diferentes, ainda fica claro que é de vocês. É simplesmente incrível. 

Yeonjun só foi dizendo e apenas no final que notou o quanto e como Soobin o encarava, analisando. 

Ele queria ser analisado mais por Soobin. 

\- Obrigado por ter dito o que achou – agradeceu, pegando o celular do colo de Yeonjun e desconectando o fone. 

\- Pode passar pra mim? – Yeonjun perguntou, em um tom pidão. 

Soobin deu risada. 

\- Vai ter que esperar o EP sair. 

\- Você sabe que isso é injusto, não sabe? 

Soobin deu de ombros, parecendo não ligar muito, mas o sorriso não saia dos seus lábios. 

\- Vou ficar sem acreditar que você tá me fazendo sofrer assim pra sempre. 

\- O EP não vai demorar muito pra sair – Soobin disse. 

\- É, mas agora parece até que cada segundo esperando essa perfeição é uma tortura – mais uma risada. 

\- Você vai sobreviver. 

Ele sabia que ia, obviamente, mas ainda assim ia ficar pensando nas músicas perfeitas que o esperaria. 

\- Se um dia eu parecer fanboy demais, você me avisa? 

\- Aviso, mas eu gosto de escutar o que alguém que nos acompanha acha do nosso trabalho. E você olha completamente o lado artístico e sentimental. É sempre sobre isso que quero saber sobre quem escuta. 

\- Então você é um artista que gosta de causar sensações em quem acompanha? – Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Sim. Nossas músicas nunca vão ser só músicas. Nunca foi sobre isso. Ainda respeito e entendo quem consome só por entretenimento sem se aprofundar muito, mas ainda gosto de quem vê o outro lado – Soobin respondeu. 

\- Acho que eu nunca conseguiria escutar música só por entretenimento – Yeonjun comentou e Soobin inclinou a cabeça pro lado. 

\- Por que? 

\- Eu não sei explicar, mas acho prazeroso sentir tantas coisas só de escutar melodias e palavras cantadas. Me faz esperar que um dia o comportamento das pessoas sejam totalmente baseados nos seus sentimentos de verdade, não como foram ensinados a sentir e o que foram ensinados.

\- Como assim? 

\- Essa coisa na sociedade de já existir praticamente cartilhas de como se relacionar, o que esperar de uma pessoa, ignorar o que dizem sentir, ver qualquer ritmo diferente de apego como “desculpa pra não ter compromisso”. Eu entendo que muita gente inventa desculpa, mas e se a sociedade normalizasse isso de não querer compromisso depois de 2 semanas ficando? E isso ser respeitado? 

\- Isso é sobre expectativas? 

\- É sempre sobre expectativas – Yeonjun respondeu. 

\- Você teve experiências muito ruins com isso? – Yeonjun deu uma risada sem um pingo de humor. 

\- Acho que acaba sendo meio obvio. 

\- Quer falar sobre? Se não quiser tudo bem. 

Ele queria? Seria bom falar sobre isso com alguém que realmente parecia escutá-lo. 

\- A gente pode deixar isso pra depois? É muita coisa pra jogar em você do nada. 

\- Eu não me importo muito com isso. É bom te escutar – Yeonjun sorriu pra ele. 

\- Ainda acho melhor deixar pra depois e ter certeza que não é coisa demais. 

Soobin acenou. _Quinze._

\- Tudo bem. 

Soobin ainda ficou mais um pouco enquanto Yeonjun tentava fazê-lo falar mais sobre o seu curso. Yeonjun nunca parou muito pra falar com pessoas de Psicologia. 

\- Acho melhor eu ir embora. Tenho que fazer algumas coisas antes de dormir – Soobin disse quando já eram quase 4 da manhã. 

\- Vou te levar – Yeonjun avisou, já pegando as suas chaves e seu casaco. 

\- Não precisa. Vai ser perigoso pra você voltar – Soobin respondeu. 

\- Eu vou e volto de bicicleta. É mais rápido do que você ir sozinho e a pé – disse no seu tom que deixava claro que não havia muito o que rebater. 

Soobin ainda parecia que queria reclamar quando eles saíram, mas Yeonjun nem olhava para ele por muito tempo exatamente pra não dar espaço pro debate. 

O caminho até o prédio de Soobin foi rápido e calmo. Se viram 1 pessoa foi muito. 

\- Me manda mensagem assim que entrar em casa – Soobin pediu, após descer da bicicleta. 

\- Você também. Sei que to te deixando na porta, mas me avisa quando entrar em casa. 

Soobin acenou, - _dezesseis_ \- parecendo hesitar um pouco antes de entrar no prédio. 

Yeonjun ainda esperou que ele desaparecesse antes de voltar pra casa.

Ele deixou o vento gelado bater no seu rosto enquanto sua mente voltou pra música nova da CROWN. Ele só queria esse EP logo pra poder repetir quantas vezes quisesse e notar cada mínimo detalhe. 

Assim que chegou em casa, ele foi para o seu quarto pegar o celular e mandou mensagem para Soobin vendo que a do outro já estava ali. Depois disso, ele foi pra cozinha já encontrando SooYoung comendo o doce de leite que haviam feito antes do almoço colocando a lata de leite condensado na panela de pressão. Ela estava com o seu pijama de moletom. 

\- Você não consegue disfarçar né? – Ela indagou. 

\- O que? 

\- Você tava quase indo pro colo do Soobin e ficando agarrado nele. Vocês fizeram alguma coisa no quarto? – Yeonjun ficou surpreso pelo pergunta. 

\- Não. Claro que não. Você só acha isso porque sabe da minha atração por ele. Duvido que tenha ficado tão obvio assim – SooYoung riu. 

\- Claro. Continua repetindo isso até virar verdade. Quer rever Moonlight? - A sua amiga perguntou. 

\- Até parece que você não sabe que vou querer rever meu filme favorito.


	7. track 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vou aproveitar pra panfletar o The Stream Chapter (@/thestreamchptr no twitter) que é um projeto pra aumentar as views e streams do TXT e aproveitar pra ajudar no top social. caso vc tenha tempo e interesse, vamos abrir formulário em breve e todas as infos tão no fixado da conta.   
> é isso, boa leitura!
> 
> aviso de gatilho: citação de relacionamento abusivo e uso excessivo de álcool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitch! i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me   
> então, quis postar logo esse capitulo pra mudar a capa da fic e eu to querendo fazer isso faz um tempao pq sou boiola por essa capa. é provável que eu volte ao sistema de só postar um capítulo novo quando terminar um que ja tá adiantado, mas como ja to uns 3 capitulos adiantada, ainda vou continuar fazendo isso  
> enfim, vou aproveitar pra planfetar o The Streal Chapter (@/thestreamchptr no twitter) que é um projeto pra aumentar as views e streams do TXT e aproveitar pra ajudar no top social. caso vc tenha tempo e interesse, vamos abrir formulário em breve e todas as infos tão no fixado da conta.   
> é isso, boa leitura!
> 
> aviso de gatilho: citação de relacionamento abusivo e uso excessivo de álcool

\- Quem diria que hoje em dia eu estaria fazendo grafitti em um bar e não algum vandalismo - Hyuka comentou enquanto ele e Soobin descansavam um pouco na calçada. 

\- Em nossa defesa, o Poppin’ Star é um bar undergroud - Soobin respondeu. 

\- Contnua tendo bastante dinheiro. 

\- Não chega a ser burguês - Soobin disse, sabendo que esse argumento não era tão forte. 

Eles estavam tomando um café quente que foi servido pela gerente Haseul. Hyuka tinha sido contratado pelo sr. Bang pra fazer algum desenho com referências culturais da Coreia do Sul misturando um pouco da cena underground. O que estava saindo eram deuses da mitologia asiática servindo e tocando dentro do Poppin’ Star. A ideia tinha sido aprovada pelo dono, é claro. Hyuka tinha expressado a sua vontade de ter o amigo consigo e o sr. Bang não foi contra, então aqui estavam eles, durante um sábado de tarde que parecia ameaçar chover. 

\- Lembra quando a gente foi preso por vandalismo quando você se formou? - Hyuka comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios. 

\- Acho que é impossível esquecer. Sou grato até hoje por Nabil não me odiar achando que te influenciei - Hyuka deu risada. 

\- Meu pai sabe bem como eu sou. Acho que era mais fácil ele achar que a ideia foi minha e eu estava te levando pro caminho da rebeldia. 

Quando se formou na escola e já tinha recebido o resultado da sua vaga na faculdade, Soobin e Hyuka colocaram em prática o plano que haviam feito desde novos: fazer pichações ofensivas para os moradores ricos do parque Seosomun, onde vários empresários, investidores ou pessoas ricas no geral vivem. Muitas das pichações chamavam essas pessoas de assassinas por contribuírem com um sistema que condena a maior parte da população a não ter acesso ao mínimo que todos deveriam ter direito como uma alimentação regular e cuidado com a saúde física e mental. Por Hyuka ser menor de idade, apenas precisou do seu pai para tirá-lo de lá. Soobin precisou pagar uma pequena multa com o dinheiro das suas músicas e até hoje tem o nome marcado como vândalo. 

Atualmente ambos entendem que quem teve que limpar as pichações foram trabalhadores que sequer devem ter recebido a mais por isso. Se fossem protestar contra ricos, deve ser de uma forma que não prejudicasse os seus. 

\- Já tá na hora do Yeonjun chegar? - Hyuka perguntou e só então Soobin notou que ficou olhando para o lado onde ele deveria aparecer. 

\- Não sei. Não perguntei pra ele os horários. 

\- Você pelo menos comentou que estaria aqui hoje? Soobin balançou a cabeça, negando. - Cara, assim fica difícil. Eu sei que você não queria ser só amigo dele, mas talvez dê a impressão que você não quer ver ele. 

\- Não pensei por esse lado. Eu não tô chateado com isso mesmo que ainda queira ficar com ele - Soobin comentou. 

\- Então manda mensagem pra ele logo se não quiser passar uma ideia errada quando ele souber que você ta no bar que ele trabalha e nem comentou como a maioria dos amigos comentaria. 

Soobin pegou o celular no bolso do sua jaqueta que estava por cima do casaco de lã, ambos bordados de flores. 

Ele sabe que algumas pessoas podem considerar isso um tanto exagerado tantas estampas de flores, mas sabendo o significado delas, ele não se importa nenhum pouco com o julgamento. Soobin se sente melhor usando cada uma dessas peças. 

Ele olhou pro celular pensando no que mandar. 

\- Só comenta que tá aqui - Hyuka disse, parecendo ler a sua mente e tomando o último gole de café. - Vou jogar a embalagem no lixo. Já volto. 

Não era bem leitura de mente ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Hyuka só o conhecia tão bem a ponto de conseguir ter uma ideia dos seus pensamentos em várias situações. Todos os seus monstros e medos são de conhecimento de Hyuka e Hyunjin, então era fácil que soubessem como a sua mente funciona. Não era exatamente por verbalizar cada um deles, mas pelo tempo de convivência com eles ter sido por toda a sua vida, existem coisas que não precisam ser ditas. 

_ **Soobin:** eu deveria almoçar mais no bar que você trabalha _

_**Soobin:** a comida é muito boa _

_ **Yeonjun:** VOCÊ TÁ NO POPPIN’ STAR????????? _

_**Soobin:** tô _

_**Yeonjun:** por causa da banda? _

_**Soobin:** dessa vez não _

_**Soobin:** hyuka foi contratado pra fazer algum grafitis e ele gosta de fazer esse tipo de trabalho comigo, então estamos aqui desde cedo _

_**Yeonjun:** isso significa que você tá sem dormir?  _

_**Soobin:** faço isso quando chegar em casa mais tarde _

_ **Soobin:** amanhã tenho encontro com a banda _

_ **Yeonjun:** seus horários de sono são completamente bagunçados _

_**Yeonjun:** isso pode te fazer muito mal _

_**Yeonjun:** tem como você conseguir regularizar ele? _

_ Soobin: não sei _

_**Yeonjun:** você vai ficar aí até que horas?  _

_**Soobin:** acho que até de noite.  _

_**Yeonjun:** eu ia ficar em casa um pouco atoa, mas tô mudando de roupa pra ir aí _

_**Yeonjun:** vai te atrapalhar?  _

_**Soobin:** não vai me atrapalhar, mas se for te atrapalhar não precisa vim _

_**Yeonjun:** já tomou café?  _

_**Yeonjun:** posso levar pra você _

_ **Soobin:** tô tomando agora _

_**Yeonjun:** ok, vou levar só a minha grandíssima presença _

_**Yeonjun:** já já chego _

_ **Soobin:** ok _

Hyuka voltou para o lado de fora, colocando a sua luva e máscara novamente. Soobin fez o mesmo pra voltar a ajudar o amigo. 

O que Yeonjun disse não deixava de ser verdade. Seus horários estão uma completa bagunça desde o final de semana passado porque começou a ter insônia e por não poder dormir em outros horários, ele só tá ficando mais acordado do que deveria e torcendo pra conseguir dar o descanso que seu cérebro precisava quando pudesse. Ele não tinha comentado sobre isso com ninguém, sabe que estava bebendo mais do que deveria faz tempo, então é óbvio que os efeitos disso iam aparecer na sua vida. Ele só esperava que conseguisse lidar mais facilmente sem precisar foder todo o resto da sua rotina. Mesmo assim, ele ainda não conseguia considerar diminuir. Seu cigarro já tinha diminuído e seu tempo com a música também, não havia lhe sobrado outra anestesia. 

Soobin sabe que não é uma boa escolha, mas seus monstros são grandes demais e lidar com eles nunca foi algo que fizera. Ele não tem o mínimo de coragem de encarar como todos eles realmente são e não quer jogar isso em outra pesoa. 

Soobin não contou o tempo, mas sabia que Yeonjun tinha vindo bem mais rápido do que esperava quando o viu surgindo na esquina. Ele sabia que estava encarando demais, mas o que poderia fazer? O jeito que Yeonjun se move é prazeroso de assistir. Ele não sabe exatamente _o que_ é tão bom nisso. Talvez o jeito que Yeonjun não parece ser uma pessoa insegura ou se achar superior demais, ou ligando pra quem está lhe vendo e prestando atenção no que faz. Ele é como uma obra de Picasso no meio de um monte de desenho de criança que só continuava vivendo sem nem pensar sobre isso. 

Ou talvez Soobin só tenha criado um pedestal muito alto pra sua musa. Pelo menos ele sabia até onde ir sem colocar expectativas que não deveria em outra pessoa. 

Com moletom e blusa de gola alta por dentro, Yeeonjun trancou a bike, olhando em volta e sorrindo assim que viu Soobin. 

Ele andou mais lentamente e parou olhando o desenho por algum tempo antes de dar um sorriso mais aberto e dizer:

\- Você e todos seus amigos são artistas mesmo? Nunca vi tantos juntos assim. Oi, Hyuka - cumprimentou em tom mais alto quando uma moto barulhenta passou na rua. 

Hyuka abaixou a máscara, oferecendo um sorriso e acenou com a mão. 

\- Ei! O que achou de como o desenho tá ficando? - Hyuka perguntou.

\- Perfeito. Eu vou lá dentro pegar uma cadeira rapidinho. Vou passar a noite e madrugada inteira em pé, então é melhor poupar minhas pernas um pouco agora. 

Ele logo entrou, cumprimentando o segurança. Soobin voltou a preencher os traços do lado esuerdo enquanto Hyuka continuava finalizando do lado direito. Hyuka estava dando os retoques finais enquanto Soobin mexia mais com as cores, mas não fazia os traços mais detalhados. 

Ele nem prestou atenção quando Yeonjun voltou. 

De costas pra rua, perto do meio-fio, Yeonjun estava sentado em uma cadeira tirando foto da parede, mas Soobin sentiu que a sua câmera estava focada nele. 

\- Tirando foto pra guardar de recordação - avisou. - ou postar foto só do desenho. Posso marcar vocês? 

\- Eu não tenho Instagram - Soobin avisou. 

\- Marca a banda dele. Não ligo de me marcar também - Yeonjun sorriu, mas antes se virou pra Soobin. 

\- Tudo bem pra você, né? - Recebeu um aceno em resposta. 

Eles só fizeram uma pausa um bom tempo depois. Ambos sentaram no chão, ao lado de Yeonjun encarando o desenho. 

\- Falta bem pouco - Hyuka comentou. 

\- De quem foi a ideia? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Do Hyuka - Soobin respondeu. 

\- Achei muito foda, de verdade. Eu já amo a mitologia asiática, misturada com essas coisas mais modernas fica ainda melhor. 

\- Sério? Soobin, leva ele naquele bar temático em Itaewon - disse para o amigo. 

\- Qual bar? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Tem um lugar que se chama Young Gods que fica em Itaewon e é meio boate que também faz lanches, mas é frequentado por um público com mais dinheiro. Gosto de lá, mas as pessoas que frequentam não são muito as que tenho afinidade. - Soobin explicou. Yeonjun acenou pra resposta. 

\- Odeio lugar de burguês - disse, franzindo o nariz. 

\- Soobin odeia burgueses também, mas se a bebida for boa ele consegue aguentar. 

Pra quem não sabia das suas garrafas de bebida no armário, aquela frase poderia até soar engraçada e esse é o motivo que ele não se importa com os comentários de Hyuka. 

\- A bebida deve ser realmente boa pra conseguir aturar esse povo - Yeonjun comentou enquanto digitava rapidamente no celular, o bloqueando em seguida. - Vocês vão ficar até de noite? Vai ter um show de drag. 

\- Eu vou. O Taehyun vai me encontrar aqui mais tarde - Hyuka disse. - Eu amo que aqui tem tanto show de drag. Na verdade, até as peças são de pessoas da comunidade LGBT+. É tão importnte ter um lugar que apoie a nossa arte. 

\- Às vezes eu fico entre amar isso no Poppin’ Star e entre lembrar que isso é uma manobra muito inteligente de ter um público fiel e muito dinheiro. Não é exatamente bondade, mas ainda é importante que o capitalismo abra esses espaços pra gente - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Ainda assim é feito nosso por existirmos e continuarmos produzindo - Soobin acrescentou. Yeonjun olhou para baixo, observando um Soobin que decidiu achar interessante ver o rosto do outro desse ângulo. 

\- Vai ficar até mais tarde, artista? 

\- Vou ficar só até umas 21h. Eu realmente preciso dormir - Soobin respondeu. 

\- Eu até diria pra você ir antes e vim aqui amanhã. 

\- Por que? Vai ter algum evento? 

\- Não. Só queria te ver. Pode ser considerado um evento? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

Soobin deu um pequeno sorriso. Foi sem querer ou Yeonjun realmente estava flertando com ele? 

\- Eu vou fazer algumas coisas depois do encontro da banda, mas posso voltar outro dia - ele achou ter visto uma pequena decepção e animação nos olhos de Yeonjun, que acenou. 

\- Vamos terminar esse desenho logo? - Hyuka estourou a bolha deles, chamando atenção de ambos. 

Soobin se sentia um pouco culpado por Yeonjun ter ido mais cedo por causa dele e não poder fazer companhia e dar atenção por mais tempo. Ele tentaria se lembrar de pedir desculpa depois. 

Quando já estava anoitecendo, Soobin e Hyuka pararam. Hyuka terminaria amanhã os últimos detalhes quase imperceptíveis pra quem não prestasse atenção, enquanto Soobin estaria na sua reunião com a banda.

\- Pedi um lanche pra vocês. Mandei mensagem pro Taehyun perguntando o que vocês prefeririam - Yeonjun informou. 

Soobin sorriu, tirando a máscara e as luvas, organizando tudo na caixa de metal que Hyuka normalmente guarda os seus equipamentos de grafitar. Todos os desenhos no Kamal Tattoo também foram feitos por ele, então tinha esse material já há um tempo. Ele disse que colocaria lá dentro no armário que o sr. Bang disponibilizou para que usasse nesses dias que estaria trabalhando lá enquanto Yeonjun foi procurar uma mesa vazia com Soobin e voltou pra cozinha avisar para os colegas onde entregar o pedido. 

Soobin ficou observando enquanto Yeonjun saia da cozinha e falava alguma coisa com os seus colegas de trabalho que estavam no balcão agora. Acenando, ele parou encontrando Hyuka, que saia da porta de acesso restrito dos funcionários que ficava do lado esquerdo, logo depois da entrada da cozinha e antes da curva para a parede. 

Eles vieram até a mesa juntos. Soobin ainda demorou um pouco pra escutar o que estava sendo dito porque a sua mesa não era perto do balcão. 

\- Eu tenho acompanhado a arte e tenho vontade de fazer, mas ainda tô no começo e vou me sentir mais seguro aprender bastante antes de só começar a fazer do nada - Hyuka dizia e Soobin já tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser. 

\- Acho que o mais importante é fazer no seu tempo mesmo. Fazer algo sem se sentir confortável o suficiente é horrível - eles sentaram na mesa de 4 lugares. Yeonjun na frente de Soobin enquanto Hyuka ocupava seu lado direito. 

\- Tava falando com Yeonjun sobre a minha drag - Hyuka informou. - Às vezes treino maquiagem nos hyungs e no Taehyun - disse para Yeonjun antes de voltar novamente a falar com Soobin. - Sun vai vim hoje.

\- Faz tempo que não a vejo. 

\- Ela tá com o cabelo super curto agora. 

\- Sério? Ela era bem chata com o cabelo - Soobin lembrou e Hyuka deu risada. 

\- Ela é minha amiga da época de escola - Hyuka informou para Yeonjun, deixando de fora a informação sobre a amizade “colorida” que tinham. 

\- Todos seus amigos te apoiam, né? 

\- Sim. 

\- Sinal que você não tem nenhuma amizade meio merda - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Ainda bem - Hyuka disse. - Você vai ficar bem quando for pra casa sozinho hoje mais tarde? - Perguntou pra Soobin. 

\- Acho que sim. Não precisa se preocupar. 

Não era a primeira vez que ele ficava muito tempo sem dormir direito. Nem sempre foi por causa de insônia, mas não era algo novo. 

O lanche chegou interrompendo a conversa. Eles agradeceram ao garçom e Soobin quis abrir o maior sorriso do mundo quando viu que era o lanche mais apimentado do cardápio. Era tão apimentado ao ponto de não precisar acrescentar molho. 

Ele comeu tudo em silêncio enquanto seus amigos continuaram conversando. Sua cabeça pareceu incrivelmente relaxada depois de terminar. Agora sentia que poderia dormir. 

\- Você quer ir pra casa? Eu posso te levar. Ainda falta um tempinho pro meu turno começar. Você tá realmente com cara de sono - Yeonjun ofereceu. 

\- Eu combinei de ficar até mais tarde - respondeu. 

\- Hyung, você parece tá exausto, não precisa ficar aqui. A gente vai se encontrar amanhã de novo, lembra? 

Ele odiava ver a preocupação na expressão de Yeonjun e Hyuka. Ele sabe que seu amigo mais novo não faz questão de nada e nem vai ficar chateado se ele for embora, mas ainda queria ficar mais tempo com eles. O problema é que obviamente não seria uma boa companhia agora. 

Soobin acenou. 

\- Mas a gente passa mais tempo aqui outro final de semana então. Onde tá a comanda? - Perguntou pra Yeonjun. 

\- Eu já paguei - Yeonjun avisou. 

\- Depois te dou um lanche de volta - avisou. 

\- Bom saber. Aí não aceito nenhum lanche que você me der porque não fiz isso pra ser pago depois - Soobin encarou Yeonjun por alguns segundos. 

A frase poderia parecer grosseira, mas Yeonjun disse de uma forma simples, sem parecer ter ficado ofendido. 

\- Eu não posso te comprar um lanche com a mesma intensão? - Yeonjun o olhou de volta por alguns segundos. 

\- Acho que pode.

Quando virou para Hyuka novamente, o amigo estava bebendo refrigerante sem conter o sorrisinho que fez Soobin querer perguntar qual era o motivo, mesmo que já saiba a resposta. 

\- Obrigado pelo lanche, Yeonjun. Tava muito bom. 

\- Vou dizer pra Yeojin. Ela que fez - Hyuka acenou. - Vamos? - Perguntou para Soobin. 

\- Me manda mensagem se acontecer qualquer coisa - Soobin disse pra Hyuka. 

\- Aviso. Vou ficar conversando com a Haseul - respondeu sem demorar muito pra levantar, juntando os pratos e copos. 

Soobin e Yeonjun ainda foram com Hyuka até o balcão para entregarem o que foi usado. Ok que quase nenhum cliente fazia isso e algum funcionário ainda teria que ir limpar a mesa, mas Hyuka e Soobin tinham essa mania desde novos quando lanchavam em uma lanchonete bem baratinha, mas que tinha o melhor salgado que já comeram na vida. 

Soobin se despediu de Hyuka e cumprimentou Haseul que estava no caixa. Ele e Yeonjun seguiram para o lado de fora. Soobin deixou que o outro fosse na frente, já que ele sabia exatamente qual era a sua bike e tinha a chave pra destrancar. 

Yeonjun subiu na bicicleta e olhou para trás esperando que Soobin se posicionasse na garupa. Quando estava seguro, Yeonjun começou a pedalar. 

Soobin notou que estava se acostumando mais com isso. As caronas que Taehyun lhe dava eram bem menos frequentes por nem sempre terem horários parecidos na hora de saírem ou voltarem de algum lugar.

A essa hora o movimento dos carros estava bem intenso no caminho até o prédio de Soobin. Em alguns momentos ele tomava susto com algum motorista irresponsável quase invadindo o espaço onde Yeonjun pedalava, mas o seu amigo conseguia ser rápido o suficiente pra desviar a tempo. 

Ao contrário das vezes que recebeu carona de noite, Yeonjun não olhou muitas vezes para ver como estava, e quando fazia era rápido. Parecia idiota, mas ele sentiu um pouco de falta. 

Eles chegaram no prédio e Soobin parou ao seu lado como na terça-feira. 

\- Obrigado por ter me trazido de novo. A rua tava bem perigosa, não precisava me dar carona - Yeonjun deu de ombros. 

\- Nada que eu já não esteja acostumado. Me avisa quando entrar em casa? - Soobin acenou. 

\- Me avisa quando chegar no bar? 

\- Aviso sim - Yeonjun sorriu. - Dorme bem. Descansa bastante. 

Soobin acenou de novo e foi em direção ao portão. Quando já estava lá dentro, viu que Yeonjun ainda estava do lado de fora, então acenou com a mão, fechando a segunda porta e não podendo ver o outro lá fora mais. 

Sua cabeça ainda estava pesada e ele só pensava no banho e no álcool que o esperava em casa. 

Enquanto virava a vodca de uma vez, ele pensou sobre como queria poder dormir na casa de alguém sem pensar que poderia ser difícil e sua mente não pararia sem ficar bêbado. Era algo que o limitava de muita coisa e só fazia seus monstros parecerem maiores. Era sobre isso que _Can’t We Just Leave The Monster Alive?_ significava pra ele; a existência dos seus monstros era bem conhecida por si, mas matá-los exigia encarar eles, olhar para eles por mais tempo até desvendá-los e conseguir lidar com o que eles são. Ele sabe que fugir não é uma forma de convivência, mas ainda é a única coisa que Soobin consegue e sabe fazer agora. 

Depois de escovar os dentes, ele deitou, fechando os olhos até a bebida fazer efeito e finalmente poder tentar dormir. 

  
  
•

  
  
  
  


Soobin acordou no domingo faltando apenas 2 horas para o ensaio da sua banda. Ele encontrou Taehyun na sala, mexendo no computador quando saiu no quarto. Eles se manteram em silêncio um do lado do outro até que o mais velho terminasse o seu café. 

\- O almoço já tá pronto, é só esquentar antes da gente sair - Taehyun avisou, sem parar de digitar. 

\- Tá fazendo trabalho? 

\- Uhum. 

\- Tem como eu ajudar? 

\- Acho que não. 

\- Hoje que o Hyuka vem pintar seu cabelo com a Jinsoul, não é? - Taehyun perguntou. 

\- É sim. Como foi ontem? 

Taehyun demorou algum tempo pra responder enquanto terminava o último parágrafo, salvando o documento e fechando o notebook. 

\- Foi ótimo. Acho que o Hyuka vai começar a se montar ainda esse mês, mas isso deixa que ele conta melhor - Soobin acenou. - Yeonjun e o Beomgyu não deixaram nossa mesa ser atendida por outras pessoas. A Sun e o Hyuka tão se dando bem daquele mesmo jeito de sempre, só que parece mais intenso. 

\- Eu acho que eles vão voltar a ficar - Soobin comentou. 

\- Também acho, mas até entendo eles não começarem a ficar de novo agora. 

\- Hyuka normalmente demora pra se sentir seguro nessas situações. 

\- É bem compreensível - Soobin acenou novamente. - Quer comer antes de ir pro encontro? 

\- Nem sei. Acho que tanto faz. 

\- Melhor comer aqui - Soobin só acenou mais uma vez. 

Taehyun ligou a televisão e deixou passando algum programa de variedade. 

\- Vou esquentar comida pra gente - avisou, já no caminho pra cozinha. 

\- Deixa que eu lavo a louça. 

Eles têm essa rotina de conversar um pouco, mas ficam quietos em vários momentos, só se fazendo companhia. Eles não tiveram algum momento que precisaram se entender por tudo ter sido verbalizado logo de início e o que foi dito sempre foi levado em consideração. 

Depois de almoçarem as sobras do dia anterior - que Soobin nem havia comido -, o mais velho limpou a cozinha toda e quanto Taehyun foi trocar de roupa e se arrumar. 

Soobin apenas mudou de roupa sem prestar muita atenção na sua aparência e o máximo que fez foi lavar o rosto e passar antisséptico no piercing. Sua guitarra já estava dentro da capa e Taehyun já tinha deixado o baixo na casa de Jinsoul. 

Sempre que carregava a guitarra na garupa da bicicleta de Taehyun, Soobin ficava bastante preocupado e ansioso, com medo de acontecer alguma batida ou acidente, mas o seu amigo sempre tomava um cuidado extremo quando estavam carregando seus instrumentos de trabalho. 

Chegando na rua de Jinsoul, Soobin respirou mais aliviado porque ali mal tinham carros. Algumas crianças estavam correndo de um lado pro outro, então eles desceram da bike e foram andando até a porta da casa da colega de banda. Foram atendidos pelo sr. Jung. 

\- Chegaram bem na hora. Eu tô indo pra uma reunião na biblioteca agora. As meninas já estão no quarto de vocês. Fiquem à vontade - disse apressado, passando por eles e acenando com a mão, recebendo o gesto de volta. 

Eles entraram na casa indo direto para o corredor ligeiramente estreito até a última porta. Jinsoul estava lendo uma folha enquanto batia as baquetas na sua perna e Jungeun afinava a guitarra. 

\- Já comeram? - Jungeun indagou, sem tirar muita atenção do seu instrumento. 

\- Comemos antes de sair - Taehyun informou. - O que tão fazendo? 

Soobin foi direto para o chão perto da bateria, sentando de pernas cruzadas enquanto tirava a capa da guitarra. 

\- Jinsoul ta lendo uma letra que fiz e pensando no instrumental - Jungeun respondeu. 

\- Posso ajudar? - Taehyun indagou para ambas que prontamente aceitaram. 

Jungeun foi até Soobin, sentando ao seu lado. 

\- Mudei pouquíssimas coisas na letra que você trouxe semana passada - informou. 

\- Tá no caderno com a Jinsoul? 

\- Tá. 

\- Daqui a pouco olho então. Eu fiz alguns rascunhos e tenho que mostrar depois - Soobin avisou. 

\- Eu também trouxe algumas coisas e Jinsoul trouxe uns acordes. 

Soobin acenou, concordando. 

Quando Taehyun e Jinsoul terminaram de montar os acordes pras letras prontas, eles levantaram pra gravar a apresentação das músicas do EP. Seria tudo postado de uma vez no dia seguinte que as músicas novas saíssem. 

Soobin sentia como se cada música estava entrando dentro da sua alma enquanto as tocava. Sempre foi assim com música e era ainda mais intenso quando eram faixas que não são tão antigas. Por isso sempre prefere cantar as músicas que participou da construção de alguma forma. Era pessoal demais e ele se via mais como um artista que mostra seus sentimentos e sua história do que um que performa algo que não veio dele. Soobin não tem nada contra artistas focados na performance, só… não é ele. 

Depois de terminarem, Jinsoul fez questão de pararem pra comer o que o pai havia deixado. O sr. Jung chegou quando eles estavam na mesa, comendo em silêncio. 

\- Como tá a comida? - Perguntou. 

\- Muito boa, obrigado por ter preparado, sr. Jung - Taehyun agradeceu e foi seguido por Jungeun e Soobin que concordaram. 

\- Não precisam me agradecer por isso. Eu gosto de poder cozinhar pra vocês. Infelizmente vou ter que ir pro quarto continuar lendo o livro que pretendo recomendar para os meus alunos - se inclinou para frente e todos os que estavam na mesa retribuíram. - Tomem cuidado na volta pra casa. Jinsoul, não esqueça de avisar quando chegar bem na república dos seus amigos. 

\- Não vou esquecer - garantiu. 

Ele deu um beijo na cabeça da filha antes de ir para o quarto. 

Apenas depois de terminarem de comerem e ficarem largados no quarto da banda que eles voltaram a falar sobre as músicas e trabalharam mais. Quase todos os domingos passam dessa mesma forma e era o dia mais feliz da semana para Soobin. Ficar horas criando melodias e letras novas era tudo o que precisa pra começar uma nova semana um pouco mais leve. 

Eles terminaram quando já eram 23 horas. Jungeun ainda iria encontrar alguém no Poppin’ Star e Jinsoul iria pra casa de Soobin e Taehyun. Hyuka iria depois que chegassem lá. 

\- Eu realmente quero usar as roupas que sua irmã fizer. Acho que vai ser bem confortável de usar mesmo na bateria - Jinsoul comentou enquanto eles iam andando para a república. 

\- Deve ficar pronto até semana que vem. Ela não demora pra costurar. 

\- A gente deveria passar uma parte do dnheiro pra ela por isso - Taehyun sugeriu. 

\- Acho que ela não vai aceitar - Soobin respondeu. Hyunjin sempre considera essas roupas como presente e odeia a ideia de ser paga. 

\- Então vamos divulgar o trabalho dela no instagram da banda. Ela tem um instagram pessoal? - Jinsoul quis saber. 

\- Tem. Isso ela não seria contra. 

\- Ok. Então vamos fazer isso. Comprou tudo pra descolorir o cabelo? - Perguntou para Soobin. 

\- Taehyun comprou pra mim. Tem também algumas coisas pra hidratar. 

\- Perfeito. 

\- Com quem Jungeun vai encontrar? Eu não prestei atenção - Soobin quis saber. 

Jinsoul soltou uma risada sem humor. 

\- Acho que foi por isso que ela disse naquela hora. É o Daemin. 

\- É sério? - Soobin perguntou, descrente. 

\- Quem é Daemin? - Taehyun indagou. 

\- Um babaca do caralho - o mais alto respondeu. 

\- Ele é um cara que a Jungeun namorou, era aquele típico abusivo que finge ser inseguro pra despertar pena, mas é um cuzão que só faz mal pras pessoas - Jinsoul explicou. 

\- Por que ela foi encontrar com ele? Ainda tem algum apego? - Taehyun quis saber. 

\- Então. Ele meio que tá tentando entrar na vida dela de novo e como a polícia não ajudaria em nada, ela acha que ameaçar ele em um local público pode adiantar. 

\- Vou avisar pro Beomgyu prestar atenção - Taehyun disse, pegando o celular com a sua mão livre enquanto a outra arrastava a bicicleta. 

\- Diz pra ele fingir que não sabe de nada. 

\- Ele deve tá seguindo a Jungeun na faculdade. Lá é aberto pra qualquer um - Soobin comentou. 

\- Não duvido - Jinsoul concordou. 

\- Vou tentar passar mais tempo com vocês pra testar isso então - ele disse. 

\- Você mal passa algum tempo no pátio - Jinsoul lembrou. 

\- Vai ser por um bom motivo. 

\- Pra encontrar o cara? - Taehyun indagou. 

\- Ele me odeia e não tem um pingo de controle se me ver - Soobin respondeu com humor. 

\- Soobin quebrou um carro que ele ganhou do avô quando ele foi na nossa festa pra comemorar nunca mais precisar ir pra escola - Jinsoul disse para Taehyun. - Foi muito engraçado porque a Jungeun trancou ele no poste com a corrente da bicicleta e o merdinha teve que ficar assistindo - contou a última parte dando risada. - Queria saber bater nos outros igual ela bateu nele uma vez e como o Soobin bateu no carro com a barra de ferro. 

Soobin deixou um sorriso aparecer no seu rosto. 

\- Aquela noite foi perfeita. 

\- Era uma festa só de vocês? - Taehyun perguntou. 

\- Era. A gente saiu da festa da escola mais cedo e fomos pra casa da Jungeun. A mãe dela teve que dormir com o avô porque ele não tava muito bem, mas ela sabia que a gente ia pra lá. Sempre preferimos fazer nossos rolês juntos. Eu e a Sunmi acabamos só assistindo o caos e o cara lá quase quebrando o próprio braço pra se soltar - ela lembrou. 

\- Ele era tao ruim assim? 

\- Pra caralho. Ele era mais velho e tinha parado de estudar uns 2 anos, então tava no último ano quando a gente era junior. Ele era super legal no começo, sempre elogiava a Jungeun e incentivava ela. Eles ficaram juntos, ele começou a fingir que o ciúmes era insegurança, mas era bem claro que não era. Tem muita diferença entre se sentir inseguro e tratar a outra pessoa como propriedade. Jungeun ainda caia nessa por um tempo, mas começou a negar várias coisas e ele começou a ficar agressivo. Ela fez aula de autodefesa quando terminaram. Ok, ela sempre teve um soco forte pra porra, mas aula de autodefesa é sempre bom. Foi útil em algumas situações porque ele realmente não queria deixar em paz e aparentemente ainda não quer. 

\- Se precisarem da minha ajuda pra afastar ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo podem me avisar. Não vou me sentir nenhum pouco mal. Queria ter feito alguma coisa sobre o ex do Beomgyu também, mas ele não me deixou falar ou fazer mais do que gravar o vídeo - Taehyun comentou. 

\- Fazer mais tipo o que? - Soobin perguntou. 

\- Talvez dizer aquelas coisas e mais um pouco olhando na cara dele. Eu quero fazer isso toda vez que o vejo no pátio, sendo super legal com as pessoas e agindo como o cara popular mais legal - disse em tom de deboche - como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. 

\- Acho que eu me sentiria da mesma forma - Soobin disse. 

Talvez se sentisse até pior. Ele não sabe lidar bem com pessoas sendo abusivas com outras, principalmente se for alguém próximo. 

\- Foda que também entendo o Beomgyu, pelo pouco que sei. Como ele lida com isso? Ele ainda fica mal? - Jinsoul perguntou.

\- Ele fica ok agora. Quase nunca se sente mal, ainda fica nervoso e ansioso demais pra falar em público, mas ta bem melhor que antes. Ele também não olha muito em volta ainda. Fico tranquilo porque ele consegue agir bem mais à vontade mesmo assim.

O namoro de Taehyun com Beomgyu era uma das poucas relações que Soobin admira nesse nível. É quase palpável a preocupação e cuidado que um tem com o outro em absolutamente todas as situações. Era esse tipo de coisa que ele acha que deve acontecer em um relacionamento de pessoas que se amam, não como era o casamento dos seus pais. 

Eles chegaram no prédio sem nem notar o quanto andaram. Jinsoul deixou os seus casacos dobrados no canto do sofá enquanto Taehyun ia pegar tudo que precisariam pra descolorir o cabelo de Soobin no banheiro. Hyuka chegou quando Soobin já havia colocado uma roupa que não teria problema manchar - uma das poucas sem flores - e estava sentado esperando seus amigos fazerem tudo. 

\- Cheguei bem na hora. Cadê a queratina líquida? - Hyuka perguntou, olhando as ampolas no sofá. 

\- Aqui - Jinsoul mostrou uma na cor amarela. 

Ela e Soobin estavam sentados no chão quanto Taehyung ficou no sofá, do lado dos produtos. 

\- Vou pegar uma cadeira - Hyuka disse, indo pra cozinha e sentando perto de Soobin. - Fica de costas pra mim - pediu. 

Soobin fez o que foi dito e o produto foi passado no seu cabelo enquanto Jinsoul misturava tudo em um potinho roxo no chão para não manchar o sofá. 

\- Contei pro meu pai antes de sair - Hyuka pronunciou. 

\- Sobre o que? - Jinsoul perguntou. 

\- Sobre eu ser pan e que vou começar a fazer drag. 

\- A gente não pediu pra ficar em ligação com você enquanto contava? - Taehyun perguntou sem soar ou parecer chateado. 

\- Eu sei, mas só segui meu impulso mesmo. Ele tava sendo legal como sempre e a gente tava conversando sobre as minhas irmãs e ele é um pai tão foda! Eu só não consegui segurar e contei tudo. 

O descolorante era quentinho na raiz de Soobin, como fazia frio, era bem agradável. 

\- Como ele reagiu? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Mais de boa do que eu esperava. Ele disse que tava feliz por eu ter confiado nele e contado, perguntou sobre isso de drag porque não conhece muito e que queria aprender mais - respondeu enquanto continuava a passar o descolorante. 

\- Eu fico tão tranquilo de saber que ele lidou bem com isso - Taehyun comentou. 

\- Também. Eu sempre soube que as chances de ele entender eram grandes, mas sempre tem essa parte da cabeça que faz a gente esperar o pior - Hyuka comentou. 

\- Acho que não tenho essa parte - Jinsou comentou. 

Ela realmente parecia não ter. Quando notou que gostava de meninas, não demorou muito pra deixar seu pai saber e deixou tudo bem claro mesmo sendo nova. Poderia ser porque o sr. Jung nunca demonstrou ser contra, mas ela não tem muitos pensamentos pessimistas ou espera o pior. Ela só faz sem esperar muita coisa e pensa “tá bom” pra qualquer cenário e se mantém fazendo o que deseja. Soobin já presenciou isso por anos e sabe que Jinsoul sequer precisou aprender a ver as coisas dessa forma. 

Quando terminaram de passar o produto, Sooin marcou os 30 minutos no seu celular. 

Eles tiveram a ideia de pedir um lanche no Poppin’ Star e Soobin já sentiu a sua boca salivando só de pensar no sanduíche apimentado. Hyuka encheu uma garrafa de água já deixando ao lado do amigo para lembrar de se hidratar. 

\- Beomgyu disse que o cara já foi embora do bar e Jungeun tá conversando com uma desconhecida no balcão. Acho que deve tá segura agra - Taehyun informou. 

\- Ela mandou mensagem agora dizendo que daqui a pouco vem pra cá - Jinsoul disse enquanto mexia no celular. - Tá no grupo da banda. 

\- Vi agora - Taehyun respondeu. 

Soobin estava sem olhar o celular desde cedo porque sabia que se visse as mensagens de Yeonjun iria querer respondê-las e acabar ignorando seus amigos em alguns momentos por isso, então deixaria pra daqui a pouco. 

\- Vocês vão na palestra sobre apropriação? - Soobin perguntou. 

\- Eu nem sou da faculdade, mas vou - Hyuka respondeu. 

\- Eu vou matar aula mesmo - Jinsoul disse. 

Ela faz o curso de Geografia, então não era algo que os professores considerariam muito ligado ao assunto - mesmo que Geografia ligado a Sociologia pudesse ser compatível. 

\- Também vou - Soobin comentou. 

\- Meu professor ficou de boa pelo e-mail que mandei sugerido que fossemos pra palestra - Taehyun comentou. 

\- Então já podemos guardar uma fileira inteira pra todo mundo - Jinsoul sugeriu e todos concordaram. 

O lanche não demorou tanto pra chegar, mas Soobin preferiu tirar o descolorante do cabelo antes de comer. Ainda teria que esperar o cabelo secar pra passar o produto mais uma vez. 

Depois de enxaguar o cabelo, Soobin comeu enquanto escutava seus amigos conversando sobre os idols que ainda iam debutar. Quando já estava de barriga cheia, ele ligou o ventilador na sua frente já que não era muito aconselhável passar secador porque poderia danificar os fios. 

Jinsoul abriu a porta para que Jungeun chegou alguns minutos depois de cada um ter ido pra um cômodo. Ela se jogou ao lado de Soobin, o abraçando meio deitando nele, que retribuiu o gesto. 

\- Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou.

\- Agora eu acho que sim - ela respondeu. 

Taehyun estava no banho enquanto Jinsoul tinha ido na cozinha procurar algum biscoito doce pra si. Hyuka tinha ido deixar a sua mochila e celular carregando no quarto de Soobin. 

\- Olha quem já foi pro lugar mais confortável do sofá - Jinsoul pronunciou depois de engolir o biscoito, sentando ao lado da amiga. - Como foi? 

\- Tá todo mundo aqui? Você disse que já explicou tudo pro Taehyun e o Hyuka já sabe também, então vou esperar eles. 

Jinsoul acenou. 

\- Tá ótimo esse laranja estranho - Jungeun disse pra Soobin, dando risada. 

\- Eu tô parecendo salsicha enlatada - disse, fazendo suas amigas rirem. 

\- Daqui a pouco fica loiro - Jinsoul lembrou. - Deixa eu ver se tá úmido - disse, já esticando a mão e vendo como tava. - Um pouco. Logo seca. 

Hyuka saiu do quarto, sentando do lado de Soobin e deu um beijo na cabeça de Jungeun. 

Taehyun não demorou muito pra terminar seu banho, ficando abraçado com Hyuka. 

\- Agora já pode contar - Jinsoul disse, animada pra saber de fofoca. 

\- Ah, o Daebin ficou dizendo sobre a gente tentar de novo e fazer chantagem emocional. As merdas de sempre. Ameacei chutar tanto as bolas dele que iam ficar roxas pra sempre e ele ficou dizendo pra eu pensar com calma e essas merdas. Eu tô preocupada com uma coisa: ele deve tá sendo abusivo com outras mulheres. Talvez ele não esteja em um relacionamento agora, mas vai arranjar uma hora e eu quero muito fazer algo pra dizer a essas mulheres do futuro que ele é um merda e podemos nos unir contra ele mesmo que aqui, na Coreia do Sul não tenha lei que proteja a gente.

Houveram alguns segundos de silêncio antes de Hyuka dizer:

\- E se você mandar cartas? Mensagem parece muito stalker, mas enviar cartas dizendo sobre ele ser abusivo. Elas podem não acreditar no começo, mas uma hora ele vai mostrar como é de verdade. 

\- Pode ser uma boa ideia - Taehyun comentou. 

\- Ainda parece meio stalker. Imagina alguém descobrir onde você mora - Jinsoul opinou. 

Jungeun olhou para Soobin. 

\- O que você acha? 

\- É uma ideia, mas quando você ficar menos preocupada com isso pode ter outras ideias também e poder escolher o que e como fazer. 

Ela acenou, concordando com ele, assim como os seus outros amigos. Não tinham muito o que fazer agora, apenas relaxarem como podiam. 

O cabelo de Soobin não demorou muito pra secar mesmo. Eles passaram queratina e descolorante mais uma vez. 

Jinsoul explicou como ele deveria misturar apenas 1 gota de um remédio roxo que também servia pra tirar o amarelado do cabelo e impedir que o azul ficasse verde. Ela deixou que ele misturasse pouco a pouco do tonalizante escuro no creme branco até dar o tom de azul claro que desejava. Soobin preferiu passar o tonalizante sozinho depois de tirar todo o descolorante com shampo. Aproveitou também pra colocar um pouco de uma ampola de reconstrução na mistura. 

Jungeun e Jinsoul dormiriam no sofá que vira uma cama. Enquanto Soobin esperava seu cabelo ser pintado, ele ajudou que elas arrumassem onde dormiram. Hyuka foi tomar seu banho e Taehyun estava pesquisando pra fazer uma resenha. Todos estavam bem exaustos, mas Soobin ainda sentia energia pra escrever alguma coisa e ler um texto. 

Quando terminou de lavar o cabelo, Hyuka já estava dormindo no chão do seu quarto e Jinsoul e Jungeun estavam no sofá-cama. Ele não sabia de Taehyun por estar no próprio quarto. 

Olhando no espelho, ele decidiu ter gostado do tom de azul que não chegava a ser pastel, mas não era escuro. Tinha ficado bonito e era uma mudança enorme. Ele gostou dessa sensação mesmo que os fios tenham ficado um tanto ressecados, mas com a hidratação contínua ficaria melhor. 

Sem fazer barulho - mesmo sabendo que Hyuka tem um sono pesado e dificilmente acorda -, Soobin pegou seu notebook e celular, abrindo as mensagens com Yeonjun. 

_**Yeonjun:** acho que vou sumir muito hoje_

_**Yeonjun:** tá bem doido aqui _

_**Yeonjun:** e não para de entrar mais gente quando um cliente sai _

_**Soobin:** não teve nenhuma pausa?  _

_ **Yeonjun:** to na pausa agora _

_**Yeonjun:** respondeu na hora certa _

_ **Soobin:** que bom  _

_ **Soobin:** como você tá?  _

_**Yeonjun:** doido pra ficar esticado na cama _

_**Yeonjun:** e você? _

_ Soobin: esticado na cama _

_**Yeonjun:** aaaahhhh que injustiça você me dizer isso _

_**Yeonjun:** queria tá com você _

_**Yeonjun:** porque eu taria esticado na cama, não por outra coisa _

_ **Yeonjun:** você entendeu _

_ **Soobin:** entendi _

_**Soobin:** não precisa se preocupar  _

_**Yeonjun:** quando vai ser o show da CROWN aqui?  _

_**Soobin:** em 2 semanas _

_**Yeonjun:** e o ep novo?  _

_ **Soobin:** não vou estragar a surpresa  _

_**Yeonjun:** 😞😞😞 _

_**Yeonjun:** você é muito cruel comigo _

_**Yeonjun:** mas te perdoo _

_ **Soobin:** obrigado _

Sorrindo pro celular, Soobin foi silenciosamente até seu armário pegando qualquer coisa enquanto se despedia de Yeonjun avisando que iria dormir. 

Seus horários estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca e ele sabia que em algum momento poderia perder a noção dos dias. Isso estava começando a causar preocupação nele porque poderia atrapalhar todo o seu estudo e trabalho, mas como conseguir lidar melhor com os seus demônios? 

Ele poderia testar se transar aleatoriamente com desconhecidos poderia ser um tipo de escape. Ele já tinha estudado sobre religião, sexo e drogas serem formas de fugir da própria angustia, mas religião é a causa de várias delas e ele se recusa a usar outras drogas além de tabaco e álcool. Se essas já tinham efeitos colaterais então outras teriam resultados piores. 

O problema é que Soobin não acha que deve usar outras pessoas como anestesia. Mesmo se fosse alguém concordando em ser usado por um momento de prazer, ele ainda não se via fazendo isso, além de que se aproximar mais de Yeonjun só o fez ter certeza que a atração que sente pelos outros era absolutamente nada se comparado a atração que sente por ele. 

Em alguns momentos em que sentia que queria passar mais tempo com Yeonjun, ele ainda não se esforçava tanto assim - mesmo que qualquer esforço seja praticamente em vão por causa dos seus horários - pra isso exatamente pra não ter uma dependência. Soobin é consciente desse tipo de coisa e sempre achou injusto quem usa outras pessoas pra tapar algum tipo de buraco. 

Ele poderia parar de beber tanto e ainda assim conseguir ignorar seus demônios? Talvez ele devesse fazer isso sozinho, assim não precisaria falar dos motivos pra querer fugir da sua própria cabeça. 

Ainda assim, a vontade de ver mais Yeonjun não iria embora. Ele estava começando a pensar que talvez seja possível não acabar dependendo do outro, já que isso o levaria a ter expectativas. Soobin odeia esperar algo das outras pessoas e já notou dos problemas de Yeonjun com as expectativas de outras pessoas. 

Bebendo mais um gole, Soobin ainda sentia sua mente rodando nas mesmas questões sem resposta. Ele olhou as suas mensagens antes de apagar completamente. 

_ **Yeonjun:** mas ja se prepara pra saber da minha review sobre as músicas novas _

_ **Soobin:** é o que mais tô ansioso pra saber  _


	8. track 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de gatilho: citação de assédio, violência e sangue.

O alongamento que Yeonjun e Beomgyu começaram a fazer antes de trabalhar parecia ter dado diferença. Seus músculos ficaram menos pesados na segunda. 

Ele e Vivi tinham ido desde depois do almoço para a faculdade. Uma pessoa tinha algo mais pesado pra falar sobre o tal professor abusivo pediu para que eles a escutassem em particular e tivessem tempo pra isso. 

HyeSoo havia sido assediada física e moralmente pelo professor Bae. Ela não tinha coragem pra falar sobre com ninguém e não havia conseguido uma vaga para o atendimento psicológico gratuito que os estudantes de Psicologia ofereciam. Ela manteve todas as mensagens e e-mails salvos e agora estava confiando que Yeonjun e Vivi pudessem ajudá-la sem que a prejudicasse. 

Puto era pouco para o que Yeonjun sentia. Ele ainda não sabe a cara do professor Bae, mas sentia que era até bom porque aí não perderia o controle. 

Yeonjun e Vivi estavam no banco perto das árvores onde os gatos sempre ficavam. Raramente estava cheio na lateral daquele bloco e os gatos podiam correr de um lado pro outro sem se preocupar com humanos. 

Yeonjun estava em pé, se movendo de um lado pro outro, olhando as coisas rabiscadas na parede e muro sem realmente ler. 

\- Tem certeza que não quer um pedaço? - Vivi perguntou. Ela sempre come uma boa varidade de doces quando fica nervosa ou estressada.

\- Não. Obrigado - Yeonjun recusou. 

\- Tem alguma coisa que possa te deixar menos puto? 

\- Eu não quero ficar menos puto. Eu quero ficar mais e mais puto, transformar isso em motivação pra conseguir ser convincente o suficiente e esse professor ser demitido, não só avisado ou afastado.

\- Já tem um plano? - Vivi perguntou. 

\- Tô pensando em só mostrarmos algumas mensagens, principalmente as de inicio de conversa porque duvido que ele só tenha feito aquilo com ela. Deixamos claro que tem coisa bem pior depois disso e o reitor sabe que eu nunca minto ou exagero - disse, movendo as mãos com ênfase. - Nisso, vamos deixar claro que não iremos expor quem nos mostrou isso, mas que temos outras pessoas que podem falar sobre o abuso de poder do professor Bae. Mesmo sem colocar as vítimas em uma posição de exposição, ainda dá pra demitir por justa causa. Mas a gente pode falar disso melhor mais tarde. 

\- Você já leu o contrato deles? - Vivi indagou.

\- Eu leio o contrato trabalhista de todo servidor público, é fácil de achar. 

\- E leu as leis também? 

\- É claro. 

\- Qualquer dúvida vou falar com você - disse, enrolando a embalagem colorida vazia e colocando na lata de refrigerante que segurava. - Ainda vamos na quarta? 

\- Acho que quarta vamos ter organizado tudo direitinho - Vivi acenou. 

\- Temos mais algumas pessoas pra conversar hoje e amanhã. Espero que a gente consiga foder com esse cara. Ele merece. 

  
  
  
•

  
  
  
  
  


Eles passaram mais 2 horas escutando relatos semelhantes e fazendo perguntas. Era cansativo, cada vez que escutava mais sobre, Yeonjun só queria expulsar o cara pessoalmente. 

Quando estava sentado na escada do bloco A no pátio comendo um sanduíche que comprou para e si e Vivi, eles cumprimentaram Jinsoul e Jungeun que passaram por perto. 

Ele e a amiga estavam em um silêncio confortável depois de falarem tanto. 

Yeonjun colocou sua cabeça no ombro dela após terminar de comer, tentando respirar e relaxar um pouco fechando os olhos. Ele não havia descansado o suficiente do final de semana pesado no bar, mas era por um bom motivo. 

Se seus colegas não estivessem falando sobre como têm ficado mais exaustivo trabalhar lá, ele acharia que seu corpo e mente estavam ficando cansados pelo ritmo acelerado da sua rotina. Ele só esperava que a nova equipe que todas as equipes que estão sendo treinadas começassem a trabalhar nos finais de semana logo. Nesse último, só uma delas estava lá e mesmo assim não era o suficiente. 

\- Aquele arrastando o cara pelo cabelo é o Soobin? - Vivi perguntou, fazendo Yeonjun abrir os olhos e procurar. 

O cara estava sendo arrastado pra fora da faculdade por um outro com a mesma altura e roupas de flores de Soobin, só que com o cabelo azul claro. 

Soobin não havia pintado o cabelo… ou havia? 

Yeonjun só levantou e tentou ser mais rápido do que a multidão que começava a seguir. Jinsoul e Jungeun estavam seguindo próximas de Soobin. 

Yeonjun foi rápido o suficiente pra chegar perto e ver que de fato, era Soobin. 

Soobin levantou a cabeça do outro cara, dando um soco que fez um barulho alto e causou a queda do que fora arrastado. 

O mais alto se abaixou ficando mais próximo do outro no chão. 

\- Eu acho bom que você pare com as suas merdas. Dessa vez podemos ser piores do que antes então não faça com que eu e as minhas amigas sejamos obrigados a quebrar as suas pernas - Soobin disse tranquilamente. 

Os olhos de Yeonjun se arregalaram. Soobin sempre parecia calmo, que não era _esse_ tipo de bad boy. Mas ver a tranquilidade que ele pronunciou isso e ainda deu um chute no rosto do outro após levantar, fez as suas conclusões ficarem um pouco confusas. Claro que ainda acha que tinha um bom motivo para isso, ainda mais que Jinsoul e Jungeun pareciam abertamente apoiando Soobin. Ele só não esperava que o mais alto brigasse fisicamente com alguém. 

Yeonjun olhou o desconhecido tossindo sangue e só conseguia pensar que merda ele havia feito. 

As pessoas em volta falavam baixo e Yeonjun só entendeu algumas palavras. Todas eram coisas ruins. 

Caminhando em direção as amigas, os olhos de Soobin pararam diretamente em Yeonjun. Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco antes de lhe oferecer um sorriso fofo que marcava as suas covinhas antes de desaparecer no meio das pessoas. 

Yeonjun estava confuso com os motivos de Soobin e completamente encantado com como ele ficou tão bem com esse cabelo. 

\- Ele sabe como socar alguém - escutou a voz impressionada de Vivi. 

O outro ainda estava no chão e 2 pessoas foram ajudar. 

\- Eu preciso perguntar por que ele fez isso - Yeonjun disse, pegando o celular pra mandar mensagem. 

\- Você acha que foi por um motivo idiota? 

\- Acho que não, mas preciso confirmar. 

_**Yeonjun:** ei _

_**Yeonjun:** onde você ta?  _

_**Soobin:** tô chegando no segundo andar no bloco H  _

_**Yeonjun:** posso ir aí falar com você?  _

_**Soobin:** pode _

_**Soobin:** as meninas também tão aqui _

_**Yeonjun:** ok, to indo  _

\- Vamos? - Perguntou pra Vivi. 

\- Acho bom não me deixar de vela - disse enquanto começavam a andar. - Qualquer coisa arranjo outra coisa pra fazer. 

\- É impossível que você fique de vela - ele disse. 

\- Não exatamente. Vocês parecem flertar só pela forma que ficam se olhando. 

\- Você quer dizer a forma que eu fico olhando pra ele, né? 

\- Amigo, ele também olha pra você da mesma forma - Vivi disse, num tom meio entediado por precisar dizer uma obviedade tão grande. 

\- Ele não quer mais nada comigo além de amizade - Yeonjun rebateu. 

\- Ficar repetindo não vai fazer virar verdade. 

Yeonjun suspirou, um pouco cansado das suas paranóias e medos. Seria possível mesmo que Soobin ainda o quisesse? Ele tem gostado muito da sua amizade com o outro e voltarem a ficar poderia estragar tudo, não poderia? 

Às vezes ele se odeia por ter tido tantas péssimas experiências amorosas que seguiam um padrão. Provavelmente era culpa sua por sempre repeti-lo. 

O bloco H é mais afastado e menor, normalmente só tem aulas de noite, mas sempre estava aberto mesmo que todas as salas fiquem trancadas. Não foi uma grande surpresa quando viram apenas 2 pessoas ficando no canto do primeiro andar. Sempre usam blocos vazios pra isso. 

No segundo andar, Jinsoul estava segurando as costas da mão de Soobin na sua latinha de Coca enquanto a tomava no canudo de metal e eles escutavam Jungeun dizendo algo. 

\- Acho foda como a gente encontra pessoas daqui em todos os lugares - Jinsoul disse, respondendo alguma coisa que Yeonjun e Vivi não puderam escutar. 

Soobin foi o primeiro a prestar atenção e Yeonjun se sentiu meio hipnotizado olhando para ele com esse cabelo novo de perto. De longe já estava incrivel, mas assim era ainda melhor. 

Soobin ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e suas amigas finalmente olharam na direção dos que chegaram. 

\- Oi Yeonjun. Vivi, a gente super queria conversar mais com você - Jungeun disse, já levantando e pegando a sua mochila. 

\- Oi, oi - Jinsoul disse. - Vivi, vamos com a gente na cozinha? 

\- Claro - Vivi aceitou, animada. - Me manda mensagem quando for pra aula - disse pra Yeonjun, que acenou. 

\- Oi, oi. Tchau, tchau, tchau - Jungeun disse acenando e se afastando um pouco para que elas descessem. 

Ele voltou a atenção pra Soobin que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar com toda a sua atenção nele. 

\- Esse cabelo ficou muito foda - elogiou, indo pro lado de Soobin. 

\- Obrigado. Você veio aqui pra querer saber alguma coisa sobre o que eu fiz? - Soobin foi direto. 

Yeonjun olhou os dedos dele. Não estavam machucados, só vermelhos. 

\- Queria entender. O que você disse pareceu que os seus amigos estariam te apoiando e ajudariam a quebrar as pernas do cara. Ele deve ter feito alguma merda bem grande - disse, deixando para analisar o rosto do outro apenas depois de terminar. 

\- Ele é um ex da Jungeun da época da escola que não quer deixar ela em paz. A gente não se dá bem porque além de ele ser um babaca, eu não sou a pessoa mais pacífica do mundo quando fazem algum mal a alguém que amo. 

\- Ah! Entendi. Faz sentido - em seguida, deu risada do seu próprio pensamento antes de dizer: - Pra quem olha de fora você é completamente o estereótipo de bad boy. 

Soobin também deu risada. 

\- Sempre tive esse estereótipo mesmo não me identificando com ele. De qualquer forma, é só mais um estereótipo que colocam em mim. 

Ele evitou olhar para Soobin de novo. 

A janela pequena do andar estava aberta, então fazia um pouco de frio lá dentro também. Yeonjun colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco escuro. 

\- Você conseguiu dormir bem no sábado? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Eu nunca durmo bem. E você? 

\- Por que não? 

\- Não consigo descansar. 

Algo naquela resposta curta fez Yeonjun acreditar que tinha bem mais por trás desse problema. 

\- Você parece cansado - Soobin comentou. 

Yeonjun jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás, encostando na parede. 

\- Aquele professor que tava exigindo muito do Taehyun é pior do que eu esperava. Tô desde depois do almoço escutando as pessoas contando as merdas que ele já fez. Pelo menos tenho coisa o suficiente pra foder com ele. 

\- E quando vai fazer isso? 

\- Provavelmente na quarta. 

\- Quer companhia? - Soobin ofereceu. 

\- Acho que você vai tá na aula. A Vivi vai comigo. 

\- Se você quiser posso matar aula - Yeonjun virou o rosto para Soobin, com um sorriso pequeno. 

\- Não precisa. Obrigado por oferecer. Espero poder te ajudar quando precisar também. 

Soobin acenou. _Vinte e um._

\- Você acredita que tem como começar tudo de novo? - Soobin perguntou depois de alguns segundos sem assunto. 

\- Começar o que de novo? 

\- Tudo ou algumas coisas. Conseguir apagar coisas do passado. 

\- Eu acho impossível apagar o passado, mas ele pode deixar de ser importante. 

\- Como? 

\- A gente é no presente o que o passado nos moldou e o que queremos ser no futuro. O passado de agora vai mudar quando o presente também passar. Então o passado de _agora_ pode deixar de ser tão importante. A gente não pode mudar o passado, mas podemos construir algo novo que não queiramos apagar - Yeonjun explicou. 

\- Mas e se não souber como começar a fazer um passado novo? Fazer o que afeta agora parar de fazer mal? - Soobin perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio, associando o que Yeonjun acabou de dizer. 

\- Ninguém sabe de nada na maioria das vezes. A gente só tenta fazer as coisas como sabe. As coisas não precisam ser essa pressão toda o tempo inteiro. 

\- Mesmo quando existe o medo de sentir coisas ruins? 

\- Como assim? - Yeonjun inclinou a cabeça para o lado. 

\- Às vezes fazer as coisas do jeito que sabemos pode doer e trazer coisas ruins. Ou como sabemos que devemos encarar algumas coisas. 

\- Como o que, por exemplo? 

\- Monstros. 

Naquele momento, Yeonjun soube que aquela conversa é sobre Soobin tentando entender algo e a letra de _Can’t We Just Let The Monster Alive?_ é um exemplo dessa angústia. 

\- Ter um machucado muito profundo a ponto de precisar limpar, dar ponto e isso doer não significa que você deveria deixar infeccionar. A dor vai ser pior e vai ser constante. Ignorar uma coisa que tá ali ainda faz doer de alguma forma, então faz algum sentido não tratar da ferida por causa da dor se impedir de tratar também faz doer? 

Mais alguns longos segundos de silêncio e dessa vez Yeonjun olhou para Soobin, que tinha o olhar perdido no chão, como se não estivesse ali de verdade. Yeonjun sentia a angústia crescendo rapidamente. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Soobin e ele queria saber se podia ajudar, mas como fazer isso sem se intrometer demais? Ele tem amigos mais antigos e pode ter ajuda de quem o conhece melhor. 

Mesmo assim ele queria poder fazer algo. 

\- Eu acho que não - Soobin disse baixinho, quase um sussurro. 

\- Ainda bem que existem tratamentos quando essas feridas são nos nossos sentimentos - disse, esperando que isso desse uma ideia para o outro. - Aí dá pra aprender a limpar elas e ir se recuperando aos poucos. O único problema é que esse tratamento não é acessível pra todo mundo. 

Soobin acenou, antes de fechar os olhos por pouco tempo e abrí-los novamente, focando em Yeonjun. 

Ele fez isso de uma forma tão intensa que Yeonjun sentia que era impossível esconder qualquer sentimento ou pensamento dele e o mais importante: Soobin estava olhando-o como se quisesse o enxergar de verdade. 

Ver ele, como sendo ele e não outra pessoa. 

Ele gosta da sensação de ser notado por quem realmente é. 

Mas Yeonjun também sentia que havia algo em Soobin que deveria estar enxergando agora, só que a única coisa clara para ele era que o outro estava sofrendo de uma forma quase impossível de colocar em palavras. Talvez ele estivesse sofrendo há muito tempo. 

Yeonjun queria levantar sua mão, passar as costas dos seus dedos no rosto de Soobin, tentar sentir em si tudo o que o outro sentia e permitir que fosse sentido também pra ser compreendido. 

Yeonjun tem seus amigos que o compreendem, é óbvio, mas ele ainda queria uma conexão intensa com Soobin. Ele mesmo não sabia exatamente como isso funcionaria ou que significa, apenas queria. 

\- Você já conseguiu criar um novo passado e esquecer algo que não queira lembrar? - Soobin perguntou naquele mesmo tom baixo. 

\- Eu acho que não. 

\- Por que? 

\- Ainda não consigo me abrir como deveria. Ainda não consigo me acostumar quando alguém novo na minha vida me vê - Yeonjun esperava que conseguisse passar tudo o que queria dizer com o seu olhar porque realmente não queria verbalizar. 

\- O que te impede? 

\- Um pouco sou eu e um pouco é tudo em volta. O que te impede de criar um passado novo? - Devolveu a pergunta. 

Soobin deu uma risada triste, balançando a cabeça. 

\- Eu mesmo. Sou sempre eu mesmo - e desviou o olhar, olhando para a janela. 

Do ângulo que Yeonjun estava, dava para ver um dos blocos e o céu menos acinzentado do que tem estado nos últimos dias. Hoje não parecia que choveria, mas ainda estava um tanto frio. 

\- Então isso significa que seu único inimigo é você? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Talvez sempre tenha sido. 

\- E o que você quer fazer? 

\- Eu não sei. 

\- Isso já é um começo - Yeonjun foi otimista. 

Soobin suspirou, passando a mão no seu cabelo. 

\- A gente pode falar de outra coisa? - perguntou. 

\- O que você quiser. 

\- Ok… como foi o trabalho esse final de semana? - Soobin mudou de assunto. 

\- Entraram algumas pessoas novas que estavam treinando durante a semana. Eles ainda precisam praticar um pouco, mas já consigo ver que vão se sair bem e eu vou poder ficar mais calmo na hora de trabalhar. Ou talvez tentar - Yeonjun contou. 

\- Por que precisaria tentar? 

\- Porque eu não paro quieto no trabalho e fico achando que posso simplesmente dar conta de metade das mesas. Haseul já me disse pra tentar me acalmar e que eu poderia atender menos pessoas de uma vez, mas acho que a minha cabeça só entra no modo mais acelerado possível. Beomgyu consegue desacelerar mais do que eu, pelo menos. 

\- Você parece ter muita energia - Soobin comentou. 

\- Na maioria das vezes sim. 

\- Eu sempre me sinto cansado. 

\- Você nunca consegue descansar mesmo? 

\- Nunca. 

\- Nunca, nunca? - Yeonjun não conseguia imaginar esse cenário. Em algum momento ele poderia descansar, não poderia? 

\- Nunca, nunca. Me sinto melhor depois de passar o domingo com a banda e criando música, mas não descanso. 

\- Você já tentou achar como conseguiria resolver esse problema? - Soobin balançou a cabeça, negando. 

\- Acho que talvez me digam que eu deveria tomar remédios pra dormir. Não quero precisar fazer isso. 

\- Talvez exista outra forma de fazer isso sem ser com remédios. 

\- Depende do caso. 

\- Se auto-diagnosticar não é uma boa opção - Yeonjun repetiu o que sempre ouviu. - Acho que é uma péssima escolha mesmo que você faça Psicologia. 

\- É bem irresponsável se auto-diagnosticar mesmo, mas não sei exatamente o que fazer. 

\- Eu posso te ajudar, se quiser - Yeonjun ofereceu. 

Soobin lhe deu um sorriso. 

\- Não precisa. Tenho que conversar com uma pessoa antes, mas obrigado por oferecer. 

\- Sempre que precisar. Já comeu? - Mudou de assunto. 

\- Tava acabando de comer quando a gente foi interrompido pelo babaca do caralho. 

\- É um bom título. “O Babaca do Caralho” - Yeonjun disse, dando risada e sendo seguido por Soobin. 

\- Esse título combina bem com ele. Acho que vou no Poppin’ Star neste sábado de novo. 

\- Tem outro trabalho pra fazer lá? 

\- Não exatamente. A banda tem que ir conversar com o sr. Bang pra ver os últimos detalhes do show. 

\- Foda que talvez eu nem possa parar pra assistir vocês - Yeonjun lamentou.

\- É só a gente pedir pro sr. Bang te dar uma pausa. O Taehyum pediu pro Beomgyu poder também e seu chefe ficou de boa. 

Yeonjun o olhou com esperança. 

\- Mesmo? Isso seria ótimo. Obrigado - Soobin o olhava sorrindo com um tanto de afeto.

\- Não precisa agradecer. Eu que deveria por você gostar tanto da nossa arte. 

\- Como se fosse algo muito difícil de gostar - deu risada. 

Soobin o estava olhando daquele jeito de novo, como se lesse a sua alma e quisesse admirar cada detalhe seu. A visão de Yeonjun caiu sob os lábios dele. Ele voltou a imaginar como seria beijá-lo com esse piercing como vem pensando desde a outra terça. Ele começou a refletir que talvez sentir tanta atração assim não fosse normal e isso só atrapalha tudo. Ele não podia sentir isso. 

O inferno era que Soobin é, de fato, a pessoa mas atraente que conheceu. Tudo nele era o atraía _demais_. Como ele cantava, como se expressava quando se sentia à vontade, como gosta de escutar Yeonjun, como sempre parece estar prestando atenção em tudo silenciosamente e acenando.

Yeonjun só queria se inclinar para frente porque afastar parecia impossível e ele tinha essa sensação de estar amarrado a Soobin, mas ao invés de se sentir preso, havia algo de satisfatório nisso. 

Soobin fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, a sacudindo de um lado pro outro. 

\- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa agora. - disse, sem voltar a olhar para Yeonjun. 

\- A gente se fala depois? - Perguntou, torcendo para que a sua voz estivesse soando normal como esperava. 

Soobin acenou - _vinte e dois_ -, levantando do chão e pegando a sua mochila. 

Ele ofereceu um sorriso bonito com covinhas antes de acenar com a mão e se virar, descendo as escadas olhando para trás antes de desaparecer. 

Yeonjun tentou se concentrar na sua respiração. Ele se sentia completamente idiota agora. Sua ideia inicial de amizade havia sido péssima e ele _deveria_ ter arriscado. Aí não precisaria controlar tanta coisa. Às vezes ele só sentia que estava sendo a pessoa mais dramática. 

Soltando um barulho de descontentamento no andar vazio, ele mandou mensagem pra Vivi perguntando onde ela estava e já começou a fazer uma lista mental de coisas para distraí-lo. 

  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  
  


\- Então você quase beijou Soobin? - Beomgyu perguntou enquanto eles estavam na mesa da cozinha comendo macarrão com molho industrializado e requeijão. 

\- Seria tão ruim assim? - SooYoung perguntou. 

\- Eu acho que sim. Não quero ser o cara que propôs alguma coisa só pra depois querer mudar como se a minha opinião fosse a única que importasse. 

\- Você não estaria fazendo isso assim, Soobin teria que aceitar - SooYoung apontou. - Não é como se você tivesse o obrigando a algo. 

\- Eu ainda seria o cara qe fica querendo mudar as coisas de forma egoísta. 

\- Esquece. Ele quer ser condenado - Beomgyu disse para SooYoung e virou para Yeonjun. - Realmente, você seria uma péssima pessoa - disse em tom de irônico. 

\- A questão é: todos nós somos egoístas até quando achamos que estamos sendo altruístas porque fazemos coisas para nos sentirmos bem e úteis - SooYoung começou a dizer. - O problema é que você não tá dando nenhuma escolha pra ele nesse cenário. Esse tá sendo o seu erro e isso não te transforma no cara mau. 

A quietude caiu na mesa enquanto Beomgyu e Yeonjun pareciam pensar na fala de SooYoung. 

\- Eu acho que faz sentido - Beomgyu disse. 

\- Realmente faz, mas isso só piora a minha situação de tentar não fazer nada e pensar que tô fazendo o melhor - Yeonjun reclamou. 

\- A resposta tá bem na sua cara e eu me recuso a te ajudar a ignorar - SooYoung disse, por fim. 

Ele sabia que se precisava de alguém para mentir pra ele, seus amigos não eram bem as pessoas mais recomendáveis pra isso. 

\- Qual é aquele chá que você toma pra dormir melhor quando tá sem conseguir descansar direito? - Yeonjun perguntou pra SooYoung. 

\- Eu faço uma mistura de hortelã, erva doce, camomila e erva-doce-nacional. Tento colocar a mesma quantidade deles, mas vende tudo num saquinho. Só é mais econômico comprar o quilo. 

\- Eu tomo quando fico meio estressado. Não sei se é porque é quentinho e relaxa, mas é gostosinho - Beomgyu comentou. - Tá tendo problema pra descansar? 

\- Não é pra mim. É pro Soobin. Ele disse que nunca descansa. 

\- Diz pra ele colocar a medida de 2 saquinhos em uma caneca de chá. Vai apagar ele por 9 horas - SooYoung instruiu. 

\- Você sugere que ele fique dopado de chá? - Yeonjun perguntou com humor. 

\- Não vai ficar dopado, só vai relaxar a cabeça. 

\- Preciso testar tomar antes das apresentações - Beomgyu comentou. - Ou depois. Pode melhorar meus espasmos. 

Por causa do seu transtorno de ansiedade, Beomgyu sempre sente espasmos musculares quando passa por alguma situação que desencadeia as suas crises de ansiedade ou o deixa em um nível de estresse alto. Com a terapia, ele tem melhorado e as crises repentinas se tornaram praticamente extintas. Ele ainda estava observando se esse era um dos periodos em que ficava sem tê-las. Antes de começar o tratamento, ele sequer conseguia identificar por ter convivido a sua vida toda com isso, então sempre pareceu comum para si. 

\- Cuidado pra não tomar muito e ficar com sono - SooYoung avisou. 

\- A sua terapeuta falou alguma coisa sobre remédios controlados? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Ela disse que eu poderia ser encaminhado pra um psiquiatra se eu quisesse fazer tratamento assim. Eu ainda prefiro usar, no máximo esses chás. A terapeuta disse que não tem problema. Eu sei que pode me ajudar mais, mas não sei como meu organismo vai se sair e se eu for tomar alguma coisa, prefiro esperar. Também tem uma diferença do meu caso com o de pessoas que tem ansiedade de uma forma mais intensa, então ainda posso ter essa opção - explicou. 

\- Tem uma garota no meu curso que tinha muito problema de parar pra memorizar texto - SooYoung começou a contar. - Na verdade ela tinha outras coisas tipo não conseguir ficar parada, ou só comer sem fazer mais nada. Ela comentou que todo mundo considerava ela inquieta, mas descobriu que tem um tipo de ansiedade. Ela disse que não teve crises nem nada. Pelo menos não identificou nenhuma. 

\- Isso envolve tanta coisa e tanta gente fala como se fosse simples - Yeonjun comentou. - Tanta gente dizendo que tem um transtorno que não tem enquanto algumas pessoas acabam não notando que precisam de tratamento, além do tratamento ser elitizado. 

\- A sociedade é tão fodida de tantos jeito e parece que nem tem perspectiva de melhora - SooYoung comentou. - Mas mesmo assim é importante tentar ajudar quem podemos. 

\- Se todo mundo que tem acesso a mais informação pudesse espalhar mais, já seria um bom começo - Beomgyu pronunciou. - Eu entendo que é bom a gente ter entretenimento que não nos faz pensar muito de vez em quando, mas tem como conciliar isso de uma forma menos errada. 

\- Por isso tento escrever peças de forma mais fluida que falam de coisas importantes - SooYoung disse. 

\- Tá escrevendo mais? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

Ele normalmente não gostava de ler roteiros, mas amava ler os que sua amiga escrevia. 

\- Tô, mas ainda é um rascunho. Mostro pra vocês depois. 

Por terem tido pouco tempo pra relaxar, eles resolveram não ler textos hoje e só verem algum programa de variedade junto com Bonitinho enquanto comiam o bolo de laranja que Beomgyu e SooYoung arriscaram fazer antes de irem pra aula. Yeonjun não gostava de pensar que algum dia não moraria mais com seus amigos. Ele conseguiu se adaptar melhor a rotina com eles do que com os seus pais, mesmo tendo vivido a maior parte da sua vida assim. Em alguns momentos, ele se pergunta se tempo realmente é a coisa mais importante da vida ou se só servia para marcar coisas. 

Bonitinho ficou correndo de um lado pro outro brincando com os bichinhos de varinha. Eles planejaram comparar um pouco de catnip depois porque o veterinário disse que fazia bem para os bichinhos. Amanhã ainda tinha que fazer um pouco de carne para o gato comer. Sempre separava um dia da semana pra dar essa comida feita por eles para o gato. 

Indo dormir completamente exausto, Yeonjun sonhou com jaquetas de flores e cheiro de íris. 

  
  
  


•

  
  
  


\- Tenho um chá pra te recomendar que pode te fazer dormir melhor - Yeonjun disse, no dia seguinte enquanto Soobin estava anotando o texto da aula de hoje esperando o professor Hwang começar a aula. Vivi tinha ido comprar um café na cantina. 

\- Eu não gosto de maconha - Soobin disse distraidamente.

\- Não é esse chá. É chá de verdade. 

\- Ah! Então tudo bem. Pode me mandar por mensagem? Aí lembro de comprar mais tarde - Yeonjun acenou, já pegando o celular pra digitar a mensagem.

\- Depois me diz se funcionou - Soobin acenou. _Vinte e três._

Vivi voltou, oferecendo um pouco do café para eles e só Yeonjun aceitou. 

\- Como estão se sentindo sobre amanhã? - Soobin perguntou sobre a reunião que teriam com o reitor Jang. 

\- Tô doida pra ver o professor Bae se fodendo - Vivi comentou.

\- Melhor ainda saber que causamos isso - Yeonjun concordou. 

\- É realmente bom que alguém nessa faculdade esteja preocupado com essas coisas - Soobin opinou. 

\- A gente já pensou em fazer um grupo com mais pessoas que queiram ajudar nisso, mas do jeito que as coisas são é capaz de dar muito errado e alguma coisa vazar. 

\- Tem sempre esse risco - Soobin concordou. - Eu sei que estudo muito e não tenho muito tempo, mas posso ajudar se precisarem de algo.

Yeonjun sorriu, olhando para ele. 

\- Obrigado por oferecer - disse e Vivi forçou fazer um barulho alto enquanto tomava o café. Yeonjun virou pra amiga e a encontrou rindo com uma expressão meio debochada. 

\- O café tá tãããão bom - mais cedo eles haviam tido um pequeno debate por mensagem. 

Vivi disse que Yeonjun e Soobin não paravam de flertar enquanto ele dizia que não era flerte de forma alguma. Então ela afirmou que iria interromper sempre que eles estivessem nesse clima pra que o amigo visse o quanto é frequente. Segundo ela, Yeonjun tinha um jeito de olhar completamente diferente quando observava Soobin. 

Ele olhou para Vivi tentando fazer cara feia, mas só fez a amiga rir mais. 

A aula começou, fazendo que o foco mudasse. Yeonjun amava as aulas de Filosofia e já considerava que fosse uma das matérias mais importantes. 

Soobin ficou conversando com o professor como nos outros dias no intervalo. 

Indo pra cozinha com Vivi, eles ficaram olhando as mensagens dos grupos que começaram a ser formados pra trabalho. Yeonjun não odiava trabalhos em grupos, mas era sempre cansativo ir atrás de cada pessoa para que tivessem o mínimo de noção e ajudassem. 

\- Às vezes você não fica se auto-julgando por não envolver nenhum coletivo nisso? - Vivi perguntou enquanto eles estavam na cozinha vazia. 

\- Eu até me julgaria se não soubesse como os coletivos vivem agindo nesses casos. Mesmo que muita gente de lá tenha mudado ou saído, eles ainda não tem um bom diálogo com o reitor - ele disse, sentando na mesa e esperando a amiga usar o microondas. 

\- Nem você tem. A diferença é que você sabe fazer jogo de interesses como se fosse do meio - apertou os botões para esquentar o sanduíche. 

\- Não é muito difícil. É só seguir a lógica - Vivi o olhou com uma cara irônica. 

\- Amigo, nem todo mundo enxerga lógica da mesma forma. 

\- Eu sei - Yeonjun respirou fundo como se isso fosse tirar todo peso das suas costas. - Queria que fosse mais fácil fazer as coisas coletivamente, fazer mais gente entender algumas coisas. 

O aparelho apitou e Vivi foi para o outro lugar vago da mesa de plástico. 

\- De certa forma a gente ta fazendo coletivamente. Só temos esses relatos porque essas pessoas tiveram coragem de nos dizer mesmo sem colocarem seus nomes na denúncia. Não foi a gente que fez tudo sozinhos. 

Yeonjun acenou. Não deixava de ser. 

Eles ficaram quietos. Querendo ou não, sabiam que não estavam no humor mais alegre ou com mais vontade de conversar. A seriedade e importância do que fariam estava pesando e eles respeitavam isso. 

Yeonjun às vezes queria que os coletivos funcionassem como deveriam. A teoria sempre era perfeita e tinha tudo pra dar certo, mas na prática, nem todos que estavam ali se importam com a causa a ponto de colocarem ela acima dos seus interesses e desejos pessoais. Ele sentia irritação porque esse egoísmo interferia na vida de outras pessoas, poderia fazer com que alguém sofresse algum tipo de abuso ou trauma por muito tempo. 

Se tivesse mais tempo, ele tentaria organizar as coisas envolvendo mais pessoas para ajudarem as outras, mas sabe que as chances de tudo cair nas suas costas e acabar estressado pra caralho eram enormes e ainda não sabia como fazer de um jeito que fosse completamente saudável para si. 

Yeonjun e Vivi ficaram quietos no caminho de volta e andaram de mãos dadas, se dando apoio. Hoje ainda teriam que falar com mais pessoas e escutar relatos do que o professor Bae já fez. 

Na sala, Soobin pareceu notar que quietude eram o que eles precisavam.

De noite, eles mataram aula e foram para a república de Vivi revisarem as denúncias que foram digitadas e fazerem o mesmo com as que coletaram hoje. Amanhã, tudo deveria estar claro para ser exposto da melhor forma. 

  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  
  


_**Soobin:** já chegou na faculdade? _

_**Yeonjun:** tô esperando a vivi _

_**Yeonjun:** daqui a pouco a gente vai na sala do reitor  _

_**Soobin:** como você tá se sentindo?  _

_**Yeonjun:** eu não sei explicar direito _

_**Yeonjun:** eu sinto como se tivesse uma responsabilidade enorme nas minhas costas  _

_**Yeonjun:** que não posso estragar isso porque envolve a vida de outras pessoas _

_**Yeonjun:** é quase como se eu tivesse pego todos os sentimentos ruins daquelas pessoas e entendesse o sofrimento delas _

_ **Yeonjun:** mas eu sei que não é isso de verdade _

_**Yeonjun:** essas pessoas ainda tão sofrendo e vão continuar _

_**Yeonjun:** e é tanto ao ponto de sentirem medo de contar tudo pra gente  _

_**Yeonjun:** e eu não dormi muito bem também  _

_**Yeonjun:** vou tomar o chá da SooYoung quando for pra casa  _

_**Soobin:** me avisa quando acabar de conversar com o reitor?  _

_ **Yeonjun:** aviso, mas provavelmente vou tá péssimo pra conversar ou qualquer coisa do tipo  _

_**Soobin:** não tem problema  _

_**Soobin:** te admiro muito por se importar com as pessoas _

_**Soobin:** é importante que às vezes alguém ajude essas pessoas e espero que na próxima abertura de vagas eles consigam ser ajudados no projeto do meu curso _

_**Yeonjun:** obrigado _

_ **Yeonjun:** você é incrível  _

_**Yeonjun:** tenho que ir agora _

_**Soobin:** vai dar tudo certo  _

_**Yeonjun:** espero _

Por não ser a primeira vez que Yeonjun ia falar com o reitor Jang, ele não estava tão nervoso assim, mas ele sabia que Vivi se sentiria um pouco perdida mesmo explicando tudo para ela. Das outras vezes, ela não tinha comparecido e também não tinha se envolvido tanto no diálogo com essas pessoas que estavam sofrendo algum tipo de abuso na faculdade.

Dessa vez, ela tinha escolhido participar e estava ao lado de Yeonjun caminhando até o bloco A, no segundo andar onde ficava a sala do reitor Jang. Yeonjun tinha enviado e-mail e seu horário já estava reservado, então só foi direto para lá. A auxiliar não estava na sua mesa. Ele foi até a porta, batendo. 

\- Podem entrar - a voz abafada soou do outro lado da porta. 

Yeonjun entrou, segurando a porta para que Vivi também passasse. 

O reitor Jang se levantou, inclinando o corpo para frente como cumprimento que foi correspondido por Yeonjun e Vivi, logo em seguida apontando para as cadeiras do outro lado da mesa. 

A sala dele não era grande e tinham algumas prateleiras com documentos importantes da faculdade. A decoração era praticamente nula e isso fazia Yeonjun lembrar da biblioteca. 

\- Imagino que não queria enrolar muito, visto que nunca fez isso nas nossas outras conversas - o reitor Jang disse, olhando para Yeonjun que apenas colocou a pasta com as folhas impressas dos relatos. Eram mais de 20. 

\- Um dos professores de História que entrou aqui há pouco tempo tem acumulado alguns comportamentos abusivos com seus alunos. Nessa pasta tem todos os relatos em anônimo que eu confio que não serão passados pro professor Bae. O senhor sabe das chances de ele saber exatamente quais foram os alunos e ir atrás deles. Prejudicar as testemunhas que escolheram ficar anônimas é uma das coisas que pode fazer essa história acabar em um lugar que o senhor não quer, devo lembrar - Yeonjun tentava soar o mais calmo possível, ele ainda estava _muito_ irritado com tudo o que soube. - O que tem aí é o suficiente pra uma rescisão de contrato e demissão por justa causa.

O reitor Jang se manteve com a expressão fria, que não dava para ter certeza do que ele estava pensando, mas Yeonjun sabia que ele estava puto por precisar fazer o que um estudante quer. 

\- Essas vítimas não prestarão queixa? - Reitor Jang perguntou. 

\- Você sabe que isso não muda em nada as leis de como a universidade deve agir sobre isso. Se há tantas denúncias, mesmo que anônimas, ele ainda pode ser afastado e ter o contrato rescindido. A outra opção o senhor já sabe qual é. Soube que nos últimos meses tem conseguido mais espaço político e oportunidades de aliança dentro de alguns partidos que quer se filiar. Te atrapalharia muito se a população soubesse que deixou tantos alunos sofrerem abuso e não fez absolutamente nada sobre isso. Alguns partidos podem ter controle sobre o que é publicado sobre os seus candidatos, mas sites de notícias sul-coreanos não são os únicos do mundo e muito menos são a única forma de espalhar informação, devo lembrar. 

O reitor Jang ficou encarando Yeonjun por alguns segundos. Yeonjun sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo: procurando alguma brecha ou sinal que Yeonjun não tinha tanta certeza assim ou estava blefando. Ou também tentando amedrontar, tentar se impor como superior de alguma forma, mas todas as vezes essa tentativa acabava sendo falha. 

Ele virou o seu olhar para Vivi. Yeonjun continuou encarando o homem na sua frente porque se demonstrasse preocupação com a postura de Vivi, isso pareceria uma fraqueza. Yeonjun também sabe que Vivi não vai abaixar a cabeça pro reitor mesmo nunca tendo passado por essa situação, então não era algo que o preocupava. 

Reitor Jang pegou a pasta azul que estava em sua mesa. 

\- Posso ver o que faço - ele disse. 

\- O senhor tem 2 semanas - Vivi disse e Yeonjun queria ajoelhar e fazer reverência só pela forma que a sua amiga pronunciou a ordem. - Espero também que nenhum aluno seja prejudicado durante e depois dessas 2 semanas - e o Jang demorou mais alguns segundos para responder. 

\- Farei o possível. 

Vivi inclinou a cabeça para o lado antes de perguntar:

\- Apenas o possível? Não parece muito esforço. 

Oh, ele estava ficando puto. Yeonjun conseguiu notar o movimento quase milimétrico da sobrancelha do reitor. 

\- Em 2 semanas o professor não estará mais aqui e nenhum aluno será prejudicado - Vivi sorriu. 

\- O senhor é um ótimo reitor. Fico feliz que o tenhamos aqui. 

Yeonjun se levantou, sendo seguido por Vivi e o reitor, se inclinando para se despedir. 

\- Agradecemos pela atenção, reitor Jang. Desejamos muito sucesso à sua carreira política. 

Eles saíram em silêncio até voltarem a sentir o vento gelado do pátio e olharem um para o outro. 

\- Uma cerveja? - Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo um para o outro antes de falarem juntos de novo: - Uma cerveja! 

•

  
  
  
  
  


_**Soobin:** me avisa quando sair da sala do reitor  _

_**Yeonjun:** já saí e tô bebendo litrão com a Vivi _

_**Yeonjun:** a gente foi no mercado aqui perto e compramos  _

_**Yeonjun:** quando sair da aula pode ficar aqui com a gente se quiser _

_**Soobin:** onde vocês tão? _

_**Yeonjun:** perto da onde os gatos ficam _

_**Soobin:** daqui a pouco apareço aí _

_ **Yeonjun:** vou ficar esperando _

\- Quando ele chegar vou arranjar outra coisa pra fazer e sair - Vivi disse depois de olhar rapidamente o celular de Yeonjun. 

\- Por que? - Ele perguntou sem entender. Tomou mais gole da cerveja no seu copo plástico. 

\- Pra se vocês não conseguirem se aguentar não quero tá perto pra atrapalhar. 

\- Não aguentar o que? 

Vivi olhou para o amigo com a sua maior cara de debochada. 

\- Não sei. Vontade de peidar. Até parece que você não sabe. 

\- Para de falar como se fosse alguma coisa que ele quisesse também. 

\- Preciso te lembrar do primeiro dia de aula de Filosofia? 

\- Não precisa, mas esse argumento agora é inválido. 

\- Se ele não tivesse no mesmo ciclo de amizade que você, vocês continuariam ficando, não é? 

\- Não sei. Não posso afirmar isso por ele, mas por mim sim - Yeonjun disse. 

\- Às vezes você pensa que queria que isso fosse diferente? - Yeonjun balançou a cabeça. 

\- Não. Ficar pensando como queria que as coisas fossem não é uma boa maneira de lidar com a realidade, só que não é possível pensar que eu deveria ter arriscado. 

\- Isso significa que você não deseja mudar algo? Qualquer coisa? - Vivi quis saber. 

\- Acho que é impossível não desejar coisas, mas pautar a vida em arrependimentos ou perder mais tempo desejando o que não tem e deixar de focar o que tem é perda de tempo pra mim. Isso não significa que não sonho. São coisas diferentes. 

\- Então isso não significa que você deixe de querer dar uns beijinhos no Soobin? - Vivi perguntou o olhando atentamente e com um sorrisinho. 

\- É. Você já sabe que quero ficar com ele de novo e vou continuar querendo. Quase impossível que eu não queira isso. E qual é a sua opinião sobre desejar mudar coisas? 

\- Meu sonho é que um dia você note o quanto tá sendo idiota por não arriscar. E a minha opinião é que não tem problema se arrepender de ter feito coisas desde que isso não te paralise. 

\- Eu só não quero afastar ele. 

Vivi suspirou. 

\- Acho que eu fui bem idiota de não confiar no Beomgyu quando ele dizia que cerveja gelada é perfeita até no frio - ela disse. 

\- Beomgyu é um gênio.

\- Ele e o Taehyun são tudo juntos. Dois gênios. 

Yeonjun deu risada, bebendo o último gole da cerveja. 

\- Sim. Parecem um casal de velhos sábios - ele concordou. 

\- Você acha que tem como ajudarmos pessoas de outras faculdades? - Vivi perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. 

\- Agora? Acho meio difícil, mas depende do que podemos conseguir no futuro. Talvez como professores tentando dialogar mais com nossos alunos ou como militantes do assunto. Só é difícil porque se a gente tentar saber das merdas de outras faculdades não vamos conseguir focar na nossa graduação - disse, divagando um pouco pelas possibilidades. - Se não focarmos na nossa graduação e no nosso polo vamos adiar mais o plano de sermos professores que façam alguma diferença. 

\- Você acha que a gente é muito daqueles jovens que querem muito lutar contra o sistema e quando ficam mais velhos desistem? 

\- Acho que não. Todo mundo diz que esse é o “caminho natural”, mas a minha mãe tá até hoje tentando e conseguindo fazer a diferença como professora - Yeonjun lembrou. - Talvez só repitam tanto isso pra gente acreditar e desistir. 

Vivi suspirou jogando a cabeça pra trás. 

\- Às vezes é tão cansativo viver em sociedade. 

\- “Às vezes”? - Yeonjun perguntou. - Sempre, né? 

Vivi deu risada, sendo seguida por ele. 

\- É muito fodido ficar exausta e ainda assim não se ver fazendo outra coisa? - Ela indagou. 

\- Depende. Se você não tirar o descanso que precisa então é fodido. Tá tudo bem ficar cansada. Isso é normal. Não é só porque é algo que você considera essencial que é impossível de se sentir cansada. 

\- Acho que preciso aprender a descansar mais. 

\- Você vai aprender e depois vai ter outras coisas novas que também vai poder aprender. 

\- Qual foi o rolê que você comentou da sua mãe dizer? “Não saber significa tá vivo”? - Vivi tentou se lembrar exatamente. 

\- “Não é vergonhoso não saber. Enquanto você assume não saber e quer aprender ainda falta muita vida pra viver. Quando você desiste de aprender qualquer coisa é porque não existe mais paixão, e sem paixão a gente morre aos poucos.”

\- Acho que vou escrever isso em algum lugar depois. Sou péssima lembrando qualquer coisa direito - Yeonjun deu risada. 

Sua amiga terminou a sua cerveja, deixando os copos juntos no canto. 

\- Você não precisa sair quando o Soobin chegar pra não estragar sei lá que clima - sentiu a necessidade de dizer. 

\- Eu sei. Tava só te zoando. Duvido que você faça alguma coisa. Você sempre se sabota nessas coisas e a minha presença não muda muita coisa. 

Yeonjun acenou. Não tinha muito o que debater ou discutir. 

_**Soobin:** ainda tá no mesmo lugar?  _

_**Soobin:** vou sair um pouco da sala agora  _

_**Yeonjun:** sim, mas a cerveja acabou _

_**Soobin:** não tem problema _

_**Soobin:** já tô indo  _

Yeonjun notou que mesmo sendo algo pequeno, ainda era uma enorme diferença. Já faziam umas semanas que tem conversado com Soobin e ele mal saia da aula pra tomar um ar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele não sabia se era algo que Soobin estaria disposto a fazer mais, mas ainda notou esse pequeno detalhe. 

\- Ele tá vindo? - Vivi perguntou. - Seu olho já até mudou. 

\- Como assim? Eu nem afirmei nada. 

\- E precisa?


	9. track 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aviso de gatilhos: crise de ansiedade, menções a consumo excessivo de álcool e uma frase sobre suicídio.

Soobin tem começado a sentir dores de cabeça constantemente. 

Ele nunca foi uma pessoa que tivesse ressaca ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas nos últimos dias têm acordado com essa dor de cabeça chata que é uma pressão junto com fisgadas e não demora muito pra ficar mais forte. 

No primeiro dia, ele achou que só tinha dormido pior do que o normal, mas estava se repetindo a 4 dias. Talvez só estivesse dormindo muito mal mesmo, claramente não tinha nada a ver com a grande quantidade de álcool que consome diariamente. 

Ele pensou que talvez começar a se cobrar menos poderia ser um bom começo pra mudar certos comportamentos na sua vida, mas como fazer isso? Parece uma ideia simples, só que na prática não é tanto. 

O primeiro passo foi não se cobrar a ficar o tempo todo na sala. Mesmo quando a sua cabeça não estava bem pra acompanhar tudo sem uma pausa, ele se forçava a não sair e tentar focar. Só causava mais frustração. 

Era por isso que estava encontrando Jinsoul e Jungeun um pouco de tarde, às vezes saia pra ficar se dando alguns minutos de intervalo com Taehyun e Beomgyu. Na segunda, Hyuka tinha até passado lá depois de fechar o estúdio pra conversar um pouco com Soobin. Foi ótimo, mas a sua cabeça fazia ele se sentir culpado como se isso fosse mudar completamente a sua vida acadêmica. 

Nisso, ele estava tentando ser mais racional. Ele sempre entendia mais facilmente um assunto sozinho e as aulas funcionavam mais pra confirmar a ideia que teve ao estudar. Se perdesse uns 15 ou 20 minutos de aula a sua nota não estaria tão comprometida assim. 

Agora, ele estava indo para perto da onde os gatos ficavam brincando para encontrar Yeonjun e Vivi. Soobin estava preocupado com como havia sido o encontro deles com o reitor. Mesmo sabendo que tinha ido bem, ainda queria vê-los pra saber que realmente tinha sido ok. 

Ele os viu de longe, conversando. O primeiro a notar a sua presença foi Yeonjun, que ofereceu um sorriso bonito. 

Desde que o viu na palestra, Soobin achou que Yeonjun era sim um dos caras mais bonitos que já vira, mas agora parecia ter algo nele que ninguém mais poderia ser comparado. Talvez seja a personalidade, mas Yeonjun realmente parece lhe atrair mais do qualquer pessoa.

\- Oi! Vocês tão bem? - Perguntou, sorrindo um pouco sem jeito. 

\- Eu ainda tô bem puta, mas pelo menos tô mais relaxada - Vivi respondeu. 

\- Também - Yeonjun acrescentou. - Como tá a aula? 

\- Um pouco cansativa porque o professor roda muito no mesmo ponto. 

\- Tem professor que só atrapalha ao invés de ajudar - Vivi comentou. 

\- Também tem a ver com o negócio de professores formados em bacharel e professores que fizeram licenciatura? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Sabia que o Yeonjun já fez esse discurso pra você - Vivi deu risada. - Maior militante a favor de todos os professores, inclusive defensor da formação em licenciatura até pra professor acadêmico. 

\- E tô errado? - Yeonjun perguntou com falso tom de indignação. 

\- Óbvio que não, neném - Vivi disse com uma voz mais fina, puxando Yeonjun pra dar um beijo na sua cabeça. - Fofinho - e apertou o nariz dele. 

Soobin tinha que concordar, às vezes também acha Yeonjun fofo, mas não de uma forma muito estereotipada. 

\- Eu pesquisei mais sobre. Realmente faz sentido - Soobin comentou. - Pena que meu curso não oferece licenciatura aqui, mas já vi que posso fazer 2 anos à mais pra receber diploma na área. 

\- E você quer fazer? - Yeonjun perguntou. - Pra ser professor? 

\- Acho que não quero ser professor, mas se vai me ajudar a entender mais sobre a educação já é uma coisa bem importante. Sempre é uma coisa que afeta muito as pessoas como indivíduos. 

Ele poderia dissertar por horas o que achou interessante na sua pesquisa sobre o assunto, só que não queria deixar a conversa cansativa. 

\- Enquanto tiver fazendo esse período a mais vou sempre perguntar o que tá achando, já se prepara - Yeonjun disse e mesmo não sendo nada demais, fazia Soobin sentir uma sensação boa por ele falar como se planejasse ainda estar na sua vida por um bom tempo. 

Soobin sorriu e acenou como resposta. 

\- Você ainda vai voltar pra aula? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Pretendo. 

\- Ah. Pensei que ia ficar mais tempo. 

Soobin também queria ficar mais tempo. 

\- Acho que vou escolher uma aula pra matar essa semana - Vivi comentou. - Mal matei aula esse período ainda. 

\- Que bom, né? - Yeonjun disse em tom de brincadeira. 

\- Olha quem fala - ela respondeu. - Esse aqui mal parava na sala no segundo período - contou pra Soobin. - Não sei como não reprovou por falta. 

\- Sorte que a maioria dos professores só passavam a lista - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Fico feliz disso ser diferente da escola - Vivi acrescentou. 

Soobin gostava vê-los conversando. É bom ficar escutando as conversas que eles têm e o faz descobrir muito da personalidade de ambos. 

\- Você fala com alguém que faz alguma aula? - Yeonjun perguntou para ele. 

\- Conversar sobre a matéria sim. Não sou próximo de ninguém do meu curso - respondeu. 

\- Deve ser mais fácil de prestar atenção na aula assim - Vivi comentou. 

\- Na escola eu conseguia prestar atenção normalmente mesmo com amigos na minha sala. Não sei se é um bom comparativo - comentou. 

\- Acho que é. São aulas da mesma forma e a escola é bem mais chata que faculdade - ela disse. 

\- Eu odiava escola, mas só na parte de exatas - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Não tem como gostar de exatas - Vivi disse. - Ou você é gente ou você gosta de exatas. 

\- Que bom que sou gente. 

\- Talvez eu seja meio gente - Soobin disse. - Não odeio e nem sou péssimo em exatas, só não é uma prioridade ou o que mais gosto de fazer. 

\- Sabia que tinha algum defeito - Vivi falou com humor. - Pelo menos não é o pior defeito do mundo, já que não tá se graduando em exatas. 

Soobin deu risada, olhando a mensagem que tinha acabado de chegar no seu celular. 

\- Vou falar com a Jungeun um pouco antes de voltar pra sala. Tudo bem? - Perguntou. 

\- Claro. Me manda mensagem depois - Yeonjun respondeu. 

Soobin acenou e levantou, se despedindo. 

Jungeun tinha mandado mensagem dizendo para Soobin encontrá-la na cozinha. Ela disse que fez alguns tacos e trouxe alguns para ele já que provavelmente sabia que o amigo não havia comido nada desde a hora que saiu de casa.

Sua amiga estava em pé do lado do microondas mexendo no celular. Ela vestia uma das suas blusas de lã vermelha. Jungeun tem várias dessa que a avó lhe deu de presente na sua cor favorita. 

\- Você sabe que é perigoso mexer no celular perto do microondas - Soobin disse, ficando ao seu lado. 

Não havia nenhum lugar vago pra sentar ali. 

Jungeun não parou de digitar enquanto respondia: 

\- Se fosse pra explodir já tinha explodido. 

Soobin deu risada. Ele sabe que é meio perigoso, mas não leva muito a sério também. 

\- Como tá esses primeiros dias de tentar se condenar menos a ficar em todas as aulas e mal sair? - Ela perguntou, bloqueando o celular e prestando atenção no mais alto. 

\- É diferente. Não sei definir muito além disso ainda. 

A verdade é que sim, ele havia começado a sentir um pouquinho do peso saindo das suas costas, porém ainda sentia que estava fazendo algo errado. 

\- Sei. Falei com a minha mãe sobre o cuzão. A gente nem tem muito o que fazer porque não existe lei pra casos assim aqui. 

\- Eu odeio como a sociedade normaliza abuso - Soobin disse tentando não soar muito irritado. 

É algo que sempre o frustra desde sempre. Na época da escola ele odiava não existir leis sobre esse tipo específico de caso. 

\- Eu vou procurar alguns movimentos feministas daqui pra saber se tem alguma pauta sobre isso. Eu acho que não vou encontrar muita coisa porque a nossa sociedade vive excluindo mulheres que falam sobre feminismo - Jungeun comentou. 

\- Ou ignoram completamente a existência de outras minorias quando não tão cometendo algum ato preconceituoso. 

O microondas apitou, Jungeun pegou os tacos que estavam no seu pote transparente e apontou para a porta, indicando que eles sentariam do lado de fora. 

Durante a tarde tinham mais pessoas no corredor do que durante a noite, talvez porque estivessem comendo ou só relaxando entre um projeto e uma aula. 

Soobin e Jungeun sentaram no final do corredor, onde tinha a segunda escada do bloco que quase ninguém usava. O pote foi entregue ao mais alto, que já sentia a boca salivando. Ele ama quando Jungeun faz comida mexicana. Ela nunca economiza na pimenta. 

\- Jinsoul disse que vai chegar mais tarde hoje porque tá com preguiça - Jungeun comentou. 

\- Acho que não olhei no grupo ainda - disse antes de pegar a primeira mordida. 

\- Você é muito péssimo pra ver as coisas no grupo. Se olha 3 vezes por dia é muito - não havia muito julgamento na sua voz. 

\- Prometo tentar olhar mais. 

\- Nem precisa se cobrar, Soobin. Sua irmã vai ficar na sua casa esse final de semana, ná?

\- Vai. Ela disse que vai levar as roupas só pra gente experimentar e ela ter certeza que as medidas ainda são as mesmas. 

\- Aposto que as suas medidas devem ter diminuído. Você precisa comer melhor. 

Ela não estava mentindo, ele obviamente sabe que é negligente com isso faz tempo. Talvez desse colocar isso nos detalhes do que pretende mudar da sua rotina. 

\- Posso tentar melhorar. 

\- Faz quanto tempo que não vai no médico fazer exames? Aposto que tá com anemia. Vou falar pra Hyunjin ficar no seu pé - Soobin acenou de boca cheia. 

Ele não liga muito da irmã cuidar dele nesses pequenos detalhes, só se preocupa de estar atrapalhando. Como não tinha nada grave, não era problema que dissessem que ele tá sem ir no médico - até porque ela sabe. 

\- Acho que deve fazer um tempo - respondeu. 

\- Nem parece que tem o dinheiro que a gente ganha com música - disse, com um pouco de ironia. 

Soobin a ofereceu um pedaço, mas ela negou, balançando a cabeça. 

\- Já parou pra pensar como a gente conseguiu o que tanta gente passa anos tentando? Você acha que foi sorte? - Jungeun perguntou.

\- Não acho que foi sorte. A gente produz muito e aqui na Coreia do Sul existem muitas pessoas de empresa procurando compositores e produtores underground. Nem sempre os produtores A-list deles conseguem escrever coisas originais como a gente que faz arte por arte e não por hit. Acho que é um pouco disso de onde estamos e como funciona a indústria da música aqui. Não sei exatamente como é em outros países, mas deve ser diferente. Por que tá pensando sobre? - Quis saber. 

Jungeun sorriu. 

\- É só falar de música que você fala mais que a Jinsoul. Eu tava olhando vídeos de covers no YouTube de artistas de outros países tentando fazer suas versões, às vezes lançar algo independente e nem sempre conseguem tanto público quanto a gente. Você já parou pra ver da onde são as pessoas que nos acompanha? - Soobin balançou a cabeça, negando. - Tem muita gente de outros países, não é só daqui. Você não se sente tendo uma responsabilidade muito grande? 

\- Não. Acho que não paro pra pensar muito nisso. O que você tem pensado sobre? - Quis saber. 

\- Você não acha que… a gente deveria usar isso pra conhecer mais artistas independentes como a gente e às vezes indicar essas pessoas pro nosso público? Mas de uma forma bem pessoal mesmo, sem negociar troca de divulgação ou alguma coisa assim. 

\- Tipo criar uma playlist que atualizamos mensalmente com artistas independentes que descobrimos e estamos gostando no momento? - Perguntou. 

\- Não pensei tão detalhadamente assim além de que seria no YouTube, mas sim. 

\- É uma boa. Apoio que dê essa ideia no grupo da banda. 

\- Você participaria? - Indagou, um pouco incerta. 

\- Se eu não precisar participar de algum vídeo falando sobre a playlist então posso participar sim - Jungeun soltou a respiração. 

\- Vou falar no grupo então - pegou o celular. O de Soobin vibrou logo depois que a sua amiga terminou de digitar. - A gente deveria ter um grupo com todo mundo que tava na casa do namorado de Taehyun naquele dia depois do show. Eles são legais. 

\- Taehyun deve ter o número de todo mundo - comentou, terminando o primeiro tacos e indo pro segundo. - Isso aqui tá realmente muito bom - disse quase num tom de suspiro. 

Jungeun sorriu, mexendo no cabelo do amigo que sempre tava meio bagunçado. 

\- Você sempre diz isso, mas obrigada. 

Jungeun ficou respondendo algumas mensagens do grupo de um seminário que precisaria fazer enquanto Soobin comia como se estivesse experimentando comida dos deuses pela primeira vez. Quando terminou, ele ainda ficou alguns minutos com a amiga sem conversar muito antes de precisar voltar pra aula. 

  
  
  


•

  
  
  


No início da tarde seguinte, ele e Taehyun foram no mercado comprar o que precisam porque era quase impossível que Taehyun levasse todas as sacolas sozinho pra casa. Por já estar atrasado e Taehyun tá com preguiça, eles pediram almoço. 

Soobin estava exausto como sempre, talvez até mais. Ele tinha comprado o chá que Yeonjun comentou e ele até ia tomar nessa última noite que passou, mas a sua cabeça não conseguiu ter motivação o suficiente pra evitar beber o álcool. 

Ele pensou em começar algo aos poucos, como não beber em 2 dias da semana e tomar o chá pra talvez conseguir descansar pela primeira vez. Talvez assim as dores de cabeça diminuíssem. Era difícil prestar atenção em qualquer coisa por muito tempo porque ele sentia como se a sua cabeça estivesse zoada de alguma forma e mais bagunçada que o seu quarto. Não era sobre pensamentos bagunçados, é como se a sua cabeça estivesse, aos poucos esquecendo como funciona. Pior ainda foi notar que os sinais já existiam há algum tempo e ele só ignorou cada um deles. 

Ele vinha nessa rotina de beber escondido pra tentar relaxar a cabeça de alguma forma desde adolescente, comprando essas coisas sem que seus pais soubessem e deixando de gastar dinheiro com algo pra comer na escola. Ele espera que não tenha algum dano permanente porque tem pessoas que ficam nessa rotina até por mais tempo que Soobin, mas é impossível ignorar que cada organismo é de uma forma. Talvez devesse fazer alguns exames mesmo. 

Saber que não seria rápido mudar seus hábitos é uma das coisas que Soobin sempre tentava se lembrar pra não ficar tão frustrado. É meio difícil conseguir não se julgar sempre, mas ele tá tentando. É difícil e lhe causa uma dor quase física tentar fazer todos os pensamentos ruins se calarem sem qualquer substância pra isso, porém ele estava tentando e quer continuar. 

Hyunjin iria pra sua casa na noite de sexta porque pegou umas folgas pendentes, então não trabalharia durante o final de semana. 

Na quinta, Soobin nem chegou perto da sala de aula. Ele estava com a sua banda no pátio. Taehyun deitado no colo de Beomgyu enquanto Jinsoul e Jungeun debatiam sobre Game of Thrones e Soobin preferia ficar só escutando e tentando evitar pensar na sua pequena dor de cabeça que já estava dando sinal. Embaixo da tenda, havia uma elevação de madeira que parecia um palc que várias pessoas ficavam deitadas ou sentadas ali por ser perto de algumas tomadas. Eles estavam ali esperando Hyuka chegar para irem até a palestra. Yeonjun e Vivi já estavam lá conversando com algumas pessoas da organização e guardando seus lugares com suas mochilas. 

Hyuka chegou praticamente correndo segurando a touca preta na cabeça. 

\- Desculpa, tentei chegar o mais rápido que pude. 

\- Você sabe que nem tá tão atrasado assim - Jinsoul disse. 

\- A palestra ainda não começou? - Ele perguntou. 

\- Deve começar daqui a pouco - Soobin respondeu. 

Hyuka soltou um suspiro. 

\- Sempre acho que vou demorar mais pra chegar do que realmente demoro. 

Ele tinha começado a ter essa preocupação quando entrou para o estúdio simplesmente porque amava tanto fazer os desenhos que nem via o tempo passando, então sempre achava que estava atrasado pros compromissos após o último cliente - o que normalmente sempre está mesmo. 

\- Você deveria ter um relógio de pulso porque nunca olha a hora no celular - Taehyun comentou, já levantando com o namorado. 

\- Vou acabar não me acostumando e não olhando. 

\- O cérebro demora uns 40 dias pra criar um novo costume. Começa a fazer aos poucos que aí você consegue - Jungeun comentou. 

Soobin queria que conseguisse beber menos dessa forma, mas ele sabe que não é assim que vai funcionar. 

\- Provavelmente vou ficar com preguiça - Hyuka finalizou o assunto. 

O auditório já estava bem mais cheio e foi fácil de ver onde seus lugares estavam guardados. Soobin viu Yeonjun de longe conversando com um dos alunos que estavam participando da organização do evento. Ele não queria ficar olhando muito, mas Yeonjun estava absurdamente atraente com o boné branco e a calça escura de cintura alta com a sua blusa preta de manga comprida por dentro. 

Depois de segunda sua cabeça vem repetindo o momento que quase se inclinou pra frente e beijou Yeonjun. 

Isso o assusta. Muito. 

Ele tem tido paranoias cada vez mais constantes sobre Yeonjun. Ele tem medo que acabe se apegando muito, necessitando de Yeonjun na sua vida de alguma forma como se tivesse transferindo vícios. Ok que não se sente assim agora e depois de se analisar muito notou que a força dos seus sentimentos vem de gostar tanto da companhia do outro, toda essa atração que não é só física. É muito diferente de uma dependência, mas e se acabar usando o outro como escape de si mesmo em algum momento? Isso não seria justo com Yeonjun. 

Soobin havia decidido que precisava conversar com Hyunjin sobre algumas coisas antes de tomar a decisão de quais passos seguir. Ele sabe que não vai ser fácil ou rápido, mas queria dar os primeiros passos em direção a encarar os seus monstros, ou pelo menos tentar. Eram passos pequenos, porém ainda seria um começo. 

\- Vou lá na frente pegar uns biscoitinhos e ver se o café tá bom - Beomgyu avisou. - Alguém quer? 

\- Vou lá pegar alguma coisa também - Hyuka disse já levantando. 

Soobin sentou na parede, Hyuka deixou as coisas ao seu lado seguido por Taehyun e Beomgyu. Jungeun e Jinsoul ficaram na fileira de trás onde as coisas de Vivi e Yeonjun estavam. A de cabelo rosa estava entrando no auditório dando “oi, oi, oi, oi, oi” pra todo mundo enquanto Beomgyu e Huka respondiam já seguindo o corredor que havia entre a outra metade das fileiras de cadeiras pretas. 

\- Chegaram agora? - Vivi perguntou recebendo um aceno de Soobin. - Ainda bem que aqui vai encher hoje, o assunto é super importante pra todo mundo. 

\- Pena que não vai sair da faculdade - Taehyun comentou. 

\- Acho que depende que tipo de profissional vamos ser - Jinsoul comentou. - A gente deveria fazer vlogs temáticos comentando as coisas que temos acesso na faculdade só que de um jeito acessível - os olhos de Taehyun se arregalaram pra sugestão. 

\- Isso é perfeito! - Jungeun disse animada. 

\- O que acha? - Jinsoul perguntou para Soobin. 

\- Acho que seria uma boa. Talvez chamar Vivi, Yeonjun e Beomgyu pra falar em alguns vídeos também pode ser bom. Eles falam das coisas de um jeito acessível. Eu ainda não conversei muito com a SooYoung, mas não duvido que ela também consiga falar as coisas de uma forma que fique fácil de entender - Soobin respondeu. 

\- É isso, temos um novo quadro no canal - Jinsoul finalizou. 

\- Vou perguntar se o Hyuka quer fazer algum comigo falando sobre faculdade não ser a única opção pra ter uma vida estável depois da escola - Jungeun comentou. - Quero dizer, um estável que não seja pobreza porque a maior parte da nossa sociedade é estavelmente pobre. 

\- É uma ótima pauta - Vivi disse. - Ah! Finalmente a SooYoung chegou. 

A de cabelos na altura dos ombros sorriu, acenando pra todo mundo enquanto ia para o seu lugar atrás de Taehyun. 

\- Alguém já foi pegar o café e sabe se tá bom? - Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou. 

\- Hyuka e Beomgyu foram lá. Yeonjun tá socializando - Vivi respondeu. 

\- Você não quis ir? - SooYoung perguntou. 

\- Acho melhor eu tirar essa semana pra ficar quietinha na minha. Algumas coisas que a gente escutou sobre o professor Bae me afetaram muito. 

\- Mas você tá se sentindo muito mal? Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer? - Taehyun indagou. 

\- Acho que vou melhorar depois de ficar mais quietinha essa semana. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não precisam ficar preocupados - sorriu para os amigos. 

\- Qualquer coisa avisa pra gente - Jinsoul disse. 

\- Ok. 

\- Eu já contei sobre o e-mail que recebi? - Jinsoul perguntou para os amigos que responderam “não” ou balançaram a cabeça negando. - Alguém que não se identificou me escreveu um puta textão em um arquivo de word com 20 páginas dizendo que me ama. Ficou citando cada vlog meu e falando como se sente próximo de mim e sente esse amor tipo romântico mesmo. 

\- O que você achou quando leu? - SooYoung perguntou. 

\- Eu não consigo levar essas coisas a sério. Amar meu trabalho? Ok, isso eu entendo, mas _me_ amar? Isso é meio absurdo, essa pessoa não me conhece - respondeu. 

\- Faz sentido. Eu acho que provavelmente me sentiria da mesma forma - Vivi comentou. - Você respondeu? 

\- Não. Tô com medo disso abrir alguma brecha. 

\- Te mandaram pelo e-mail pessoal? - Soobin quis saber. Hyuka estava voltando. De longe viu que Beomgyu e Yeonjun estavam conversando enquanto comiam biscoito. 

\- Foi. 

\- Isso é perigoso. Significa que tão tendo acesso aos seus dados pessoais mesmo sem a gente liberar - ela observou. 

\- A gente sempre recebe alguma declaração no direct do Instagram - Taehyun contou. 

\- Às vezes vejo algumas coisas - Jungeun comentou. - Nem sempre olho as solicitações de mensagem. Mas isso de terem mandado pelo e-mail pessoal é bem perigoso mesmo. 

\- Eu vou bloquear o IP. Espero que isso funcione. 

\- Mas e se a pessoa tentar se aproximar de outra forma? Se escreveu 20 páginas sobre um sentimento por você pode fazer alguma coisa além disso - SooYoung comentou, preocupada. 

\- A gente precisa ficar mais atento - Soobin disse. 

\- Talvez contratar seguranças - Taehyun sugeriu. 

\- Não é um pouco exagerado? - Jinsoul indagou. 

\- Eu acho que não - Hyuka opinou. - É melhor não arriscar porque algumas pessoas não tem limite. Se tentavam assediar o Taehyun quando ele trabalhava no estúdio, imagina quando vocês tão expostos a um público maior. Sempre podem ter pessoas sem noção. Mesmo se não for essa pessoa do e-mail, ainda pode ser outra. 

\- Hyuka tá certo - Taehyun disse. 

\- Essa ideia do segurança é muito boa - Jungeun acrescentou. 

\- A gente pode procurar mais sobre depois - Taehyun disse. 

Soobin acenou concordando enquanto Beomgyu voltava. Yeonjun ainda estava lá na frente e Soobin estava um pouco inquieto, mas não de uma forma que notariam pela sua expressão corporal já que continuava sem se mover muito. Ele sentia isso mentalmente porque queria ficar próximo de Yeonjun, sentir a presença dele em algum lugar perto do seu espaço pessoal. 

\- A gente podia fazer alguma coisa depois daqui - SooYoung sugeriu. 

\- Tipo o que? - Beomgyu perguntou. 

\- Sei lá. Ir em um bar. Faz tempo que não vamos em nenhum. 

\- Onde? Tem que ser um lugar barato - Hyuka disse. - Hoje atendi um monte de riquinho não aguento mais olhar pra cara dessa gente. 

\- Acho que tem uns bares menores perto do Poppin’ Star - Beomgyu comentou. - Acho que eles são mais baratos. 

\- Podíamos ir em algum então - Jungeun disse. 

\- Você vai? - Jinsoul perguntou para Soobin. 

Ele não sabe se queria ir. Ele vinha evitando beber muito fora de casa desde que as férias terminaram e ele tentaria não beber antes de dormir hoje. Ainda havia a dor que já estava ficando mais forte. 

\- Vou pensar um pouco. Até a palestra terminar decido - respondeu, recebendo um aceno em resposta.

Yeonjun sorria para eles quando vinha caminhando na direção da onde seus amigos estavam enquanto segurava o café. 

Soobin não queria encarar, então pegou o celular respondendo algumas mensagens de Hyunjin. Ela estava comentando sobre o seu serviço e como tinham clientes querendo encomendar roupas exclusivamente pra ela, sem passar pela sua chefe. Soobin sugeriu que ela pegasse as encomendas com um nome fictício pra não correr o risco da chefe descobrir e ficar ofendida de alguma forma. 

Ele sentiu a mão de Yeonjun no seu ombro e quando virou para trás, o encontrou sorrindo. 

\- Como você tá? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Tô bem. E você? 

\- Animado. O meu professor disse que quer que a gente faça uma pesquisa com o tema que vão abordar aqui. 

\- É um tema perfeito pra abordar no seu curso - Soobin comentou. 

\- Não é? Fico feliz que ele tenha aceitado minha sugestão - disse animado, mas logo parou antes de continuar quando a voz do mediador soou no microfone. - Depois a gente continua. 

Soobin gosta de ver a paixão de Yeonjun nas coisas ligadas ao seu curso. Era como se ele tivesse exatamente onde nasceu para estar - caso essas coisas de destino e alguém ser destinado a algo fosse verdade. 

Soobin não sabe exatamente o que ele acredita. Ainda sente culpa por fazer tudo o que a religião da sua mãe condena, mas não consegue se ver vivendo de acordo com os mandamentos e tentando preencher esse padrão. 

Mesmo assim ainda se sente culpado por isso.

A palestra começou com o mediador apresentando o pesquisador. Ele não nasceu na Coréia do Sul, mas foi para o país desde novo e sempre esteve com contato direto com o racismo do país por ser negro. A palavra foi passada para ele, que começou a dissertar sobre como a indústria do entretenimento sempre alimentou pensamentos preconceituosos como uso de black face e apropriação da cultura e a forma isso permanece até os dias de hoje, onde a maior parte dessa apropriação acontece na música. Ele atribui isso ao fato da cultura coreana ser fechada para estrangeiros, principalmente para os não-brancos. Toda essa falta de respeito existe no cotidiano de uma pessoa não-branca, seja na Coréia do Sul e em qualquer outro lugar. 

Qualquer pessoa que precise lutar pra ter voz precisa ser ouvida porque eles são quem tem mais a dizer. Silenciamento é uma das formas de agressão e intolerância da sociedade.

Naquele momento, Soobin se arrependeu de não ter tomado um remédio de dor de cabeça porque ele começou a sentir as primeiras fisgadas mais fortes ao ponto de enxergar tudo em volta meio escuro por causa de toda a iluminação forte do auditório.

Enquanto foi aberto a sessão de perguntas, ele aproveitou para fechar um pouco os olhos para que talvez a dor viesse com menos força. Ele sentiu a mão de Hyuka no seu ombro e quando abriu os olhos viu a expressão de preocupação no rosto do amigo. 

\- Tá bem? - Perguntou baixo. 

Soobin só acenou levemente. Todos os seus remédios tinham acabado e sempre que começava assim, era porque ficaria insuportável em pouco tempo. Se saísse da palestra agora, poderia passar na farmácia antes e ter tempo pra esperar o remédio fazer efeito antes de revisar algumas coisas que precisava saber pras próximas aulas. Ele não gosta de deixar conteúdo acumular. 

O problema era que se tomasse o remédio agora não poderia beber de jeito nenhum. Sua boca já fica seca como se estivesse cheia de areia só de pensar nisso. 

Ele precisava sair dali. 

\- Tenho que fazer algumas coisas, A gente se fala depois - disse para Hyuka em um tom que saiu meio rouco.

Ele escutou que alguém chamava por ele, mas não conseguiu focar em muita coisa porque as fisgadas na sua cabeça só aumentavam e aquele momente de luz não ajudava em nada. 

Soobin andou praticamente no automático, sem levantar o rosto. Até seus olhos pareciam meio secos. Ele só conseguia pensar que quer logo chegar no seu quarto escuro e se sentir protegido de alguma forma no seu lugar mais pessoal em todo mundo. 

Mesmo frio, ele ainda suava um pouco. A sua cabeça ficava tentando repetir como ele não conseguiria passar a noite sem bebida e que talvez devesse misturar antibiótico com álcool porque isso seria melhor do que ficar com nada. Então a outra parte da sua cabeça lembrou que esse final de semana ele tentaria tomar o chá pra conseguir descansar e não beber enquanto a sua irmã estava na sua casa. Sua consciência havia começado a pesar desde a última vez que Hyuka havia dormido lá. 

Soobin estava cansado de ser ele ao mesmo tempo que ele sabia que não poderia ser mais ninguém. 

Todo o som a sua volta parecia apenas ecos mesmo quando Hyuka simplesmente apareceu na sua frente segurando os seus braços e dizendo algo. A cabeça de Soobin só doeu mais quando ele tentou se concentrar pra escutar. 

\- Você tá com dor de cabeça de novo, não tá? Pra onde você tá indo? - Hyuka soou meio abafado aos ouvidos de Soobin, mas a sua voz parecia deixar claro que não havia outra opção além de responder. 

\- Farmácia… preciso comprar o remédio e ir pra casa - disse no mesmo tom baixo e rouco como alguns momentos atrás. 

Hyuka olhou para atrás de Soobin antes de dizer: 

\- Você prefere ir andando ou na garupa da bicicleta? - Soobin não entendeu muito bem a pergunta porque não viu nenhuma bicicleta. 

\- Prefiro andar pra não ficar tonto. 

Hyuka acenou e olhou novamente para algum lugar atrás de Soobin. 

\- A Farmácia mais perto daqui é onde? 

Soobin não prestou atenção. Estava começando a ver pequenos pontinhos pretos. 

Ele precisava chegar em casa logo. 

Hyuka respondeu mais alguma coisa e colocou o braço nos ombros de Soobin, começando a guiá-lo. 

Soobin sentiu que poderia respirar um pouco mais calmo agora. As únicas pessoas que o conhecem completamente e acompanharam todos os seus piores momentos foram Hyuka e Hyunjin, então não era a primeira vez que estava recebendo a sua ajuda da mesma forma que já ajudou o seu amigo outras vezes. 

Em todo momento que um carro buzinava ou uma moto fazia barulho ele sentia que sua cabeça só apagaria se não tomasse logo algum remédio forte pra dor. Ele mal notou quando chegou na farmácia e pronunciou o nome do remédio no automático pra Hyuka comprar, muito menos levantou o rosto quando o braço nos seus ombros mudou. 

Hyuka saiu perguntando se Soobin comeu alguma coisa nas últimas horas e ele disse que não, baixo. Houve conversa na sua volta e o braço do amigo voltou aos seus ombros para eles continuaram andando. Em algum momento, eles pararam e Hyuka colocou um salgadinho pequeno na frente da sua boca. Soobin mal sentiu o gosto, só foi tentando mastigar um atrás do outro. Depois, seu amigo parou, lhe dando o comprimido e água para que tomasse. 

O caminho até a sua casa parecia demorar anos e ele sequer conseguia lembrar quem era mais. Quando o elevador andou, sua cabeça não parou de girar. Só quando sentia que estava sendo colocado sentado no seu quarto que a tonteira diminuiu. 

Ele ficou na sua cama, deitando aos poucos e fechando os olhos esperando que a dor passasse. 

\- Tem um balde do seu lado, se quiser vomitar não segura - a voz de Hyuka avisou. - Vou na sala rapidinho. A porta vai ficar aberta. 

Demorou bastante tempo para que o remédio fizesse efeito, por isso ele sempre tomava quando a dor ainda estava começando. Pelo menos era absurdamente forte então era impossível que não parasse tudo o que ele estivesse sentindo. 

Soobin tentou respirar melhor enquanto a sua garganta ainda tava seca e achou uma garrafa de água do seu lado a cama. Quando olhou pela porta aberta do seu quarto viu que Hyuka estava conversando com Yeonjun e ambos pareciam extremamente sérios. Ele voltou a deitar a cabeça e fechou os olhos pra fingir que nem notou nada. 

Puta merda, que vergonha ele estava sentindo. 

_Tomara que aquele outro braço que ficou me apoiando não tenha sido de Yeonjun._ Mas ele logo quis soltar um barulho de frustração quando lembrou do seu amigo perguntando se ele preferia ir a pé ou de bicicleta. 

Ele escutou a porta abrindo e a voz de Taehyun se juntando a dos outros dois. Soobin se manteve com o braço nos seus olhos esperando que acabasse. Pra piorar, eles ainda conversavam em um tom que ele não conseguia entender exatamente o que estava sendo dito. 

Depois de um tempo, ele escutou a porta do seu quarto se fechando pra ver Hyuka segurando um dos seus potes amarelos com salgadinhos. 

\- Yeonjun comprou bastante, então dá pra você comer mais, mas acho melhor não colocar pimenta, vai que abaixa a sua pressão. Taehyun veio direto pra cá e vai manter Jinsoul e Jungeun informadas - avisou. 

\- Vocês deveriam tá num bar se divertindo agora - disse, sem se mover para pegar os salgadinhos que Hyuka ainda fez questão de colocar ao seu lado. 

\- Amigos se preocupam, é normal. Todo mundo tava preocupado demais e o Yeonjun meio que não aceitou ficar na faculdade parado - ligou a lanterna da mesa de estudos de Soobin e sentou na cama. - Você vai precisar contar sobre isso pra Hyunjin. 

\- Pode deixar isso pra eu pensar depois? Não quero pensar o quanto ela vai ficar preocupada a toa comigo. 

\- Eu não vou entrar em discussão idiota com você agora - Hyuka disse com uma voz meio entediada. - Essas dores de cabeça começaram esse final de semana né? 

\- Foi. 

\- Vou nem perguntar se você continuou bebendo porque já sei a resposta. Se em poucos dias piorou nesse nível então você precisa ir no médico. Urgentemente. Você pode ter algum problema sério, seu corpo pode reagir mal a todo estresse que tá passando e só… dar merda. 

Soobin sabia disso. Era um dos principais motivos que queria tentar diminuir o consumo de bebida. 

\- Vou tentar não beber hoje - disse, baixo. 

\- É claro que não vai. E nem amanhã. Você não vai nas suas aulas - Hyuka disse, decidido. 

Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas e ainda levou alguns segundos em silêncio. 

\- Vou sim. 

\- Se você for eu conto pra Hyunjin antes de você contar - Soobin ficou quieto. Não havia muito argumento quando Hyuka usava esse truque. - Taehyun vai ficar em casa durante o dia com você e de noite eu fico. Yeonjun tava querendo matar aula e ficar aqui também, mas falei pra ele não fazer isso porque você se sentiria culpado. 

\- Obrigado - Soobin disse. 

\- Você deve tá com uma puta vergonha. Só eu e a Hyunjin que você deixava saber do que acontece por causa disso. Acho que consigo saber como você tá se sentindo pelo cara que tem essa paixãozinha te vendo num momento tão fodido, mesmo discordando que seja alguma coisa vergonhosa de alguma forma. 

\- Eu não queria que nenhum de vocês ficassem preocupados. Eu acabei com a ida no bar de todo mundo, agora vão ficar preocupados porque sabem que tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo. 

Soobin bebeu mais água. 

\- É isso o que amigos fazem, eles se preocupam. 

Ele sabe disso, mas não se sente merecedor de nenhuma preocupação. 

Hyuka pegou um salgadinho e colocou na frente da boca do amigo. 

\- Eu não tô com fome. 

\- Se você não comer não vou fazer aquelas 2 tatuagens que a gente planejou pra você. 

Era golpe baixo. 

Depois de comer o primeiro salgadinho, Hyuka não hesitou de lhe alimentar com mais. 

\- Yeonjun comentou de um chá pra te ajudar a dormir. Você comprou? 

\- Comprei. Tá no armário da cozinha 

\- Vou fazer meia caneca com 3 saquinhos - Hyuka avisou antes de sair do quarto. 

  
  


•

  
  
  


Soobin acabou dormindo 13 horas seguidas e acordou sem nem lembrar onde estava ou quem era. Só agiu no automático indo preparar o seu café e depois voltou para a cama ficando enrolado no seu cobertor felpudo. Sua cabeça não estava doendo muito, era só um incômodo bem leve e tolerável. 

Pela segunda vez em todo esse tempo que moravam juntos, Taehyun entrou no quarto para deixar um sanduíche dizendo que já levaria o almoço também. 

Ele continuou lá, sem nem olhar o celular praticamente fingindo que não existia enquanto se escondia do mundo no seu lugar seguro. 

Taehyun comeu o almoço com ele no quarto, ambos em silêncio e apenas se fazendo companhia. Ele notou que tinha uma boa variedade de coisas nessa refeição, mas não perguntou por que, só comeu tudo como seu amigo pediu. Taehyun ainda ficou fazendo companhia, lendo texto e pegando garrafa de água para Soobin até o seu horário de ir para aula. 

De noite, Hyuka veio e ficou com ele. 

Por incrível que pareça, Soobin sentia que tinha descansado um pouco pela primeira vez em muito tempo e parecia que a sua mente ainda queria mais. O seu maior problema ainda era que sua cabeça parecia estar sentindo falta da bebida alcoólica que estava no seu armário e ele se via muitas vezes chegando a sentar na cama ou parando na frente do guarda-roupas depois de voltar do banheiro. Sua cabeça parecia querer voltar a doer quando ele se recusava a pegar a bebida, mas não ficou tão ruim como nos dia anteriores. Quando a garganta ficava seca demais, ele bebia mais água. Ainda sentia frio e ficava suando, tendo leves tremedeiras na mão e repetia para si mesmo que só precisava ficar até segunda-feira sem, que depois poderia beber em uma noite. Não era como se quisesse fazer ser definitivo agora, então só precisava aguentar um pouco. 

\- Marquei um clinico geral pra você amanhã antes de ir pra sua reunião no Poppin’ Star. Taehyun vai te acompanhar e ficar do lado de fora. Nos outros dias as meninas disseram que querem ir. 

\- Eu não preciso que vocês fiquem se incomodando comigo - disse, se sentindo culpado. 

\- A gente não tá se incomodando. Temos tempo livre e queremos gastar com você. Vai realmente tirar nossa liberdade e não deixar? 

Hyuka sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer pra fazer Soobin parar de argumentar. Era confortante ter alguém que o entendia tanto, mas era meio chato nesses momentos. 

\- Yeonjun perguntou de você - Hyuka comentou. 

Soobin respiro fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. 

\- Eu deveria me afastar dele. Queria ser menos egoísta. 

Hyuka estava sentado na sua cadeira, desenhando na mesa com a luz da luminária acesa. 

\- Não é egoísmo gostar de ficar perto de alguém que também gosta de você. 

\- Mas eu só levo problema pras pessoas. 

\- Pela minha experiência sendo seu amigo antes mesmo de começar a escrever posso afirmar que você tá errado, mas também pela minha experiência sei que dizer isso não vai fazer muita diferença porque você sempre vai acreditar no pior sobre si mesmo. - Soobin não respondeu, só fechou os olhos. - Manda mensagem pro Yeonjun. 

\- Não sei. 

\- Manda mensagem pra ele. Você mal vai ter tempo de ver ele direito esse final de semana. Eu sei que você não quer deixar o Yeonjun preocupado e sumir só vai deixar ele e você pior. 

Soobin continuou um bom tempo parado, só pegando a água e escutando Hyuka cantarolando enquanto desenhava no caderno. Ele pegou a sua seda e nicotina que estavam na mesa pra enrolar um cigarro. 

Ele sabe que estaria sendo ridículo se só ignorasse Yeonjun e ainda tinha aquela parte egoísta que queria o mais velho por perto. 

_**Yeonjun:** eu não quero ser chato ou alguma coisa assim_

_**Yeonjun:** mas espero que você esteja melhor _

_**Yeonjun:** espero que esteja se alimentando bem e que tenha gostado da receita que o tae fez _

_**Yeonjun:** espero que você tenha descansado  _

_**Yeonjun:** acho que já to parecendo chato _

_**Yeonjun:** desculpa  _

_**Soobin:** eu acordei melhor do que tava antes, dormi bastante e o taehyun fez um almoço cheio de coisa, mas não tenho certeza se é essa a receita que você tá falando _

_ **Soobin:** acho que o chá me fez ter um sono mais pesado, então obrigado  _

_**Yeonjun:** como você ta se sentindo hoje?  _

_**Yeonjun:** tá com dor?  _

_**Yeonjun:** você vai no médico?  _

_**Yeonjun:** se não quiser responder tudo bem, só tô perguntando _

_ **Soobin:** hyuka marcou médico pra mim e já disse que vou ter que ir em vários e em cada dia um vai comigo _

_ **Soobin:** acho que não precisaria me acompanharem, mas ele disse que querem e não tô com muita cabeça pra discutir _

_ **Yeonjun:** você vai se sentir desconfortável com isso?  _

_**Soobin:** eu não sei, se não vão entrar dentro do consultório comigo acho que não tem problema  _

_**Yeonjun:** posso ir algum dia com você?  _

_ **Soobin:** não precisa se preocupar comigo _

_**Yeonjun:** só fingir que não tô preocupado e só tô passando meu tempo livre com você se isso te deixar mais confortável  _

_**Soobin:** a gente fala sobre isso depois _

_ **Soobin:** vou dormir mais um pouco agora _

_**Yeonjun:** dorme bem 💙 _

_ **Soobin:** obrigado, você também 🖤 _

  
  
  
•  
  
  
  


\- O seu quarto parece ficar mais bagunça cada vez que venho aqui - Hyunjin dizia enquanto deixava a sua mochila na mesa. - Acho que vocês vão ter que achar uns sapatos pra combinar com as roupas, mas já sei umas lojas - comentou, deixando a bolsa com as roupas no chão. 

\- É só dizer onde é que a gente vê isso durante a semana - Soobin respondeu indo pegar um cigarro. Ele decidiu aumentar para 3 por dia. 

\- Amanhã sai o EP novo, não é? - Perguntou e ele acenou enquanto usava o isqueiro para acender o cigarro. Hyunjin sentou na cadeira prendendo o seu cabelo e tirando o casaco amarelo. - O que aconteceu? 

\- Como assim? - Fingiu não entender. 

\- Você olha pra mim, mas não pros meus olhos. O que aconteceu? 

Soobin ainda demorou um pouco puxando a fumaça. 

\- Eu tenho sentido dores de cabeça durante a semana e na quinta senti uma muito forte. Hyuka marcou médico pra mim hoje e ele passou vários exames já avisando que vou ter que ir a outros. Provavelmente vou ter que mudar muita coisa na minha rotina - contou. 

\- Foi por causa da bebida? 

Soobin parou, sem saber se era seguro dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso sem decepcionar a sua irmã. Ela deu uma risada sem humor para a sua reação. 

\- Você realmente acha que esconde muito bem colocando um monte de roupa em cima das garrafas? Eu tropecei e acabei esbarrando no guarda-roupas e escutei os barulhos das vidros. Achei que poderia ter quebrado alguma coisa e encontrei seu tesouro escondido. Também já sabia que tinha começado a beber antes de sair de casa, mas não sabia que tinha aumentado tanto. 

Soobin ficou em silêncio, tentando associar tudo e ignorar o lado da sua cabeça que estava começando a dizer coisas que não faria nada bem que escutasse agora. 

\- Por que não me disse? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Porque você ia fingir que não era nada e se esconder mais. Agora você foi no médico e acho que é um ótimo primeiro passo. 

\- Eu tenho tentado beber menos - disse depois de fazer outra pausa. Ele não conseguia dizer tudo de uma vez. 

\- Imagino que seja por isso que tá bebendo mais água. Fica dando vontade de beber álcool, não é? - Ele acenou. - Acho que talvez não dê resultado agora, mas aos poucos essa vontade pode diminuir. 

\- Espero. 

\- Alguém vai com você fazer os exames? 

\- Meus amigos vão. Acho que a Jungeun e a Jinsoul vão no primeiro. Vou tirar sangue pra umas coisas e depois vão ter alguns raio-x, nesses o Taehyun e Hyuka vão comigo. Yeonjun também se ofereceu - ele informou. 

\- No dia que não tiver ninguém me avisa. 

\- Eu não quero que você se incomode com isso. 

\- Até parece. Passei o dia com mamãe antes de vim pra cá. 

Soobin acenou. 

\- Tenho que ligar pra ela. 

\- Pode mandar carta também - ele olhou para ir tentando analisar se era deboche, mas aparentemente não era. 

\- Não sei - respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça na parede e jogando a ponta queimada no cinzeiro. - Como o acompanhamento psicológico te ajuda? - Quis saber. - Eu estudo sobre isso e a importância desse acompanhamento, mas queria escutar alguém que viveu no mesmo ambiente que eu falando sobre isso. 

\- Eu acho que me ajudou a não ficar tão nervosa ou me culpando sobre algumas coisas. Eu ficava achando que deveria perdoar nosso pai e procurar ele, mas... eu não queria e isso me dava uma sensação de culpa. Mas de verdade? Espero que ele se foda. Eu tenho direito de me sentir dessa forma. Ele tentou te humilhar, fez aquilo com nossa mãe e sempre foi abusivo com ela. Esse tipo de comportamento pode ter feito do SooHae acreditar que era ok te bater por causa da sua orientação. Eu fico sem vontade nenhuma de falar com os dois porque eles sequer se preocuparam com a nossa mãe. Nosso pai simplesmente fugiu e SooHae disse que ela deveria ver que mereceu isso por te defender. Eles são babacas e eu tenho todo direito de não querer essas pessoas na minha vida mesmo que sejam da família. 

Hyunjin desabafou. Desde que tudo aconteceu, eles não haviam conversado sobre. Ela e a mãe só se posicionaram ao lado de Soobin. 

\- Eu não queria ser o motivo de fazer tudo acontecer daquele jeito - ele disse baixo, sem olhar para a irmã. 

\- Soobin, você não foi o motivo. _Eles_ são abusivos e provavelmente reagiriam mal a outra coisa e isso faria a gente se posicionar contra. Não pega a culpa disso. Foi tudo causado por eles. 

Era meio difícil que isso entrasse na cabeça dele. Por anos, Soobin alimentou essa certeza que se não tivesse nascido ou se pelo menos fizesse questão de esconder a sua sexualidade seu irmão não teria descoberto e contado para os seus pais. 

\- Acho que pode te ajudar. Você deve imaginar que mesmo sendo difícil falar no começo, ainda é algo que se constrói aos poucos - ela voltou a dizer depois do silêncio do irmão. 

\- Eu não sei... talvez eu devesse tentar resolver sozinho. 

\- Você ainda vai tá resolvendo sozinho porque pra lidar com as coisas ainda é tudo dentro da nossa cabeça, mas é bom ter um profissional pra falar sobre e te ajudar. Me sinto menos perdida assim porque quando fico muito dentro da minha cabeça, acabo me cegando sobre muita coisa. 

\- A terapia te ajudou em outras coisas? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Acho que na maioria das coisas. Você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum transtorno tipo depressão ou ansiedade, então de certa forma eu tinha alguns problemas de me entender só. Entender meus sentimentos no geral. 

\- Como o que? 

\- Como essa coisa de não conseguir perdoar o SooHae e o nosso pai. Acho que todos os meus maiores problemas sempre estarão envolvendo eles. Ele chegou a me procurar, perguntou se queria ir no aniversário de um dos filhos que teve. Perguntei se ele já tinha entendido o que fez de errado e ele só começou a me ofender, ser machista e preconceituoso. Você sabe como eu vejo as coisas. A gente sempre se perguntou o que tinha de errado conosco, lembra? - Soobin deu um pequeno sorriso, lembrando de quando ficava conversando com a irmã enquanto ela furava os próprios dedos sem querer tentando aprender a costurar. - No final não é exatamente sobre errado e certo. Isso é só uma distração pra gente se prender a coisa não importante enquanto todos os outros problemas maiores tão acontecendo. 

\- Você acha que pode ser isso que a minha cabeça faz? Me prende a coisas que não são importantes enquanto o problema maior tá acontecendo? - Soobin perguntou, baixinho, sem ter certeza que queria saber da resposta, mas precisava. 

\- Eu acho que _você_ tenta fazer a sua cabeça não focar no problema maior e tá sempre fugindo deles de alguma forma. Quanto mais você fugir, mais o monstro fica maior. A boa notícia é que até sendo um monstro que nem cabe na gente, ainda tem como diminuir o tamanho dele, mesmo que demore. As coisas podem ficar suportáveis, Soobin. Ser sufocado e fugir não são as únicas opções. 

Soobin não sabia o que responder. Ele sabe que quer tratar esse monstro. A dor de cabeça dele não é nem metade do que a sua dor emocional sempre foi e agora estava perto de um limite que ele não sabe se quer realmente ver o que vai acontecer depois de passar essa divisão. Se o suportável era insuportável, o que vinha depois disso poderia ser algo que o fizesse perder o que e quem era. Mesmo sendo doloroso ser, ainda não queria pensar na possibilidade de não-ser. 

\- Falei com a nossa mãe - Hyunjin voltou a falar. Soobin a olhou, sem saber exatamente qual era o assunto. - Sobre eu não ter vontade de ter relacionamentos amorosos ou ficar com alguém. 

\- Ah! Como isso aconteceu? O que ela disse? - Soobin focou na sua irmã. Às vezes sentia falta de estar presente em vários momentos nem que seja pra dar apoio emocional. 

\- Você sabe o que ela cresceu acreditando sobre casamento e família. Mesmo que não te condene por ser bi, ela ainda acha que desejar um relacionamento bom de verdade e uma família é a mesma coisa que desejar o melhor pra gente. Ela comentou sobre como vai ficar feliz quando eu tiver fazendo meu vestido de noiva e ter achado alguém incrível e essas coisa, eu só disse que não tenho interesse nisso e nunca tive. Contei sobre querer sim adotar filhos quando tiver lá pros meus 35 anos, mas não sinto interesse nenhum em algo como casamento, namoro ou ficar com alguém. Ela ficou preocupada achando que alguém me decepcionou muito e essa era uma defesa minha, daí expliquei tudinho. Ela ficou aliviada e disse que quer saber mais sobre. Conversamos bastante sobre, fiquei explicando várias coisas e acabamos conversando basicamente sobre todas as siglas da comunidade LGBT+, principalmente sobre as siglas que vem depois do sinal de mais. 

\- Queria ter estado presente quando isso aconteceu. Fico muito feliz por você ter contado pra ela e ter sido da melhor forma possível - Soobin disse, com sinceridade. 

\- Hyunjin sorriu, fazendo carinho no cabelo do irmão. 

\- Nossa mãe é incrível. A gente tem muita sorte. Inclusive, ela mandou bolo de banana com canela pra você. 

Soobin soltou um barulho que ficava entre muito feliz porque vai comer um bolo da sua mãe e triste porque em algum momento vai acabar. 

\- Quer que eu traga aqui ou você vai lá comer? Ela mandou uma travessa só pra você e outra pra eu, Taehyun e Beomgyu dividirmos - Hyunjin comentou. 

\- Você comentou mais coisas sobre eles? - Hyunjin e Soobin tinham esse combinado em que a sua irmã poderia contar sobre a vida dele pra sua mãe porque isso a acalmava. 

\- Mamãe adora eles só de eu comentar. Disse que um dia quer receber eles lá na casa dela pra mostrar as flores e fazer bolo de limão - Hyunjin contou. Bolo de limão é um dos que Taehyun mais gosta.

\- Já disse isso pra eles? 

\- Vou comentar a hora que a gente for pra cozinha. 

Soobin levantou, com muito esforço e meio arrastado. 

\- Vamos pra lá, então. 


	10. track 9

Yeonjun ficou sem ter a mínima vontade de ser produtivo e se permitiu enquanto estava deitado com as costas retas na sua cama. 

Ele tinha feito a merda de ajudar a descarregar o caminhão com mercadoria. Nem Beomgyu ajuda muito nisso por conta do peso, ele só pega as coisas e entrega para outra pessoa, mas Yeonjun foi doido o suficiente pra pegar as mercadorias e colocar no depósito. 

Agora, Bonitinho achava que ele fazia parte da cama e estava deitado na sua barriga enquanto Yeonjun tentava fazer o alongamento deitado como podia sem incomodar o gato. 

Normalmente, Yeonjun é aquela pessoa que se coloca na frente de qualquer um dos seus amigos querendo ajudar ou proteger como eles permitem, mas da mesma forma que ficou frustrado quando Beomgyu não deixou que discutisse mais com as pessoas do coletivo, ele se sentia frustrado por não poder fazer algo por Soobin agora. Ele sabe que deve dar espaço e que os outros amigos de Soobin estão dando apoio e ajudando, que ele não está ficando sozinho. 

O problema é que ele queria estar aonde quer que seja dando apoio e fazendo algo também. Não fazer nada é de longe a coisa que mais tem dificuldade de fazer. 

Pra melhorar, esse final de semana ainda tiveram mais clientes tentando flertar com ele do que está acostumado. Ou talvez ele só estivesse preocupado demais pra qualquer coisa do tipo o incomodar antes. Foi chato porque pareciam que resolveram ficar especialmente insistentes. O que mais deixava Yeonjun puto é que quando alguma mulher dá em cima e ele recusa, elas entendem, mas os homens parecem não entender o conceito e significado de um “não” e isso ele culpa toda a cultura machista que prega isso de tá “se fazendo de difícil”. Ele fica mais puto ainda por serem homens gays, bissexuais ou pansexuais que faziam isso enquanto eles deveriam problematizar várias coisas da sociedade já que ela os condena tanto. 

Às vezes ele queria que existisse alguma regra que protegessem os funcionários desse tipo de assédio enquanto trabalhavam. Como se já não bastasse todas as mensagens que mandavam no seu Instagram e Twitter. 

Passando os dedos nos pelos de Bonitinho, ele tentou se lembrar que hoje era o seu dia de escovar. Ele amava o ronronar do seu gato. Sempre fechava os olhos e tentava ignorar o som abafado do mundo fora da sua janela e só focava nesse sonzinho relaxante feito pelo serzinho mais fofo do planeta. Uma vez ele leu sobre ronronados serem tranquilizantes de alguma forma e acreditava nisso, mesmo sem procurar confirmar a informação. 

Bonitinho acordou um pouco pra mover as patinhas fazendo pãozinho e mesmo doendo um pouco por causa das unhas, ainda era bom. 

SooYoung tinha saído desde a hora que acordou pra uma reunião sobre uma peça e logo em seguida iria fazer um trabalho com o seu grupo. Essa peça em questão estreará em 3 semanas e ele estava ansioso para ver a amiga nos palcos de novo. Normalmente demora algum tempo de preparação e ela não pega duas peças juntas, então havia esse pequeno pedaço de tempo. 

Conectando o celular a sua pequena caixa de som, Yeonjun colocou o novo EP da CROWN. Ele havia compartilhado em todo lugar absolutamente todas as músicas. Tinha Can’t We Just Let The Monster Alive?, Nervous, Heaven in Hiding, Sweet Things, Light Me Up e Rings a Bell. Ele tinha amado Sweet Things porque era a primeira música que escutava os vocais da Jinsoul assim como todas as outras músicas só provam o quanto os vocais de Soobin são versáteis e mais uma vez trazia várias vibes diferentes que se completavam juntas. Em algumas, o som da guitarra parecia algo do rock dos anos 70’s com o baixo em destaque enquanto outras davam mais espaço para a bateria. A banda tinha avisado no post do Instagram que esse seria o primeiro EP e que os próximos seriam combinados mais com cada integrante da banda. Todos participariam da composição e produção, mas seria “dirigido” mais do jeito de um deles, ainda não deixando de ser pessoal para todos. Esse primeiro era mais ligado ao Soobin, o segundo seria a Jinsoul, o terceiro ao Taehyun e o último a Jungeun. 

Yeonjun quase chorou com como a CROWN faz arte e mais uma vez, tinha ficado completamente apaixonado. 

Ele até queria mandar mensagem pra Soobin e escutar suas músicas só fazia sua vontade aumentar, mas tinha essa paranóia de estar sendo a pessoa mais intrometida do mundo e que o amigo não o considera tão próximo assim. 

Vivi estava melhor sobre todos os relatos que eles colheram. Ela havia dito que tudo pareceu cair na sua cabeça com toda a força quando chegou em casa no dia que falaram com o reitor. Ele entendia. Das primeiras vezes, todo o peso dessas coisas também pareciam ser transferidos para os seus ombros, mas sabia que essa não era a realidade. Ele entendia a gravidade só que o acontecimento e o sofrimento não havia se tornado dele. Agora ficava puto, ia atrás de ajudar e na maioria das vezes conseguia não se afetar tanto. 

Beomgyu estava fazendo alguma coisa na cozinha porque essa era a sua semana, então provavelmente teriam alguma comida com batata ou queijo assado. 

Yeonjun ficou um pouco mais deitado com bonitinho e lendo algum texto acadêmico antes de jogar algum brinquedo para o gato e ia pra cozinha. 

O cabelo de Beomgyu quase ficava todo preso sem sair qualquer fio curto. Yeonjun às vezes queria ter uma genética parecida para o seu cabelo crescer tão rápido assim. 

\- Tô entediado - disse, chamando a atenção do amigo que realmente estava fazendo batatas com manteiga, bastante cebola, queijo e tomate. 

\- Já tentou fazer alguma coisa? - Perguntou enquanto usava as costas da mão pra levar o óculos. 

\- Tô entediado por tá entediado - Yeonjun foi sentar na mesa. 

\- Aqueles dias que tudo causa tédio? - Beomgyu perguntou já sabendo a resposta. 

\- Esse tipo de dia mesmo - deitou a cabeça na mesa. 

\- Você pode aproveitar que tá aqui atoa pra colocar sachê pro Apolo? - Beomgyu sempre revezava o nome que usava com Bonitinho. 

Yeonjun só se arrastou pegando o pote na parte de baixo da pia e indo pegar o sachê de peixe no armário. Bonitinho não demorou muito pra aparecer e sentar do lado onde sempre colocam a vasilha e a sua comidinha, comendo assim que Yeonjun o serviu e esquecendo dos seus pais adotivos. 

\- Vou levar o Taehyun pra Daegu de novo nessas férias - Beomgyu disse. Yeonjun conhecia aquele tom de voz meio baixo e tentando soar despreocupado. 

\- Seus pais já conheceram ele, né? - Yeonjun perguntou pra confirmar. 

\- Já - Beomgyu colocou a travessa de vidro no forno depois de arrumar. 

\- Então o que tá te deixando assim? - Yeonjun voltou a sentar na mesa olhando Bonitinho comendo do seu jeitinho fofo. 

\- Meus pais disseram que não vão apresentar Taehyun pras pessoas como se ele fosse meu amigo - sentou de frente para Yeonjun. 

\- E você tá preocupado que vão tratar eles diferentes por preconceito? - Beomgyu acenou. 

\- Boa parte da renda dos meus pais é das encomendas de bolo que a minha mãe recebe. E se ela passar a receber menos por isso? 

\- Eles decidiram não esconder isso, não é? - Yeonjun perguntou só pra ter 100% de certeza. 

\- Foi. 

\- Acho que você deveria confiar na escolha deles. Se decidiram que querem e tá tudo bem em não esconder o seu relacionamento é porque eles têm ideia das consequências e sabem como lidar com elas. 

\- Eu tava achando isso, mas não sei como vou me sentir se der merda. Não quero levar problema pra eles. 

\- Devo te lembrar que mesmo tendo muitos casos de homofobia como rejeição e bullying, ainda tem todo esse negócio do nosso país ignorar qualquer pessoa da comunidade. Sempre ficam fingindo que casais de pessoas do mesmo gênero são só amigos e é bem provável que façam isso com vocês. Mesmo se forem agressivos ou fazerem algum tipo de bullying ainda é algo que você, seu namorado e a sua família vão conseguir lidar, Beom. Eu sei que não tem como se deixar completamente tranquilo sobre isso, mas tenta lembrar do que é mais racional, mesmo que esses medos estejam gritando muito alto. 

Eles caíram em um breve silêncio enquanto Beomgyu encarava a mesa. 

\- Queria que tanta coisa fosse diferente - Beomgyu voltou a falar. - O problema é que não existe sociedade que trate a comunidade com normalidade, só pequenos grupos.

\- O máximo que a gente pode fazer é tentar mudar o presente pra no futuro terem mais pessoas conscientes - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Como você se sente sobre o seu pai? Pelo o que eu me lembre você comentou sobre ele ignorar a sua orientação sexual - Beomgyu lembrou. 

Yeonjun levantou as sobrancelhas e esticou um pouco os lábios em uma expressão meio “er...” antes de dizer:

\- Tento ignorar isso da mesma forma que ele ignora esse fato sobre mim. Ele nunca fala de namoradas e nem tenta me forçar alguma coisa heterossexual, mas ele também não tá aberto a entender nem aceitar, só ignorar. Talvez ele ache que eu nunca vou chegar namorando alguém e ele vai ter que saber algo sobre a minha vida amorosa que tanto tenta evitar. Mas eu não odeio ele, ou qualquer coisa assim. Acho que consigo conviver com isso. 

\- Não é difícil em algum momento? - Beomgyu quis saber. 

\- Às vezes fica bem difícil. Tem hora que penso como meu pai me invisibiliza da mesma forma que a sociedade e eu não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso porque ele não escuta. Aí fico travado com isso por não querer voltar a ter uma péssima relação com ele - Yeonjun desabafou. 

\- Talvez em algum momento ele pare de ignorar quem você é - Beomgyu sugeriu. 

\- Não sei. Não gosto de esperar muita coisa sobre isso, mas às vezes ainda é frustrante.

\- Os outros filhos dele agem da mesma forma? - Yeonjun deu de ombros. 

\- Não faço ideia. Sempre esqueço que eles existem. 

Seu pai tinha 3 filhos com uma outra mulher que manteve um relacionamento desde o primeiro ano que se casou com a sua mãe. Ele só chegou a ver os irmãos umas 2 vezes durante toda a sua vida. 

\- Você não sente vontade de ir atrás? - Beomgyu quis saber. 

\- Acho que não. É uma coisa que sou bem indiferente. 

\- Acho que é normal, sabendo de como tudo aconteceu - Beomgyu comentou e Yeonjun acenou. 

\- O Taehyun não vai vim hoje? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Ele tem trabalho pra fazer e eu também. Você não tem? 

\- Vou fazer algumas coisas depois da aula. Tô com preguiça agora.

\- Isso inclui mandar mensagem pro Soobin?

Yeonjun cruzou os braços na mesa e colocou seu rosto ali, fazendo um barulho de reclamação por causa da pergunta de Beomgyu. 

\- Eu não quero incomodar. Ele deve tá fazendo um monte de coisa tipo se cuidando. É claro que ele não vai ter tempo pra me dar atenção enquanto fico puxando assunto. Prefiro fazer isso pessoalmente, assim consigo ver nos olhos dele o que tá achando. 

\- Então pergunta se ele aceita um almoço feito por você amanhã? Quem sabe, assim, só talvez mesmo, ele fique sozinho pra fazer o almoço amanhã porque o Taehyun _com certeza_ vai perder a hora sem querer aqui em casa - disse em um tom meio irônico fazendo Yeonjun estreitar os olhos. 

\- Isso é um planinho seu e do Taehyun pra fazer a gente ficar sozinho? 

\- E cozinhando juntos. A gente acredita que cozinhar juntos cria uma ligação intensa porque no dia seguinte que ele dormiu aqui a gente fez escondidinho juntos e a partir daí só ficamos mais conectado - Yeonjun encarou o amigo. 

\- Isso não faz sentido nenhum. 

\- Faz sim. 

\- Obvio que não. 

Beomgyu o olhou com cara feia e deu língua. Yeonjun logo retribuiu mandando língua pra ele também. 

\- Bobão - disse, sem querer ofender de verdade mesmo. Ele só tava brincando com o amigo. 

\- Bobão que só quer te ajudar.

\- Acho melhor eu esperar pra falar com ele amanhã na aula - Yeonjun disse. 

Beomgyu deu de ombros. 

\- Se é assim que você prefere. Mas se mudar de ideia ainda posso ajudar. 

Yeonjun acenou. 

Ele deixou Beomgyu brincando com bonitinho e foi arrumar o banheiro, colocando o EP da CROWN pra tocar. 

Tentando usar a música e a limpeza como forma de se distrair um pouco, ele ficou cantarolando junto com as letras que ainda não tinha memorizado. 

Era difícil esquecer o motivo da sua constante frustração, mas pelo conseguia silenciar por alguns momentos. 

Por ter essa personalidade que sempre tenta ir atrás de mudar algo que considera estar errado e tentar fazer isso da forma mais acessível para atingir mais pessoas, não conseguir fazer com que seu pai o escute acaba dando essa sensação que está fazendo tudo errado e não consegue mudar nada de fato. 

Pelo menos eles se veem pouco, só quando seu pai acaba precisando vir para Seul fazer alguma coisa relacionada ao trabalho, já que agora vive em uma cidade vizinha a Seongnam e não faz muita questão de visitar quando Yeonjun está na casa da mãe. 

Ele começou a ponderar a sugestão de Beomgyu. Faria tão mal assim se ele fosse para a casa de Soobin amanhã? Ele poderia perguntar se poderiam se encontrar antes de irem pra aula e conversarem um pouco. Se Soobin recusasse, ele aceitaria e ficaria ok com isso. 

O problema é que a sua hesitação era resultado direto de como as suas outras relações o faziam sentir. 

Era sempre como se ele fizesse algo errado. Seus antigos relacionamentos constantemente envolviam críticas do que e como ele deveria fazer. Ok que quando tentava ser aberto a fazer novas amizades sempre acabavam dessa forma e era fácil ir inventando desculpas pra sumir e a conversa ficar cada vez mais inexistente, mas quando era um relacionamento amoroso ele sempre começava a ficar com alguém quando se propunha ser algo bom, ser uma pessoa boa para a outra. Mesmo demorando bastante tempo antes de querer namorar, ainda achava que esse momento "pré-namoro" era importante antes de dar o outro passo. Na sua cabeça, se for pra namorar é pra dar certo e não sentir que está em um relacionamento com alguém que não conhecia o mínimo. 

Talvez pelo relacionamento merda dos seus pais ainda o afetar. 

Depois de terminar de deixar tudo limpo, ficou na sala vendo televisão com Beomgyu e eles comeram no sofá quando o almoço ficou pronto. 

Seu celular ao seu lado prendia a sua atenção completamente enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer. 

\- Taehyun vai vim pra cá mesmo amanhã? - Perguntou, esperando o amigo mastigar pra responder. 

\- Se você for pra lá, sim. 

\- Mas se ele quiser ficar mesmo eu indo pra lá não tem problema. Não quero que vocês pensem que devem deixar a gente sozinho sempre. 

\- Ele só vai aproveitar a oportunidade pra passar a tarde comigo, não precisa ficar emocionado - Beomgyu respondeu. 

\- Eu só não quero atrapalhar alguma coisa e nem me isolar com ele porque vocês acham que tem algum clima. 

\- A gente não acha, temos certeza. Só que nem começa a ficar negando. Preguiça de discutir isso - disse sem tirar o foco do programa na televisão. 

\- Tá. 

Yeonjun deixou o prato em seu colo já que Bonitinho parecia ta cochilando em cima do móvel e olhou a tela com sua conversa e de Soobin aberta. 

_**Yeonjun:** posso passar um tempo com você antes da aula amanhã? _

_**Yeonjun:** se não quiser tudo bem _

_**Soobin:** melhor não _

_**Soobin:** tenho um trabalho pra fazer, não vou conseguir te dar atenção _

_**Yeonjun:** você vai pra aula? _

_**Soobin:** não sei, vou tentar _

_**Yeonjun:** ah, ok _

_**Yeonjun:** mas você tá bem? _

_**Soobin:** tô _

_**Soobin:** e você? conseguiu descansar? _

_**Yeonjun:** acho que sim, mas tô entediado com tudo hoje _

_**Yeonjun:** isso é chato _

_**Yeonjun:** se você tiver um tempinho me avisa? _

Yeonjun chegou a digitar um "tô com saudade e preocupado", mas apagou. 

_**Soobin:** aviso sim _

_**Soobin:** vou continuar lendo agora porque tenho que adiantar umas coisas que ficaram atrasadas _

_**Yeonjun:** tudo bem, não esquece de beber água e comer direitinho _

_**Soobin:** você também _

  
  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun não queria ser chato e paranoico, por isso estava se segurando ao máximo pra não compartilhar a sua teoria quando algum dos seus amigos o perguntavam se Soobin tinha mandado mensagem pra ele ou aparecido. 

Porém na sua cabeça as teorias não paravam. 

Ele tinha quase certeza que Soobin havia se cansado dele e não queria mais a sua amizade e isso o deixou mais triste do que esperava. Yeonjun nunca ficava mal quando alguém se afastava, mas Soobin o fazia não entender absolutamente nada e ainda querer mais dessa confusão. 

Yeonjun tem total consciência da sua atração por Soobin, mas aquela saudade e necessidade de saber como o outro estava o deixava um tanto nervoso. A sua vontade de vê-lo era tanta que quando não o viu na aula de Filosofia na terça pareceu que todas as suas paranoias faziam sentido e ele só conseguia se sentir culpado por estar com esse apego todo. 

Vivi tentou fazê-lo falar, mas Yeonjun se recusava a ser o amigo chato que fica choramingando porque um cara simplesmente está desaparecendo aos poucos da sua vida. 

Pra melhorar, sua saudade só aumentava quando escutava as músicas da banda e nesse sábado seria o show deles. Pelo menos poderia ver Soobin de longe e analisar se ele estava parecendo se alimentar direito. 

\- Você realmente não vai falar? - Vivi perguntou enquanto eles estavam em um dos bancos do pátio, embaixo da tenda. 

\- Não sei o que você quer que eu fale - disse, fechando os olhos e os coçando. - Eu odeio o nosso grupo, puta que pariu - reclamou. 

\- Não era pra desabafar sobre o grupo, mas concordo totalmente. Eu não acredito que aquela doida teve a cara de pau de trazer a parte dela com plágio - Vivi comentou, indignada. 

\- Ainda bem que você tinha lido esse artigo sobre a questão do texto porque eu não teria notado que era plágio. 

\- Acho que a gente deveria pesquisar frases que todos eles escreveram pra ter certeza que não tão plagiando ninguém - ela sugeriu. 

\- Concordo totalmente. Eu juro que tento não ser grosso nessas horas, mas é meio difícil. Como a pessoa tá no 6º perído ainda se comportando assim? 

\- Amigo, esse não é um comportamento aceitável nem se eles tivessem na escola ainda. 

\- Ainda bem que o TCC é um trabalho individual. Imagina ter que fazer isso em grupo - Yeonjun pensou na pior possibilidade. 

\- Nem brinca. A gente já tá comprometendo nossas médias com gente assim. Se eu não conseguir entrar no projeto que quero por não ter nota o sufuciente nessas matérias que estamos tendo que fazer em grupo, vou ficar puta.

\- Eu só espero conseguir fazer tudo sair perfeito. Não vou conseguir lidar com menos do que isso e se não sair assim a culpa vai ser minha. 

\- Você não deveria se culpar por não conseguir ajudar eles a fazerem algo minimamente decente. A gente tá em grupo, mas algumas coisas são responsabilidades individuais - Vivi opinou. 

\- Que vão afetar na nossa nota. Que agonia do ensino ser baseado por nota e ter professor passando trabalho em grupo. 

\- Agora é esperar que os próximos períodos façam menos isso - Vivi sorriu olhando para o lado esquerdo. - Olha quem tá vindo!

Yeonjun virou para a mesma direção e viu SooYoung sorrindo e começando a andar como o personagem do John Travolta em "Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite", com a diferença que estava jogando o cabelo curto de um lado pro outro e sendo mais exagerada, mas não conseguiu manter a pose porque começou a dar risada com os amigos quando chegou perto o suficiente. 

\- Como foi o encontro com o grupo de vocês? - Perguntou, sentando ao lado de Yeonjun. 

\- Lemos o que cada um fez e Vivi notou que uma das meninas do grupo colocou um trecho plagiado de um artigo - Yeonjun contou e os olhos dela se alargaram ligeiramente. 

\- Mas plágio é crime. 

\- Foi isso que falamos. Ela disse que esqueceu de dar os créditos e a gente disse que essa parte do trabalho temos que escrever algo do nosso jeito sobre o assunto, e se for pra pegar alguma coisa de outros trabalhos só podem ser trechos menores, não 5 parágrafos - Vivi contou. 

\- Cansativo chegar a essa altura da graduação e ter que explicar o óbvio - SooYoung comentou. 

\- Exatamente! Não é possível que não entendam o mínimo - Vivi comentou.

\- Torcer pra ser a última vez e nunca mais fazer trabalho com eles - Yeonjun disse. - Como foi a sua reunião? - Perguntou para SooYoung. 

\- Adiantamos algumas coisas. Tem gente no grupo que só acena e espera ordem pra fazer alguma coisa, mas pelo menos tenho mais 2 pessoas que também fazem alguma coisa comigo. 

\- Aparentemente trabalho em grupo é um problema em qualquer situação - Vivi disse. 

\- Infelizmente, mas a gente se livra disso quando nos formamos e não colocamos nossos alunos na mesma situação - SooYoung sugeriu. 

\- Não vejo a hora de ser professor e arranjar um jeito de ser diferente disso - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Espero conseguir colocar na prática tudo o que quero - SooYoung disse.

\- A gente tem as mesmas aulas de estágio em escolas, né? Deveríamos pegar juntos - Yeonjun sugeriu. 

\- Podia ser no próximo período - Vivi acrescentou. 

\- Por mim tá ok - SooYoung concordou. 

\- Se passarem trabalho em grupo vou pedir pra ser em trio - Vivi já avisou. 

\- Queria que o professor tivesse deixado a gente fazer tudo em dupla - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Vocês chegaram a pedir? Deram os motivos? - SooYoung quis saber. 

\- Explicamos tudinho e o professor disse que só poderia ser em grupo - Vivi respondeu. 

\- Não gosto quando não escutam os alunos. 

\- Infelizmente a maioria é assim - Yeonjun lamentou. - Tá tendo promoção de salgados em uma lanchonete aqui perto. Querem ir? 

\- Promoção tipo custando quanto? - Vivi quis saber. 

\- Tá pela metade do preço. 

\- Bora - SooYoung concordou.

  
  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  


Nesta semana Yeonjun começou a sentir que estava sendo mais observado e não faz ideia do porquê ter tanta gente nova lhe seguindo nas redes sociais e o olhando com expectativa no pátio. Ele não havia feito nada novo além de recomendar alguns textos e livros. 

Ele até ficou mais quieto no caminho pra casa pedalando com os seus amigos na sexta-feira. Taehyun tinha ido direto pra casa dele porque iria buscar Soobin pra ir no Poppin’ Star ver se estava tudo certo para levarem os equipamentos amanhã durante o dia. 

Só de lembrar disso, Yeonjun já ficava menos desconfortável com tanta gente o encarando dessa forma completamente nova e focava no fato que veria a sua banda favorita amanhã. Talvez até pudesse ver Soobin hoje e ficaria menos preocupado. 

Ele e Beomgyu tomaram banho e tomaram café enquanto SooYoung brincava com Bonitinho na sala. Eles ainda se alongaram antes de sair de casa e começarem mais uma madrugada de trabalho. 

Para melhorar seu humor, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Vivi dizendo que soube sobre o professor Bae ter sido afastado ontem. Depois ele avisaria para Taehyun pessoalmente. 

Poppin’ Star estava lotado como sempre e não demorou muito tempo para que Yeonjun só entrasse no automático e ficasse focado em atender o máximo de pessoas que conseguiria. Era a única forma de desligar sua cabeça de outras preocupações.

Ele não sabe exatamente que horas viu Taehyun no balcão do bar, mas já era bem tarde. Sorrindo, ele foi em direção o amigo para atendê-lo. 

\- Só uma cerveja tá ótimo - Taehyun disse, simpático. 

\- Soobin já foi embora? - Perguntou, olhando para os lugares do lado de Taehyun, lhe e entregando a lata de cerveja e comanda. 

\- A irmã dele tá lá em casa esse final de semana também. Ela já deve ter ido dormir, mas ele quis ir logo. 

\- Ah. Entendi. Amanhã vocês vão chegar cedo, não é? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Um pouco. Talvez a gente venha no início da tarde e volte um pouco antes do show. 

\- Provavelmente eu não vou poder parar na hora do show, mas vou tá acompanhando como puder - disse, sorrindo. Taehyun franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Mas o Soobin falou com o sr. Bang de te deixar parar pra ver o show. 

Era uma coisa bem idiota, mas foi o suficiente pra deixar Yeonjun menos pessimista sobre Soobin querer se afastar. 

\- Ah, ele deve ter falado com o sr. Bang só porque tinha dito que faria - antes de Taehyun pudesse dizer algo, ele logo acrescentou: - O professor Bae foi afastado - os olhos de Taehyun se alargaram levemente. 

\- Então foi por isso que ele não foi dar aula essa semana? - Perguntou. 

\- Não sei. Fiquei sabendo hoje só. - Yeonjun olhou para o lado e viu Haseul acenando para que fosse ajudar a repor o freezer. - Tenho que ir agora. Depois a gente se fala - acenou com a mão, recebendo um “até depois” em resposta. 

  
  
  
  


•

  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun estava bem ansioso para o show. Beomgyu parecia até mais animado pro segundo dia de trabalho Eles tinham almoçado com SooYoung na sala vendo os vídeos que a CROWN postou tocando as músicas novas. Isso só o deu mais saudade daquele outro show no festival. Tinha sido absurdamente incrível. 

Ele ainda estava pensando se ficaria perto do palco vendo o show, ou se preferiria ficar mais afastado. Ele não quer impor a sua presença de alguma forma. 

No sábado, o Poppin’ Star estava consideravelmente com mais fila por causa do show e já estava cheio de gente guardando lugar perto do palco desde as 6 da tarde. 

Muitos estavam consumindo e utilizando o lugar, então teria um rodízio maior de funcionários indo no banheiro ver se precisava de uma limpeza rápida ou colocar papel. Ainda bem que esse seria o último mês assim porque o sr. Bang tinha contratado 3 pessoas pra fazer unicamente esse trabalho. A limpeza o resto do bar ainda ficaria como responsabilidade dos funcionários. 

Yeonjun não parou um segundo sequer depois que chegou. Ele só tomava água quando a Haseul lembrava e só aí sentia o quanto a sua garganta estava seca. Ela aconselhou que parasse para o intervalo de lanche próximo a hora do show pra ficar descansando por mais tempo. Yeonjun deu um abraço na gerente como agradecimento por ser tão incrível. 

Já tinham várias pessoas ficando em pé pra guardarem em todo lugar agora, não só perto do palco. Isso só atrapalhava o seu trabalho, mas tentou não ficar tão incomodado. 

Quinze minutos antes do show, ele e Beomgyu pararam e foram até o armário pegar o sanduíche que levaram. Eles comeram sentados nos bancos que tinha na sala dos armários. Yeonjun ficou deitado com a cabeça no colo do amigo enquanto ficava de olhos fechados, descansando. 

Aproveitando os minutinhos que ainda tinham antes do show, ele ainda fez um pouco de massagem nos ombros de Beomgyu que estavam doloridos desde ontem. 

Ao invés de acompanhar Beomgyu até a entrada pelos bastidores pra ficar do lado do palco, Yeonjun preferiu ficar sentado no bar bebendo água. Beomgyu o olhou estranho, mas não disse nada enquanto ia embora. Ele sentia que tinham algumas pessoas tentando fazer contato visual, mas só ficou fingindo estar muito ocupado olhando as paredes ou fingindo que só não via mesmo. Estava tudo tão lotado. 

Yeonjun recebeu mensagem de Vivi dizendo que estava quase conseguindo entrar, então ele foi - com muito sacrifício, tentando ser mais educado possível pedindo licença - até a entrada e ver se ela estava longe demais. Por sorte, só tinham mais 2 pessoas na sua frente e o segurança concordou de deixar as 3 entrarem. Ele segurou a sua mão a levando até perto do bar, onde dava pra ter uma visão ok.

\- Sério que dessa vez a gente não vai ficar nos bastidores? - Ela perguntou perto do ouvido do amigo para não precisar gritar. 

\- Se quiser posso mandar mensagem pro Beomgyu e ele te leva lá pra dentro - disse, sem nenhum ressentimento na voz. Se não tivesse achando que estaria forçando a sua presença, também iria querer ficar lá dentro. 

\- Vou ficar aqui mesmo. Assim ninguém te incomoda e ficam só te comendo com os olhos de longe mesmo - Yeonju deu risada, abraçando a amiga pelos ombros. 

O palco era mais alto do que na maioria dos bares que tinham show e o sr. Bang sempre colocava segurança na frente. Dois minutos depois da hora marcada, as cortinas pretas se abriram e as luzes do palco foram ascendendo aos poucos. Yeonjun tinha a visão de Soobin, Jungeun e Taehyun do joelho pra cima enquanto Jinsoul ele só conseguia ver dos ombros pra cima por causa da bateria. Eles começaram com Heaven in Hiding e Yeonjun não conseguia focar em mais nada. Soobin estava com uma calça de cintura alta e uma blusa brilhosa de botões, que tinha 3 abertos, mostrando a blusa preta transparente por baixo e aparentemente ele tinha uma tatuagem ali. 

Yeonjun queria chegar mais perto e poder ver o que era. 

Ele e Vivi cantaram as músicas, segurando as mãos e ao mesmo tempo que estavam juntos, curtiam a própria vibe. 

A música foi seguida de Can’t We Just Let The Monster alive?, Sweet Things - com Jinsoul cantando junto enquanto tocava -, Nervous, Light me Up e Rings a Bell. Era absurdamente melhor do que nos vídeos que haviam sido postados no Youtube e olha que Yeonjun tinha ficado completamente impactado vendo na televisão. 

Dessa vez, Soobin fechava mais os olhos ou olhava para baixo, passando a vista pelo público poucas vezes. 

Eles ainda fizeram cover de Alejandro e Judas, em uma versão que fazia as músicas parecerem um rock alternativo dos anos 90’s. 

Das músicas da banda já lançadas também teve Shameless - uma das favoritas de Yeonjun -, Since You’re Gone, Make Me Wanna Die e Mama. 

Yeonjun sentia que nunca conseguiria superar esse show também. Era engraçado pensar no privilégio que teve de conhecer de perto a banda que cada vez só o deixa mais obcecado pela arte que fazem. 

\- Yeon, um cliente pagou uma cerveja pra você - Yeojin chegou ao seu lado com a lata de cerveja na bandeja e uma expressão pedindo desculpas. Todos ali sabiam que ele não gosta de dar muita moral para os clientes. 

Vivi ficou só prestando atenção ao seu lado sem participar da conversa.

\- Diz pra ele que eu recusei - disse, sorrindo. 

\- Tá. Toma cuidado a hora que voltar a trabalhar porque o cara tá te encarando há um tempão - ela avisou. 

\- Como ele tá vestido? 

\- Blusa vermelha e um casaco roxo meio daqueles héteros que tem uns desenhos aleatórios atrás. A blusa parece ser lisa pelo o que aparece pelo casaco que tá fechado. 

\- E o sapato e calça? - Perguntou pra não ter como confundir. 

\- Calça azul escura e uma daquelas botas de escalada que os caras usam. 

\- Porra, que cara cafona - comentou e Yeojin acenou com uma cara de “também achei”. 

\- Odeio julgar pelas aparências, mas não gostei da cara dele te encarando tanto então vou julgar sim! Cafona demais, até a calça parece daquelas bem heteros cheia de bolsos. 

\- Vou falar com a Haseul me acobertar se algum cara aleatório pedir pra ser atendido por mim e eu recusar. 

\- Se quiser eu digo pra ela. Já vai voltar pro expediente? - Ela indagou. 

\- Acho que sim. O show já acabou. 

\- Tá bom, então. Vou lá devolver a cerveja pra ele. 

Yeonjun acenou, se despedindo da colega de serviço.

\- Todo dia um sem noção achando que vocês tão aqui pra flertar e não tão completamente ocupados cheios de coisa pra fazer - Vivi comentou. 

Não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia, ainda bem que nem o dono e nem a gerente os obrigavam a atender todos que pediam por funcionários específicos. 

\- É sempre essa mesma merda - Yeonjun reclamou e logo viu Beomgyu chegando atrás de Vivi. 

\- Quer atender a banda e os amigos deles dos bastidores? - Beomgyu indagou. 

\- Não. Pode atender - ele disse.

Beomgyu parecia querer debater, mas por saber como o amigo era só olhou pra Vivi e disse: 

\- Vou te levar pra lá. 

Yeonjun se despediu da amiga, indo pegar uma água e voltar para o trabalho. 

Quando atendia o balcão, viu que havia um homem com a roupa da forma que Yeojin descreveu sempre ficando perto dos clientes que Yeonjun atendia, mas quando viu que não teria paz, preferiu atender as mesas, mesmo o bar estando lotado e atrapalhando a sua locomoção. 

Ele não parou muito até a hora que normalmente parava pra fazer a pausa maior com Beomgyu as 4 da madrugada.

Yeonjun encontrou o amigo na cozinha, que lhe disse pra ir na rua atrás do bar porque Taehyun estaria esperando, só que ao chegar no lugar com pouca iluminação e vazia, o que ele viu foi a jaqueta com rosas bordadas por cima da blusa um tanto brilhosa de Soobin, que estava mexendo no celular perto da o mesmo lugar onde eles haviam ficado quando se conheceram. Não que fosse um lugar muito específico, era apenas do lado do poste que nunca ficava com luz. Perfeito pra ficar com alguém e ver se outra pessoa estaria vindo e fingir que não faziam nada. 

Ele até pensou em ir pra dentro, mas quando viu, já estava indo na direção de Soobin, que levantou o rosto, dando um sorriso pequeno e puta que pariu, Yeonjun sabia que estava com saudade, mas não imaginava que fosse _tanta_. Pra melhorar ele ainda estava com uma maquiagem esfumaçada preta e glitter prata na parte de baixo dos olhos. 

Seu cérebro ainda demorou alguns segundos pra focar em outra coisa a não ser olhar para Soobin. 

\- Você não tá aqui porque o Beomgyu disse alguma coisa, né? - Perguntou, soltando as palavras rapidamente. 

Soobin inclinou a cabeça para a direita, bloqueando o celular e colocando no bolso da jaqueta. 

\- Como assim? 

\- Tipo te dizer pra você não parar de falar comigo? Eu não sei, talvez ele não fosse tão direto. Mais fácil só ter dito pra você vim aqui sem dizer que eu estaria aqui. 

\- Por que ele faria isso? - Soobin ainda parecia confuso e Yeonjun não conseguia parar de falar. 

\- Porque acha que eu deveria ter forçado a minha presença. Na verdade, ele não acredita que seria forçar presença por não achar que você esteja só querendo se afastar de mim e tá tudo bem - Yeonjun movia as mãos enquanto falava. 

\- Eu quero me afastar? 

\- Eu acho que sim. Sempre me tratam desse jeito quando vão se afastar aos poucos e parar de ser presente na minha vida e depois fica aquela coisa de “nossa, eu nem sei porque a gente se afastou”. Essas coisas. Mas tá tudo bem se você quiser se afastar, de verdade - disse tentando soar mais desapegado do que realmente era. 

Soobin passou de confuso para algo que Yeonjun não parecia identificar muito além de que ele queria dizer algo. Dando alguns passos para frente, parando mais próximo do que eles têm ficado nas últimas semanas. 

Soobin ainda o encarava desse jeito como se quisesse permitir que Yeonjun lesse seus pensamentos para não precisar verbalizar alguma coisa. 

\- Yeonjun, eu tenho algumas dificuldades de lidar com algumas coisas. Muitas coisas. Eu só não queria te preocupar com nada idiota - Soobin disse, bem baixinho. 

\- Se tiver te deixa do mal não é idiota - ele teve que se segurar para não puxar Soobin mais perto. - E se afastar não é uma boa forma de não me preocupar. 

\- Eu só... - não continuou a dizer. 

Yeonjun parecia entender exatamente o que o trecho de Kill Me sobre sentir que estava queimando no sol por causa da intensidade de sentimentos queria dizer, porque era exatamente o que ele via nos olhos de Soobin. 

Ele se perguntou quais sentimentos eram esses e queria apoiar enquanto Soobin se curava de cada queimadura. 

Seria tão ruim assim se beijasse Soobin agora? 

Bom que ele não precisou decidir. O mais alto colocou os braços em seus ambos, se aproximando e... abraçando-o. 

Yeonjun ainda demorou uns segundos pra sair do transe que estava preso pensando no beijo de Soobin até finalmente corresponder o abraço, envolvendo a cintura do outro da forma mais apertada que podia sem machucar. 

\- Yeonjun, eu não quero me afastar de você - Soobin voltou a dizer sussurrando e colocou o rosto entre o pescoço e ombro de Yeonjun, fazendo o mais baixo se arrepiar. - Eu não queria ter te preocupado aquele dia. Hyuka disse que eu não deveria ficar com vergonha de você ter me visto daquele jeito, mas ainda não quero ser um problema pra você - moveu os dedos nas costas de Yeonjun, respirando o seu cheiro. - Me desculpa e obrigado por se preocupar. 

É isso, Yeonjun tinha certeza que nunca mais superaria Soobin. Segurando mais o outro contra o seu corpo e o imitando colocando seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço, ele ainda beijou a pele exposta. 

\- Não precisa pedir desculpa, vou tentar te dar espaço quando precisar e não ficar tão paranóico. E me preocupar é o mínimo que posso fazer pelas pessoas que eu gosto - respondeu no mesmo tom de sussurro. 

Yeonjun tinha esquecido completamente do frio e só queria passar o outono e inverno nesse abraço. Era como se pudesse fechar os olhos e só se sentir leve e descansado de uma forma que nunca poderia imaginar que existe. 

\- Mesmo assim. Obrigado, mesmo não precisando agradecer. Queria ter te visto enquanto fazia o show - parecia que o coração de Yeonjun estava sendo apertado. 

\- Da próxima prometo ficar em um lugar que dê pra você me ver.

Soobin se afastou o suficiente para olhar Yeonjun de novo. O mais alto deu um sorriso pequeno que marcava as suas covinhas. Yeonjun queria morar nos olhos de Soobin de tão bonitos que são. 

\- Como você tá se sentindo hoje? Comeu bem durante o dia? E depois do show? Espero que o Hyuka tenha te feito beber muita água - Soobin deu risada e só nesse momento Yeonjun notou que talvez tenha sentido até mais saudade que notou há alguns minutos atrás.

\- Minha irmã agora quer receber foto de todas as minhas refeições e manda mensagem quando esqueço, me cobrando. Acho que é uma boa forma de me fazer comer melhor - Soobin contou. 

\- Ela é mais velha? 

\- Três anos mais velha que eu. 

\- Acho que você não comentou muito sobre. 

\- Eu não fico falando muito sobre a minha família mesmo, mas talvez passe a comentar mais sobre ela depois que você a conhecer. Beomgyu me disse que vocês têm 1 hora de intervalo agora. Quer comer lá nos bastidores e conhecer a minha irmã agora? 

Yeonjun deu um sorriso enorme. 

\- Quero.

Quando Soobin deu um passo para trás que ele notou que eles ainda se seguravam. 

\- Vamos então? Tem um corredor na área dos funcionários que dá pra lá - Yeonjun acenou e Soobin colocou a mão nas suas costas, o guiando. 

\- Já trabalhei lá em alguns shows que tiveram. Você não respondeu se já comeu alguma coisa. 

\- Hyunjin me fez comer um Yakissoba, o prato favorito dela. Agora to esperando o frango frito apimentado que pedi - Eles entraram pela cozinha movimentada, indo para a porta que dava passagem ao corredor da sala dos bastidores. 

Era só uma passagem toda branca larga o suficiente para duas pessoas passarem. 

\- Fico feliz por tá comendo bastante, espero que tenham sido coisas saudáveis na maioria - a voz de Yeonjun fez eco. Era absurdamente silêncio ali. 

\- Toda hora tem alguém me dando alguma comida que é saudável de alguma forma ou me lembrando de cozinhar alguma coisa. Não é muito o que sei fazer de melhor então só peço comida nessas horas. 

\- Você ganha muito dinheiro com as músicas? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Ganho mais do que posso gastar com as que vendi pra empresas - os olhos de Yeonjun se alargaram em curiosidade e surpresa. 

\- Então tem algum idol ou grupo cantando alguma música que você escreveu?

\- Alguns, mas vou deixar você descobrir sozinho - disse, com um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios.

\- Então isso significa que você é burguês? - Yeonjun brincou. Ele sabe que Soobin não é burguês de fato. 

\- _Eu sou burguês, mas sou artista_ \- Soobin citou. 

Yeonjun tentou se lembrar da onde era essa frase. 

\- Algum artista já disse isso, não é? - Perguntou. 

\- Cazuza. Ele era um cantor brasileiro - Soobin respondeu. 

\- Acho que Taehyun já falou dele lá em casa - Yeonjun tentou se lembrar. - Ah! Ele tinha dito que o colega de república tinha apresentado esse artista e ele me mostrou a tradução desse letra que você citou.

\- Não continuou escutando por não gostar? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Acho que só não lembrei mesmo. 

Eles chegaram na porta branca dos bastidores e quando Soobin a abriu, a sala pequena estava cheia de pessoas. Lá só tinham 2 sofás escuros e uma mesa de centro. Jungeun, Vivi, SooYoung e Hyuka estavam em um. A pessoa que Yeonjun não conhecia estava com Taehyun, Beomgyu e Jinsoul. 

\- Aaahh, finalmente! - Jungeun comemorou quando os viu na porta. - O frango e o tofu do Tae chegou até antes de vocês. 

\- Eu tava achando que nem iam vim pra cá - Hyuka disse, em tom de risada. 

Yeonjun não entendeu muito bem. Soobin o guiou com a mão ainda nas suas costas até perto do sofá, mas sentou no chão aos pés da pessoa que Yeonjun nao conhecia. 

\- Como se eu fosse perder frango apimentado - Soobin respondeu, com humor quando pegava um pedaço. - Yeonjun, essa é a minha irmã, Hyunjin. Hyunjin, esse é o Yeonjun. 

Hyunjin olhou para Yeonjun sorrindo. 

\- Até que enfim tô conhecendo o favorito do meu irmão. Senta aqui - olhou para o braço do sofá, dando espaço pra Yeonjun, que foi pra lá. Ele e Hyunjin aceitaram a porção que Soobin estava oferecendo. A irmã do mais alto fez carinho nos fios azuis como agradecimento. 

\- Obrigado - disse, também sorrindo para Hyunjin e Soobin. - Que horas você chegou? - Perguntou pra SooYoung. 

\- Faz um tempo. Mandei mensagem pro Beomgyu porque já sabia que você provavelmente não iria pros bastidores. 

\- Faz sentido - Yeonjun disse. 

O frango estava mais apimentado que Yeonjun gostava, então ele ficou comendo junto com o tofu com ervas de Taehyun. 

\- Finalmente Hyunjin conseguiu vim no nosso show - Jinsoul comentou, contente. 

Hyunjin deu risada. 

\- Vou ver se consigo vim nos próximos. Não é sempre que tenho o domingo livre - comentou. 

\- Em que você trabalha? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Costuro. Minha chefe não gostava muito de dar qualquer dia vago, mas agora que sabe o quanto precisa do meu trabalho tá sendo mais “boazinha” - fez os sinais de aspas. 

\- O que significa que ela não tá fazendo mais que obrigação - Soobin disse. 

\- Eu quero fazer pergunta pra Hyunjin também- Jungeun levantou a mão animada igual criança, fazendo a irmã de Soobin rir. - Gostou do show? 

\- Vocês foram perfeitos e fizeram minhas roupas parecerem até mais bonitas - disse, pegando um pedaço do frango que Soobin colocou na sua frente. 

Só então que Yeonjun foi reparar mais na roupa dos outros. Taehyun estava com uma blusa de manga comprida um pouco larguinha e transparentes com um pouco de brilho no tecido enquanto Jinsoul usava uma peça que parecia um macacão só que com a parte de baixo curta e algumas partes transparentes com fitas formando desenhos. Jungeun estava de calça com uma cintura bem alta e uma jaqueta preta também com brilho com um pouco de ombreira. Talvez ele tivesse focado demais apenas em Soobin enquanto via o show. 

\- Você vai fazer nossas roupas nos próximos? - Taehyun indagou. 

\- Se vocês me mandarem os EPs antes pra eu fazer uma roupa de acordo, então sim - respondeu. 

\- Já vamos te mandar tudo hoje, então - Jungeun disse, animada. 

Eles comentaram da palestra que viram para Hyunjin, que prestava atenção em cada coisa que falavam com ela. Yeonjun podia notar o carinho enorme que a banda tinha pela irmã do Soobin. Ficou claro que ela deve ser uma pessoa incrível, ainda mais pelo olhar de admiração que Soobin direcionava para ela de uma forma bem natural. 

Yeonjun ficou mais observando em volta vendo seus amigos interagindo e tentando não se sentir tão idiota por ter acreditado na sua paranoia. Em algum momento as conversas ficaram mais focadas entre 2 ou 3 pessoas, foi aí que Hyunjin virou seus olhos grandes para Yeonjun e disse: 

\- Soobin comentou que você trabalha amanhã desde o final da tarde, não quer ir pra república de e do Taehyun almoçar? Acharia ótimo poder conversar mais com você - Yeonjun se sentiu um pouco nervoso pela primeira vez. Se ele queria passar uma boa imagem pra alguém, essa pessoa era a irmã de Soobin. 

Então ele sorriu e disse: 

\- Vou assim que acordar. 

\- Se tiver muito cansado não precisa - Soobin disse, parecendo um pouco preocupado. - A Hyunjin ainda vai passar a ir mais vezes lá em casa. 

\- Não tem problema. É pertinho de casa. Se eu puder tomar banho lá antes de ir pro trabalho, eu agradeceria - Yeonjun disse. 

\- Claro que pode - Soobin respondeu. 

Yeonjun acenou. 

\- Então posso ir - Hyunjin deu um sorriso aberto. 

\- Ótimo. Tem alguma coisa que não goste de comer? - Ela perguntou. 

\- Acho que só não como muito coisa apimentada, mas se não for exageradamente apimentado ta ok.

\- Tá bom. O Soobin que vai cozinhar - sorriu orgulhosa pro irmão, que fez bico. 

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Pode deixar que eu cozinho - Yeonjun já foi dizendo, com medo de incomodar. 

\- Não tem problema. Eu tenho preguiça disso, mas vou gostar de cozinhar pra você. 

Yeonjun não deveria sentir muito especial, mas mesmo sendo uma sensação bem pequena, ele ainda gostou dela, ainda que julgasse não ser real. 

Ele sorriu para Soobin dizendo:

\- Então tudo bem - seu celular começou a tocar enquanto ele respondia, então já levantou do braço do sofá. 

Beomgyu já se jogou em Taehyun sabendo o que aquilo significava. 

\- Vamos ter que voltar agora - Yeonjun avisou. - Espero que tenham sido bem atendidos aqui e aproveitado bastante. 

\- Até parece que não sabe que o atendimento foi ótimo - SooYoung comentou.

Yeonjun deu um beijo na cabeça da sua amiga enquanto se despedia de todo mundo e notou que Soobin estava se levantando também. 

Beomgyu finalmente levantou e eles acenaram com as mãos, saindo de lá. Quando estava do lado de fora, ele olhou para Soobin sem entender muito porque os acompanhou. 

\- Só queria te pedir pra prometer uma coisa - parecia um pouco nervoso. 

\- Pode falar, mas não garanto prometer. 

\- Se você ficar com alguma paranóia sobre eu querer me afastar, você me avisa? 

\- Depende. Vai parar de ficar com vergonha? Eu não quero deixe de contar alguma coisa por ficar com vergonha de me preocupar - Yeonjun respondeu. Soobin pareceu hesitar por um momento. 

\- Prometo - Soobin disse. 

\- Então eu prometo conversar sobre as minhas paranoias - sorriu. - Manda mensagem quando chegar em casa - se virou para acompanhar Beomgyu que já estava chegando na porta da cozinha. 

\- Me avise quando chegar também - Soobin disse. 

Yeonjun deu risada. Não era por achar engraçado, era por ter resolvido tudo e estar feliz. Ele queria que chegasse logo o momento em que acordaria e iria para a casa de Soobin. 

\- Vocês vão ficar nessa até quando? - Beomgyu disse quando eles fecharam a porta. 

\- Nessa? - Perguntou sem entender. 

\- Nessa de ficar fazendo dança do acasalamento sem acasalar - Yeonjun cerrou os olhos para Beomgyu. 

\- Você e o Taehyun viram canal de animal de novo? 

\- Claro que sim. Você não respondeu a minha pergunta - Beomgyu prendeu o cabelo de novo e pegou um avental que estava pendurado no canto da parede. 

\- É porque a sua pergunta não faz sentido. Tô indo pro balcão. 

_*Músicas citadas nesse capítulo:_

_Can't We Just Let The Monster Alive? - TXT_   
_Nervous - The Neighbourhood_   
_Heaven in Hiding - Halsey_   
_Sweet Things - The Pretty Reckless_   
_Light Me Up - The Pretty Reckless_   
_Rings a Bell - Allie X_   
_Shameless - The Weeknd_   
_Since You're Gone - The Pretty Reckless_   
_Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless_


	11. track 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aviso de gatilho: descrição de alguns sintomas de abstinência.

Soobin tinha começado a levar uma garrafa pro lado da sua cama porque todos os dias estava acordando com a garganta doendo de tão seca. 

Ele estava a semana toda sem beber e ao mesmo tempo que se sentia feliz por isso, tinha essa garganta seca, corpo suando mais que o normal, sentindo mais frio que costuma e às vezes sentir as mãos um pouco trêmulas sempre que a sua cabeça o fazia se lembrar tão bem do álcool que até sentia o gosto, uma sensação estranha que sempre que ia dormir e causava uma demora de horas horas pra adormecer. Pelo menos o chá fazia seu sono ser mais pesado, só que parecia estar perdendo um pouco do efeito. Nesses momentos, sua respiração ficava completamente desregulada e ele tinha essa sensação de que estava ficando sufocado. Soobin tentava aguentar o máximo que podia. 

Ele não se orgulha, mas durante a semana passada acabou bebendo um dia, não mais do que alguns goles. No dia seguinte sua dor de cabeça voltou tão forte quanto antes e mesmo com o remédio sentia tudo latejando. 

Nesse dia, Soobin ficou se perguntando quando perdeu tanto o controle. 

Foi quando seu irmão descobriu tudo? Quando contou pra seus pais? Ou foi antes disso tudo? Ele era assim por causa dos seus traumas ou se sentiria tão mal mesmo se sua família tivesse sido perfeita? 

Soobin sabia que não tinha como achar essas respostas e respirava, tentando lembrar da conversa que teve com Yeonjun. Ele precisa tentar criar um passado novo. Ficar pensando em formas que seu passado poderia ser diferente não ia mudar muita coisa no presente. 

Hyunjin lhe indicou a sua terapeuta. 

Soobin não sabia exatamente como se sentia sobre isso, mas decidiu que se daria uma chance. Mesmo não sabendo bem outra forma de viver, estava disposto a aprender. Ele sabe que a importância de estar aberto a melhorar pode ajudar muito, já que não é a terapeuta que vai resolver todos os seus problemas. Eles ainda continuariam dentro da sua cabeça e nesse lugar, apenas ele tinha acesso e poderia fazer algo. Orientação ajuda, mas grande parte disso depende dele. 

Nessas horas que pensava o quanto a responsabilidade de si mesmo era apenas dele, seus pensamentos vagavam por uma área que ele não se orgulhava. Agora ele não gosta muito de pensar em outra possibilidade que não seja tentar. 

Quando acordou, Soobin foi na lavanderia da rua e fumou uns 3 cigarros enquanto Taehyun e a irmã foram no mercado comprar as coisas pra fazer pavê salgado. Segundo Taehyun, Yeonjun ama isso, só que quase nunca come por ser uma receita bem cara. Obviamente que Hyunjin fez questão que quem pagasse tudo fosse Soobin e ele não se importou. Desde que Yeonjun goste, tá perfeito. 

Com as sacolas grandes e cheias de roupas limpas, Soobin se empurrou pra dentro de casa, deixando o que trouxe no sofá. 

Hyunjin e Taehyun estavam na cozinha, colocando tudo o que compraram na mesa. 

\- Chegou bem na hora que o Taehyun ia começar a explicar - Hyunjin disse, sorrindo para o irmão que devolveu o gesto. 

\- Ok. Vamos lá - Taehyun disse, concentrado nas coisas que compraram. - Eu já hidratei a proteína de soja desde ontem. Yeonjun acha que o pavê salgado fica mais gostoso assim. Os temperos naturais tem aqui em casa também, então é só fazer a proteína bem sequinha. Ele gosta muito que o creme branco seja com aquele gostinho de alho, então vamos bater alguns no liquidificador - apontou pro aparelho em cima da geladeira. - Vamos limpar esses temperos verdes e picar o alho poró. Lá eles usam bastante tempero tipo cebola e alho, então não devemos economizar nisso. Quando as coisas tão recém feitas o Yeonjun já disse que gosta do crocante da cebola, quem prefere ralar é a SooYoung. Esse milho, ervilha e palmito temos que colocar um pouco na água quente pra não correr risco de pegar algum troço por causa de conservante. O pão comprei sem casca mesmo porque não tinha do pão que tem a casca que Yeonjun. Também não precisamos economizar nos queijos porque comprei bastante. Uma vez o Yeonjun disse que quando recebesse melhor faria o pavê cheio de queijo, já que com o dinheiro que eles têm não dá - parou, observando a mesa. - Acho que é isso - finalizou. 

\- Enquanto a gente for fazendo ainda vai orientar como faz ou essa explicação toda foi a única? - Soobin indagou, preocupado pela sua falta de prática. Ele não sabia exatamente onde colocar os temperos de uma forma que fique bom nessa receita. 

\- Claro que vou, mas quem vai fazer mais coisas são vocês - Taehyun respondeu. - Vou levar uma travessa pra casa do Beomgyu. Vou almoçar com ele e a SooYoung. 

\- Então vamos lavar as mãos pra fazer isso - Hyunjin disse, prendendo o cabelo. - Tô meio sem saber se essa receita é boa mesmo porque parece meio estranha. 

\- Também achava isso - Taehyun comentou. - Mas depois que comi vi que é muito boa. Compreensível ser uma das favoritas do Yeonjun. 

\- Lembrou de comprar a coca? - Soobin indagou. - Você disse que ele gosta de tomar depois de comer pavê salgado. 

\- Comprei. Já tá gelando. 

Eles passaram a próxima hora andando de um lado pro outro e cada um fazendo uma coisa. Hyunjun ficava cortando o que precisava, Taehyun lavando o que seria usado e separando enquanto Soobin ficou no fogão. Quase todas as suas vasilhas foram usadas pra separar tudo. Depois de já tinham montado as 2 travessas, Soobin pegou água, vendo o celular e respondendo a mensagem que Yeonjun mandou assim que acordou. 

_**Yeonjun:** acordei agora _

_**Yeonjun:** to tomando café _

_**Yeonjun:** posso ir logo depois que acabar?  _

_**Soobin:** claro, estamos te esperando desde cedo e o almoço nao vai demorar muito pra ficar pronto _

_**Soobin:** desculpa a demora _

_**Yeonjun:** tudo bem _

_**Yeonjun:** vou mudar de roupa e ja to indo _

_**Soobin:** ok _

\- A batata palha tá no armário - Taehyun avisou, no caminho pro quarto, levando a sua sacola de roupas limpas.

Hyunjin se jogou no sofá. Soobin tinha ido no quarto pegar um cigarro, cinzeiro e ficou em pé do lado da irmã. 

\- Tô começando a acreditar que pode ficar bom. O cheiro tá ótimo - ela comentou, enquanto pegava o seu celular no bolso do casaco amarelo. - Só seria uma péssima receita pra quem é intolerante à lactose. Você já pode comer derivado de leite? 

\- O piercing já tá cicatrizado. Espero que Yeonjun goste - sentou ao lado da irmã. - Eu não sei como você vai ser hoje, mas tô confiando que não vai fazer um monte de pergunta pra ele ou coisa assim. 

\- Vou agir da mesma forma que agi quando conheci seus outros amigos. 

\- Você não quis fazer almoço especial pra nenhum dos meus outros amigos - Soobin apontou. 

\- Você nunca pareceu gostar dos seus amigos de uma forma diferente de amizade - deu de ombros. - E nunca me apresentou ninguém que eu soubesse que tinha alguma atração. Nem a sua única namorada tive tempo de conhecer. Vocês se separaram tão rápido. 

\- Nem durou muito porque eu e a Hely logo vimos que mesmo nos gostando muito, ainda não daria certo. Nenhuma das partes tava num momento de querer tentar fazer funcionar - Soobin comentou, lembrando. 

\- E só preferiram ir pela opção mais fácil que seria continuar agindo como namorados quando tivessem juntos, mas sem namorar de verdade - Hyunjin acrescentou. 

\- Foi uma ótima decisão pra época. 

\- Vocês ainda se falam? 

\- Às vezes sim, mas ela não têm vindo pra Seul, então faz tempo que não a vejo - Soobin respondeu. 

\- Ela foi pra onde mesmo?

\- Tóquio. Foi fazer algumas pesquisas de biologia. Não entendo essas coisas direito até hoje, mas foi um troço desse - sua irmã deu risada. 

\- Se vocês não tivessem terminado, eu teria feito um almoço especial pra ela. 

\- Então você tá colocando Yeonjun num patamar de meu namorado? Não quero te decepcionar, mas é quase impossível. 

Taehyun soltou um “rum” nasalado enquanto saía do quarto, sentando ao lado de Hyunjin no sofá. Soobin descartou um pouco das bitucas. 

\- Você discorda do Soobin? - Hyunjin perguntou para Taehyun. 

\- Discordo com muitos motivos, só que não vou dizer quais são pra não interferir no seu julgamento. 

\- Depois a gente conversa e vê se julgou igual então - Hyunjin sugeriu.

\- Perfeito - Taehyun concordou. 

\- Vai trocar de cor? - Ela indagou para o mais novo do grupo porque o laranja do seu cabelo estava quase loiro. 

\- Tô pensando em pintar de outra cor, mas não sei ainda - ele respondeu. 

\- Quais são as opções? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Verde, vermelho… pensei em roxo, mas não sei. 

\- Verde de que tom? - Hyunjin perguntou. 

\- Um verde meio escuro. Aquele ver mais claro também é bonito, mas gosto de verde escuro. Também queria pintar de vermelho depois, não sei se o verde saíria. 

\- Passa um removedor - Hyunjin sugeriu. 

\- Não danifica muito o cabelo? - Taehyun quis saber. 

\- Depende. Dizem que resseca menos que o descolorante. Tem que tomar cuidado com a proporção do produto também. Se não fizer direito pode deixar de outra cor ao invés de tirar. 

\- Talvez eu deva comprar uma peruca. Hyuka encomendou umas em um site muito bom - Taehyun divagou. 

\- Acho que pode ser uma boa opção - Soobin concordou. - Aí não resseca muito o cabelo trocando de cor. 

\- É, acho que vou olhar esse site depois. Agora vou ver meu namorado - se levantou. - Não esqueçam o pavê salgado no forno! - Falou indo pro banheiro. 

Na hora de ir embora, Taehyun beijou a cabeça dos 2 antes de sair, acenando. 

\- Taehyun é um bebê - Hyunjin comentou. 

\- Bebê que muitas vezes é mais responsável que eu - Soobin acrescentou. 

\- Mas ainda é um bebê. Adoro ele.

\- Acho que isso deveria ser teste pra saber se uma pessoa é boa ou não. Se ela não gostar do Taehyun então tá morta por dentro. 

\- Acho que pode ser eficaz - Hyunjin concordou. 

\- Vamos fundar isso, então - Soobin acrescentou. 

\- Vamos! Aí pode usar esse teste como seu TCC. 

\- Melhor ideia da vida - concordou. 

\- Que horas Yeonjun vai chegar? - Hyunjin perguntou. 

\- Ele disse que já tá vindo. 

Hyunjin acenou, deitando a cabeça no ombro do irmão, que a abraçou depois de deixar o filtro no cinzeiro. Ele amava os abraços da sua irmã. Sempre o trazia uma sensação de segurança e que as coisas iam se ajeitar de alguma forma. Fazia-o querer se manter otimista. 

\- Alguém vai no médico com você essa semana? - Hyunjin voltou a falar. 

\- Acho que o Hyuka vai. 

\- É pra ter certeza - ela respondeu. 

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai. As meninas e o Tae provavelmente vão nos outros dias que eu disser que vou na revisão. 

\- Tem que avisar com antecedência pra eles. E o Yeonjun? Não vai deixar ele te acompanhar algum dia de revisão?

\- Não falei com ele sobre isso ainda. Não quero parecer que tô colocando alguma responsabilidade nele.

\- Só comenta com ele então. Se ele quiser, então vai demonstrar - sua irmã disse. 

Soobin balançou a cabeça, acenando. 

\- Tudo bem. 

Em pouco tempo, o interfone tocou e Hyunjin levantou pra atender, pronunciando logo depois: 

\- Yeonjun tá subindo. 

Soobin sabia que era meio idiota ficar nervoso porque era só Yeonjun, mas esse “só” poderia significar várias coisas. Como ser só o seu amigo ou ser só o cara que ele queria ficar junto, mas esse “junto” significa em um relacionamento amoroso. - coisa que não deve ter nesse momento. 

Ele tinha certeza que faria alguma coisa naquela hora que encontrou Yeonjun atrás do bar, mas olhando para o amigo, ele sentiu tanta admiração que pareceu só acumular nos dias em que não se viram. Foi quase fisicamente sufocante manter o controle. 

Hyunjin abriu a porta, recebendo Yeonjun com um sorriso e um abraço rápido. Soobin ficou no sofá, olhando eles de longe e gostou de notar que tinham muitas chances de se darem bem. Eles já estavam com uma interação bem natural, como se já se conhecessem por um tempo. 

Yeonjun sorriu para ele, parecendo sem graça e sem saber como agir com o amigo naquele momento. Soobin devolveu o gesto. 

\- Daqui a pouco o que preparamos vai ficar pronto - Soobin avisou. 

\- O que vocês tão preparando? - Yeonjun perguntou, indo em direção a Soobin e sentando ao seu lado. 

\- Surpresa - o mais alto respondeu, baixo. Ele estava distraído demais olhando para os olhos do seu amigo. 

\- Então, o que tava fazendo em casa até a hora que meu irmão respondeu a sua mensagem dizendo que podia vir? - Hyunjin perguntou, sentando no braço do sofá, ao lado do irmão e encarando ambos. 

Yeonjun ainda pareceu hesitar antes de mudar seu foco enquanto Soobin nem tentou.

\- Me estressando com gente doida na internet - Yeonjun respondeu, se jogando um pouco mais relaxado no sofá. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Hyunjin perguntou, preocupada. 

\- Ah… um cara lá da faculdade que é do coletivo LGBT+ que eu já briguei em uma das reuniões tava dando uma de influencer falando das siglas e tratando bissexualdade como se excluíssemos pessoas trans. Saí da era clean e mencionei ele, citei o nome dele, das merdas que ele sempre fez, como ele mesmo é transfóbico e na internet tá sempre espalhando desinformação por ser de alguma das siglas e essas coisas. Parece que faz essas coisas só pra ficar me estressando porque não tenho medo de bater de frente com ele enquanto todo mundo sempre fica com medo. 

\- Por que as pessoas ficam com medo de falar contra ele? - Hyunjin quis saber. 

\- Ele já tá quase se formando e tá no coletivo desde calouro, por isso sempre teve uma voz bem ativa no movimento e é bem influente no meio dos pesquisadores. Querendo ou não tem muito pesquisador preconceituoso. Nem sempre ler um monte de texto acadêmico faz as pessoas terem mais noção. Aí a maioria fica com medo por isso. Pode atrapalhar nos trabalhos deles, mas sinceramente eu espero que ele e os amigos se fodam. Não tenho nenhum medo de trabalhar e ir aprendendo na prática sozinho se esse for o preço de não ser conivente. 

Soobin podia ver o olhar da sua irmã mudando pra um pouco de surpresa e admiração enquanto Yeonjun pronunciava as coisas em tom de desabafo. 

\- É bem difícil esperar que todo mundo crie consciência - Soobin começou a opinar. - Quando fui convivendo mais com o meio acadêmico notei que tentar conviver como uma comunidade é bem cansativo. Tem algumas pessoas que fazem discursos pra serem bem vistos e na prática são só egocêntricos e só fazem coisas baseadas nisso. 

\- É por isso que você não faz muito contato com outras pessoas da faculdade? - Yeonjun inagou. 

\- Por não sentir muita vontade também. Não tenho esse impulso social muito forte e fora a banda sempre fiz as coisas sozinho. É meio natural que as coisas funcionem dessa forma pra mim. 

\- Acho que agora tô ficando mais aliviada por não ter ido pra faculdade - Hyunjin comentou. 

\- Você chegou a pensar em ir? Qual curso? Por que desistiu? - Yeonjun soltou as perguntas, se inclinando um pouco e prestando atenção. 

\- Eu achava que precisaria fazer faculdade de moda pra validar meu trabalho. Eu e o Hyuka conversávamos bastante sobre isso porque ele escolheu não ir pra faculdade. Eu quase não tenho tempo e tudo o que aprendi foi na prática, nunca vi muita teoria antes de fazer e agora acho que nem sempre precisamos passar pela faculdade pra receber uma validação do que fazemos. Existem áreas que é necessário sim, mas não são todas. 

\- O estudo superior é bem elitizado também. É a minoria que tem acesso ou oportunidade - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Tem tanta coisa que interfere. Em vários lugares tem pessoas que tratam isso como essencial, enquanto a maioria não tem acesso - Hyunjin acrescentou. 

\- A sociedade tem muito disso - Soobin começou. - Alimentação saudável e saúde mental são muito necessárias até pra pessoa existir, mas é negado várias vezes em várias situações onde a maior parte da população nem nota o quanto tá perdendo. 

\- Acho que o que mais tenho sonhado é com uma melhora da educação gratuita. Se as pessoas tiverem mais acesso a algo de qualidade e que faça pensar de forma crítica, essas pessoas exploradas podem se juntar e arranjar uma forma de pressionar mais o governo por sabem exatamente os direitos e deveres. Muita coisa poderia melhorar com essa união e entendimento da sociedade que vivemos - Yeonjun dissertou. 

\- Mas é bem utópico, você não acha? - Hyunjin indagou. - Na prática a gente dscorda muito sobre muita coisa e isso pode causar muita briga. Com esses notícias mentirosas sendo espalhadas parece que é fácil fazer alguém ir pra um lado extremo de desrespeito ao outro. 

\- Se a gente tivesse uma educação que ensinasse a ser mais crítica então isso poderia diminuir. A gente aprende informações prontas e como memorizar cada coisa - Yeonjun começou a explicar. - Isso pode interferir diretamente nisso. Como a gente sempre pega ideias prontas e memoriza, se recebemos um tipo de informação várias vezes nas redes sociais vamos absorver isso sem entender ou buscar saber se é verdade. Isso privilegia o governo e o sistema de sociedade que a gente conhece. Quanto mais cada pessoa tá treinada a absorver tudo sem se aprofundar ou pensar, só repetindo, mais fica fácil pra não irmos atrás da verdade e encararmos a mentira. Ninguém gosta de ser enganado, então nos enganamos mais ainda acreditando que não somos manipuláveis pra evitarmos a frustração e a sensação de impotência. 

\- Então você acredita que também tá sendo manipulado? - Hyunjin perguntou. 

\- É claro que sim. É impossível fugir completamente da manipulação na sociedade que vivemos, mas é possível resistir de alguma forma e sempre tentar voltar, pensar melhor e procurar a verdade, mesmo que seja uma verdade válida apenas pra aquele momento - Yeonjun respondeu. 

\- Parece cansativo - Hyunjin comentou. - E bem válido. Isso é sobre Sociologia ou Filosofia? 

\- Entra bastante no que temos começado a estudar em Filosofia, mas parece entrar muito no que já li de Sociologia - Soobin disse. 

\- Talvez eu tenha ligado um pouco dos dois. Não consigo ver uma coisa muito separada da outra - Soobin deu risada do comentário de Yeonjun. 

\- Ainda bem que não tem nenhum sociólogo aqui que queira discordar - Soobin comentou com humor. 

\- Saudade de discutir com estudante de Sociologia que só fica repetindo o que fulano disse como se repetir fosse a mesma coisa que aprender. Em 3 perguntas já não sabem o que falar e ficam se repetindo - Yeonjun disse, rindo enquanto lembrava de alguns dos debates que já se enfiou 

\- Você já discutiu muito com pessoas assim? - Hyunjin quis saber. 

\- Quase todo dia. É cansativo às vezes, mas tento ver como entretenimento. Dependendo do dia funciona, dependendo do dia não funciona. 

Soobin sabia o quanto Yeonjun fazia isso e sempre foi uma das coisas que mais gostava de saber sobre o outro. Tinha algo de satisfatório em ver alguém conseguindo apontar todos os erros dentro da academia e falar na cara de cada uma das pessoas que insistiam em repetir esses erros. É um dos itens na lista do que Soobin mais admirava em Yeonjun. 

\- Quando acontecer algum debate assim pega meu número com o Soobin e me manda um áudio contando. Vou gostar de escutar - Hyunjin disse. 

\- Coloca seu número aqui, agora - Yeonjun pegou o celular e mexeu nele antes de passar pra Hyunjin. - Tenho certeza que vou esquecer de mandar pro Soobin depois - Hyunjin pegou o celular dele. Yeonjun ficou inspirando forte o cheiro que estava no apartamento várias vezes e olhou para Soobin, estreitando os olhos. - Esse cheiro é do que eu acho que é? 

Soobin sorriu antes de responder. 

\- Não sei o que você tá pensando, não sou o Edward Cullen - Soobin respondeu com a maior cara de cínico enquanto Yeonjun não mudou a expressão.

\- Não acredito que o Taehyun contou dessa receita cara pra vocês - reclamou. - É miito cara

\- Você mesmo me chamou de burgues há algumas horas - Soobin o lembrou. 

\- Mas eu tava brincando. 

\- Ainda assim, não fica pensando no quanto custou - Soobin insistiu. 

Hyunjin ficou parada olhando ambos se encarando e esperando pra ver quem desistiria primeiro. 

Depois de alguns segundos, Yeonjun soltou um suspiro frustrado. 

\- Tenho que aprender como debater melhor com você. 

Soobin queria dizer que não houve algum grande debate de fato, mas escolheu ficar quieto e aproveitar a vitória que conseguiu com pouco esforço. 

\- Já volto - Soobin avisou, indo rápido na cozinha pegar a garrafa de água que havia deixado lá e logo voltou, sem perder muito da conversa. 

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Pra mim ou pro Soobin? 

\- Acho que é pra ambos. 

Soobin deu de ombros, bebendo quase a garrafa inteira. 

\- Por mim tudo bem - Hyunjin disse. 

\- As flores bordadas são feitas por você? E qual é o significado? - Olhou para ambos quando fez a última pergunta. 

\- Sou eu que faço. A nossa mãe ama flores - Hyunjin começou a responder enquanto Soobin ainda se enchia de água. - Ela sempre dizia que as coisas que amava mais que flores era a gente e que sonhava em ter várias em casa. Como o Soobin não tem sido muito presente na vida dela, ele gosta de usar pra se sentir próximo de alguma forma. - Hyunjin explicou. 

\- Aaahh.... e ela tem flores em casa agora? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

Soobin fechou a garrafa vazia. 

\- Agora ela tem - Hyunjin afirmou, sorrindo. - O cheiro da casa dela é incrível. Sempre sinto falta quando volto pra casa, mas não tenho tempo pra ter qualquer planta. 

\- Você a visita muito? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Sempre que posso. Fico me dividindo entre dormir aqui na casa de Soobin ou receber ele lá em casa e ir na casa da nossa mãe. 

\- O Soobin não vai muito? - Yeonjun indagou, olhando para o de cabelos azuis. 

Soobin não queria entrar muito nesse assunto. Pelo menos não agora. Ele sente que não vai demorar muito pra querer de contar o que aconteceu pra Yeonjun. Mesmo sendo uma das partes que mais odeia em si, ainda quer que Yeonjun o veja como realmente é pra poder decidir se o quer por perto de verdade. Que quer quem ele é, não ao pouco que sabe sobre. 

\- Tenho alguns problemas pra resolver antes de passar a ir mais lá - foi a sua resposta. 

Yeonjun pareceu tentar refletir rapidamente sobre essa resposta, mas escolheu outro caminho quando comentou: 

\- Também não vejo muito a minha mãe, mas é porque ela não mora aqui - disse mais para Hyunjin, já que Soobin já sabia que os pais de Yeonjun não se adaptaram a Seul. - Acho que vou lá essas férias, então provavelmente vou querer te levar - disse para Soobin. 

\- Você quer levar Soobin pra conhecer sua mãe? - Soobin escutou o sorriso da irmã antes de ver. 

\- Soobin disse que nunca saiu de Seul e eu queria levar ele pra conhecer outro lugar. Comentei sobre ele pra minha mãe também, ela disse que quer muito conhecer - Yeonjun respondeu, sorrindo. 

Soobin piscou, sem entender direito e querendo perguntar o que Yeonjun havia comentado dele pra sua mãe. Isso o fazia ficar animado e um tanto nervoso. Não queria passar uma imagem ruim para a mãe do outro. 

Mas talvez não pudesse aceitar. Ele não confiava em si mesmo pra viajar pra outra cidade se não estiver se sentindo melhor. 

\- Soobin tem medo de trens - Hyunjin revelou e Soobin tentou olhar pra ela feio. 

\- Sério? Tem algum motivo? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Tive 3 sonhos ruins com trens. Não sei se é uma boa justificativa - respondendo, pensando se estava parecendo muito ridículo.

\- Qualquer justificativa é válida - Yeonjun respondeu num tom reconfortante. - Você deixa de pegar metrô por isso? - Indagou enquanto o olhava focado, parecendo querer memorizar cada palavra de Soobin por estar preocupado. 

\- Não deixo de pegar se precisar muito, mas é desconfortável. 

Yeonjun acenou. 

\- Se algum dia tiver muito desconfortável de andar em um você pode me avisar que te levo de bike pra qualquer lugar - Yeonjun ofereceu. 

Soobin não conseguiu conter o sorriso, acenando. 

\- Vou ver se o negócio já tá bom pra tirar do forno - Hyunjin avisou, sem esperar muito para deixá-los sozinhos. 

Yeonjun levou a mão para os fios azuis de Soobin. 

\- Essa cor tá muito bonita em você - disse, parecendo um tanto distraído enquanto analisava Soobin. 

\- Obrigado - respondeu enquanto só observava enquanto Yeonjun aparentava querer prestar atenção em cada detalhe seu. 

Yeonjun começou a dar risada de alguma coisa e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. 

\- Tenho que parar de ser tão esquisito com você - o de cabelos escuros comentou. 

Soobin ia dizer que ele não tinha nada de esquisito quando a sua irmã os chamou para cozinha. 

Hyunjin estava colocando a vasilha de vidro na mesa em cima do suporte de madeira. Enquanto Yeonjun escolhia um lugar, Soobin pegou o refrigerante na geladeira, a colocando na mesa. 

Eles deixaram que Yeonjun se servisse primeiro por ele ser convidado. Soobin logo acrescentou um pedaço maior no prato do amigo quando viu que ele tinha pegado pouquinho. Taehyun comentou que talvez ele fizesse isso porque ia ficar com vergonha de eles terem feito algo relativamente caro pra ele. Yeonjun soltou um barulho de reclamação que foi ignorado por Soobin e Hyunjin. 

Soobin comeu os primeiros pedaços sem colocar a sua pimenta do reino em pó só pra ver como era o gosto. Ficou mais perfeito ainda depois que colocou a pimenta. Dava pra entender porque Yeonjun gostava tanto. 

As conversas durante as refeições eram curtas, comentando alguma coisa como creme branco e queijos, mas logo ficavam quietos apreciando a comida. 

Soobin se sentiu cheio e por incrível que pareça, ainda queria comer mais. Eles ficaram um pouco largados na sala naquela lerdeza pós almoço. O mais alto deixou a irmã e o amigo na sala enquanto ele quis lavar a louça. Ele teve um mini discussão com Yeonjun por causa disso, sendo obrigado a usar o argumento que visita não limpa nada. 

Hyunjin só ficou o suficiente pra tomar sorvete e disse que precisava ir pra casa começar a fazer algumas peças. Soobin ficou abraçado na irmã até o uber dela chegar. Yeonjun lhe deu um abraço e trocaram promessas de continuarem conversando por mensagem. Soobin só aceitou a satisfação de ver os dois se dando tão bem, sem pensar em cada causa desse sentimento. 

Após Hyunjin ter entrado no uber, Soobin e Yeonjun ficaram alguns segundos parados na calçada e viraram um para o outro ao mesmo tempo. Yeonjun parecia feliz e Soobin amava a sensação de ser olhado por Yeonjun, fosse de forma atenciosa ou feliz. Todas as vezes até agora tinha sido com um sentimento que havia gostado de ver. 

Ele não conta a noite que teve a sua crise e Yeonjun ajudou Hyuka a trazê-lo pra casa. Alguns momentos daquela noite só pareciam um borrão. 

\- Parece que temos - Yeonjun começou a dizer, mas pausou olhando para a tela do celular - mais umas 3 horas pra ficarmos sozinhos juntos - sorriu. - Se você quiser, é óbvio. 

Soobin deu risada. 

\- O que você quer fazer? - Perguntou para o seu amigo. 

\- Você já assistiu Moonlight? 

\- Já vi o poster e soube do filme por causa do Oscar, mas não cheguei a ver. 

\- Tenho ele salvo no meu drive, quer assistir comigo? Só tem 1 hora e uma coisinha de duração. 

Soobin acenou, já se virando pra voltar ao prédio e Yeonjun o seguiu. 

\- Você sabe como colocar na televisão? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Sei. Pode deixar essa parte comigo. 

Eles cumprimentaram alguns moradores que encontraram no caminho de volta. Soobin foi direto para o seu quarto pegar o notebook enquanto Yeonjun esperou na sala. 

Yeonjun entrou no seu drive e ficou fazendo algumas coisas na TV e computador. Sabendo que não era necessário nesse momento, Soobin foi para a cozinha pegar mais uma garrafa de água e aproveitou pra já deixar no sofá antes de ir no banheiro. 

Quando ele já tinha acabado de responder algumas mensagens dos seus colegas de banda dizendo que finalmente conseguiram juntar o número de todo mundo e fariam o tal grupo que tão querendo, Yeonjun já tinha conseguido colocar o filme na televisão. Soobin colocou o celular em modo não perturbe e afundou no sofá, prestando atenção no filme. 

O filme era triste. Muito triste. Tipo num nível que fez Soobin soltar algumas lágrimas e logo tentar limpar. Ele queria poder ajudar o protagonista de alguma forma, ou pelo menos ser alguém pra conversar. 

A fotografia era linda, assim como todas as cores em tela. Era melancolicamente bonito e triste. 

Talvez Soobin tivesse se identificado um pouco com o personagem. Sua vida era completamente diferente do protagonista, seus problemas não eram os mesmos, mas Soobin também falava pouco sobre eles e acaba deixando a maior parte dos seus sentimentos ruins dentro de si.

Talvez seja sobre isso que arte é. Mesmo em situações e sentimentos diferentes, ainda há algo que te conecta à arte que está vendo. 

Quando os créditos subiram, ele olhou para Yeonjun que chorava com um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava pra ela. 

\- Acabou? - Soobin perguntou, meio surpreso. 

Yeonjun deu risada. 

\- Acabou. 

\- Mas o que aconteceu depois? Eles ficaram juntos? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Não faço a menor ideia - Yeonjun respondeu, apoiando a sua cabeça no sofá, limpando o rosto. - Você gostou? 

\- É um dos melhores filmes que já vi - Soobin respondeu, um pouco sem fôlego. 

\- Fico feliz por isso. É meu filme favorito. 

\- Você tem um ótimo gosto então. 

\- Ainda vou juntar todo mundo e fazer vocês assistirem Bacurau. Só a SooYoung e o Taehyun param pra assistir o que recomendo - Yeonjun reclamou. 

\- Eu até diria que posso ver algum filme que você me indicar, mas sou bem ruim com isso. 

\- Ver filme? 

\- É. Vejo quando o Taehyun tá aqui na sala ou a gente planeja ver algum. 

\- A gente já viu uns 2 filmes juntos e nem nos conhecemos há tanto tempo - Yeonjun observou. 

\- Parece que faz mais tempo que nos conhecemos - Soobin comentou. 

\- É porque temos química, aí parece que sempre nos conhecemos - Soobin ficou observando Yeonjun. 

Que eles tinham química ele já sabia desde a primeira noite que nem eram amigos ainda e quase comentou sobre, mas se silenciou porque esse dia não havia sido lembrado desde que decidiram ser amigos. 

\- Química de amizade que tô falando - Yeonjun acrescentou. 

Obviamente que era esse tipo de química, qual outra poderia ser? 

\- Acho que concordo - Soobin respondeu. 

Yeonjun deitou no ombro de Soobin, dobrando as pernas pra cima do sofá e ficando escorado no amigo. 

\- É confortável ficar encostado em você - Yeonjun comentou. Soobin soltou uma risada e colocou seu braço nos ombros dele. 

\- Fico feliz por isso. 

\- Você podia ser meu travesseiro de tamanho grande. Sempre quis esses, mas não dá pra comprar com o meu salário - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Você acha que eu tenho o que é necessário pra ser seu travesseiro gigante? - Soobin perguntou com humor. 

\- Tenho certeza - abraçou o tronco de Soobin com um braço e pegou o controle atrás de si com o outro, colocando a televisão em um canal que passava anime. - Acho que daqui a pouco já tenho que me preparar pra ir trabalhar. 

\- Como tem sido? 

\- Mesma coisa de sempre. Cansativo, agitado, muita coisa pra fazer e uns clientes tentando flertar. Queria que eles respeitassem os funcionários, mas tem umas pessoas que parecem querer ir pro Poppin’ Star exatamente pra isso. Haseul ajuda a gente a escapar um pouco, mas parece impossível escapar completamente porque nem deixando claro a falta de interesse faz eles pararem - Yeonjun contou. 

Soobin queria perguntar se o que ele fez na noite que ficaram o fez parecer uma dessas pessoas. 

\- Não tem nada que possa fazer pararem de se comportarem assim? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Qualquer coisa que envolva lidar com outras pessoas tem isso. 

\- Queria que fosse mais fácil pra vocês. 

\- Infelizmente ainda não é - Yeonjun deu uma pausa antes de perguntar: - Você vai precisar voltar nos médicos essa semana, não é? 

\- Vou levar os resultados dos exames e marcar uma terapeuta pra sábado. 

\- Tem gente pra ir com você todos os dias? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Tem sim. 

\- Ah. Tudo bem. 

Mais um pouco de silêncio. 

\- Como é a sua relação com o seu pai - Yeonjun foi o primeiro a falar. 

\- A gente não tem uma relação mais faz um bom tempo. Por que? 

\- Sei lá. Só quis saber. 

\- E você e o seu pai? - Soobin devolveu a pergunta. 

\- É estranha. Você sabe que ele não se adaptou a Seul, mas foi por um motivo diferente da minha mãe. Ele tinha uma outra família e ir visitar eles regularmente dava muito trabalho. Minha mãe acabou descobrindo quando uma amiga dela viu meu pai com essa outra mulher na rua. Eles se separaram e parece que me senti mais afastado ainda dele - Yeonjun contou. 

\- Antes vocês já eram afastados de alguma forma? 

\- Acho que sim. Ele e a minha mãe tinham uma relação bem ruim. Eles brigavam muito e sempre se fizeram mal. Acho que nunca fiquei tão grato como quando eles se separaram de vez. Eles tinham se separado uma vez quando eu era criança e também tinha sido um alívio. 

Soobin pensou um pouco na sua própria família. 

\- Também fiquei grato quando o meu pai desapareceu - Soobin disse, em tom baixo. 

\- Ele só desapareceu? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Teve uma briga feia. Ele poderia ser fichado por tentativa de assassinato mesmo que não fosse preso e não queria mais me ter como filho, então ele só sumiu. Meu irmão também. 

Yeonjun levantou o rosto e Soobin se virou pra ele. Eles estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração do outro. 

\- Você quer falar do que aconteceu? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

Soobin até queria, mas deveria? Conseguiria? Ele não se sentiria culpado por jogar tanta coisa pesada em Yeonjun assim, do nada, pouco antes de começar seu turno corrido de horas? Seria coisa demais. 

\- Prefiro não falar disso agora - respondeu. - Você acha que essa relação dos seus pais te afetaram muito? - Mudou de assunto. 

Yeonjun soltou uma risada, se embolando mais em Soobin e ficando com o nariz no pesço do mais alto, que prontamente moveu seu braço para segurar o outro de forma mais confortável. 

\- Acho que é meio impossível não afetar. Acho que talvez seja difícil pra eu ir direto pra um relacionamento por causa disso. Sempre fico um tempo só ficando regularmente pra depois pensar em um relacionamento porque não gosto muito da ideia de acabar não conhecendo a pessoa de verdade - foi contando em tom baixo. Soobin queria poder analisar as expressões de Yeonjun. - Acho que talvez seja porque minha mãe sempre falou sobre o pouco tempo de relacionamento que tiveram antes de ela ficar grávida por acidente e acabar tendo que casar. Ela dizia que se tivesse esperado mais, não teria casado com ele. 

\- E por isso você tenta procurar seu jeito de não cometer o mesmo erro que ela considera ter cometido? 

\- Acho que sim. Não faz muito sentido, mas é mais ou menos isso. 

\- Na verdade, eu acho que faz bastante sentido sim - Soobin comentou. - Você cresceu vendo um relacionamento ruim que te afetava e não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Agora que os relacionamentos são seus, você não quer ter esse mesmo tipo de coisa. 

\- Obrigado. 

\- Não tem muito o que agradecer - Soobin disse, sem entender. 

\- Acho que tem sim. As únicas pessoas que entenderam isso dessa forma foi Beomgyu e SooYoung. O Taehyun não sabe, mas acho que ele entraria pra pequena lista de pessoas que entenderam. O resto considera desculpa pra evitar compromisso. 

\- Talvez seja uma vantagem. Você pode saber que não vai dar certo porque a pessoa não faz muita questão de tentar entender seus atos e sentimentos pela sua visão. 

Os dedos de Yeonjun foram pra manga comprida da sua blusa e ficou mexendo no tecido. 

\- Como você era nos seus antigos relacionamentos? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Só tive um que durou mais. Tento conversar e saber o que a outra pessoa precisa, se não estivermos na mesma vibe sempre decido por manter só uma amizade.

\- Você acredita naquela coisa que sempre dizem na sociedade sobre se um sentimento for verdadeiro, então temos que fazer dar certo? 

Soobin notou que a dinâmica parecia ter invertido um pouco. Normalmente era ele quem fazia as perguntas. Ele pegou a garrafa de água, bebendo alguns goles antes de responder. 

\- Você pode amar muito alguém, mas vocês só não vão dar certo. Isso não diminui o sentimento ou faz os momentos virarem falsos. As coisas são mais complexas do que ensinam pra gente.

\- Eu tenho uma teoria que a sociedade sempre incentiva comportamentos que nos destroem aos poucos como se fosse algo normal - Yeonjun comentou. 

\- Como, exatamente? 

\- Por exemplo, as ideias de relacionamentos são sempre os piores. As pessoas dizem que um relacionamento “conserta” alguém e que se você ama deve tentar mudar uma pessoa “melhorar”. Mas isso não é errado? Se você quer mudar tanto alguém, você não ama a pessoa, você ama a ideia que tem na sua cabeça. Se você ainda for analisar mais, normalmente vai ver que a pessoa que precisa ser melhorada é um cara e isso reforça essa ideia machista que homens sempre são garotos. Aí isso vai pra amizade e família também. Tem a ideia de família ser inseparável e a nossa “base”, mas algumas pessoas só teriam uma vida melhor se afastando da família que pode ser a pior coisa da vida deles. Essa teoria minha é bem grande. Poderia ir até a parte de alimentação e consumo.

\- Como ela seria encaixada na alimentação? - Soobin queria escutar Yeonjun dissertando seus pensamentos enquanto estava abraçado nele dessa forma pra sempre. 

\- Tudo o que a gente come faz mal. Até as coisas mais saudáveis têm agrotóxicos péssimos pro organismo e as coisas que não têm, são bem mais caras. A gente sabe que só estamos nos fazendo mal, mas não temos outra forma de viver porque só não nos ensinam que é importante e a gente normaliza isso. Só é normal coisas realmente boas pra nós estarem fora de alcance. Isso pode ser ligado a outras coisas além de comida também e volta pra esses relacionamentos tóxicos que ensinam que devemos ter. 

\- Faz muito sentido - Soobin comentou. 

\- Você acha? 

\- Tenho certeza. Nem preciso analisar muito longe pra ver que isso faz sentido. É como se tudo a nossa volta incentivasse que tenhamos a pior saúde mental e física possível - Soobin acrescentou. 

\- Pessoas doentes são mais fáceis de serem controladas. Pessoas sem saúde não têm força pra aprender, enxergar em volta e focar em outras coisas que não sejam sobreviver. 

\- Isso poderia deixar a maioria das pessoas mais pessimistas, mas quanto mais penso sobre, mais quero procurar formas de saber mais e poder ajudar outras pessoas - Soobin disse. 

\- Você já tem uma ideia do que pode fazer? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Eu quero muito atender pessoas que não têm dinheiro de graça, mas também quero ter um trabalho que possa me sustentar. Talvez a música pode ser o que me sustenta e eu posso atender as pessoas de graça, dar acesso a pelo menos uma oportunidade de cuidarem da saúde mental. 

\- Acho que pode funcionar. Você já pensou mais como pode fazer isso? 

\- Talvez no início seja só eu, depois quero procurar outros profissionais que tenham interesse em atender as pessoas gratuitamente. Aí vamos poder atender mais, entender a realidade de cada bairro pobre que o governo ignora e pensar como podemos ajudar e se podemos. 

\- Tipo uma ONG? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Não sei se seria uma ONG. Muita gente rica acaba se metendo nessas coisas e estragam todo o projeto pra lavagem de dinheiro. Não duvido que talvez ameacem os fundadores dessas iniciativas. 

\- Caralho, só queria meia hora de soco com cada pessoa rica. Não aguento mais eles estragando tudo - Yeonjun reclamou, fazendo Soobin rir. 

\- Talvez eu participe disso com você. 

\- Quanto mais gente pra socar rico, melhor. Acho que a sua ideia pode funcionar. É muito boa e pode fazer a diferença. Acho que é bem provável que se virar algo grande, o governo não fique muito satisfeito - Yeonjun lembrou. 

\- Se eles ficarem irritados é porque tô fazendo algo certo. 

Yeonjun deu risada, mas não falou mais. Soobin achou que em algum momento ele pode ter cochilado porque a sua respiração estava completamente calma. Soobin podia sentir a vontade de ir no banheiro começando a aumentar, mas não conseguia pensar sem se mexer e acabar atrapalhando o cochilo de Yeonjun. 

Era bom saber que ele estava tão satisfeito e estava tão confortável na sua presença e no seu abraço que só dormiu. 

O celular de Yeonjun começou a tocar, o fazendo tomar um susto e levantar o rosto, parecendo confuso e procurando o celular que tocava em algum lugar no sofá. 

Yeonjun olhou a tela por uns segundos antes de atender. 

\- O que? - Perguntou, mal humorado. - Tá. já vou então - desligou, suspirando. - Beomgyu vai acompanhar o Taehyun até aqui e vai me esperar lá embaixo - disse, levantando pra se espreguiçar, soltando alguns barulhos preguiçosos. - Você deveria dormir lá em casa qualquer dia. Deve ser confortável dormir com você. 

Soobin sorriu. Ele ainda não achava que seria muito seguro dormir fora do seu quarto. 

\- Ou você poderia dormir aqui. 

Mas ele estava disposto a permitir que Yeonjun entrasse no seu lugar mais pessoal. 

Yeonjun sorriu pra ele, ainda meio sonolento. 

\- Desde que eu possa babar na sua blusa tá bom. Posso pegar água? - Apontou pra cozinha e Soobin acenou. 

\- Tem kiwi também. Come um pouco antes de ir - disse, enquanto se levantava pra ir no banheiro. 

Quando voltou, bebeu água e foi pra cozinha, encontrando Yeonjun descascando alguns kiwis e colocando eles picados em um prato. 

\- Não sei se você gosta, mas tô descascando pra você também - Soobin sorriu. 

\- Traz só um garfo. Vou ficar com preguiça de lavar 2 depois - disse, já voltando pra sala e em pouco tempo Yeonjun estava ao seu lado. 

Como Soobin planejou, Yeonjun levava o garfo com um pedaço de kiwi a sua boca. 

Enquanto estava sendo mimado, a sua mente divagou pensando como Yeonjun seria se eles namorassem. Yeonjun sempre parece atencioso e carinhoso, mas não de uma forma que fica demais ou é chato. Parecia exatamente do jeito que Soobin gostava antes mesmo de saber. Só naquele momento ele estava notando isso, nunca parou pra pensar muito como queria que a pessoa que namorasse fosse nessa questão. 

Talvez não fossem as características que o atraísse, talvez seja só… Yeonjun. Não faria sentido se fosse sobre qualquer outra pessoa. 

Olhando o perfil do outro distraído, comendo o kiwi e assistindo a televisão, Soobin pensou como seria beijar ele agora. Ele gostava do sabor meio ácido da fruta e poderia ser bom beijar alguém com esse gosto na boca, ainda mais se essa pessoa fosse Yeonjun. 

Em resumo: Yeonjun. 

Taehyun chegou quando Yeonjun deu o último pedaço na boca de Soobin. 

\- Beomgyu não quis subir - Taehyun avisou. - Ele tá com a sua mochila - disse para Yeonjun. 

\- Obrigado. Só vou lavar o prato - Soobin foi mais rápido, pegando a louça da sua mão. 

\- Não vai. 

Yeonjun tentou olhar feio, mas deu um beijo na cabeça de Soobin. 

\- Vou descer logo e deixar pra escovar os dentes no bar. Obrigado por hoje - passou os dedos de leve no rosto de Soobin, que teve que se segurar muito pra só não fechar os olhos. 

\- Nada - sorriu. - Avisa quando chegar no bar. 

Eles ainda se encararam um pouco antes de Yeonjun sorrir e se despedir de Taehyun também, indo embora. 

Só então Soobin notou que Taehyun estava com o cabelo verde um pouco escuro, mas ainda era uma cor bem luminosa. 

\- Já decidiu a cor? - Soobin indagou, surpreso. 

\- Só tive uma epifania - trancou a porta, se jogando do lado de Soobin. - Por favor, diz que vocês tão ficando agora. Tá todo mundo esperando por isso. 

\- Não. Ele só cochilou no meu ombro. Não foi nada do tipo ficar - Soobin respondeu. 

\- Pena. Sobrou algum pavê salgado? 

\- Bem pouco. 

\- Vou pegar pra gente - Taehyun avisou, indo pra cozinha. 

Ele voltou com a travessa, dois garfos e a pimenta do reino em pó. 

Eles comeram vendo o anime que Soobin não fazia ideia qual era. 

\- Já olhou seu celular? - Taehyun indagou. 

\- Não. 

\- As meninas e o Hyuka perguntaram se podem dormir aqui hoje. 

\- Claro que podem - Soobin afirmou. Taehyun pegou o celular, logo mandando mensagem para o grupo. 

\- Acho que o Kai vai querer que a gente ajude a escolher a roupa pra primeira montação dele - Taehyun comentou, digitando. 

\- Ele já mandou alguma foto? 

\- Não. Só tava falando que não conseguia decidir. Ele decidiu hoje que vai aceitar fazer um show no Poppin’ Star. Parece que ele conversou com o sr. Bang quando foi fazer aquele grafitti e acabou comentando que vai começar a fazer drag. O sr. Bang logo ofereceu pra ele fazer show lá, acho que ele comentou isso no grupo. 

\- Lembro de ter visto algo assim rápido, só não lembro se respondi - Soobin disse, pegando mais um pouco de pavê salgado. 

\- Respondeu não. 

\- Foi mentalmente então. Como você tá com as matérias agora? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Tá mais de boa agora que o professor Bae não tá me dando aula mais. Espero que o novo professor não seja pior ou tão ruim quanto - Taehyun respondeu. 

\- Quando o professor novo chega? 

\- Acho que essa semana. Os outros professores que tavam exigindo bastante parecem ter dado uma acalmada também. Espero que dure. Os professores de Psicologia são mais legais sobre isso? - Taehyun indagou. 

Soobin balançou os ombros. 

\- Acho que não importa muito o que eles digam, nunca é uma exigência tão grande quando a minha própria cabeça. 

Taehyun só voltou a falar quando já estavam terminando de comer. 

\- É cansativo isso de se exigir tanto? Eu só me senti pressionado assim por causa dos professores e já tô conseguindo voltar ao meu normal. Não sei se consigo imaginar bem como é, mas parece bem ruim. 

Soobin soltou uma risada. 

\- É. Acho que é. Não sei como é ser diferente disso, então não tenho muito com o que comparar. 

\- Espero que a terapia ajude. 

\- Obrigado - Soobin sorriu pra Taehyun. - Eu sei que a terapia não vai fazer tudo melhorar magicamente, mas quero tentar conseguir melhorar. 

\- Eu sei que você não desabafa tanto sobre as coisas e nem a Jungeun e Jinsoul sabem de tudo o que você sente e passou, mas queria te dizer que vou te apoiar se precisar. Não precisa me contar nada ou sentir que me deve algo. Eu quero tá presente mesmo que seja só pra ser essa companhia silenciosa que a gente é. 

Soobin estava grato por estar dividindo apartamento com alguém como Taehyun. Talvez quisesse ter conhecido ele há mais tempo. 

\- Espero também poder ser essa pessoa pra você - Soobin respondeu. 

Eles sorriram um para o outro e era como um agradecimento silencioso. Soobin nunca ia entender como conheceu alguém que se adaptou a ele tão rápido e naturalmente como Taehyun. Talvez só Yeonjun tivesse sido assim com ele também. 

Era como se a coisa mais certa na sua vida são as pessoas que conhece. 

Ele ainda fumou 2 cigarros antes de ir para o quarto. 

Soobin mal tinha ficado sozinho esse final de semana, mas de certa forma era bom porque criava uma barreira imaginária que o impedia de beber. Ele ainda estava com a boca seca e às vezes seu batimento cardíaco ficava acelerando, o causando nervosismo, mas ele não queria desistir agora. Ele tem total noção que ainda vai ter alguma recaída, a forma que parou foi muito brusca e quando se tem um péssimo hábito há muito tempo, era óbvio que ele seria impossível se afastar dele permanentemente tão rápido. Essa ideia de uma ameaça constante parecia ser o que mais fodia com a sua cabeça. 

Ele só espera não foder com tudo quando a sua recaída acontecer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assista moonlight!


	12. track 11

**[Taehyun criou grupo "coloquem um nome ai"]**

**[Taehyun adicionou Beomgyu]**

**[Taehyun adicionou Soobin]**

**[Taehyun adicionou Hyuka]**

**[Taehyun adicionou você]**

**[Taehyun adicionou Jungeun]**

**[Taehyun adicionou Jinsoul]**

**[Taehyun adicionou Hyunjin]**

**[Taehyun adicionou Vivi]**

**[Taehyun adicionou SooYoung]**

_**Jungeun:** alo alo marcianoooooo_

_**Jinsoul:** aqui quem fala é da terraaaaaaaaa_

_**Hyunjin:** pra variar estamos em guerraaaaa_

_**Vivi:** HYUNJIN TA AQUI!!!!_

_**Vivi:** obrigada por tudo taehyun_

_**Hyunjin:** 🥳🥳🥳🥳_

_**Hyunjin:** se eu der umas sumidas é porque to trabalhando_

_**SooYoung:** só de ter a sua presença nesse ilustre grupo a gente já fica se sentindo no olimpo_

_**Hyuka:** todo mundo #1 stan da hyunjin_

_**Yeonjun:** nem tem como não ser_

_**Taehyun:** obviamente_

_**Beomgyu:** eu não tive tanto tempo de conversar com ela 😔_

_**Hyunjin:** da próxima vez vou na república do yeonjun e a gente se fala mais_

_**SooYoung:** que bom que eu nao tava trabalhando no final de semana do show_

_**Hyuka:** mas você vai trabalhar la?_

_**SooYoung:** esse final de semana e no outro vou_

_**SooYoung:** só nao vai ser sempre_

_**Yeonjun:** cade o Soobin?_

_**Taehyun:** ta no quarto escrevendo música eu acho_

_**Taehyun:** to escutando a guitarra baixinho aqui_

_**Yeonjun:** vocês não foram ensaiar hoje?_

_**Jungeun:** nao, tenho uns trabalhos pra terminar e a Jinsoul tem umas coisas pra fazer também_

_**Jungeun:** estamos bem enroladas_

_**Beomgyu:** a gente vai voltar pro trabalho daqui a pouco_

_**Beomgyu:** qual vai ser o nome do grupo?_

_**Jinsoul:** mustang kids_

_**SooYoung:** por causa da música da zella day?_

_**Jinsoul:** oi você ta solteira?_

_**SooYoung:** to sim e você?_

_**Jinsoul:** tambem_

_**Jinsoul:** você beija garotas ne?_

_**SooYoung:** obviamente_

_**Hyuka:** mdskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_**Taehyun:** como que a escolha do nome foi parar nisso_

_**Hyunjin:** Jinsoul não perde 1 chance_

_**Jinsoul:** e to errada?_

_**SooYoung: j** insoul, te mandei mensagem no privado_

_**Yeonjun:** entaaaao_

_**Yeonjun:** o nome????_

_**Jinsoul:** vou responder_

_**Jungeun:** gente eu só fui pegar comida_

_**Jungeun:** jinsoul melhor pessoa do universo por ter escolhido esse nome_

_**Hyuka:** é sua música favorita né?_

_**Beomgyu:** vou olhar a letra depois_

_**Jungeun:** é sim_

_**Jungeun:** especificamente pela frase "o fato de eu estar viva é o motivo que acredito em milagres"_

_**Jungeun:** não acredito em milagres de fato, mas acho a frase forte_

_**Yeonjun:** _ _eu amo o mood das letras da zella day_ _**Taehyun:** ela é muito boa_

_**Taehyun:** entao fica esse nome mesmo?_

_**Hyunjin:** sim, acho que combina com a gente_

**[Taehyun alterou o nome do grupo para "Mustang Kids"]**

•

Yeonjun começou a semana lembrando como beijar na boca, mas infelizmente não era a de Soobin.

Ao invés de descansar, ele foi até a república de Devon ficar um pouco. Eles tinham ficado em uma festa porque ela precisava chegar a meta de beijar 15 pessoas numa noite que combinou com um amigo e só faltava 1 pessoa. Yeonjun não ligou muito de ser a décima quinta boca. Eles já tinham conversado bastante e ficaram amigos.

No domingo de tarde, quando ele postou os stories no Instagram puto com gente falando merda sobre bissexualidade, Devon respondeu comentando que não aguentava mais aquele cara bifóbico. Com isso, Yeonjun só mandou um "seria muito estranho se a gente pudesse beijar um pouco sem compromisso ou sem nada a mais que beijo?" durante um dos intervalos no trabalho e ela respondeu com: "se quiser passa na minha república durante a tarde".

E ele realmente foi e acabou beijando ela e um dos seus colegas de república. A outra menina que morava com ela não estava em casa e ele não poderia esperar.

\- Ok, como você acabou beijando o carinha da república dela? - SooYoung perguntou, sem entender muito.

Ela tinha ido um pouco mais cedo porque teria a primeira reunião com o professor por causa da monitoria. Yeonjun ficou em segundo lugar, mas o professor já disse que o queria sendo monitor de História Moderna no próximo período.

Yeonjun tinha encontrado Vivi e SooYoung conversando no pátio. Quando perguntado como foi com Devon, ele só disse que foi ótimo e que beijou o colega de república dela também.

\- A gente tava lá, ficando na sala aí ele chegou. Faz Psicologia igual o Soobin. Ele ia pro quarto, mas a gente disse que não tinha problema ficar na sala. Ele achou que estaria interrompendo alguma coisa e a Devon explicou que só fui lá pra beijar um pouco e essas coisas. Então o cara perguntou: "aleatoriamente assim?", e eu disse que sim. Ele perguntou se podia me beijar também e eu só aceitei - Yeonjun explicou.

\- Qual é o nome do colega dela? - Vivi quis saber.

\- SeoJoon - Yeonjun respondeu.

\- Já beijei ele. Beija muito bem - SooYoung opinou.

\- Sério? Vou procurar o Instagram e ver se tenho uma oportunidade de beijar também - Vivi disse. - A colega de república que não tava lá é quem?

\- JooYoung. Devon e SeoJoon são bi e a JooYoung é pan - Yeonjun logo acrescentou.

\- E como você sabe se ela vai querer te beijar aleatoriamente e só por beijar mesmo? - Vivi indagou.

\- SeoJoon disse que seria injusto não perguntar se ela iria querer também e perguntou se tava ok por mim. Achei que ele tava zoando e aceitei, mas ele mandou mensagem mesmo e ela disse que queria. Falei pra me mandar mensagem no Instagram pra gente ver um dia. Acho que vai ser na quarta.

Vivi deu risada.

\- Acho que to precisando beijar na boca assim também - SooYoung comentou. - A última festa faz tanto tempo e fico com preguiça de ficar com gente quando não é em rolê. Sempre acham que é transar ou qualquer coisa do tipo a mais que beijar. Sempre que tento explicar que não tenho essa vontade com todo mundo que fico, me acham estranha.

\- Acho que é mais fácil porque em festa a maioria só quer ficar com mais gente possível e é só aquele momento - Vivi opinou. - Quando é fora de festa ja procuram alguém exatamente pra sexo porque consideram um "esforço maior" - fez sinal de aspas. - É bem idiota, mas é essa linha de raciocínio.

\- Talvez eu mande mensagem pra Devon - SooYoung disse. - As pessoas deveriam normalizar encontrar e dar uns beijos só pra se distrair.

\- Queria. É tão raro. Sempre acabam querendo me levar pro banheiro - Yeonjun voltou a falar. - Tipo, pra quê eu ia querer fazer banheirão se tenho um quarto na república?

\- A adrenalina é boa - SooYoung disse. - Mas não saio fazendo com todo mundo. São momentos bem específicos.

\- Você já fez, não fez? - Vivi virou para Yeonjun.

\- Fiz, mas acho que não tenho ficado com ninguém que me dê tanta vontade assim a ponto de eu levar pro banheiro. Acho que fazia mais isso na escola. O banheiro daqui nem é muito bom pra isso também, tem umas sujeiras estranhas na parede - fez careta.

\- O banheiro feminino é limpinho - Vivi comentou. - Tem um no bloco B que durante as aulas ninguém vai notar você entrando lá com alguém. Caso queira levar o Soobin, obviamente.

\- Se ele quisesse eu até pensaria no assunto - respondeu, olhando para o bicicletário. - Beomgyu e Taehyun chegaram - avisou.

O casal tinha prendido as bicicletas juntas e Beomgyu ficou com a mão esticada esperando Taehyun chegar perto para segurar.

\- Sei que o Beomgyu é mais alto que eu, mas ele é um pitoquinho - SooYoung comentou, dando risada.

\- Pra mim ele realmente é - Yeonjun concordou.

Taehyun os viu e apontou, puxando o namorado. Yeonjun achava que esse tom de verde tinha ficado bem com o tom de pele de Taehyun. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de dias de praia mesmo durante o outono.

A cabeça de Yeonjun de alguma forma foi pra Soobin pensando que ele talvez ficasse muito bem com algum tom de rosa claro também.

\- Colocou piercing? - A voz de Vivi acordou Yeonjun da pequena divagação, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos pra procurar quem estava com piercing.

Ele achou as 2 bolinhas de metal na sobrancelha de Beomgyu, o lado que o seu cabelo estava colocado atrás da orelha. A pele ainda parecia um pouco irritada, mas nada preocupante.

\- Coloquei. Tinha esquecido de comentar isso - disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Taehyun, fazendo o namorado sentar para que ficasse no seu colo, mesmo tendo bastante espaço.

Taehyun o abraçou, tirando o cabelo de Beomgyu no pescoço e lhe dando um beijo ali.

Yeonjun nunca se sentiu tão solteiro na vida e olhou para os lados torcendo para que talvez visse Soobin.

Ou só estava arranjando uma desculpa pra desejar a presença de Soobin já que ser solteiro nunca o incomodou.

\- Como foi? Dizem que na sobrancelha dói - SooYoung quis saber.

\- Sangrou um pouco e tá meio dolorido, mas tá de boa até agora - Beomgyu respondeu. - Tão fazendo o que atoa aqui?

\- Eu tô só procrastinando pra aula, Yeonjun e Vivi tão procrastinando pra encontrar algumas pessoas que denunciaram o professor lá e ver como tão - SooYoung respondeu.

\- É bem legal que vocês vejam como quem denunciou tá agora - Taehyun comentou. - Tenho consciência que o que ele fez comigo tava bem longe de ser o pior - Yeonjun notou Beomgyu se inclinar mais para trás e colocar os braços em cima dos de Taehyun na sua cintura, como se o abraçasse de volta e a sua expressão demonstrava não gostar da ideia do seu namorado passar por algo pior.

Yeonjun estava triste de fofura por causa deles.

\- Acho que é o mínimo que a gente pode fazer - Yeonjun respondeu. - Se a gente quis tirar esse cara por se preocupar, não faria sentido deixar de ver como estão agora.

\- É, mas é tanta coisa rolando na faculdade e na nossa vida pessoal que talvez só não desse pra vocês procurarem as pessoas depois - SooYoung disse. - Nem sei como o Yeonjun dá conta de tanta coisa.

\- Eu não sei como _você_ dá conta de tanta coisa e ainda é monitora agora - ele respondeu a amiga.

Ela balançou a mão.

\- Bobagem. Vou pra aula agora - ela avisou. - Vejo vocês depois.

Eles acenaram, se despedindo dela.

\- Acho que também vou pra aula - Taehyun disse, fazendo Beomgyu soltar um barulho reclamando, igual criança. - Você vai dormir lá em casa, não fica reclamando - balançou a perna, sacudindo Beomgyu.

\- Tá. Vou ter que ir também. Não posso ir falar com as pessoas com Yeonjun e Vivi porque elas não vão se sentir confortáveis.

Yeonjun acenou, concordando. Se fosse outro dia provavelmente daria a ideia para que Beomgyu ficasse com ele e Vivi.

\- Então a gente vai também. Até depois - Beomgyu disse, fazendo bico enquanto Taehyun levantava ainda abraçado com ele. Eles foram caminhando assim pelo pátio.

Yeonjun e Vivi só se olharam e foram procurar onde as pessoas que precisavam falar normalmente ficavam.

•

_**Yeonjun:** você não fala muito no grupo_

_**Yeonjun:** tá tudo bem?_

_**Soobin:** só tô muito cansado_

_**Soobin:** os professores tão passando bastante trabalho e eu não tenho muito tempo_

_**Yeonjun:** você pelo menos ta dormindo bem?_

_**Soobin:** não tanto quanto como comecei a tomar o chá, acho que meu organismo tá se acostumando_

_**Yeonjun:** tem esse problema_

_**Yeonjun:** nao quero ser invasivo, mas você vai procurar ajuda profissional?_

_**Yeonjun:** isso de dormir mal é preocupante e te atrapalha muito, não é uma coisa fácil de lidar ou que você precise lidar sozinho_

_**Soobin:** tenho uma consulta na terapeuta durante o sábado_

_**Soobin:** vou tentar dormir agora, tenho que ir no médico de manhã_

_**Yeonjun:** dorme bem, espero que dê tudo certo nos seus exames_

_**Soobin:** obrigado, dorme bem também 💙_

•

Yeonjun estava deitado com a cabeça na barriga de SooYoung no quarto dela. Não era tão arrumado quanto o seu, mas também não era um caos. Nas paredes tinham posters de filmes que ela gosta como: Mãe!, Moonlight, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Parasita - que foi adicionado recentemente-, The handmaid e alguns outros. Era bom ficar ali. SooYoung sempre usa edredom pra tudo - inclusive como travesseiro - então parecia que era mais quentinho do que o seu próprio quarto.

Pelo vento que fazia lá fora, a estação já estava começando a mudar e não demoraria pra ficar mais frio. Yeonjun não sabe data exata de quando as estações mudam, mas em algum momento sempre nota.

Beomgyu estava na república de Taehyun hoje e Yeonjun se sentia uma criança por ficar choramingando mentalmente que queria ter ido também. Não é um choramingo sério, é só ficar querendo algo que se auto-enchendo o saco sobre isso.

Yeonjun já tinha terminado de ler o texto e ficou um tempo associando a leitura dentro da sua cabeça, até soltar um barulho de reclamação, tirando a atenção de SooYoung do texto.

\- O que foi, neném? - Ela perguntou.

\- Queria beijar o Soobin - disse, em um tom manhoso.

\- Ok. Já vou terminar o texto e você pode ficar reclamando.

Yeonjun voltou a ficar em silêncio. Bonitinho estava enrolado na caminha amarela dele no quarto da SooYoung. Yeonjun colocou o braço pra fora da cama, encostando a ponta dos dedos no chão e movendo de um lado pro outro, até atrair a atenção do gatinho que entrou em modo ataque. Bonitinho nunca machucava a sua mão, parecia saber exatamente como arranhar e morder sem causar dor ou ferimentos.

\- Acabei - SooYoung avisou depois de um tempo.

Bonitinho virou com a barriguinha de pelos cinzas e brancos pra cima, esperando Yeonjun colocar a mão pra atacar.

\- Só queria reclamar que quero beijar o Soobin - disse.

\- O que tá te impedindo além de não querer estragar a amizade com ele?

\- Não sei exatamente. Medo de perder ele, talvez.

\- Você pensou sobre como exatamente o relacionamento dos seus pais interferem na sua vida amorosa agora? - Eles tinham falado sobre isso, mas já fazia algum tempo.

\- Acho que pensei bem pouco. Cheguei a conclusão que fico travado com isso dos relacionamentos não darem certo e acabar sentindo que to brincando com o sentimento que a outra pessoa tem por mim - comentou, divagando um pouco.

\- Qual você acha que é o motivo de se arriscar tão pouco quando tem interesse amoroso em alguém? - SooYoung perguntou daquele jeito simples, que parecia só apontar algo que sempre esteve ali, mas sem luz o suficiente pra ser enxergado.

\- Talvez eu ligue a sensação de quando brigo com alguém nos meus relacionamentos ao sentimento que eu tinha vendo os meus pais se desrespeitarem tanto. Parece que vou ficar preso na relação da mesma forma que a minha mãe. Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa porque tenho semelhanças com os meus pais, mas ainda sou eu mesmo do meu jeito, só que parece difícil não ligar uma frustração a outra.

\- Por que, exatamente?

\- Porque a ideia de ter um relacionamento como o deles é o medo mais antigo que tenho.

SooYoung ficou em silêncio, deixando o celular do lado da cama e levando os dedos ao cabelo de Yeonjun.

\- Tem algum ponto até onde esse medo é racional e até onde não é?

\- É racional até o ponto que vejo a maioria dos relacionamentos são abusivos de alguma forma. A sociedade trata abuso como normal ou romântico o tempo todo. Isso de sempre um casal brigar, mas se estão juntos então tratam como se o relacionamento tivesse dando certo. As pessoas sempre ficam miseráveis emocionalmente e presas nisso. Não terminam porque ficam acostumadas e colocaram a outra pessoa preenchendo um papel que deixa a vida mais cômoda ou tem uma dependência emocional - Yeonjun dissertou. - O problema é que eu entendo quando um relacionamento é tão antigo que é impossível não colocar a outra pessoa em vários pontos da rotina e vida, mas pensar que em uns anos depois de um relacionamento posso acabar não terminando algo por causa desses papéis me deixa mal. Eu não quero reproduzir isso. Se minha mãe não tivesse descoberto sobre a outra família talvez eles ainda estivessem juntos daquela forma. Algumas pessoas nem descobrindo uma traição de confiança assim não se separam.

\- Você acha que não pode ter um relacionamento que mantenha a sua individualidade?

\- Eu acho que consigo, mas não sei se consigo encontrar alguém que aceite isso. A sociedade que a gente vive ensina uma série de coisas que se a gente não tiver, isso causa insegurança. Quando tentei fazer isso nos relacionamentos que tive sempre parecia que eu tava empurrando a pessoa pro precipício e jogando num rio estige de insegurança. Como se eu ter essa coisa de querer proteger quem eu sou como indivíduo quisesse dizer que eles não estão em um relacionamento seguro comigo. Porque relacionamentos sempre parecem ser de pessoas tendo outras, não aproveitando e amando quem as pessoas são. Parecerem que amam o que podem fazer o outro ser de acordo com o que querem, amam a sensação de terem algum poder.

\- Você sente que Soobin te passa essa sensação? - Yeonjun ainda demorou alguns segundo pra responder a amiga.

\- Não. Ele me passa a mesma coisa que meus outros amigos; aquela sensação de "sei que posso fazer coisas sem eles, mas ainda gostaria que estivessem comigo e sinto saudade" sem querer mudar algo. Pode ser porque minha relação com ele é de amizade.

\- Talvez possa ser por causa da personalidade dele. Vê o Beomgyu e o Taehyun. Eles são desse jeito grudados e se precisarem fazer as coisas separados também não fazem disso um problema. Eles só gostam da companhia do outro até demais e tão aproveitando isso. Não é porque a maioria reproduz algo que todo mundo segue a mesma fórmula - SooYoung opinou.

\- Mas é tão dolorido achar - Boninho parou de atacar, então só estava com as patinhas pra cima recebendo carinho. - É mais dolorido com a parte amorosa por causa dos meus pais. Sei disso. É tão estranho notar que me arrisco tanto em todas as áreas da minha vida e esse passado ainda me prender tanto. Parece que ainda não sou uma pessoa independente deles.

\- Já pensou como pode se desvincular disso?

\- Acho que agindo na minha parte amorosa da mesma forma que fico agindo no resto, tentando me frear menos nisso. Talvez seja difícil, talvez dependa em quem tô interessado dessa forma. Acho que Soobin é a única pessoa que me interessa tanto nesse sentido. Só que não quero acabar sendo mais alguma coisa que pese nele. Sabia que ele ainda tá dormindo mal? Ele tem tantos problemas e toda hora parece tá lidando com um demônio dentro da própria cabeça. Não quero ser mais um deles.

\- Ele já pensou em procurar ajuda profissional? Isso é bem sério - SooYoung disse, preocupada.

\- Vai começar a fazer terapia. Sei que é bem difícil e diferente pra cada um, mas espero que funcione bem pra ele.

\- Também. Pelo menos ele tá aberto a não banalizar o que sente. Enquanto a você, tenta se inscrever no negócio de psicologia. Todo mundo precisa de acompanhamento se puder conseguir.

\- Prefiro esperar pra quando tiver dinheiro do meu trabalho. Tem tanta gente sem saber como lidar com si mesmo ou chegar a uma conclusão do que fazer... eu acho que consigo lidar bem o suficiente comigo mesmo pra esperar até conseguir algo com um salário melhor.

SooYoung se inclinou desajeitadamente, dando um beijo na cabeça de Yeonjun.

\- Você tá ficando bom em achar as suas respostas. Bora comer alguma coisa? - Indagou.

\- Queria comer uma pizza, mas aí vou precisar fazer as contas - Yeonjun fez careta.

\- Amanhã a gente faz isso então.

•

Soobin chegou atrasado pra prova de Filosofia. Yeonjun se distraiu momentaneamente quando viu o mais alto, com cabelos completamente bagunçados, jaqueta jeans com íris negras e parecendo que não tinha feito a barba hoje. Não tinha lá tanto pelo assim, mas os olhos de Yeonjun conseguiram enxergar a pequena diferença ali.

Como seria beijar Soobin assim? Ou sentir esses pelinhos no seu pescoço?

Yeonjun precisou se concentrar muito depois de Soobin ter ido pra uma das poucas carteiras vagas na frente. Ele olhou a pergunta sobre Descartes e como a sua Filosofia foi usada pelo cristianismo, depois para o rascunho e tentou voltar pra linha de raciocínio.

Ele viu Vivi saindo da sala e suspirou, voltando ao que já tinha escrito. Yeonjun sempre demora muito fazendo as provas. Ele não consegue só fazer como sabe e entregar, fica relendo e relendo encontrando o que considera não ter ficado tão bom e refazendo. Por isso acaba perdendo muito tempo nas provas.

Até Soobin que tinha chegado depois dele entregou a prova antes, fazendo Yeonjun se perder na linha de raciocínio de novo. Aquele tom de azul meio desbotado tava tão perfeito.

Dessa fez, Yeonjun ficou apenas 3 horas fazendo a prova. Ainda tinham outras pessoas terminando. Ele sempre acaba sendo um dos últimos a sair. Sorrindo para o professor de blusa colorida, ele saiu da sala abrindo as mensagens e vendo que Vivi tinha avisado que estava atrás de um pequeno bloco que ficava perto das escadas. É um pequeno bloco mesmo, como se fosse uma sala que coubesse só uma pessoa aleatoriamente perto da parede. Era bem escondido pela árvore de acerola e tinha um lugar pra sentar onde antigamente ficava a bomba que enchia a caixa d'água da faculdade. Yeonjun não sabe como fazem agora, só que essa bomba não é mais usada.

\- Eu acho que seria bom se a universidade participasse mais disso. Existe aquela rua de universitários, mas é pra universitários de universidade particular. Os universitários de faculdade pública sempre tão nas áreas de arte underground porque é o mais acessível. Existem batalhas de rap de graça ou shows tipo os da sua banda por um preço bem acessível - Yeonjun escutou a voz de Vivi quando estava chegando lá. - Não tem só artistas em Artes Cênicas.

Soobin estava fumando, acenando enquanto estava com um braço cruzado em seu tronco e as pernas dobradas para caberem ali em cima. Vivi tomava café enquanto gesticulava e tinha as pernas cruzadas.

\- Finalmente chegou! - Vivi comemorou. - Achei que ia sair da sala com o professor como sempre.

Yeonjun deu risada, colocando a sua mochila junto com as outras duas. Ele foi para a frente de Soobin, colocando a cabeça nos seus joelhos e abraçando as panturrilhas.

\- Acho que ficar falando bastante de Filosofia com a SooYoung e o Beomgyu pode ter ajudado um pouco.

\- Tava conversando com Soobin e a gente é igual nisso de só ir escrevendo o que sabe e só dar uma relida - Vivi comentou.

\- Você também fica muito ansioso se ficar relendo demais? - Perguntou para o de cabelos azuis, que acenou. - Compreensível.

\- Eu acho que vou falar com um carinha rapidinho e aproveitar algum canto vazio antes da aula de noite - Vivi disse, já descendo da "casinha" de concreto. - Me avisa quando for pra aula - disse para Yeonjun. - Até depois, Soobin - acenou com a mão, pegando a mochila e saindo.

Yeonjun estava olhando Vivi indo embora quando sentiu os dedos de Soobin no seu cabelo. Ele levantou o rosto, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos de Soobin e o vendo dar aquele sorrisinho fofo fazendo as covinhas aparecerem.

Porra, ele realmente gosta de Soobin. Bem mais do que achava gostar.

\- Como você tá? - Soobin perguntou, baixinho.

\- Tô bem. E você?

\- Tô meio amassado. Tive que sair correndo porque esqueci do médico, não dormi muito.

Yeonjun achava que isso explicava a barba não estar feita.

Ele soltou Soobin, subindo pra se sentar e encostar na parede.

\- Deita no meu colo e cochila até a próxima aula Você já comeu alguma coisa? - Soobin terminou o cigarro e mirou, jogando o filtro na lixeira que tinha ali perto.

\- Comi antes de ir pra aula - respondeu, já deitando nas coxas de Yeonjun, com um sorrisinho no rosto, parecendo bem satisfeito.

\- Quando você acordar vai ter que comer algo - Yeonjun disse, em tom de ordem.

Soobin murmurou um "uhum", virando o rosto para a barriga de Yeonjun, abraçando a sua cintura e fechando os olhos.

Yeonjun sorriu, passando os dedos nos fios macios e azuis de Soobin, indo para o seu rosto. Era gostoso sentir a pele dele macia e o contraste dos pelos rasos. Ele parou por alguns segundos pensando se não estava fazendo algo errado tocando Soobin pra suprir um desejo não-tão-platônico, ainda mais que seu amigo não sabe como ele se sente.

Soobin roçou o rosto contra a mão de Yeonjun, o acordando do transe.

\- Continua - resmungou.

E Yeonjun obedeceu.

Ele precisava falar sobre isso senão acabaria ficando paranóico a ponto de se afastar de Soobin. Chegar dizendo "olha, eu quero muito te beijar até esquecer meu nome e dormir abraçado com você e sei que não quer o mesmo, então você se sente desconfortável com os meus toques?" não era uma opção, mas ele tentaria achar uma forma de chegar no assunto em algum momento.

Por agora, ele só fez o que seu amigo pediu. Nem notou que sorria meio idiota que deu enquanto olhava Soobin dormindo.

Ele colocou a mão que estava livre perto do ombro de Soobin, dentro da jaqueta pra ver se estava quente o suficiente. Deduziu que sim porque Soobin estava usando duas blusas de moletom por dentro.

Seu amigo ficou com o rosto praticamente encostado na sua barriga, talvez pra aquecer um pouco. Aproveitando que a sua mão estava quente, tentou impedir um pouco do frio chegar até o rosto de Soobin, usando a mão livre de escudo enquanto a outra estava no cabelo dele. Ele só parava pra vigiar a hora e se arrependeu de não ter perguntado se Soobin acharia ruim se atrasar um pouco.

Yeonjun ficou esse tempo todo memorizando o rostinho de Soobin dormindo e tentando responder suas mensagens com áudio sussurrando.

Quando deu a hora, ele tentou acordar Soobin fazendo carinho no cabelo e falando baixinho:

\- Ei... Soobin... acorda. Você precisa comer alguma coisa antes da aula.

Talvez a tática não fosse tão ruim assim porque um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Soobin.

Ele tirou uma das mãos que abraçavam Yeonjun e apontou para a própria bochecha, batendo o dedo ali.

\- O que? - Yeonjun indagou.

\- Quero beijo pra acordar.

O cérebro de Yeonjun deu um pequeno pane de 3 segundos antes de se inclinar e dar o beijo na bochecha. Só aí que Soobin abriu os olhos, sorrindo mais abertamente e deitando de barriga pra cima, se espreguiçando.

\- Seu colo é bom pra cochilar - comentou. - Talvez eu devesse cochilar mais durante o dia e nunca dormir mesmo. É sempre menos difícil.

\- Menos difícil?

\- Não preciso relaxar a minha cabeça pra cochilar, aí é mais fácil, mas pra dormir e descansar mesmo preciso ficar com os pensamentos... menos piores.

\- Cochilar não é a mesma coisa que dormir. Não sei se pode fazer bem cochilar mais do que dormir - disse, um pouco preocupado.

\- Eu sei. Acho que essa vai ser a primeira coisa que vou falar com a psicóloga. Sei que a gente vai acabar indo por um caminho pra entender isso, mas queria saber se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra relaxar melhor sem ter algum vício.

\- Já tentou dormir escutando música?

\- Já. Não consegui. Me deixa mais acordado do que qualquer outra coisa - Soobin comentou, parecendo ficar meio inquieto. - Você se importa de se atrasar?

Yeonjun sorriu.

\- Eu tava me perguntando se _você_ se importaria de se atrasar.

Soobin sentou, se espreguiçando novamente.

\- Então vamos comer um hambúrguer. Eu pago.

Yeonjun nem pensou se poderia recusar ou não, só acompanhou Soobin, pegando a mochila e mandando mensagem pra Vivi avisando que comeria com o amigo

Saindo da faculdade ainda digitando, Soobin só segurou um dos pulsos de Yeonjun, fazendo o mais velho tomar um susto e soltar a mão do celular, deixando Soobin entrelaçar seus dedos e o guiar. Yeonjun ainda demorou um pouco pra acordar do transe e mudar o teclado pra uma mão.

Quando ele notou, já estava chegando na frente de uma lanchonete não tão grande. Era uma que fazia apenas hambúrgueres artesanais e olhando em volta, ele logo viu que a maioria era bem burguês. Yeonjun estreitou os olhos pra Soobin, que puxava a cadeira para ele.

\- Lembra que eu sou burguês, mas sou artista - já se defendeu, dando risada e sentando na cadeira do outro lado. Eles estavam em uma das mesas de 4 lugares feita de madeira escura que fica na calçada.

\- Você vai pagar mesmo? Porque eu tô com o dinheiro contado pras contas - avisou.

\- Claro que vou pagar. Não vai me fazer falta, fica tranquilo - Soobin respondeu, já pegando o cardápio e dando uma olhada rápida.

Yeonjun fez o mesmo, mas lendo cada hambúrguer. No cardápio dele não tinha os valores, mas só olhando os ingredientes ele poderia imaginar o preço. Tinha um que vinha com champignon, palmito, molho feito de creme branco e frango. Só de ler ele já sentiu mais fome ainda.

\- Eu espero que você não esteja tentando analisar o lanche que é mais barato - a voz de Soobin o acordou da intensa investigação.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque quero te pagar um hambúrguer e já disse que isso não vai fazer diferença nas minhas contas - respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Então você é meu sugar daddy? - Yeonjun tentou distrair Soobin do tópico.

\- Eu precisaria pagar todas as suas contas pra ser seu sugar daddy - Soobin respondeu, analisando. - O que não seria nada que me atrapalhe, então se um dia precisar pode me avisar. Mas não muda de assunto. Se você escolher alguma coisa por achar que é o mais barato do cardápio, eu vou ficar bem chateado com você.

\- Como você vai saber que escolhi de propósito? Eu posso muito bem escolher o mais barato sem querer.

\- Eu só vou saber.

Eles se encararam por alguns momentos, até serem interrompidos pelo garçom.

Yeonjun acabou desistindo e escolhendo o especial da casa mesmo. Não queria arriscar e deixar Soobin chateado. Quando olhou para o amigo, ele estava com um sorrisinho brincando nos seus lábios.

\- Então... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece tá falando mais hoje - Yeonjun reparou. - Espero que tenha acontecido algo bom.

Soobin mexeu no casaco da jaqueta, pegando um cigarro.

Yeonjun tinha notado que ele aumentou a quantidade de vezes que fumava e lembrou do comentário sobre querer diminuir. Pensar nisso o fazia ficar bem inquieto por causa da preocupação.

\- Acho que talvez eu só esteja confiando mais em você. Não que eu desconfiasse antes, é mais no sentido de me sentir seguro - Yeonjun sentiu seu mundo desacelerando por causa dessa frase.

\- Sério? De verdade?

\- Eu acho que sim, mas também não espere que eu fale mais sobre as coisas todos os dias. Talvez seja tudo o que Hyuka disse hoje de manhã rodando na minha cabeça junto com a promessa que a gente fez depois do show.

\- O que Hyuka disse? Se não quiser me contar tudo bem - Yeonjun perguntou.

\- A gente conversou sobre como é injusto às vezes não demonstrar algumas coisas. Não é fazer o que a outra pessoa espera ou querer que retribuam, mas é só sobre... demonstrar. Eu não demonstro muitas coisas, acho que isso fica aparente e a gente conversou bastante. Isso foi mais o motivo de eu ter me atrasado pra aula do que por causa do médico.

\- Mas se você não se sentir bem demonstrando, não tem problema. Você não precisa se esforçar pra demonstrar coisas pra mim.

Soobin olhava para Yeonjun como se não tivesse mais ninguém em volta enquanto puxava bastante nicotina para os seus pulmões.

\- Eu sei. Talvez seja por isso que eu queira demonstrar pra você - soltou a fumaça. - Você se sente mal quando esperam coisas de você, então você sempre parece querer entender mais do que esperar algo de acordo com a sua ideia de alguém. Isso me deixa mais calmo. Tenho sorte de ter amigos dessa forma, mesmo que nem todos eles tenham seguido esse caminho semelhante quando nos conhecemos. Mesmo assim, ainda tem algumas coisas que me travam.

\- Você sabe quais são essas coisas?

\- Eu mesmo, como sempre. Se em algum momento eu acabar sendo meio frio com você ou só sumir, nunca vai ser alguma coisa que você fez, é mais sobre mim do que sobre qualquer outra pessoa - Soobin explicou.

\- Essas demonstrações também são por você, não são? Não quero que sinta que precisa ficar demonstrando coisas - Soobin sorriu.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo. É mais o sentimento bom que me dá te ter assim.

Yeonjun deu um pequeno sorriso, inclinando a cabeça pro lado.

Soobin dizia coisas abertamente hoje, mas Yeonjun ainda podia ver nos seus olhos que havia algum medo que não sabia exatamente o motivo. Ele queria perguntar, mas deveria?

\- Qual sentimento é esse? - Indagou sobre o tal sentimento bom. Soobin balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

\- Não sei se quero te contar isso agora - tragou o cigarro mais uma vez.

\- Tudo bem. Não vou dizer que vou esperar porque vai soar como se eu tivesse com alguma expectativa sobre isso.

Soobin soltou uma risada.

\- Então, como Bonitinho tá? - Soobin indagou.

\- Tá ficando mais peludinho. Achei que ele tinha engordado, mas a SooYoung colocou uma blusinha nele e deu pra ver que ele tá ficando com o pelo mais compridinho. Fora isso, ele tá sendo aquela bolinha de energia como sempre - contou.

\- Sempre demoro um tempo pra saber que é ele quando Beomgyu chama de Apolo, espero melhorar nisso.

Yeonjun balançou os ombros.

\- Nem é tão importante. A gente deveria colocar o nome dele como composto, mas aí nunca decidiriamos qual nome viria antes - comentou.

\- Bonitinho Apolo ficaria engraçado - Soobin disse e Yeonjun soltou uma risada.

\- Também acho, talvez eu só comece a chamar ele assim. Capaz da SooYoung começar a chamar de Apolo Bonitinho.

\- O gato não fica confuso? - Soobin quis saber.

\- Não. Ele parece só entender. Às vezes quando demoramos pra colocar a ração, ele fica miando. Até uns minutos antes do horário ele já fica parado olhando pra gente - Yeonjun contou.

\- Deve ser a forma dele dizer pra vocês não esquecerem da comida.

\- Taehyun disse que é. Ele é o especialista de gatos. Sabia que existem canais que postam vlogs de gatos? É muito relaxante.

\- Relaxante de verdade ou como ASMR? Já me falaram que ASMR é relaxante, mas me deu agonia e me deixou ansioso - Soobin comentou.

\- Não. Não gosto de ASMR também. Os gatinhos são relaxantes mesmo porque você só fica olhando aquelas coisinhas existindo e sendo fofas. Às vezes Bonitinho parece adivinhar e fica miando. Só para quando tiro o vídeo.

\- Seu gato é muito inteligente, daqui a pouco entra na faculdade - Soobin disse sério e Yeonjun riu. Ele tinha visto o humor nos olhos do amigo, mas nada fora isso indicava que estava brincando.

\- Acho que vou colocar ele pra fazer meus trabalhos.

O hambúrguer ficou rápido mais rápido do que Yeonjun esperava e parecia um dos melhores lanches do mundo.

Mesmo na rua e um pouco distante, ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro do molho picante no lanche de Soobin.

\- Seu estômago não arde? - Indagou, curioso.

\- Até agora não. Espero que nunca fique ardendo. Comida sem pimenta é sem graça.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Pelas mensagens, Vivi disse que já estava na aula.

Yeonjun nunca ficou tão feliz por um lanche de graça como está depois desse.

Soobin foi no caixa pagar e quando voltou, logo segurou a mão de Yeonjun de novo.

Era uma sensação tão boa mesmo sabendo que é só uma demonstração de carinho entre amigos, ele ainda não conseguia não ficar feliz como se tivesse conseguido algo que deseja muito. Nem quando se apaixonou na escola pela primeira vez foi assim.

Ao mesmo tempo que espera nada, tudo o que recebia parecia mais intenso do que qualquer outra coisa que já conheceu.

Eles se abraçaram, sorrindo.

\- Obrigado por ter ido comigo - Soobin agradeceu baixinho, enquanto estavam na frente do bloco B.

\- Eu que deveria tá agradecendo pelo lanche e pela companhia - se afastou lentamente, evitando pensar que queria prolongar o momento.

\- Manda mensagem quando chegar na aula? - Soobin perguntou.

\- É claro. Avisa você também.

•

 **[M** **ustang Kids]**

_**Hyunjin:** lidar com o público é tão cansativo_

_**Hyunjin:** preferiria quando a minha chefe que lidava com eles, mas agora tá sempre doente_

_**Beomgyu:** sim!_

_**Beomgyu:** não vejo a hora de me formar e trabalhar isolado mexendo no computador e só falar com as pessoas por email_

_**Yeonjun:** concordo sobre lidar com as pessoas ser cansativo, pelo menos na educação básica vou poder tentar ensinar alguma coisa_

_**Yeonjun:** sua chefe tá com o que?_

_**Hyunjin:** sei lá, todo dia tá dizendo sentir algo e me deixa trabalhando sozinha_

_**Jinsoul:** aproveita espalha aos poucos que você vai trabalhar por conta própria e vai poder fazer o seu valor sem precisar dividir com essa sua chefe_

_**Hyunjin:** tenho pensado bastante nisso, mas não sei se to pronta_

_**Hyuka:** eu diria pra arriscar, tudo que a gente faz depende de arriscar_

_**Hyuka:** você nunca sabe se tá preparado até lidar com uma situação da melhor forma que pode_

_**Jungeun:** concordo com o Hyuka_

_**Jungeun:** e também não precisa ta num nível de preparada pra fazer as coisas_

_**Taehyun:** eu até falaria sobre só ir fazendo, mas também entendo que não é todo mundo que consegue_

_**Vivi:** acho que é só aquela coisa de tá preparado no próprio tempo_

_**Vivi:** acredito que a hyunjin não deve demorar pra chegar nesse ponto_

_**Vivi:** já tem o talento artístico, é só se acostumar com uma nova situação_

_**Hyunjin:** obrigada_

_**Hyunjin:** acho que pode ser isso tudo mesmo_

_**Hyunjin:** acho que até ano que vem devo tá independente_

_**SooYoung:** vamos torcer muito por você e ficar presente pra o que você precisar!!!!_

_**Hyunjin:** vocês são fofos, mesmo os que to começando a ter mais contato agora_

_**Hyunjin:** é engraçado que vocês nem pensam muito se podem ou se tão amigos o "suficiente" pra demonstrar apoio_

_**SooYoung:** amiga, quando a energia bate ela só bate e é isso_

_**SooYoung:** tempo é uma coisa que perde importância quando você para de pensar as coisas seguindo uma cartilha invisível e bem inútil_

_**Taehyun:** exatamente_

_**Yeonjun:** sooyoung maior filósofa viva sim_

_**Hyuka:** yeonjun falando o óbvio a essa hora da noite_

•

\- Eu e o Taehyun vamos fazer uma tatuagem juntos - Beomgyu comentou no dia seguinte quando eles estavam jogados no chão da sala enrolados em vários cobertores.

Por terem acabado de limpar tudo o suficiente pra "poder comer direto do chão de tão limpo" - como SooYoung sempre diz - e decidiram ficar grudados na sala porque estão com saudade.

A saudade não é exatamente de se verem e sim aproveitarem a presença um do outro.

\- Como vai ser? - SooYoung perguntou.

Beomgyu estava deitado de bruços com a cabeça na barriga de Yeonjun e SooYoung estava voltando da cozinha com a sua garrafa de água, deitando na bunda de Beomgyu.

\- Acho bom você não peidar - avisou.

\- Se eu for peidar te aviso. Vai ser uma tatuagem no dedo anelar da mão esquerda escrito 4AM - Beomgyu respondeu.

Yeonjun pegou algumas mechas do cabelo dele pra fazer trança.

\- Isso significa que vocês estão casados? - Yeonjun indagou.

\- Acho que não.

\- Eles se comportam como um casal casado - SooYoung opinou. - A tatuagem é 4AM por causa do negócio de sempre acabar acontecendo algo significativo pra vocês nesse horário?

\- É por isso sim. Ainda vai demorar muito pra gente casar. Já tenho tudo planejado - Beomgyu contou.

\- Como vai ser? - Yeonjun quis saber.

\- Vou desenhar um anel pra ele, mandar fazer e pedir ele em casamento.

\- Por que você tá falando fingindo que já não tem o design do anel feito sendo que a gente já sabe que tem? - SooYoung provocou, com humor e Yeonjun deu risada.

\- Ok, o desenho do anel tá feito, só não vou mostrar pra vocês agora.

\- Como se você não fosse mostrar depois, mas ok - Yeonjun disse.

O último EP da CROWN estava tocando no fundo, o que deixava Yeonjun mais feliz e relaxado.

\- Será que se a gente pedir pro sr. Bang deixar assistirmos o show de drag do Hyuka ele vai reclamar? - Beomgyu indagou, divagando.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. Nem sei o que esperar dele exatamente - Yeonjun respondeu. - Com a CROWN ele pode ter ficado de boa porque você namora o Taehyun, mas imagina se pedirmos pra ficar assistindo show de todo mundo que conhecemos? Talvez ele ache bem ruim. Ainda mais que o bar tá sempre lotado até fechar.

\- Mesmo assim vou perguntar. Dependendo da resposta dele digo pra vocês pedirem - Beomgyu decidiu.

\- Quando o Taehyun vai dormir aqui? Tô sentindo falta dele - SooYoung perguntou.

\- Algum dia aleatório, a gente nunca combina essas coisas.

\- Às vezes lembro de quando ainda morava com meus pais - Yeonjun divagou. - Não existia isso de só decidir as coisas aleatoriamente.

\- Os meus sempre foram de boa nisso - Beomgyu comentou.

\- Os meus perguntavam se eu tinha hora pra voltar, caso eu demorasse muito - SooYoung lembrou.

\- Os meus perguntavam quem eu veria também. Principalmente quando vim pra Seul. A gente vive se arriscando porque a cidade é perigosa. Nem achava ruim quando a minha mãe perguntava muita coisa por isso.

\- Com razão, né. Acho que acaba sendo normal porque além de se importarem, ainda era uma época que eles eram responsáveis.

\- Acho que nem todo mundo entende isso - Beomgyu acrescentou.

\- Infelizmente - Yeonjun respondeu.

\- A gente podia ver The Rocky Horror Picture Show - SooYoung sugeriu.

\- Todo mês você quer rever esse musical - Yeonjun disse.

\- The Rocky Horror Picture Show está para SooYoung da mesma forma que Meninas Malvadas está para as gays que se acham a Regina George - Beomgyu fez o paralelo.

\- Eu amo os dois filmes, mas odeio como algumas pessoas usam Meninas Malvadas. Tipo querendo viver naquele filme. Só é legal de assistir exatamente porque não tá nele - Yeonjun comentou.

\- Talvez só gostem de tentar ser a Regina porque ela tinha o maior poder na escola. Aí vão pra faculdade fazer isso - Beomgyu opinou.

\- Provavelmente é isso mesmo. Não entendo pra que querer ser Regina George quando existe Frank N. Furter - SooYoung disse, inconformada.

Yeonjun deu risada da amiga. Não era todo mundo que conhecia ou gostava de musical.

Beomgyu colocou o filme na televisão enquanto Yeonjun pegava o celular pra ver as mensagens. Jinsoul e Hyuka estavam conversando no Mustang Kids sobre tipos de desenhos pra tatuagens. Ele já tinha reparado que Soobin mal havia respondido mensagem no grupo. Se os amigos dele o colocaram lá, provavelmente não havia discordado disso, mas mesmo assim Yeonjun só queria perguntar.

Ele abriu a conversa com Soobin e viu que tinha a mensagem dele avisando que tinha terminado de ler uma pesquisa sobre História da Psicologia.

_**Yeonjun:** quero te perguntar uma coisa_

_**Yeonjun:** se não quiser responder tudo bem_

_**Soobin:** ta bom_

_**Yeonjun:** por que você quase não fala no grupo?_

_**Soobin:** não sou bom em conversar em grupo assim, mas gosto de ler as conversas depois_

_**Soobin:** é interessante e gosto de observar as pessoas que são próximas a mim_

_**Yeonjun:** faz sentido_

_**Yeonjun:** ta fazendo o que?_

_**Soobin:** fumando na janela_

_**Soobin:** daqui a pouco vou escrever alguns acordes que tava pensando_

_**Soobin:** e você?_

_**Yeonjun:** tô vendo the rocky horror picture show_

_**Yeonjun:** já assistiu?_

_**Soobin:** acho que vi uma vez, é muito bom_

_**Yeonjun:** sempre assisto então acho que enjoei um pouco_

_**Yeonjun:** queria te agradecer de novo pelo hamburger e por ter me chamado pra ir com você_

_**Yeonjun:** gosto de ter esses momentos com você_

_**Soobin:** não precisa me agradecer por isso, eu só gosto muito de ficar próximo a você então acho que é meio normal acabar te chamando_

_**Yeonjun:** fico feliz por isso 🥺🥺🥺_

_**Yeonjun:** também gosto de ficar próximo a você_

_**Soobin:** se eu não puder passar muito tempo com você essa semana não precisa se preocupar_

_**Soobin:** tenho que fazer os trabalhos, fazer um cronograma para os tratamentos que os médicos passaram e fazer as coisas da banda_

_**Yeonjun:** você vai ter que fazer muito tratamento?_

_**Soobin:** é mais pra anemia_

_**Soobin:** parece que tem bastante vitamina faltando no meu organismo e tenho que diminuir um pouco a pimenta_

_**Soobin:** eu sentia um queimadinho no meu estômago, mas achava que era normal e ainda tem outras coisas que não deixaram meu estômago perfeito como deveria_

_**Ye** _ _**onjun:** é muito sério?_

_**Soobin:** não exatamente, é só uma coisinha que pode ser melhorada_

_**Yeonjun:** qualquer coisa me diz_

_**Soobin:** tudo bem_

_**Yeonjun:** vou voltar a prestar atenção no filme e cantar as músicas aqui_

_**Yeonjun:** já volto_

_**Soobin:** aproveita o filme_


	13. track 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de gatilho: citação de alcoolismo e ansiedade  
> Obs: o soobin tem opiniões que vão ser descontruídas ao longo da narrativa

Soobin estava grato pela conversa que teve com Hyuka de manhã e no início da tarde. Eles falaram sobre honestidade de assumir coisas.

Assumir o que sente e o que pensa, sem definir isso como algo bom ou ruim, apenas um fato. Essa honestidade de assumir também pode se estender a demonstrar porque - segundo Hyuka - é honesto deixar a pessoa saber o que te faz sentir. Se for ódio ou sentimentos ruins, seu amigo aconselhou a ficar mais no motivo dessas coisas trazerem esses sentimentos ruins. 

Talvez fosse bom também pensar no motivo de certas coisas fazerem bem. 

Soobin tinha começado a listar mentalmente os motivos das suas pessoas próximas lhe fazerem bem. A maioria tinha em comum o fato de existirem e só isso já ser o principal, mas pensando mais, Soobin notou o quanto cada um deles são pessoas únicas e que de alguma forma viram algo bom o suficiente nele pra ficarem por perto. Ele ainda não sabe exatamente o que viram, mas ta aprendendo a ficar feliz por isso. 

Soobin tentou ignorar a sua mente dizendo que era egoísta aceitar atrapalhar a vida de todo mundo. Não é fácil e esse pensamento não para, só que pelo menos tem os breves momentos de paz. Talvez um dia esse momentos ficassem menos breves. 

Ele ainda tinha outros problemas. Quando seu sono começava a aparecer, suas mãos tremiam levemente, seu corpo suava bastante e ele não conseguia respirar bem. As garrafas ainda estavam no guarda-roupas e quando parava um pouco, sua cabeça sempre voltava a pensar na bebida. 

Com o início do tratamento da anemia, ele não poderia beber de jeito nenhum. O problema é que lembrar disso deixa a vontade quase insuportável. 

Só que ele ainda tentava continuar. Fumava mais, se enchia de água e estava começando a comer com mais frequência também. Qualquer coisa que pudesse descontar essa sensação sem precisar usar alguém, ele estava fazendo. 

Por sorte - ou não - seus professores estavam passando muito trabalho grande e que precisava de muita pesquisa. Era mais fácil só entrar no modo automático e esperar que a sua mente desligasse de algumas coisas. 

Não é ótimo, mas ele sabe que se conseguir resistir, fica suportável. 

O resto da semana passou com vários cochilos e poucas horas de sono. Soobin estava tentando dar um tempo no chá pra talvez voltar a fazer mais efeito depois.

Ele não teve tempo de ver Yeonjun também, o que o deixava com vontade de ser um pouco impulsivo, mas o seu senso de responsabilidade com a vida acadêmica não permitia. 

Hyuka estava indo mais vezes dormir na sua república pra tentar ficar mais presente na vida do amigo e também pedir opinião sobre como quer fazer seu show. 

\- Eu discordo sobre isso de dublar - Taehyun comentou, enquanto estava largado no sofá e Soobin estava com as pernas cruzadas fumando um cigarro. - Tá perfeito, você tem presença de palco e essas coisas, o negócio é que conheço a sua voz quando canta e ela é inteiramente superior porque é _sua_. 

\- Você se sente desconfortável cantando em público? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Bastante. Eu cheguei a pensar em cantar porque aí seria como traduzir a música pra minha forma de cantar e meus sentimentos, mas não sei como vou me sentir cantando em público, então preferi me adaptar ao sentimento da música originalmente. 

\- Por que você não se monta e faz um canal onde posta covers? - Taehyun sugeriu. 

O rosto de Hyuka se iluminou e os olhos se alargaram. 

\- Essa é uma ótima ideia! 

\- Acho que pode funcionar e ajudar a ter mais segurança - Soobin concordou. 

\- Vou fazer isso então, mas esse primeiro show vou dublar mesmo. Acho que não tenho condições de fazer diferente na minha estreia - Soobin acenou, concordando. - Agora, vocês acham que qual peruca é melhor? 

Ele pegou o celular no bolso da calça e mostrou a foto de uma azul que tinha um degradê claro indo pro mais escuro e uma outra arco-íris. 

\- Qual é a roupa? - Soobin perguntou. 

Hyuka passou um pouco as fotos e mostrou uma roupa preta com algumas partes de couro sintético. Era como se fosse um macacão curto e tinha uma saia que cobria apenas até as laterais, deixando a parte da frente aberta. 

\- Acho que a azul vai combinar mais. Não sei se a peruca arco-íris combinaria com The Edge Of Glory e as outras músicas que você escolheu - Soobin opinou. 

\- Concordo com ele - Taehyun disse. 

\- Ok, azul então - Hyuka balançou a cabeça, olhando a foto satisfeito. 

\- Ainda bem que tá ficando mais frio. Essa roupa parece ser quente - Soobin comentou. 

\- Quando encomendei pra Hyunjin ela me disse que mesmo sendo uma roupa curta, esquentaria bastante. Ela me mostrou uns tecidos que poderiam ser semelhantes, ainda preferi esse mesmo. Fica bem mais bonito. 

\- Vocês tem outras roupas planejadas? - Taehyun quis saber. 

Hyuka sentou no sofá com eles já que terminou de mostrar como estava planejando se apresentar. 

\- Temos algumas que ainda não saíram do desenho. Hyunjin às vezes parece mais animada do que eu. 

\- Ela me disse que sempre quis fazer alguma coisa mais diferente e têm acompanhado drags faz um tempo - Soobin comentou. 

\- Eu admiro muito a Hyunjin - Taehyun começou a dizer. - Tem vários estilistas que trabalham de jeitos diferentes, mas a maioria prefere fazer algo unicamente deles. A Hyunjin não se sente desconfortável tentando entender a arte da outra pessoa e conectar com a dela. Como quando fez as roupas pra banda. Foi perfeito. 

Soobin sorriu, orgulhoso da irmã mais velha. 

\- Ela merece todo o reconhecimento do mundo - Hyuka disse. - Se alguém tentar boicotar por racismo a gente se junta e derruba eles. 

A Hyunjin Protect Squad concordou com a ideia, dando risada. 

Estava na hora de Soobin comer alguma coisa e ir dormir. 

Era a primeira vez nessa semana que ele dava uma pausa dos estudos depois da terça que ficou um pouco com Yeonjun. 

\- Vou esquentar o caldo verde - Taehyun avisou, indo pra cozinha. 

\- E eu vou arrumar meu colchonete - Hyuka levantou, bagunçando o cabelo de Soobin. 

O de cabelos azuis tinha acabado um cigarro e considerou se fumava mais um ou tentava dormir sem. Resolveu arriscar. Ele já estava tentando tantas coisas. 

Nesses dias que antecederam o seu início da terapia - que será no dia seguinte, ou no mesmo dia se considerar que havia passado de meia-noite -, a coisa que ele mais tentou colocar na sua cabeça foi tentar. 

Ele tentaria melhorar, diminuir o cigarro os poucos, tirar notas boas, se sentir vivo, dormir melhor, aproveitar mais o presente. Ainda estava tentando saber como faria isso.

Também tem tentado se preparar pra todas as vezes que falhar nas tentativas. A maioria das tentativas são falhas e ele precisa aprender a não se odiar por isso. Infelizmente, esse era o seu maior obstáculo. 

Pegando o celular, Soobin ficou olhando as mensagens no _Mustang Kids_ , com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele gosta de ficar observar seus amigos interagindo e se dando tão bem. Agora, eles estavam em um debate profundo sobre Avatar. Soobin nunca tinha assistido o desenho ou visto os filmes, mas mesmo perdido, gostou de ler. Taehyun e Hyuka provavelmente estavam fazendo as suas coisas respondendo as mensagens. 

Hyuka voltou pra sala, digitando no celular provando que a teoria estava certa. Enquanto isso, Soobin abriu a suas mensagens com Yeonjun. 

_**Yeonjun:** eu vou fazer um abaixo-assinado pra banir trabalho em grupo  _

_**Soobin:** quero ser o primeiro a assinar _

_**Yeonjun:** obrigado, sua ajuda seria perfeita _

_**Yeonjun:** eu tô até cansado de dizer que não aguento mais gente irresponsável.  _

_**Yeonjun:** aí eu e a vivi gastamos mais tempo ainda nos trabalhos porque temos que consertar erro dos outros e ainda chamar atenção  _

_**Yeonjun:** porra que ódio _

_**Soobin:** quanto mais tempo você gasta nisso, significa que tá mais perto de acabar _

_**Soobin:** não impede de se sentir sufocado ou cansado, mas é alguma coisa _

_**Yeonjun:** obrigado _

_**Yeonjun:** tava irritado demais pra pensar logicamente _

_**Soobin:** de n _ _ ada _

_**Yeonjun:** você vai no poppin’ star ver o show do hyuka?  _

_**Soobin:** vou _

_**Yeonjun:** vou demorar mais na hora de te atender pra ver mais do show  _

_**Soobin:** o sr. bang nao deixou você assistir?  _

_**Yeonjun:** ele disse que só deixa se for pedido do artista _

_**Yeonjun:** e nem pense e dizer isso pro hyuka _

_**Yeonjun:** vou ficar puto com você _

_ Soobin: mas o hyuka ajudaria _

_**Yeonjun:** eu sei, mas deixa assim mesmo _

_**Yeonjun:** vou fazer a revisão da parte escrita de um trabalho aqui _

_**Yeonjun:** acho que não termino antes de você dormir, então dorme bem 💙 _

_**Soobin:** obrigado, você tambem _

_**Soobin:** não pega o peso de tudo, tem outras pessoas no grupo que podem te ajudar _

_**Yeonjun:** vou tentar  _

\- Como ta indo isso de fazer o que eu aconselhei? - Hyuka perguntou. 

\- Acho que quanto mais demonstro, vou aprendendo a não deixar a minha própria cabeça me travar. Não sei até quando vou conseguir. 

\- Deixa esse problema pro Soobin do futuro. Agora o máximo que você pode fazer é se tratar bem no presente. 

Soobin tinha levado o debate sobre passado, presente e futuro tanto para Hyuka, quanto pra Taehyun. Em vários momentos, ele se via divagando sobre isso novamente. 

Ele não respondeu o amigo, se perdendo um pouco dentro da própria cabeça. Talvez devesse tentar dormir mais. 

\- Podem pegar lá - Taehyun disse, aparecendo na sala segurando o seu prato cheio de caldo verde. 

\- Eu não sei pra que vocês tem mesa se só comem na sala - Hyuka observou, indo pegar a sua poção. 

Soobin ainda esperou que ele voltasse pra ir. Ele voltou, com o prato cheio e pegou uma almofada pra apoiar. Eles comeram em silêncio e o caldo quentinho era perfeito para essa mudança de temperatura entre o outono e inverno. Isso lembrava a Soobin que as suas férias estavam chegando novamente. Isso significava mais tempo pra se dedicar a música, mas também mais tempo perdido na própria cabeça. Era algo bom ao mesmo tempo que poderia ser ruim. 

Soobin sempre acaba preso nesses dois extremos. 

Eles comeram caldo verde até ficarem cheios e nem conseguirem levantar do sofá pra levar os protos sujos pra cozinha. 

Soobin pensou que poderia dormir agora, sua cabeça estava naquela leseira pós comer algo muito bom, mas sabia que ela ia embora assim que escovasse os dentes. Ele não sabe porquê, mas sempre acaba ficando mais acordado depois de fazer isso. 

Hyuka decidiu colocar a televisão em um canal que tava passando reprise de um programa de trainees. Taehyun levou os pratos pra cozinha e disse que ia deixar para Soobin lavar amanhã, que concordou. 

Sentindo o sono chegando aos poucos, Soobin só apagou ali. 

  
  
  
•  
  
  
  


Acordando odiando não ter escovado os dentes antes de dormir, Soobin também não culpou os amigos por não terem lhe acordado. Eles sabem perfeitamente bem do seu problema de dormir, então era de se esperar que o deixassem aproveitar quando o sono veio sem muito esforço. 

Hyuka se despediu, indo pro estúdio atender uma pessoa que estava marcada pra tarde. Soobin lavou a louça suja do dia anterior enquanto Taehyun estudava como encaixaria todos os nutrientes que Soobin precisa na dieta nova. 

Soobin tinha dito que ele não precisaria perder tanto tempo nisso, mas Taehyun disse que não ligava e era uma boa forma de relaxar. 

Ele acabou decidindo colocar beterraba no arroz e um ensopado de inhame com feijão branco. Só de escutar isso, Soobin já queria almoçar logo. 

\- Beomgyu não vem aqui hoje? - Soobin perguntou, sentando na mesa depois de terminar a arrumação da cozinha. 

\- Ele tem um monte de trabalho pra fazer e eu também. Dependendo do dia a gente até fica junto fazemos, mas hoje só estamos completamente sem energia pra sair de casa pra isso. Quero ficar aqui quietinho e ele quer ficar na dele da mesma forma - deu de ombros. - Durante a semana ele deve dormir aqui depois da aula. 

\- Essas semanas de mais trabalhos e provas sempre deixam a gente esgotado pra qualquer coisa - Soobin comentou. - O bom é que vocês se entendem nisso. 

\- Tem coisa que a gente nem precisa falar, só entendemos e é isso. Beomgyu é a melhor pessoa que eu poderia ter me apaixonado - disse, enquanto refoga o alho e sorri lembrando do namorado. 

\- Ainda mais com todo esse padrão de relacionamento que as pessoas acreditam que devem seguir. 

\- É aquele negócio de pensamento de manada, né? Yeonjun tava falando sobre isso esses dias. Ele a SooYoung falam tanto de filosofia que às vezes fico meio perdido, mesmo gostando do assunto. 

\- Deve ser interessante de escutar. 

\- Você pode ir mais vezes lá e ficar escutando, se quiser. Duvido que algum deles ache ruim, muito pelo contrário - colocou o arroz com beterraba, misturando com sal antes de colocar a água quente. 

\- Não quero ficar incomodando. 

Taehyun parou, analisando Soobin por alguns segundos. 

\- Eles gostam de você. Beomgyu te acha incrível e os olhos do Yeonjun quase viram corações só de olhar pra você. Duvido muito que a SooYoung achasse que você tá se intrometendo na rotina deles, se é isso que tá preocupado. 

Talvez Soobin fosse transparente demais ou Taehyun só era muito bom em entender as pessoas. 

\- Eu sei que eles não vão recusar se eu passar a ficar indo mais tempo pra lá, só que quando ficarem cansados de mim talvez fiquem sem saber como dizer isso - Soobin argumentou. 

\- Eu acho que a sua auto sabotagem tá te fazendo ignorar completamente como eles são, pra aí poder confirmar algum pensamento ruim sobre si mesmo. Talvez se você fosse mais lá tentaria analisar as coisas mais pelo lado lógico - disse, casualmente. 

\- Por enquanto ainda acho que não consigo - disse, por fim, sem tentar enfeitar o pavão. 

\- Agora essa sim é uma resposta honesta e justa. Mais rápido do que tentar achar uma justificativa, não é? 

\- É, mas ainda preciso dessas justificativas dentro da minha cabeça - Soobin complementou. 

\- Importante conseguir identificar isso - Soobin deu um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Acho que sim. Vou pro quarto escrever mais algumas coisas dos trabalhos - avisou, já levantando. 

\- Enquanto isso eu vou fazer meus trabalhos aqui na cozinha mesmo. Te aviso quando a comida tiver pronta. 

  
  
  
•  
  
  
  
  


Soobin fumava um cigarro enquanto voltava pra casa, de noite, depois de sair da sua primeira sessão de terapia. O ensaio da banda tinha até acabado mais cedo para que pudesse ir. 

Tinha sido bom. Ele conseguiu ser mais aberto do que achava que conseguiria. Ela deixou claro que existem remédios mais naturais pra acalmar. Não faz dormir, mas é basicamente o que o chá faz, demorando pra parar de fazer efeito e raramente causa algum tipo de dependência. 

O problema é que não confiava muito em si mesmo pra não criar dependências agora. O comprimido poderia não ser feito com substâncias que viciam, mas a sua mente ainda podia viciar na sensação. 

Talvez só estivesse pensando demais. Agora ele entende que anda fazendo isso como uma forma de se punir. 

Seu início com a bebida poderia ter sido pra fugir de alguns sentimentos, mas repensando tudo isso parecia que depois de um tempo se tornou mais uma coisa pra se fazer mal. É um comportamento autodestrutivo que nem sempre aparece com marcas no corpo, mas existe e também é perigoso. 

Eles combinaram que ele teria mais 2 sessões durante a semana, de manhã. Soobin sabia que assim mal teria tempo pra viver até as férias, e tinha esperança de ficar cansado o suficiente pra ter mais facilidade de dormir. 

Pelo menos agora que algumas matérias estavam passando as primeiras provas poderia passar algum tempo no pátio e aproveitar para ver os seus amigos. 

A terapeuta tinha achado boa a ideia de Hyuka pra Soobin se expressar mais, frisando sempre que ele deve apenas fazer quando e como se sentir seguro e confortável. As coisas devem ser feitas com cuidado, não é porque ele não ta chegando com dois pés na porta e soltando absolutamente tudo o que sente, que é está demonstrando de forma menos válida. 

Para Soobin demonstrar mais é verbalizar mais. Ao mesmo tempo que às vezes só se perde admirando as pessoas que tem a sua volta e por isso só acena e concorda, verbalizar mais está ligado a aceitar que a outra pessoa tem interesse na sua opinião e em lhe escutar. Aceitar isso o ajuda a aceitar em alguns momentos que seus amigos gostam de si tanto quanto ele gosta deles. Não é uma conclusão que permanece firme em todos momentos, mas certeza absoluta de algo é realmente bom? Se tiver completa certeza de tudo as chances de estar disposto a destruir elas é minúscula. 

Agora, ele tá repensando completamente como a sua cabeça funcionava antes. Ele tinha várias certezas. Péssimas certezas e sentimentos sobre si mesmo. As aulas de Filosofia trouxeram algumas teorias que o fizeram ver que de certa forma, aquilo tinha muito sentido. Foi involuntário como, aos poucos, ele tentava não focar tanto nos pensamentos sobre não merecer as pessoas na sua vida. Obviamente, esses pensamentos existiam, mas não o paravam como antes. 

Previamente, era comum que em alguns dias ele só evitasse seus amigos pra dar uma chance de notarem o quanto ele é dispensável e não fazia diferença. Nessas últimas semanas, esse comportamento não havia se repetido, quando ficou atolado em coisas pra fazer e acabou não tendo muito tempo foi algo involuntário. Ainda sim, via uma pequena mudança ali que é significativa. 

Talvez ele estivesse construindo um passado que não fosse tão pesado de carregar no futuro. 

Ainda assim, aquela só tinha sido a primeira consulta e ele ainda tinha começado a destruir suas próprias certezas a pouco tempo. Ainda tinha muito o que fazer por si mesmo. 

A terapeuta indagou se Soobin já havia pensado em frequentar grupo de alcoólatras que estavam tentando largar o vício. Ele já havia pensado nisso, mas também pensou que talvez possa escutar algum depoimento lá que possa ser algum gatilho pra si, sem contar que nunca encontrou muito conforto verbalizando essas coisas pra desconhecidos. Ele demora pra se abrir e ainda evita falar com muitas pessoas. 

Uma coisa boa é que mesmo sentindo falta da bebida, havia momentos que conseguia lidar ok. Ele também sabe que mesmo passando muito tempo, ele ainda vai ter que aprender a ficar com a guarda sempre levantada no assunto “bebida”. 

Soobin não falou da sua família nessa sessão e até achou bom. Era um assunto que ele precisaria desfazer alguns pontos até chegar no nó principal da mesma forma que roupas são descosturadas. 

Ele chegou em casa, indo direto pro seu quarto. Soobin precisa ficar no seu lugar mais seguro do mundo depois de ter se exposto bem mais do que já pensou em se expor alguma vez na vida, mesmo que fosse pra uma profissional em terapia. 

Ao mesmo tempo que queria ficar sozinho, queria escutar alguém falando, só pra se distrair mesmo. 

Indo pra cozinha rapidamente pra pegar água e esquentar alguma comida, ele voltou pro quarto, se alimentando e tomando uma das vitaminas que precisava. 

Sua mente fez questão de lembrar das garrafas que ainda existem no seu guarda-roupas, mas ele continuou comendo. 

Pra parar de se sentir tão nervoso, Soobin pegou um dos textos que precisa ler e ficou na sala, colocando uma distância entre si e o seu armário. 

Taehyun chegou muito tempo depois, se jogando ao seu lado, em silêncio. Permaneceu assim até ir tomar banho e voltar, ficando ao lado de Soobin digitando algo no notebook. O barulho o fez relaxar consideravelmente, junto com um suspiro só pra tirar a tensão dos seus músculos. 

\- Posso ligar a televisão? - perguntou pra Taehyun, que estava com uma cara concentrada e só balançou a cabeça, aceitando. 

Ele colocou em um canal de notícias, deixando o som um tanto mais baixo. 

Então Soobin notou que o som das falas dos repórteres de fundo, sempre no mesmo ritmo e tom tinha um efeito de fazer a sua cabeça parecer menos cheia de coisa. 

Talvez… poderia tentar dormir escutando um podcast jornalístico. 

Ficando mais animado por talvez ter achado algo que pode ajudar a ter menos dificuldade de dormir, Soobin voltou para o seu texto. 

Ele só notou o quanto estava tarde quando Taehyun se despediu dando boa noite. 

Soobin ainda ficou boas horas com os textos, trabalhos e alguns versos de música antes de testar colocar o podcast. Ele tentou ficar imaginando como se estivesse vendo televisão, focado apenas nisso. Sua mente ainda tentava desviar o foco pra outras coisas como ficar se culpando por coisas do passado que lhe causavam ansiedade, mas com bons minutos tentando reacostumar sua cabeça, ele caiu no sono. 

  
  
  
•  
  
  
  
  


\- Ficou fodidamente bom - Jinsoul decretou. - A gente é bom pra caralho, mas o Soobin conseguir colocar tanto sentimento assim faz a gente ser melhor ainda. 

Eles tinham gravado algumas músicas. Agora estavam revisando como ficou. 

\- Concordo. Parece que toda vez fica mais intenso nisso - Jungeun acrescentou. - E olha que eu já considerava ele o auge da intensidade na hora de cantar. 

Soobin dava um pequeno sorriso, olhando para o chão que estavam sentados. 

\- É perfeito porque temos um vocalista que sempre vai entregar o sentimento que a música passa mesmo não sendo algo pessoal. Nem todo mundo consegue fazer isso - Taehyun disse. 

\- Ok, vamos falar de outra coisa - Soobin quis mudar de assunto. - A gente ainda tem que gravar o cover de Wicked Games hoje. 

\- Vocês acham que é melhor gravar antes de parar pra comer? - Jinsoul perguntou. 

\- Acho que sim. Aí quando pararmos pra comer ficamos relaxando e atoa - Jungeun disse. 

Taehyun e Soobin concordaram, já levantando do chão que estavam largos analisando a gravação. 

Indo para os seus lugares, não demorou muito pra gravarem. Eles já tinham um sistema de ir montando como e que tom colocar nas palavras e raramente erram no instrumental. Soobin se deixava levar e essa dinâmica nunca tinha dado um resultado abaixo de ótimo, então só seguiam. 

Em pouco tempo, tudo já estava feito. O pai de Jinsoul tinha viajado essa semana para um mês de palestras. A primeira semana seria nos Estados Unidos, a segunda em Paris e as duas últimas, na Inglaterra. Era algo sobre a diferença de culturas, línguas e como elas afetam e demonstram algo sobre a sua sociedade, também teriam trabalhos novos sendo apresentados. Tem mais coisa, mas Soobin não prestou atenção em tudo. 

Eles pediram Yakissoba, bastante sushi e Jinsoul faria suco com o que tivesse, já que Soobin deve evitar refrigerantes. 

Na sala, Jungeun conectou a caixa de som ao celular, colocando _A Night at the Opera_ do Queen pra tocar. 

\- Faz tanto tempo que não escutava isso - Soobin comentou, apoiando a cabeça no sofá. 

\- Também. Deu vontade de colocar agora. 

\- Eu escuto poucas músicas do Queen - Taehyun se analisou. - Só agora que tô notando isso. 

\- Não é o seu gosto? - Jungeun perguntou. 

\- Na verdade até é, não sei o motivo mesmo. Às vezes não sou bom em colocar novos artistas na minha rotina, só quando vicio muito em alguma música. 

\- Eu sou assim quando não entendo o artista - Soobin disse. - A mensagem que ele quer passar, essas coisas. Pode não ser o significado que coloco nelas, ainda quero entender como o artista queria se expressar ali. Se eu não entender o artista e a arte, não consigo me apegar. 

\- Sou um pouco assim também - Jinsoul disse, vindo da cozinha. - Às vezes escuto essas músicas mais farofas, mas nem sempre. 

\- Meio impossível nunca escutar farofa - Jungeun disse. - Eu tenho escutado cada vez mais tudo. Tô começando a escutar músicas francesa e sem saber por que não procurei antes. 

\- Às vezes a gente descobre coisas que podem agradar depois de muito tempo - Taehyun comentou. - Yeonjun sempre comenta que se você tá vivo então sempre pode encontrar coisas novas. Vivo no sentido de estar vivendo, não no sentido de ta vivo e ser só uma coisa manipulável. 

\- Então acho que tô muito viva. Tem umas coisas que queria perguntar pra vocês - Jungeun estava sentada de lado no chão também, apoiando o braço no sofá. 

Taehyun ficou no estofado junto com Jinsoul. 

Todos olhavam atentamente para ela. 

\- Existe alguma coisa que diz sobre ter algum período de descoberta? Da orientação sexual, no caso. 

\- Não. Não existe nenhum estudo ou qualquer coisa que defina isso - Soobin respondeu. - Cada um tem um jeito ou tempo de se descobrir da mesma forma que cada um tem uma personalidade. É bem pessoal. 

\- Então interesses além do eu julgava ser o único que tinha podem aparecer?

\- Você tá tendo interesse por alguém que não é homem cis ou trans? - Jinsoul foi direta. 

\- Acho que sim. Vocês sabem que eu demoro pra ter interesse pelas pessoas. Vocês foram os poucos que nunca criticaram essa minha demora de sentir algum interesse porque todo mundo acredita que se não tem interesse logo no início então quer dizer que demorou pra notar ou que tá só usando a pessoa. Aí nessas últimas vezes que conversei com a Haseul parece que só foi surgindo esse interesse por ela sem ser amizade. Aí eu me senti meio perdida porque a maioria das pessoas que já conheci descobriram a orientação sexual tipo, na adolescência, ou até antes - Jungeun explicou. 

\- Acho que é importante que você tenha seu tempo - Taehyun começou a dizer. - Eu sei que muita gente não fala disso, mas não tem nenhum problema demorar pra se descobrir, até se você se descobrisse aos 80 anos taria tudo ok. É que às vezes acabam querendo definir coisas cedo ou até mesmo tirar a pessoa do armário rápido. Cada um tem seu tempo em cada coisa e deveriam falar mais sobre, assim as pessoas ficariam menos desconfortáveis quando achassem algo novo sobre si depois dessa epoca da adolescência. 

\- Isso de que a idade da descoberta é a adolescência é uma merda bem burra, como o Taehyun comentou que o Yeonjun diz, qualquer idade é a idade de descoberta de algo novo e isso pode ser qualquer coisa - Jinsoul expressou a sua opinião. 

\- Tempo também é relativo - Soobin acrescentou. - É muito difícil entender isso enquanto a sociedade tá o tempo todo definindo o que devemos estar fazendo ou o que devemos ter em certa idade. Isso não existe e nem tem lógica, mesmo que tentem te convencer que sim. 

\- Então não tem problema eu tá descobrindo agora que não sou hétero? Não preciso me definir como bi ou pan? Ou descobrir que talvez sempre fui lésbica e não notei? - Jungeun parecia estar mais aliviada, com um brilho um tanto feliz no olhar. 

\- Amiga, sinceramente, se você morrer sem definir isso é bem foda-se, sabe? - Jinsoul começou a responder. - Você tá gostando da Haseul agora e é isso que importa. Se você não quiser definir, tudo ok. Se quiser definir e no futuro descobrir que na verdade não era o que tinha achado, tá ok também. O importante é você entender como se sente no momento e ser honesta com si mesma, não tem muita coisa importante além disso. 

\- Ela pode achar ruim, não pode? - A preocupação voltou. 

\- Qualquer um pode achar qualquer coisa ruim, mas o que ela achar dificilmente vai ser algo que te define. A opinião de alguém sempre diz algo sobre ela, nunca sobre o objeto que causou a opinião - Soobin respondeu simplesmente. - Pode ser algo encaixado pra artes, mas diz muito sobre todo o resto também. 

Jungeun moveu a cabeça, acenando. 

\- Obrigada por isso. Eu precisava escutar opiniões de fora da minha cabeça. Fiquei bem presa nessas questões. 

Taehyun sorriu. 

\- Ficamos felizes por ajudarmos. 

Soobin se jogou pro lado, deitando no colo de Jungeun. 

\- Cara, eu ainda não parei de rir do jeito que aquele cara tentou convencer a gente a ir pra aquele país troço fazer show - Jinsoul lembrou, dando risada.

Essa semana um dono de um bar bem conhecido em Nova York mandou mensagem pra banda oferecendo 10 mil pra eles fazerem 3 dias de show no seu estabelecimento.

\- Como se a gente fosse ajudar a americano com síndrome de divindade a ganhar um status maior - Jungeun disse, dando risada. 

\- Não, o pior é que ele ainda falou com a gente como se fizesse um favor. Dez mil nem é a metade que o Poppin’ Star pagou pra gente e nem precisamos ir pra um lugar cheio de americano - Jinsoul acrescentou. - A gente pode ter muito problema aqui também, mas pelo menos são problemas que a gente já tem aprendido a lidar desde sempre e podemos bater de frente com vários deles. 

\- E depois nos escondermos no nosso quarto e relaxar por estarmos em casa - Soobin acrescentou. 

\- Isso de poder voltar pra casa e ter paz com pessoas que nos entendem é sempre o que mais importa nas minhas decisões - Taehyun comentou. - Se não puder me isolar em algum lugar familiar ou que me dá uma paz já prefiro evitar. Fazer História não me ajuda em nada a simpatizar mais com aquele país. 

\- Bong JoonHo nunca errou - Soobin falou. 

\- Ele é maior que Karl Marx - Jinsoul disse, fazendo todos concordarem. 

\- Ah! Lembrei de uma coisa - Jungeun pronunciou. - Você e a SooYoung tavam flertando no sério ou era zoando?

\- Era no sério. A gente já até ficou. Conversamos sobre bastante coisa, é bem fácil conversar com ela. 

\- Aquela garota que você tava ficando ainda tá pensando no que vai fazer? - Taehyun lembrou. 

Jinsoul tinha ficado com uma garota do seu curso que sempre teve uma quedinha. Essa garota começou a falar como queria continuar, mas estava em um momento complicado e que precisava decidir algumas coisas antes. Não especificou muito além disso. 

Jinsoul deu de ombros. 

\- A gente tem conversado sempre e deixo ela decidir se vai me contar algo ou não. Ela sempre quer que a gente fique, só que assim, eu não entendi direito o que ela quer. Eu não ligo de ficar só por ficar, mas como ela logo começou a ficar falando sobre ter que decidir algumas coisas achei que era importante fazer isso antes de continuarmos ficando. Vocês sabem que eu não sigo muito padrão. Se tiver que ter relação poligâmica tenho, se for monogâmica também tá bom, se não for nada definido também me importa bem pouco. Acho que sou bem versátil nisso e eu disse isso pra ela. Só não quero sentir que tô desrespeitando o espaço de alguém. Se ela precisa decidir alguma coisa, seja lá o que for, - moveu os ombros novamente - não poderia me afetar menos. Fica parecendo que talvez ela não acredita muito no que disse se não tá seguindo. 

\- Acho que é bom respeitar o que ela diz do jeito que você tá fazendo - Taehyun começou a dizer. - A gente cresce numa sociedade que tá sempre ensinando que as pessoas não dizem o que elas querem dizer, mas ser claro e respeitar o que é dito é o mínimo pra não ter uma relação abusiva. 

\- Essas coisas me deixam bem cansada às vezes - Jungeun comentou. - Fico tão exausta de acreditarem que tudo é um jogo de adivinhação. 

\- O máximo que a gente pode fazer é evitar agir assim, eu acho - Jinsoul respondeu. - E se recusar a cair num jogo desse, independentemente se gosta da pessoa ou não. 

A comida não demorou muito pra chegar e Taehyun e Jinsoul tiveram que obrigar Soobin a sentar pra comer. Por ele, continuaria deitado. Eles ainda desenvolveram algumas composições antes de Soobin e Taehyun irem pra casa. Jungeun vai ficar na casa de Jinsoul por preguiça de ir pra sua. 

Taehyun não ficou muito tempo em casa também. Ele encontraria Hyuka no Poppin’ Star pra aproveitar o show de dança que teria e ver o namorado. Por isso, Soobin viu o amigo passar completamente arrumado e com um batom marrom escuro. Ficou uma vibe meio punk com o cabelo verde. Ele também estava com uma das blusas feitas por Beomgyu. Essa é preta com “CROWN” escrito no centro em um tom de bronze, com letras das músicas da banda por todo o lado. Era uma das que Jungeun tinha comentado que sempre perguntavam se a banda iria vender. No final, nem a própria banda tem, é um produto exclusivo de Taehyun. Beomgyu tinha dito que quando tivesse tempo faria para os 4, mas esse período tá bagunçado e corrido pra todo mundo. 

Soobin ficou sozinho, mais uma vez se afogando nos trabalhos e fumando. Pegando o celular, ele olhou as mensagens no Mustang Kids por um tempo antes de responder Yeonjun. 

_**Yeonjun:** queria fugir  _

_**Yeonjun:** fazer qualquer coisa pra me relaxar _

_**Yeonjun:** não ta dando _

_**Soobin:** também queria _

_**Soobin:** eu até te chamaria pra fugir comigo, mas você tem que trabalhar  _

_**Yeonjun:** me chama em um dia que eu não precise trabalhar _

_**Yeonjun:** posso te fazer uma pergunta?  _

_**Soobin:** o que você quiser _

_**Yeonjun:** você chega a ver as mensagens no grupo?  _

_**Yeonjun:** fico com medo de você se sentir desconfortável de alguma forma _

_**Soobin:** gosto de ver vocês conversando _

_**Soobin:** quando abro a conversa o assunto já mudou e não quero fazer todo mundo voltar nele, então fico satisfeito de só ficar olhando a conversa de vocês  _

_**Yeonjun:** você não tá se sentindo excluído nem nada, né?  _

_**Soobin:** não  _

_**Yeonjun:** então tá bom _

_**Yeonjun:** vou voltar pro atendimento agora _

_**Yeonjun:** até depois 💙 _

_**Soobin:** at _ _ é 💙 _

  
  
  
•  
  
  


Essa terça tinha sido um dia ótimo. Mesmo tendo que almoçar um pouco mais cedo pra ter uma consulta na terapeuta antes de ir pra aula de Filosofia, Soobin não se sentia muito cansado - talvez pelo monte de café extra-forte, mas isso não passou pela sua cabeça.

Na consulta eles falaram bastante dos amigos de Soobin. Ele sabe que essa estratégia de ir falando aos poucos, como se passasse camadas até chegar no que mais afeta o emocional dele, era uma boa e talvez causasse um choque menor quando finalmente falasse tudo sobre os seus pais. Pelo menos era como Soobin também achava que funcionaria melhor pra ele. Inclusive, comentou isso com a terapeuta. 

Ele contou também sobre ter descoberto que talvez ficar escutando notícias faça ser um pouco menos difícil de dormir. Ainda tinham momentos em que estava quase inconsciente e a sua mente o acordava, fazendo-o sentir ansiedade, mas parecia menos intenso. Obviamente, foi falado sobre como essas coisas não funcionam perfeitamente de uma hora pra outra, mas que era um bom começo descobrir agora e tentar manter na rotina, substituindo algo anterior que o fazia mal. Óbvio que tentar parar de consumir algo que a sua mente criou dependência ainda estando na mesma rotina que causava algum tipo de sufoco não era a forma mais fácil, tanto é que existem clínicas especializadas em tirar as pessoas dessa rotina para que tratassem do vício de uma forma melhor. Soobin ainda não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou ruim, mas estava pensando em talvez ver algo para as suas férias. Algumas não forçam um tratamento em grupo e parecia que não seria péssimo pelo menos tentar.

Soobin sabe que o tiraria completamente da sua zona de conforto, como o deixar longe do seu lugar mais seguro do mundo - seu quarto - e as reuniões da banda provavelmente seria na sala de visita da clínica, mas seria ruim tentar isso por pelo menos 2 ou 3 semanas? Talvez 2 ou 3 meses? A cada dia que passa ele só tem aberto mais a sua mente pra tratamentos, talvez por aceitar que, realmente, tem um vício. É estranho notar que sempre soube que dependia de uma substância, mas se anestesiava o suficiente pra não pensar demais nisso. 

Pra somar com isso, a aula de Filosofia tinha sido sobre vazio existencial e durou 4 horas inteiras. 

Soobin quer muito melhorar e finalmente poder ver a sua mãe de novo, sem ficar se culpando ou se sentindo mal.

Agora, Soobin estava sozinho no seu quarto pensando em talvez fazer uma coisa bem impulsiva.

Yeonjun e Vivi até tinham ido na aula de Filosofia desta tarde, mas ficaram terminando o trabalho para entregarem de noite. Soobin só ficou fazendo as anotações da aula pra depois passar pros amigos e observando Yeonjun concentrado. O mais velho ficava bem bonito assim, só que Sobin ainda estava incomodado com o quanto ele parecia exausto e pressionado. 

Enquanto saiam da aula, Vivi comentou como poderia ser bom pra ele sair andando e procurando algum rolê como nos primeiros períodos. Yeonjun disse, em tom cansado que isso só era legal quando tinha alguém pra ir com ele e todos os seus amigos estavam cansados ou fazendo algum trabalho. Foi nessa hora que Vivi olhou para Soobin e ele sabia exatamente o que ela quis dizer, mesmo sem palavras. 

Soobin já havia terminado o último trabalho antes de ir pra aula de Filosofia. Ele tinha se enchido tanto de coisa pra fazer na semana anterior exatamente pra terminar tudo mais rápido. Claro que ser um trabalho só dele ajudava muito. Trabalhos em grupo sempre tendem a demorar mais. 

Sozinho no quarto escuro e fumando um cigarro, ele ficou pensando se deveria chamar Yeonjun pra sair e descobrir como o seu amigo fazia nos primeiros períodos. Em um momento, ele pensou sobre o aumento de audiência que a CROWN tem tido. Torcendo pra que se alguém o parar, seja educado e não invada muito o seu espaço, ele decidiu que valia a pena arriscar. Talvez não ficasse se sentindo muito sufocado, Yeonjun tem um jeito de conseguir distraí-lo dessas coisas mesmo sem ter intensão. 

Olhando pro celular como se ele mordesse, Soobin chegou a conclusão que mandaria uma mensagem, se Yeonjun não pudesse ou quisesse pelo menos não ficaria pensando como teria sido se tivesse arriscado.

_**Soobin:** eu terminei todos os meus trabalho e tô lembrando do que você e vivi comentaram no final da aula _

_**Soobin:** se você quiser posso sair com você, sei que não sou a companhia mais divertida do mundo, então se não quiser tá tudo bem _

_**Yeonjun:** tá brincando???? _

_**Yeonjun:** já tô mudando de roupa _

_**Yeonjun:** vou passar aí, é mais próximo das ruas que às vezes têm alguma coisa interessante _

_**Soobin:** não esquece de se agasalhar bem, têm ficado mais frio _

_**Yeonjun:** oookk _

E foi simples assim.

Soobin pego suas peças de roupas - todas da cor preta - e ficou feliz por já ter tomado banho assim que chegou em casa, pelo menos agora não precisaria tomar banho em cima da hora.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de água, sua identidade e cartão colocando junto com as chaves no bolso do moletom de dentro. Seria mais difícil perder o que estava naquele bolso. Por cima, ele pegou a jaqueta de íris negra que tem gostado de usar nos últimos dias. Ele achava o tom de jeans acinzentado dessa jaqueta bem bonito. O celular ficou no bolso do outro lado. 

O interfone tocou quando Soobin já tinha terminado de colocar as botas escuras, lavar as mãos e escovar os dentes. Passando o perfume rapidinho, ele saiu. 

Estava menos frio do que ele esperava e tudo estava completamente vazio. 

Yeonjun estava cm o boné branco e jaqueta de couro sintético. Do seu lado, tinha uma bolsa preta que colocava cruzando o seus ombros. Quando olhou para Soobin e sorriu, o mais alto sentiu como se só quisesse beijá-lo. A boca de Yeonjun estava com um brilho bem leve de hidratante labial e parecia ser de um tom um pouquinho mais avermelhado que a sua boca normalmente é. 

Sorrindo enquanto Soobin tranca o portão, ele disse: 

\- Hoje é o melhor dia pra sair. Paguei todas as contas ontem, o que significa que pelo menos uma cerveja vou poder tomar - disse, animado. 

\- Eu posso pagar também. Você sabe que não vai me fazer falta - Soobin disse. 

Yeonjun esticou os lábios em uma expressão meio entediada. 

\- Tá bom sugar daddy, vamos logo que a cada minuto que passa a entrada pode ficar mais cara - entrelaçou o braço no de Soobin, o guiando. 

\- A gente não vai de bicicleta? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Não. Fiquei com preguiça de ter que me preocupar com a bike hoje. Já tenho preocupação demais agora e mesmo sendo uma coisa boba, não preciso de mais uma - puxou mais Soobin e colocou a cabeça no seu ombro. - Você tá me salvando hoje. Talvez eu fique falando demais e não hesita em me dizer isso. 

\- Gosto de te ouvir falando - respondeu. 

Eles já estavam chegando na avenida um pouco mais movimentada. 

Mesmo já tendo passado de meia-noite, aquela rua sempre tinha alguns carros por ser caminho pra outras áreas de moradia. 

\- É porque você é um anjo maravilhoso que sempre me faz sentir como se eu tivesse em uma paz divina - Soobin sorriu, mesmo considerando a definição um tanto exagerada. 

\- Tem algum motivo pra achar que tá falando demais hoje? 

\- Ah, é porque tô frustrado. Esse final de semana no trabalho conseguiu ser bem merda. 

\- Por quê? 

\- Porque vão ter que aumentar a segurança do bar e eu tô com medo de talvez ser parado voltando pra casa, mesmo com Beomgyu e SooYoung comigo - Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas pra resposta de Yeonjun. 

\- O que aconteceu? 

\- Você sabe, sempre tem cliente dando em cima dos funcionário, não é a primeira vez que a gente enfrenta algo assim, mas tem esse cara que tem ido lá desde o show que vocês fizeram, ou pelo menos foi quando notei. Ele é bem insistente, acha que tem razão e não liga muito de assediar alguém bem abertamente. Ele ficou o tempo todo me seguindo quando eu tava atendendo as mesas, isso todos os 3 dias que eu trabalho desde o tal show de vocês. Então passei a fazer mais trabalho interno tipo na cozinha. Ele ficou reclamando, dizendo pra me chamarem pra atender ele, foi grosso com a Haseul, essas coisas. Aí o sr. Bang até foi até a área do público e tentou exigir que o cara se comportasse direito. Ele sempre tenta dialogar antes de apelar pros seguranças. Ele começou a ser mais grosso ainda e a fazer escândalo, xingou todo mundo, foi expulso e depois tivemos que chamar a polícia porque ele ainda tava do lado de fora. Um dos seguranças do Poppin’ Star acompanhou eu e o sr. Bang pra abrimos boletim de ocorrência por perturbação da ordem. O sr. Bang vai estudar formas de fazer o bar ficar mais seguro pros funcionários, mas lá tem ganhado muita visibilidade na internet e querendo ou não, também procuram saber mais dos funcionários. Beomgyu até mudou tudo do Instagram dele que possa parecer que a conta seja dele porque não aguenta mais tanta solicitação pra seguir, tanto de gente da faculdade quanto de gente de fora. O negócio é que tem muita gente que não entende várias barreiras, talvez da mesma forma, ou parecida daquela pessoa que mandou o e-mail enorme pra Jinsoul. 

\- Eu fico feliz que pelo menos tenha dado pra fazer boletim e que o dono do bar queira fazer o lugar ficar mais seguro pra vocês, mesmo que seja só a obrigação dele. Queria poder te ajudar nisso de alguma forma, mas não sei o que posso fazer - Soobin disse, ainda com a cabeça tentando conectar a coisas que poderiam ser uma solução. 

\- Você me chamou pra sair e isso vai me ajudar a relaxar. Você já tá fazendo alguma coisa. 

Mesmo sendo durante a semana, a rua que tinham vários bares e boates estava com bastante gente dentro dos locais, calçada e rua. Soobin viu Yeonjun levantando a cabeça e olhando em volta, procurando o lugar perfeito pra irem. 

\- Não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer pra ajudar? - Soobin insistiu. 

\- Você vai ter que me escutar fazendo uma análise sociológica sobre a sociedade atual pautada nesse acontecimento fodido do final de semana, já pode se preparando - deu três batidinhas no braço de Soobin, parando assim que viu algo um pouco a frente. - Bom, acho que hoje vou te levar pra conhecer o Éden. 


	14. track 13

Yeonjun estava bem feliz por finalmente voltar ao Éden. Fazia um tempo desde que fora ali pela primeira vez. Era uma boate com tanta gente diferente junta mesmo em uma rua onde a maioria era frequentada por pessoas com mais dinheiro. A cerveja ainda custava mais do que no Poppin’ Star, mas ainda valia a pena. 

Depois de Soobin ter comentado sobre a tal Young Gods, ele soube que Eden era a principal concorrente dessa outra boate. Parecia que tinha alguma treta entre os donos, mas Yeonjun não poderia ligar menos pras fofocas de bastidores. 

\- Então eu acho que pode ser pessimista se você quiser ver como pessimista, mas isso de pessimista e otimista não existe de verdade - Yeonjun disse, enquanto estava em pé, na frente de Soobin que fumava um dos seus cigarros. 

\- Pessimismo e otimismo ainda são definições que existem - pontuou. 

Eles estavam na fila, que surpreendentemente, andava rápido. 

\- Sim, mas a sociedade sempre cria definições pra fazer algumas pessoas se sentirem mal. Otimistas são quase como pessoas boas enquanto pessimistas ou realistas são ruins que querem ver tudo pelo “pior lado”, sendo que são só características diferentes de pessoas diferentes. A gente nem deveria taxar as pessoas de coisas que não mudam nada na nossa vida. Aí ficam falando de uma forma ruim com pessoas que veem as situações de formas não otimistas e isso pode fazer alguém se sentir mal. Por que as pessoas vivem falando desse jeito e formando opiniões sobre coisas que não precisam ter uma opinião nossa? Isso é uma crítica até pra mim mesmo - Yeonjun dissertou. 

\- Talvez faça parte da natureza humana, só não sei se é a natureza humana que aprendemos a ter ou a que nascemos tendo. 

\- Tenho quase certeza que é a que aprendemos a ter. Se você foi parar pra analisar tudo incentiva que a gente opine nas coisas e gostamos porque isso dá uma sensação de importância, já que a sociedade nos faz inseguros com tudo o tempo todo, então criam toda uma forma de ganhar dinheiro com isso. Como os algoritmos sendo usados pra conseguirem vender mais. No final ninguém é importante e só usam essas opiniões que achamos que devemos dar porque somos importantes como uma forma de criar coisas que mexem com nosso emocional e nem paramos pra pensar antes de gastar dinheiro naquilo. 

\- Em conclusão: devemos derrubar o capitalismo - Soobin disse naquele tom sério, mas que Yeonjun reconhecia como o tom sério de brincadeira. Era diferente do tom sério de verdade. 

\- Se existir outro sistema que não seja corrompido por poucos homens que concentram o poder e que decidem o que é melhor pra todo o resto da população, então sim - Yeonjun respondeu, pegando uma garrafa de água que trouxe na bolsa, bebendo um gole e oferecendo para Soobin. 

Ele sabia que o outro estava bebendo mais água do que antes, mas Beomgyu disse que Taehyun não falou muito do motivo, disse que era algo bem pessoal e tinha a ver com o que aconteceu no dia da palestra - coisa que Yeonjun achava que tinha sido uma crise de enxaqueca. Aparentemente não era só isso, mas ele também não queria forçar. 

Eles chegaram na entrada que era um portão de grades douradas, mostrando a identidade e recebendo uma comanda de papel, já com o valor da entrada. Yeonjun achava essa comanda de papel uma das piores coisas. É fácil de perder, molhar ou rasgar, tão mais fácil fazer o cartão do estabelecimento. Não é uma coisa difícil, mas poucos lugares a usam. 

I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor tocava quando eles entraram. A decoração do lugar tinha muito dourado claro, pinturas de um céu azul claro, com algumas nuvens. Yeonjun acha a decoração do Eden linda por não ser aquelas pinturas de céu meio cafona, parecia uma daquelas pinturas de artistas famosos. 

Na área do lado direito tinha uma tapagem e algumas mesas e bancos com bastante gente fumando. Indo mais pra dentro dali tinha uma área mais aberta com algumas cadeiras e uma macieira grande, bem no canto. Na primavera o lugar ficava perfeito porque a árvore dava maçãs bem vermelhas e doces que qualquer cliente poderia pegar. 

Segurando a mão de Soobin - que já tinha acabado seu cigarro - ele o puxou para a pista de dança, colocando a sua bolsa no ombro de Soobin. Eles haviam combinado isso porque Soobin disse não dançar muito, mas ficaria por perto pra observar Yeonjun. 

Ainda tocou um pouco de Arctic Monkeys, The 1975 e Black Honey antes de começar as músicas pop. Quando WTF Love Is da Tove Lo começou a tocar, Yeonjun nem notou quando fechou os olhos, só se deixou levar pela letra e ritmo. 

Uma música emendou na outra enquanto ele só se deixava levar. Yeonjun não ficou de olhos fechados em todas, apenas nas suas favoritas. Quando sentiu algumas pessoas se aproximando, pegou o braço de Soobin - que só se mexia um pouco, parecendo evitar as pessoas que também estavam encarando-o, tentando flertar - e o levou pra área aberta. Não tinha muito lugar pra sentar, então ele só puxou Soobin e sentou embaixo da árvore, sendo seguido pelo amigo. 

\- Acho que vou tentar pegar uma cerveja rapidinho, me espera aqui? - Yeonjun indagou e Soobin acenou, já pegando o celular. 

Yeonjun foi correndo, na esperança de não ter que esperar tanto. A sua sorte é que conhecia o atendente. Eles já tinham conversado em uma das festas da faculdade, então só deu a garrafa de cerveja para Yeonjun. Lá dentro estava um pouco mais quente, então amarrou o casaco escuro na cintura. Yeonjun aceitou o copo pra Soobin colocar as cinzas do cigarro. Quando voltou, tinha uma garota loira, com um cabelo bem comprido e vestido branco sentada na frente de Soobin, também fumando um cigarro. Ele também não deixou de notar que agora Soobin tinha glitter azul claro no rosto. 

\- Oi! Voltei - Se jogou, do lado do amigo. - Oi, sou Yeonjun - cumprimentou a garota. 

Ela parecia não ter idade pra tá dentro de um lugar como o Éden, mas ali estava ela com glitter dourado claro no rosto com traços angelicais. 

\- Chaewon - se apresentou, sorrindo. - Você parece muito com um amigo meu. Tem até o mesmo nome - comentou de um jeito meio melancólico. - Se ele estivesse no país, daria pra apresentar vocês. A gente sempre saía junto. É engraçado porque até comentei com Soobin sobre um colega de turma que também é bem parecido com ele e tem o mesmo nome.

\- Ele tá onde? - Tomou um gole da cerveja antes de perguntar: - Querem? 

Ambos negaram. Só então notou que Chaewon segurava uma lata de coca, onde jogava as cinzas e passou pra Soobin. 

\- Vienna. Ele e o meu amigo que também é filho do atual marido da minha mãe. 

\- Eles que escolheram? 

\- Mais ou menos. Não é bem uma escolha quando todas as outras opções são ruins - ela disse de um jeito meio triste ao mesmo tempo que parecia leve. 

\- Você parece sentir falta deles - Yeonjun observou. 

\- É impossível não sentir. Queria poder ficar lá com eles, mas alguém precisa ligar pra ambulância pra impedir que alguém morra de overdose - soltou uma risada sem humor e balançou o cabelo tirando os poucos fios do seu rosto. - Quer glitter? 

Yeonjun acenou, concordando, e só então viu a bolsa turquesa da Givenchy. Ele tentou disfarçar a surpresa. Só então parou pra reparar que o vestido dela parecia muito com um da Chanel que viu no site da Vogue. 

\- Tem dourado, cinza, azul, vermelho, prata e branco. Qual você quer? - 

\- Prata. 

Ela tirou o potinho da bolsa, destampando e passando o dedo. Yeonjun se aproximou para que ela pudesse colocar no seu rosto. 

\- Soobin comentou que vocês são da faculdade federal - Chaewon comentou, fechando o pote. - Eu queria poder dizer que um dia quero ir pra lá também, mas meu pai nunca me deixaria cursar algo em uma universidade pública.

\- Por que? - Soobin perguntou. 

\- Coisa de falso conservador que quer falar sobre os seus filhos terem se formado em uma faculdade cara e bem difícil. 

\- Pelo menos vai te deixar cursar o que você quer? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Não sei o que quero. Tenho 1 ano pra decidir ainda. 

\- Acho que não tem problema se decidir no dia que for fazer a prova, ou até mudar de ideia depois - Yeonjun disse. - É meio idiota esperarem que as pessoas sempre tenham certeza de tudo. 

\- Bom, eu não tenho muitas certezas. Talvez eu não esteja tão errada assim. 

\- É impossível sempre acertar, de qualquer forma - Soobin comentou. 

\- Não paro tanto pra pensar nisso. Algumas pessoas já têm opiniões o suficiente sobre meus acertos ou erros, não preciso definir muito eles se no final, sendo algo bom ou ruim, ainda vou ter que lidar com eles. 

Yeonjun a analisou um pouco. Chaewon tem esse olhar que parece enxergar muito. Talvez mais que a maioria que só parece ver algumas coisas. É uma sensação estranha que não conhece muito. Nem sempre acaba esbarrando com pessoas assim.

\- Julgamentos podem ser um problema - Soobin apontou. 

\- Tantas coisas podem ser um problema - Chaewon disse, 

\- Acho que um problema ser um problema depende dos outros problemas - Yeonjun opinou. 

Chaewon tombou a cabeça pro lado enquanto Soobin só tragou o cigarro. 

\- Como? - Ela perguntou.

\- Se você tem um problema como por exemplo, morar em um lugar que não seja seguro, que não fique trancado direito em um bairro perigoso. Essa mesma casa também pode ter alguns problemas como uma torneira não funcionar direito. Talvez essa torneira não seja um problema muito grande pra essa pessoa porque ela tem o problema maior de tá o tempo todo preocupada com o perigo do lugar em que mora. São problemas, mas a gravidade deles depende de outro que muda de acordo com cada indivíduo.

Chaewon sorriu. 

\- Fofo. 

E Yeonjun não entendeu nada. Uma análise é fofa? 

\- Fofo?

\- Quando acho alguma coisa legal, boa, que eu tenha gostado ou alguma coisa assim sempre digo que é fofo - explicou. 

\- É um jeito bem diferente de se expressar.

\- Algumas pessoas da minha escola acabaram falando assim agora. É fofo, mas parece que tô escutando um eco - deu risada. 

O celular na sua bolsa fez barulho, a fazendo pegar para olhar a tela. 

\- Vou falar com uma pessoa lá fora - jogou o resto do cigarro na lata, a entregando para Soobin e sorrindo para eles. - Foi bom conhecer vocês, espero que estejam aqui ainda quando eu voltar. 

\- Provavelmente vamos tá - Yeonjun respondeu. 

Chaewon sorriu. 

\- Então até daqui a pouco. 

Yeonjun sorriu de volta. Se SooYoung estivesse aqui talvez diria que ChaeWon tem uma energia boa. 

Ela virou, indo em direção a entrada e não deu mais para vê-la entre as pessoas por ser baixa.

\- Ela parece legal - Yeonjun disse. Soobin acenou. - Você tá bem? 

\- Só o cheiro da cerveja que tá me enjoando um pouco, desculpa - Yeonjun logo colocou uma distância entre eles. 

\- Deveria ter me dito antes, Soobin! Da próxima vez avisa, por favor. 

Soobin parecia se sentir meio culpado, mas Yeonjun tentou não pensar muito nisso. Talvez fosse ligado ao problema dele de enxaquecas. 

\- Sorte que trouxe bala também - passou a tomar goles mais longos. 

\- Não precisa se apressar por minha causa - o tom de voz de Soobin fazia parecer que ele não queria “incomodar” de alguma forma.

\- Até parece. Eu só prefiro não ficar muito longe de você, então é por um motivo bem egoísta se você for parar pra pensar bem. 

Soobin o encarou de uma forma que Yeonjun não sabia definir bem além de que havia algo que o lembrava a primeira noite que falou com ele no bar. Yeonjun não quer se iludir muito, só que era como se aqueles olhos bonitos estivessem demonstrando a mesma coisa daquele dia. 

Quando o primeiro som do acorde de guitarra de Perfect Illusion da Lady GaGa tocou foi o que o acordou do transe. 

Arregalando os olhos e balançando a mão pra Soobin, o chamando pra ir junto a pista de dança. 

Ele sabe que aquela não é uma das músicas que mais gostam da GaGa e tinha dividido bastante a opinião de muita gente, mas pra ele sempre havia sido a mesma: extravasar todas as suas frustrações. 

Fechando os olhos, ele deixou o seu corpo se mover de acordo com a música. Quando a cerveja acabou depois desse último gole, começou a cantar junto. 

Yeonjun podia sentir até as luzes coloridas piscando na sua pele enquanto tirava o boné e passava a mão nos fios. Também conseguia sentir que Soobin estava ali, próximo a ele. 

Esticando ao braço, ele alcançou o amigo, descendo os dedos até encontrar a mão de Soobin e abriu os olhos, sorrindo. Soobin o encarava, sem muita reação, mas Yeonjun ainda mantinha a expressão alegre cantando a música junto com toda a sua emoção. Ele não ligava muito se o de cabelos azuis não dançaria, desde que não ficasse desconfortável ali. É sempre bom sentir Soobin por perto. 

Outras músicas começaram a tocar e Soobin o puxou pela mão, até ficarem em um canto, em pé. Yeonjun mexeu na bolsa, procurando a bala de framboesa. 

\- Vou só escrever uma letra rapidinho - Soobin avisou, mexendo no celular. 

Yeonjun fez um som concordando, mas duvidava que Soobin tinha escutado. Ele aproveitou também pra pegar um pouco da água que trouxe e ficou observando o amigo. Yeonjun ainda ficou uma música inteira cantarolando, dançando um pouco e olhando Soobin até que acabasse de escrever. 

Quando Soobin olhou pra ele novamente, mais uma vez ele viu aquele monte de emoção.

A música parecia só um eco e seu corpo queria ir pra frente enquanto sua cabeça lembrava que não deve beijar pessoas sem saber exatamente como vão se sentir sobre isso. 

Tentando desfocar a sua mente de Soobin, Yeonjun se inclinou, rapidamente avisando que iria no banheiro e já voltava. 

Era um grande otimismo porque obviamente havia fila. Ele nem queria tanto ir no banheiro, mas quer tentar se controlar. Se fosse pra ficar com Soobin, teria que perguntar antes, ter certeza que o seu amigo estaria confortável e que não fosse em um lugar público tipo uma boate ou rua atrás de um bar. 

Mesmo na fila, ele se deixou levar pelo som da música, dançando e tentando evitar o máximo de contato visual com qualquer pessoa. É meio óbvio que a maioria ali procuravam outras pra ficar e isso não é muito a sua prioridade. 

Por sorte, a fila pareceu ficar mais rápida. Não demorou pra chegar na sua vez. Quando estava lavando as mãos, ele sentia o cara do lado o encarando bastante, mas estava bem acostumado a ignorar. 

O que não estava acostumado é colocarem a mão na sua cintura, segurando seu casaco que estava amarrado ali. 

\- Você é o Yeonjun, não é? Te conheço da faculdade - o estranho comentou, soando animado. 

Yeonjun o olhou e não reconheceu. Provavelmente é um estranho que o conhece de vista. 

\- Desculpa, mas eu tenho que voltar. Deixei meu amigo esperando então não posso ficar aqui muito tempo - ele odiava ser parado assim, ainda mais no banheiro. 

Yeonjun começou a andar rápido, nem notando que o estranho ainda segurava o seu casaco e o nó havia se desfeito, deixando a sua peça pra trás. Ele viu Soobin encarando a direção do banheiro, parecendo bem ansioso, se acalmando assim que viu Yeonjun. 

\- Quer fazer o que? - Perguntou perto do ouvido de Soobin, tentando ignorar o desconforto do que aconteceu segundos atrás. 

Soobin moveu os ombros. 

\- Não tenho muita preferência, mas gosto de te ver dançando. 

Yeonjun deu risada, colocando as mãos nos braços do amigo. 

\- Dança comigo - pediu. 

\- Eu sou péssimo dançando. 

\- Só precisa seguir meus movimentos, não precisa fazer muita coisa - se afastou apenas o suficiente pra ver o rosto do outro. - Se você não quiser tá tudo bem - Soobin deu risada. 

\- Como exatamente eu sigo seus movimentos? Imitando todo sem jeito? 

\- A gente fica colado e ninguém nem nota que você não tá sabendo dançar. 

Soobin o encarou parecendo analisá-lo por uns segundos. Yeonjun queria poder ler mentes e saber se deixou o amigo desconfortável. 

\- Se você não se importar por mim tudo bem - finalmente respondeu. 

Ele até pensou em levar Soobin para a pista de dança, mas tinha gente demais junta ali e não fazia muita diferença onde dançariam. 

Yeonjun colocou a bolsa mais pra trás e abraçou a cintura do amigo, ficando com o rosto na sua clavícula. 

\- Quer ficar aqui ou ir pra lá? - Indagou, só pra confirmar. 

Soobin colocou os braços no seu ombro. 

\- Pode ser aqui. 

Se afastando um pouco, ele encarou os olhos escuros de Soobin que o observavam daquele jeito que parecia ver mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Que poderia ver o quanto ele vinha pensando nele quando se sentia sozinho. 

Então a batida da próxima música começou e os olhos de Yeonjun se alargaram assim como o seu sorriso. 

\- _Mandando ver, no vício da batida querendo se envolver no estilo diferente que prende e dá prazer. Eu sei que logo sente, te faz enlouquecer. Faço ferver_ \- Yeonjun cantou com bastante sotaque, mas perfeitamente bem de tanto que já escutou música, enquanto seus quadris já começam a mover de acordo com a música. 

Soobin parecia um pouco confuso enquanto sorria. Yeonjun colocou os braços do amigo na sua cintura, ainda cantando e dançando como se aquele fosse o auge da sua existência. Ele tentou fazer Soobin também dar umas reboladinhas, até conseguiu, mas o mais alto ficava tombando a cabeça no seu ombro e dando risada. 

Enquanto isso Yeonjun ainda continuava, lamentando o tempo da música ser tão curto quando ela acabou, só que pra sua felicidade, _Amor de Quê_. 

Soobin seguia a dança como dava enquanto Yeonjun tentava dançar um pouco de arrocha. Até que a química deles funcionava bem até pra dançar, já que Soobin conseguia acompanhar quando passou a rir menos. 

Era tudo o que Yeonjun precisava naquele momento, talvez até mais. 

Na hora de _Parabéns_ , ele tentou ensinar Soobin a fazer quadradinho. Pelo menos o mais alto sabia quebrar o quadril um pouco. 

Yeonjun participou do coro de “aaaahhhh” quando a próxima música não foi da Pabllo Vittar. Soobin ainda ria. 

\- Quem canta essas músicas? - Perguntou. Yeonjun o olhou chocado. 

\- Como você conhece Cazuza e não conhece Pabllo Vittar? 

\- Por que é estranho? 

\- Tem certeza que você é bi? - Yeonjun perguntou, com tom de humor. 

\- Perdi a carteirinha? - Soobin entrou na brincadeira. 

\- Perdeu. Agora você é hétero - Soobin fez careta. 

\- Como vão me aceitar sendo hétero? 

\- Aposto que sua vida vai ser muito difícil, cheia de heterofobia. 

Yeonjun voltou a abraçá-lo, dançando a outra música que não conhecia, até sentir um dedo cutucando o seu braço. 

Chaewon estava de volta e no escuro o glitter brilhava até no seu cabelo claro. 

Ele sorriu pra ela, colocando um braço nos seus ombros e Soobin fez o mesmo que ele. Ela abraçou ambos na cintura enquanto eles dançavam bem desajeitados. 

A música mudou novamente. 

\- Esse DJ é muito legal. Só aceitou colocar a música que eu pedi - Chaewon disse alto o suficiente pra eles escutarem. 

\- Qual é a música? - Soobin perguntou. 

\- Boate Azul do Joaquim e Manuel. Gostou? 

\- Parece meio melancólica. 

\- É um pouco.

Yeonjun só ficou se mexendo de um lado pro outro, movendo seu amigo e a sua nova amiga de rolê que dançavam junto. Chaewon cantava a letra, se entregando a música. 

\- Eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa pra vocês, mas não posso falar gritando aqui. 

Eles acenaram e foram pra fora, próximos a árvore. 

\- Vocês querem ir no Museu Nacional? - Soobin e Yeonjun tiveram a mesma reação de choque. 

\- Não vai ser algo criminoso? - Soobin indagou. - Se for, não ligo muito desde que tenha um bom plano. 

\- Eu tô ficando com uma garota e ela é filha do diretor do museu. Ela me ligou e quis saber se eu queria ir - deu de ombros. - Avisei que ia perguntar pra vocês se queriam ir também. Querem? 

Yeonjun e Soobin se encararam com a mesma expressão como se perguntassem quais eram as chances de dar merda. Eram bem grandes, mas eles estavam juntos. Talvez a merda não fosse tão merda. 

\- Vamos ter que pagar alguma coisa? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

Chaewon inclinou a cabeça pro lado. 

\- Só se voltarmos em Uber separados. 

Yeonjun olhou pra Soobin novamente. Ele quer tanto ir. O Museu Nacional cobra uma entrada que alta o suficiente pra ele precisar juntar aos poucos sem atrapalhar que as contas sejam pagas. Ele nem comentou sobre isso com os amigos porque sabia que eles tentariam convencê-lo a ficar com uma porcentagem menor pra poder juntar mais, mas Yeonjun nunca se sentiria bem assim. 

Aquele não era a primeira oportunidade de rolê aleatório que teve todas as vezes que saiu de madrugada, só que era o primeiro - e talvez o único - que lhe dava a oportunidade de visitar o museu. 

\- A gente vai - Soobin respondeu, por fim, depois de segundos se encarando. 

Yeonjun sorriu, satisfeito por Soobin tê-lo entendido dessa forma com tanta naturalidade. 

\- Vou chamar o Uber - Chaewon pegou o celular. - Andrea já deve tá lindo pra lá. 

\- A garota que você tá ficando? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- É. Ela sempre fica indo pro museu por ter vivido a maior parte da vida no México com a mãe. Ela veio pra cá há alguns meses e gosta bastante de artes. 

\- Tá tendo exposição lá? 

\- Acho que sim. Alguma coisa com luzes - respondeu sem parecer dar muita atenção pras exposições que tinham. - O Uber tá vindo. Vamos lá pra frente esperar ou tem mais alguma coisa que precisam fazer?

\- Pagar a comanda - Soobin lembrou. 

Chaewon sacudiu a mão. 

\- Depois mando foto pro gerente e peço pra ele dar baixa no que vocês consumiram e não tire dos funcionários. 

\- Você conhece o gerente? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- É o jeito mais prático de entrar nos lugares não sendo legalmente autorizada a isso. Não é muito difícil conhecer pessoas. 

Yeonjun lembrou o quanto socialmente quem menos tem dinheiro é quem sempre precisa pagar, enquanto quem tem dinheiro acaba conseguindo bastante coisa de graça. 

Soobin olhou para Yeonjun por alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros. 

\- Tudo bem. 

\- Burguês nenhum vai falir por causa de uma cerveja - Yeonjun concordou e Chaewon deu risada. 

\- Vamos. 

Chaewon os guiou pra fora, se despedindo do segurança. 

\- Beomgyu vai querer voltar pra cá só de saber que vamos pro museu de madrugada - deu risada. 

Yeonjun franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Beomgyu? 

\- Meu amigo que é filho do atual marido da minha mãe. 

\- Meu colega de república e amigo também se chama Beomgyu.

\- Me mostra foto dele! - Chaewon pediu, rindo. - Se ele também for parecido com alguém que conheço e com o mesmo nome vou considerar que hoje é um encontro de multiversos. 

Yeonjun pegou o celular, achando a foto em que tava com Beomgyu, SooYoung e Taehyun. 

\- Ele é muito parecido! A diferença é que meu Beomgyu tem o cabelo mais curto e cinza, além de não ter esse piercing na sobrancelha. Esse outro menino aqui também parece com um outro garoto da minha escola. Taehyun não gosta muito do meu irmão - deu um sorriso. - Eles brigam desde crianças. 

\- Você disse Taehyun? - Perguntou meio chocado. 

\- É. 

\- O nome dele também é Taehyun - deu um pouco de risada de nervosismo enquanto Chaewon parecia contente com a coincidência. Soobin aparentava tá assimilando ainda. 

\- Então hoje _é_ um encontro de multiversos. 

\- Acho que nunca vi tanta coincidência junta - Soobin comentou. 

\- Às vezes acontece - Chaewon disse. - E vocês conhecem a SooYoung? 

\- Ela também é parecida e tem o mesmo nome de alguém que você conhece? - Yeonjun já tava pronto pra acreditar que estava tendo uma alucinação. Chaewon deu risada.

\- Não! Eu já vi várias peças dela. Dessa vez não é um doppelganger*.

\- Qual das versões é o lado ruim? - Yeonjun brincou. 

\- Aaahh, isso eu tenho quase certeza que são os que eu conheço - disse, com humor. 

\- Por que? - Soobin ficou curioso. 

\- Digamos que a gente não seja muito bom exemplo ou façamos coisas muito boas sempre. Ah! Ali o uber - apontou pro carro prateado. 

Yeonjun queria entender mais _o que_ exatamente eles não fazem de bom, mas não parecia ser algo que fosse afetá-lo hoje, só gostaria de entender qual é a singularidade que parecia existir nesses estranhos. 

Chaewon foi na frente enquanto Yeonjun e Soobin sentaram atrás. A motorista de boa noite, sendo simpática e perguntou se eles queriam escutar alguma música em particular. Eles negaram e em pouco tempo Chaewon já estava puxando algum assunto com a motorista. 

\- Quando você saia aconteciam roles aleatórios assim? - Soobin perguntou, baixo e próximo ao ouvido de Yeonjun, que ignorou a reação do seu corpo ao escutar o amigo naquele tom e daquele jeito. 

\- Um pouco, mas nunca acabei indo pro Museu Nacional de graça. E você? - perguntou no mesmo tom. 

\- Já apaguei na rua e acordei com um bêbado estranho mijando em mim. Conta? - Yeonjun virou o rosto pra ele. 

\- Espero que tenha tomado banho de água sanitária. 

\- Quase isso. Depois fiquei paranoico achando que peguei alguma doença. Hyuka me fez ir fazer uns testes e não deu nada. 

\- Pelo menos isso - colocou a cabeça no ombro de Soobin como deu com o cinto o impedindo de chegar muito perto. - Obrigado por ter me chamado pra sair hoje. 

\- Talvez eu que deva te agradecer. Esse tá sendo uma das noites mais interessantes e que não to entendendo nada, ao mesmo tempo que, por incrível que pareça, não to me preocupando muito com isso.

\- Que bom que a gente se conheceu, então. Ainda tem outras coisas que podemos fazer assim. 

Soobin beijou a sua cabeça 

\- Por algum motivo, não saber o que pode ter no nosso futuro me dá uma sensação boa - Soobin disse num tom que fazia parecer que estava contando um segredo. 

Ali, no banco de trás de um carro onde não estavam sozinhos, vendo as luzes de Seul pela janela de alguma forma fez Yeonjun se lembrar da aula de Filosofia sobre sempre vermos como se fôssemos o centro do mundo. Por sempre enxergarmos as coisas do nosso próprio ponto de vista, mesmo que outra pessoa explique o seu próprio, ainda vamos julgar e ver isso da nossa forma. Yeonjun sempre acreditou que conseguia considerar um coletivo junto com essa visão egoísta, mas agora, ele e Soobin são o centro do universo. Yeonjun nem queria pensar na existência de muitas coisas além disso. 

Chaewon abriu a janela, acendendo um cigarro e dividindo com Soobin. Eles jogaram as cinzas no cinzeiro que a motorista guardava para os clientes fumantes. Ela também pediu a comanda pra mandar a tal foto. 

A motorista contava para Chaewon como acabou nesse trabalho e algumas situações ruins que passou com clientes desrespeitosos, o que a levou a precisar ter algumas coisas pra se defender fisicamente como canivetes e spray de pimenta. 

Mesmo com o cheiro da nicotina, o perfume de Soobin ainda dava pra ser sentido. Yeonjun achava incrível como o cheiro sempre estava presente sem parecer forte demais, só era muito natural. 

Yeonjun mexeu na bolsa que ainda estava no ombro de Soobin sem levantar a sua cabeça. Depois de achar o amendoim, ele ofereceu para as outras 3 pessoas do carro. A motorista foi a única que não aceitou. Yeonjun compreendia depois de escutar esses relatos curtos sobre clientes ruins. 

Ele nunca tinha ido no museu, mas achava que estava perto pela mudança de paisagem. Ele sabe que a construção é enorme e mais afastada do centro. Ainda tinham casas e comércios, só que bem menos movimentado do que na área em que vive. 

Quando finalmente viu de longe a construção cinza, iluminada com luzes amarelas, já sentia o coração mais agitado e a ansiedade pra sair logo do carro. 

Chaewon se despediu, saindo do carro. Ela tinha pago a corrida com o cartão que tá registrado na sua conta. 

Tinham alguns seguranças do lado de fora. Eles sorriram para Chaewon e se inclinaram cumprimenrando Yeonjun e Soobin. 

Soobin o observava com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Yeonjun só estava no automático se aproximando mais do paraíso. 

A construção com formas mais quadrados foi feita pra ter esse aspecto que aparenta ser moderno e inspirada nas fortalezas coreanas. É o maior museu da Ásia. Em frente, tem um lago grande que parecia até mais bonito refletindo as luzes dali. 

Yeonjun queria chorar de felicidade. 

Os seguranças abriram caminho e na entrada toda de vidro, Yeonjun já viu a garota de cabelos cacheados e um vestido preto que parecia ser de alguma marca de alta moda - coisa que não duvidava muito que fosse. 

Ela é um pouco mais alta que Chaewon, abraçando-a e depois lhe dando um selinho um pouco demorado antes de sorrir para Yeonjun e Soobin. 

\- Chaewon disse que um de vocês faz História - Andrea comentou simpática. 

\- Eu faço. Soobin faz Psicologia - apontou pro amigo e só então notou que estava segurando a sua mão. 

Em um segundo ele se perguntou qual foi o momento que isso passou a ficar tão comum a ponto de não notar, mas focou em não problematizar isso agora. 

\- Acho que olhar o museu sem ter um guia não vai ser muito difícil pra você. Todas as descrições das obras estão do lado. Os seguranças também ajudam no que sabem - ela parecia ter a mesma idade de Chaewon mesmo que falasse como se fosse a própria diretora do museu. 

Yeonjun admira essas pessoas que só são naturalmente assim. 

\- Acho que não vai ser problema também - concordou. 

\- Vamos ver as exposições de luzes? - Chaewon perguntou, animada. - Fica ligada mesmo quando o museu tá fechado? - Perguntou para Andrea. 

\- Precisa. Se desligar os artistas terão que vim quando as luzes forem religadas pra terem certeza que tá tudo perfeito. É por aqui. 

A entrada é um tom claro com escadas são largas em um tom meio amarelo claro. Toda a parede da entrada é de vidro. Durante o dia deve ser algo bem bonito. 

O segundo andar tem a placa com setas pra cada setor e do lado de cada sala tem uma placa dizendo o que tem ali. Yeonjun não teve tempo de parar e ver o que tinha em cada uma agora, mas manteve em mente que queria andar tudo aquilo depois. 

\- Yeonjun, põe seu número aqui - Chaewon deu seu celular para Yeonjun. - Depois que a gente ver a exposição você pode sair pra andar. Se precisar liga ou manda mensagem - Yeonjun a olhou um pouco surpreso. Chaewon soltou uma risada. - Você olha pras salas e placas como o meu gato olha pros petiscos. Não precisa ficar surpreso - ele devolveu o aparelho depois de alguns segundos. 

\- Mandei mensagem pra mim. 

A sala com a exposição de luzes é enorme. Talvez o dobro do apartamento de Yeonjun. Ele não entende muito sobre isso, talvez Beomgyu soubesse explicar algumas coisas. Tinham algumas luzes vermelhas, meio acinzentadas e amareladas formando algumas figuras geométricas, pelo menos era como Yeonjun julgava. É bonito, mas ele não sabe qual opinião formar além disso. Ele sentiu vontade de procurar saber um pouco mais. O que mais tem informações são artes mais clássicas como literatura, pinturas, esculturas e arquitetura. 

\- Querem ir até a lanchonete daqui? - Andrea perguntou. 

\- Aceito uma coca - Chaewon disse. - Querem aproveitar pra andar? A gente tem até o amanhecer aqui - disse para Yeonjun e Soobin. 

\- Acho que vamos olhar as peças - virou pra Soobin. - Se não quiser, tudo bem. 

\- Por que eu não iria querer? 

\- Sei lá. Esse museu é enorme. Vai que não quer andar muito. 

Soobin moveu os ombros. 

\- Não ligo muito. 

\- Qualquer coisa manda mensagem ou liga. Podem aproveitar o museu como se fosse a casa de vocês - Chaewon pronunciou, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa que não estava explícita. 

\- Ok. Não coloca o celular no silencioso ou algo assim. 

\- Os seguranças também podem ajudar se precisarmos nos achar - Andrea lembrou. 

Yeonjun agradeceu enquanto eles iam se separando na primeira sala que viu.

A sala tem algumas máscaras e estátuas da cultura asiática. Yeonjun olhava a descrição de todas enquanto Soobin deslizava a mão para a cintura do amigo, o deixando com as mãos livres. 

A próxima tinham pinturas e roupas. Outra, móveis enquanto a seguinte fala sobre as roupas. Ele viu salas com armas, livros, fotografias e estátuas. Em todas ele lia a descrição de cada peça e se sentia cada vez mais mergulhado na história do seu país. Ele notou depois de muito tempo que Soobin tirava fotos suas. Yeonjun ficou com um pouco de vergonha, mas ficou ignorando a câmera e os olhos em si, só continuando falando e vendo tudo em volta. 

Pra ficar melhor só se tivesse com todos os seus amigos ali. 

Soobin o seguia bem feliz. Sorrindo enquanto escutava Yeonjun explicando a história de cada coisa que já havia estudado. Em alguns momentos ele fazia alguma pergunta que fizesse o futuro historiador dissertar mais. 

Soobin foi no banheiro e Yeonjun sentou no topo da escada do 3º andar. O chão gelou um pouco a sua bunda, mas foda-se. Enquanto estiver no Museu Nacional nada importa tanto. 

Ele deitou o seu tronco no chão, colcoando o braço no rosto e lembrando do casaco que o cara da boate acabou puxando quando tentou pará-lo. 

\- Merda - praguejou baixo. 

\- O que? - Abriu os olhos.

\- Lembrei que um cara acabou pegando meu casaco - Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto sentava ao lado do amigo. 

\- Como assim? 

\- Ele queria parar e flertar, alguma coisa assim, aí eu meio que tentei sair e ele segurou no meu casaco. Continuei andando, então o casco ficou pra trás - explicou. 

\- Você pode ficar com a minha jaqueta. Coloquei um casaco bem quente por dentro, duvido que sinta frio sem a jaqueta. 

Yeonjun olhou para a peça de roupa e depois para Soobin. 

\- Tem certeza? As suas jaquetas com flores parecem ser bem significativas. 

\- Não ligo se uma delas ficar com você. Talvez eu até goste da ideia - disse, com um pequeno sorriso. 

Yeonjun voltou a sentar. 

\- Se você gosta da ideia então não vejo um motivo pra não aceitar - voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro do amigo. 

\- Como tá se sentindo? - Soobin perguntou, daquele jeito baixinho.

\- Feliz. Parece que eu cheguei no paraíso ou algo assim. Parece que tô em um lugar divino. 

\- Como se fosse algo divino? Um momento divino? - Soobin perguntou. 

\- É. Mais ou menos assim. Não sei se o conceito de divindade serve pra momentos também, mas eu definiria qualquer momento que estamos juntos assim. Ainda mais no Museu Nacional. 

Houve uns breves segundos de silêncio e Yeonjun começou a pensar se tinha dito algo que não deveria. Ele não é bom em esconder fatos das pessoas que gosta e convive. 

\- Me sinto da mesma forma sobre você - Yeonjun sentiu o seu sorriso ficando enorme involuntariamente. 

\- Isso é bom. Significa que se sentimos a mesma coisa podemos conversar e fazer funcionar - ele nem tinha certeza se essa conversa ainda era só sobre passarem tempo juntos. 

\- Não sei se sou a melhor pessoa pra conversar. Talvez a terapia ajude nisso. 

\- Talvez a gente arranje nosso próprio jeito de conversar. Você tem falado mais as coisas depois do que prometeu e do que conversou com o Hyuka - Yeonjun lembrou. 

\- Isso não significa que eu consiga fazer isso todos os dias. 

\- Ninguém consegue fazer tudo todo o dia, principalmente ser alguma coisa que envolve o emocional. Acho que é normal. Só robô que consegue ser assim sem esforça. Pra humanos como nós conseguirem, precisamos ignorar muita coisa e isso acaba sendo ignorar os próprios sentimentos e impulsos. 

\- Deve ser bom não precisar ignorar essas coisas sempre - Soobin comentou. 

\- Podemos ter uma vida que permita isso. Pelo menos um pouco - Soobin soltou uma risada. 

\- Como a gente começou falando de casacos e viemos parar em sociologia? 

\- Nem tinha notado que poderia se encaixar em sociologia. 

\- Quem obriga a gente a se comportar ignorando sentimentos e anseios é a sociedade que precisa manter uma estrutura funcionando. Não tem como sair disso e não se afogar na sociologia. 

\- Você vai ser um psicólogo foda. Sabe disso, não sabe? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- E você vai ser um professor foda. 

\- Tenho pensado bastante em fazer Pedagogia também, não ficar só em uma área da educação pra sempre - Yeonjun contou. 

\- Acho que pode ser uma boa. Talvez sabendo na prática como cada área da educação funciona seja mais fácil de pensar formas de melhorar ela, mesmo que seja só aqui. 

\- Pensei nisso também. Faço tantos planos, mas sempre tento me lembrar que tá tudo bem se acabar mudando de ideia - lembrou. 

\- Isso pode se encaixar naquilo do passado, presente e futuro. 

\- Você tem pensado nisso? Sobre tempo? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- É uma das coisas que mais penso. Não planejando o que vou fazer, mas essas personificações. Sempre lembro das aulas de Filosofia também, como passado e futuro não existem e que a única coisa de concreta que temos é o presente. Todas essas coisas vivem rodando na minha cabeça. Talvez eu pense demais nisso. Professor Kwan diria que isso é perder tempo com algo não concreto - disse com humor. 

\- Eu acredito que se esses conceitos, sendo concretos ou não, te afetam, você precisa pensar neles. Como você vai entender como essas coisas interferem na sua vida, como vai conseguir entender que podem deixar de afetar tanto assim? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Talvez não tenha como. Tudo a nossa volta é sempre sobre tempo, tempo, tempo. Quanto tempo passou, quanto tempo tá passando e quanto tempo falta. Tem tanta coisa que dá pra pensar sobre isso, mas tudo em volta sempre faz a gente lidar com isso e com todo o resto da pior maneira. 

\- A gente podia cuidar um dos outros da melhor forma possível, entendendo todas essas coisas e entendendo cada coisinha que faz cada um ser indivíduo. Assim pelo menos temos alguma realação que dê uma sensação de “casa” - Yeonjun sugeriu. 

\- Você já faz isso - Soobin afirmou. 

\- Eu tento. Não faço isso tão bem como deveria ou gostaria. 

\- Perfeição não existe. 

\- Pode até não existir, mas ainda quero ser o melhor que posso. 

O braço de Soobin abraçou mais a cintura de Yeonjun, que chegou mais perto. 

\- É meio díficil tentar ignorar algumas coisas quando você é… você - Soobin comentou. 

Yeonjun levantou a cabeça, olhando para o amigo que já o observava. 

\- Como as-

Antes que ele terminasse a pergunta, Rings a Bell começou a soar nas caixas de som do museu.

Soobin deu risada. 

\- Chaewon conhece a CROWN? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Conhece. Ela sentou perto de mim por isso e comentou sobre o colega de escola. Parece que os outros também o acham parecido comigo. Você não me falou muito sobre o que achou do EP - Soobin lembrou. 

\- Talvez comece a ficar repetitivo o quanto eu gostei. As letras são sobre coisas específicas ou são só idéias sem muita ligação com a realidade? - Yeonjun quis saber. 

\- Can’t We Just Let The Monster Alive eu acho que você já sabe. Quero escutar a sua interpretação sobre antes de explicar.

Soobin parecia estar com os olhos mais brilhantes, como se tivessem várias constelações, 

\- Nervous, obviamente parece ser sobre algo ou alguém que te traga essa sensação de nervosismo. Tem algumas partes bem auto análise, então acho que pode ser sobre a sua relação com si mesmo, como já fez antes - Yeonjun começou a dissertar. - Heaven in Hiding parece ser sobre pessoas, acho que acaba sendo meio óbvio e ainda tem essa referência a “céu”. Sabendo como a religião te afetou, não duvido que seja algo mais da época que você era mais novo. Sweet Things parece meio que uma relação de abuso? Não tenho certeza. Light Me Up parece ser sobre situações que te deixam pra baixo, mas sempre tem alguém pra acender seus cigarros, talvez uma referência que seja sobre ter pessoas a sua volta que te relaxem de alguma forma. Rings a Bell parece ser sobre alguém único pra você e que te passa essa sensação de familiaridade. Talvez pelo título da música ser um termo que queira dizer que algo soa familiar. É uma das minhas favoritas, gosto do jeito que você canta ela. 

Soobin deu um sorriso pequeno, ainda mal piscando e mantendo toda a sua atenção em Yeonjun. 

\- Eu acho que é isso - finalizou.

\- Como _você_ se sente sobre as músicas? - Soobin perguntou. 

\- A maioria me faz pensar muito. Heaven in Hiding é a que mais me deixo levar e quando vejo já tô criando coreografia. As outras me fazem refletir bastante em cada palavra e frase. Talvez Rings a Bell seja minha favorita, Me passa um sentimento muito bom. Light Me Up também, penso bastante nos meus amigos quando escuto ela. Sweet Things e Nervous me causam um desconforto que gosto de sentir, significa que não tô alheio ou alienado. Can’t We Just Let The Monster Alive depende de como tô me sentindo; tem dia que fico mais pensativo sobre a letra e em outros, fico mais animado. 

\- É bom saber que a música que é sobre você é a sua favorita. 

Yeonjun parou, analisando Soobin por alguns segundos enquanto a sua ficha foi caindo. Sua expressão passou de análise, surpresa e choque.

\- Rings a Bell é sobre… mim? - Perguntou meio descrente. Soobin nem piscava e só acenou. - Mas… a letra parece ser sobre alguém que você gosta. Tipo gosta, gosta. Tipo apaixonado, talvez pra caralho. 

Soobin parecia sentir algum tipo de dor pela forma que seu olhar mudou. Seus olhos não pareciam profundos como se pudesse mergulhar mais, e sim como se fosse um escuro que o deixasse perdido sem conseguir enxergar nada. 

\- Yeonjun… - mas ele não continuou.

Então a ficha de Yeonjun caiu mais um pouco. 

\- Ah. Aaahh!! Puta merda, pera. 

Ele perdeu uns bons minutos pensando no que dizer enquanto Soobin parecia petrificado pela Medusa. Então a cabeça de Yeonjun parou. Ele não precisa pensar muito no que dizer, a sua resposta não tá nas palavras.

\- Você acha que a Chaewon acha que vai ser um problema se a gente for embora agora? - Perguntou, pronunciando rápido.

\- Por que? - A voz de Soobin saiu quase como um sussurro e parecendo precisar de muito esforço.

\- Porque eu não quero ficar com você em um lugar semi-público cheio de câmeras e seguranças. Eu meio que fiquei meses acreditando que não teria outra oportunidade, então assim, acho melhor a gente ir pra sua casa ou pra minha. 


	15. track 14

Em poucos minutos Soobin e Yeonjun estavam no uber indo para a casa de Soobin. 

Ele não acreditava que realmente tinha dito. Nada daquilo foi planejado, sua cabeça só funcionou por impulso e achou que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita pra só dizer logo. 

Agora, ele ainda achava que era bom demais pra ser verdade. 

Yeonjun tá com a mão na sua perna, próxima ao seu joelho, enquanto escuta o motorista do uber puxar assunto sobre faculdade. Ele nunca parou pra pensar muito, mas quando é universitário, parece que quano isso é citado em uma conversa, então tudo vai se voltar para esse tópico. A pessoa vai ter algo pra falar, perguntar sobre a sua área de graduação ou vai conversar sobre faculdade num geral. 

Soobin ainda está um pouco atordoado com a sequência de acontecimentos e pra melhorar, Yeonjun estava usando a sua jaqueta de íris negras. 

Depois de ter dito que não queria ficar com Soobin ali, Yeonjun já tava ligando pra Chaewon avisando que eles precisariam ir embora. Ele levantou em seguida, trazendo Soobin para ir com ele até a lanchonete se despedir de Chaewon e Andrea enquanto pedia um Uber. 

Eles conversaram sobre continuarem se falando e Yeonjun agradeceu a Chaewon por ter colocado a música da CROWN. Ela só deu risada e enquanto estavam indo embora, Soobin a escutou chamando-os de “fofos”. 

Toda a viagem parecia demorar demais, da mesma forma que ele demorou até dizer que queria Yeonjun. Foi muito tempo e agora se perguntava se tinha feito certo de esperar tanto. 

Talvez sim, seria bom ter certeza que o que sentia por Yeonjun não é só um escape ou anestesia de algo. Ele entendeu a sua condição de dependência, mas não achava que isso se aplica a Yeonjun. Pra ter certeza só esquecendo do que precisa e tendo o que tanto quer, assim como tá escrito na letra que escreveu de improviso dentro do Eden. 

Quando o carro parou na frente do seu prédio, ele e Yeonjun agradeceram rapidamente, sem enrolar muito pra sair. Soobin pagou essa corrida com o cartão no aplicativo, então não precisava pagar agora.

Soobin queria que o universo de Harry Potter fosse real só pra chegar mais rápido dentro de casa com Yeonjun. 

É um pouco confuso sentir as coisas dessa forma. Ainda assim, é uma confusão boa. 

Yeonjun estava com a sua roupa e Soobin não pode deixar de se achar um protagonista de clichê romântico idiota ficando feliz em ver o cara que gosta usando uma das suas jaquetas favoritas. 

Eles entraram de mãos dadas no prédio e ao invés de olhar para Yeonjun, Soobin olhava para as suas mãos. Se focar no amigo agora, ele não conseguiria esperar até chegar dentro do seu apartamento. 

Soobin abriu a porta rápido e quando notou, Yeonjun ja estava sem boné e Soobin segurou os seus fios para puxar o seu rosto para o dele, enquanto o segurava na parede. 

Antes de fechar os olhos, ele viu Yeonjun sorrindo e sentiu os braços do amigo o abraçando pela cintura. 

Eles não hesitaram muito ou perderam tempo só encostando os seus lábios, ambos sabiam exatamente o que queriam. Soobin juntou mais o seu corpo no do outro, entrelaçando as suas pernas de um jeito meio desajeitado, fazendo com que se apoiassem mais ainda na parede. Mesmo já não tendo mais como e o que juntarem no outro daquela forma, Yeonjun ainda o segurava firme e mais perto. 

A única coisa na cabeça de Soobin era a sensação disso tudo; de finalmente matar a vontade de meses, sentir que Yeonjun o queria também e como o segurava como se não quisesse ficar milímetros afastado mais do que precisava, Demorou até um pouco pra notar que o piercing não atrapalhava em absolutamente nada. Pelo menos pra ele não fazia diferença, depois tentaria lembrar de perguntar pra Yeonjun. 

Soobin soltou um suspiro curto pelo nariz de tão bom que é ficar com Yeonjun. Talvez até melhor do que a primeira vez. 

Ele só tirou um dos braços de Yeonjun pra se apoiar na parede e começar a trazer o amigo para o seu quarto. Foi meio desajeitado tentar andar e continuar o beijo. Yeonjun deu risada, movendo os lábios para a lateral do pescoço de Soobin, lhe causando um arrepio. 

A porta do seu quarto não estava trancada, então seria menos um trabalho. Destrancar a fechadura iria requer uma atenção mínima que Soobin não está disposto a dar agora. 

\- Você tem preferencia? - Yeonjun perguntou, meio ofegante. Soobin deu risada. 

\- A última coisa que eu tenho é preferencia, qualquer coisa que você decidir tá bom. 

Soobin sentou na cama, com Yeonjun ainda em pé, mas inclinado para continuar passando o nariz e colando os lábios no pescoço de Soobin. 

\- Também não tenho. Talvez você deva considerar matar aula amanhã de tarde. 

Soobin soltou outra risada. 

\- Esquece a aula - segurou o cabelo de Yeonjun de novo, puxando seu rosto para voltar o beijo e trazendo o mais velho pra cama. 

☁️

Soobin passou bastante tempo pensando sobre como não queria desenvolver dependência das pessoas da mesma forma que foi com a bebida. Pessoas não são substâncias, mas ainda causam sentimentos e sensações que, mesmo não sendo exatamente algo ingerível, pode ser algo tão entorpecente quanto. 

Talvez a maior diferença que o impeça de usar pessoas dessa forma é que sempre tentou enxergar pessoas como pessoas no sentido mais humanificado. 

Enquanto crescemos, aprendemos coisas que devemos fazer e ter como um relacionamento amoroso, amigos, trabalho e bens materiais. Desde cedo, pessoas não são pessoas e sim objetos para serem encaixados nesses espaços que devem ser preenchidos. 

Soobin nunca viu as pessoas dessa forma, ele nunca quis encaixar ninguém nesses espaços já pré-definidos, ele sempre quis criar espaços únicos para pessoas únicas na sua vida. 

Mesmo que tenha os seus amigos, cada um deles tem a sua marca e forma na vida de Soobin que diz mais sobre eles e a relação única que aprenderam a se conectar do que com o título “amizade” e o que amigos devem ser de acordo com alguns padrões.

Por isso, mesmo sabendo que a sensação que algumas pessoas causavam, Soobin acredita que seria mais difícil se viciar nelas e só tinha confirmado isso nas últimas horas. 

Yeonjun é incrível em vários sentidos: o que fala e como fala, como se move, como pensa, como se importa com as outras pessoas e como trata Soobin. 

Yeonjun é uma daquelas poucas pessoas que vive o momento que tá com alguém, que sente cada coisinha e também faça que a outra pessoa sinta que apenas o presente é importante. Era quase como se eles tivessem alguma conexão mental porque Soobin nunca sentiu tanto o sentimento de outra pessoa de forma tão intensa. 

Antes, achava que quando ficaram atrás do bar já tinha sido bem intenso, mas aquilo se tornou quase nada comparado com como foi quando finalmente estavam sozinhos, sem risco de serem interrompidos e com tempo. 

Isso não significava que a interação deles foi como as de qualquer obra de ficção. Nessas coisas nunca mostram quando o braço fica dormente e tem que trocar de posição até ficar confortável. Soobin não tem parâmetros e desejos muito irrealistas, pelo contrário, sempre espera que as coisas fujam disso. 

E Yeonjun parece ser assim também. 

Soobin sorriu bem mais do que estava acostumado a sorrir quando estava com alguém dessa forma. Mesmo que ele seja uma pessoa naturalmente intensa com quem fica, não era tão descontraído assim. 

Em conclusão: Yeonjun é único. 

As sensações que Yeonjun o fez sentir e sentiu com ele eram novas e mais do que esperava, mas ainda não o entorpecida como uso de álcool. Era como se ele conhecesse mais de si mesmo enquanto conhecia mais de Yeonjun, não como se fugisse de quem é. 

Talvez possa ser pelo momento da sua vida onde se abriu pra se conhecer mais, entender seus monstros ao invés de deixá-los crescer. 

Soobin e Yeonjun dormiram até as 15h. Yeonjun não se importou que Soobin deixasse algum podcast rodando enquanto iam dormir, o que só deixou tudo ainda melhor pra o mais novo. Ainda não era perfeito e ele odeia dormir, mas é melhor do que antes e essa melhora parece grandiosa pra ele. 

Eles tinham tomado banho antes de dormir e quando acordaram, se enrolaram no cobertor felpudo de Soobin pra não precisarem colocar roupas. Tava confortável sem. 

Taehyun não estava em casa, pelo menos não parecia estar. 

Yeonjun ficou esperando que Soobin acordasse totalmente depois do seu café para voltarem pro quarto. 

O cômodo não estava sendo o mais organizado do mundo, mas nesse momento, Soobin não se importa muito. 

\- Essa sua tatuagem de hidra tem significado? - Yeonjun perguntou, traçando os dedos no desenho que ficava no meio do peitoral de Soobin enquanto o mais alto tomava uma garrafa de água que tinha pego no cozinha quando foi no banheiro. 

\- Gosto de criaturas mitológicas - Soobin respondeu enquanto passava os dedos distraidamente pelas costas de Yeonjun. 

\- Texugo é mitológico? - Perguntou, olhando o desenho no ombro de Soobin, próximo a clavícula. 

\- Não. É por causa da minha casa de Hogwarts. 

\- Acho que combina com você. 

Yeonjun deitou a cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço de Soobin, com o rosto de lado e levando os dedos pros outros desenhos. 

\- Os Reis-Dragões são tão bonitos e coloridos. Hyuka é realmente talentoso de conseguir fazer algo assim tão novo - passou os dedos pelo desenho dos dragões em tons de verde, azul, vermelho e laranja na costela de Soobin. 

\- Ele é. Tô pensando em fazer mais alguma tatuagem da mitologia. Talvez a baleia fantasma da mitologia japonesa. Até pensei no Youkai, mas não sei bem como ressignificar todo o significado de miséria e fome que ele carrega. 

\- E a baleia você já ressignificou? 

\- Ela não é vista como uma ameaça por se alimentar de pessoas, e sim por passar onde vai acontecer algo ruim. Ela vai contra um tipo de estereótipo e o que se espera dela. Acho que poderia ser um significado bom. 

Yeonjun demorou um pouquinho pra responder. 

\- Achei foda. Eu tô apaixonado pela tatuagem da Medusa no seu braço. Se eu fosse você viveria de camiseta. 

\- Tá no outono e quase no inverno, não tenho como usar camiseta - Soobin lembrou. 

\- Bom ponto. Então vou ser um dos poucos privilegiados a ver. As flores são por causa da sua mãe também? 

\- Foi, foram as primeiras que fiz. 

\- O coelho tem algum significado ou é aleatório? 

\- É por causa do deus coelho da mitologia. 

\- Ah! Perfeito - Yeonjun elogiou. - E o guaxinim? - Perguntou sobre a tatuagem pequena um pouco abaixo do seu cotovelo. 

\- Gosto deles, acho fofo - seu amigo soltou uma risada. 

\- Como diria Chaewon: fofo. 

Yeonjun foi distribuindo beijos até o pescoço de Soobin, subindo até o seu queixo e parando, ficando com o rosto de frente pra ele. Ambos sorriram e Soobin trouxe Yeonjun até si. Eles têm feito isso várias vezes nas últimas horas: conversar um pouco, beijar bastante e Yeonjun analisar alguma tatuagem de Soobin. 

Yeonjun se moveu, ficando sentado em cima de Soobin mais confortavelmente, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios azuis. Soobin preferiu segurar na bunda de Yeonjun, que deu risada, sem afastar muito o rosto.

\- Minha bundinha seca é realmente tão interessante assim? - Perguntou com humor. 

\- Não desvalorize a sua bundinha seca, ela é perfeita - Soobin respondeu no mesmo tom. 

O celular de Soobin tocou, o lembrando de tomar a vitamina D. Yeonjun esticou o braço, pegando o celular em cima da mesa e desligando o som. 

\- A gente precisa pedir alguma coisa pra comer - Soobin avisou enquanto Yeonjun voltou a beijar e passar um pouco a língua na pele dos lábios do amigo. 

Yeonjun murmurou um “uhum” e Soobin pegou o celular, entrando no aplicativo de comida. 

\- Gosta de macarrão capeletti? Acho que vou pedir isso. 

\- Qualquer coisa que você escolher tá bom. 

\- Vou pedir com queijo extra então. 

Ele terminou de fazer o pedido, deixando o celular bloqueado do lado da sua cabeça. Yeonjun deu um beijo no seu rosto e depois o encarou um pouco. Soobin sorriu. 

\- Seus olhos são muito bonitos, você sabe disso, não sabe? - Yeonjun elogiou. 

\- Acho que você tá dizendo isso a cada meia hora desde madrugada. 

\- Os fatos existem pra serem ditos - Soobin levantou o rosto o suficiente pra dar um selinho rápido em Yeonjun. É bom saber que agora pode fazer isso. 

\- Seus olhos são lindos também - elogiou de volta. 

\- Eu sei - foi a vez de Yeonjun abaixar, dando outro selo. - Acho que já sei a resposta de uma coisa, mas ainda tenho que perguntar - Soobin soltou um “hum” indicando pra Yeonjun continuar falando. - Você não se incomoda mesmo com essa coisa que eu tenho de querer ficar por um tempo sem definir algo como um relacionamento amoroso? 

\- Acho que não tenho muito motivo de me incomodar com isso, Yeonjun - disse tranquilamente. 

\- É só pra confirmar, aí não fico paranóico depois - Soobin puxou Yeonjun para o 2839º beijo. 

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo até a comida chegar e Soobin colocar qualquer roupa, receber a entrega e voltar pro quarto. Yeonjun estava respondendo mensagens no celular quando Soobin voltou. Ele sentou na cama, abrindo as embalagens e pegando a comida pra sentar apoiado na cabeceira da cama. Yeonjun ficou ao seu lado. 

Mesmo que estivessem comendo a mesma coisa, ainda davam um pouco de macarrão na boca do outro en alguns momentos. 

Eles escovaram os dentes antes de voltarem pro quarto e Soobin tomar a sua vitamina. 

Assim que sentou na cama de novo, Soobin sentiu os braços de Yeonjun na sua cintura enquanto o corpo se aproximava das suas costas e a boca na sua nuca. Ele quase soltou um barulho baixo de aprovação. Yeonjun já sabe que a nuca é seu ponto fraco.

Quando ele já estava colocando os dedos dentro da blusa de Soobin, o mais alto avisou: 

\- Essa aula de noite eu preciso ir. É a última antes da prova. 

\- Uma rapidinha então? 

☁️

Soobin estava indo mais cedo pra casa revisar o que foi dado na aula e Yeonjun dormiria na própria república. Ele queria ir pra lá e dormir com Yeonjun de novo, mas ainda não confiava em si mesmo ora dormir em algum lugar que não fosse em casa. 

Hyuka passaria o resto da semana, mas se manteria pedindo opinião de Soobin e Taehyun sobre a sua apresentação, que seria neste sábado. 

Pegando a sua nova garrafa de 1 litro de plástico preto, Soobin sentou no sofá da sala, tentando respirar um pouco antes de começar a revisar todas as suas matérias. 

Ele escolheu sair um pouco do quarto e ficar ali, enquanto deixava a televisão ligada en um canal apenas de notícias. 

Taehyun e Beomgyu chegaram tarde, encontrando o mais velho com as suas apostilas espalhadas no chão enquanto tentava organizar tudo no seu computador. 

\- Hyung! Espero que tenha comido alguma coisa desde a hora que veio pra casa - Taehyun chamou a sua atenção. 

Soobin tinha esquecido de comer. Ele tomou umas 3 garrafas de água e tomou uns chás, mas não comeu. 

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno que marcava as suas covinhas. 

\- Esqueci? 

\- Vou pedir pizza de brócolis pra gente - avisou, já indo pro quarto. 

Taehyun tem chegado da faculdade e ido direto tomar banho. 

\- Oi, hyung - Beomgyu disse, sentando no sofá. 

Soobin o ofereceu um sorriso. 

\- Como você tá, Beomgyu? 

\- Com o braço doendo de tanto escrever na prova, mas tô bem, e você? 

\- Melhor do que tava uns dias atrás.

\- Quer vim comigo ou esperar? - Taehyun reapareceu, perguntando para o seu namorado e com a toalha no ombro. - Acho que massagear um pouco seu ombro na água morna pode relaxar mais os músculos. 

Beomgyu deu um dos sorrisos enormes que sempre oferece para Taehyun e levantou, deixando a mochila no sofá pra seguir até o banheiro. 

Soobin voltou para suas anotações. 

Ele estava quase finalizando - depois de 3 horas focado nisso. Taehyun saiu do banho um pouco antes da pizza chegar. 

Soobin não queria parar pra comer, mas Taehyun insistiu. Se era pouco, ele poderia voltar e terminar mais relaxado. 

Soobin estava sentado no chão ainda, com as costas apoiadas no sofá. 

\- O braço melhorou? - Perguntou pra Beomgyu antes de comer um pedaço da pizza. 

\- Melhorou sim.

\- Você tem muitas dores musculares? - Ele já sabia da respostas. Taehyun estava sempre fazendo massagem no namorado que reclamava de dor. 

Outras pessoas achariam que era só desculpa, mas Beomgyu parecia estar com as costas bem doloridas depois de um final de semana mais pesado no trabalho. 

\- Tenho. Achava que era por causa do trabalho, só que pode ser por causa da ansiedade também - Soobin acenou, demonstrando que entendeu. Ansiedade pode causar essas dores ou esparmos musculares. 

\- Eu acho que não existe nenhum programa que dê tratamento que ajude nisso de graça - Soobin tentou lembrar de algum, só que a maioria dos tratamentos gratuitos são oferecidos pela universidade e lá não tem graduação de fisioterapia. 

\- Eu sei, vou só tentar me formar o mais rápido possível e tentar arranjar um emprego melhor. Aí pago um tratamento mais completo pra mim. 

\- Você não precisaria esperar isso tudo se aceitasse meu presente - Taehyun disse cantarolando casualmente enquanto prestava atenção na televisão, que passava algum filme antigo que Soobin não reconhecia. 

\- Mas eu não quero que você gaste seu dinheiro comigo assim - respondeu no mesmo tom de canto. - É muito caro. 

\- O dinheiro não vai me fazer falta - Soobin quis dar risada porque parecia que estava assistindo um musical enquanto eles debatiam cantarolando. 

Beomgyu parece ter cansado de debater, só deu um selo demorado em Taehyun e o mais novo ficou quieto. 

\- Amanhã você vai acordar cedo, Soobin? - Taehyun voltou a falar. 

\- Cedo, cedo, não. Vou acordar um pouco mais cedo pra consulta com a terapeuta. 

\- Você quer que eu faça as compras amanhã? 

\- Não precisa. Faço quando chegar da prova. Acho que não vai demorar muito e os mercados fecham tarde. 

\- Não vai dar trabalho pra trazer as coisas? - Soobin deu de ombros. 

\- Peço pra entregarem aqui. 

\- Ok. 

Taehyun e Beomgyu foram pro quarto dormir muito depois de terem comido e que Soobin já tinha voltado para as suas anotações e textos. 

Não demorou muito pra Soobin terminar e tomar chá. Ele começou a tentar tomar chás de ervas que tem função relaxante antes mesmo de dormir. É meio obvio que toda a sua sensação de inquietude não passaria magicamente só com o chá que SooYoung normalmente toma. 

Todo momento ele acabava repensando coisas da sua rotina, tentando ver tudo pela lógica e o pouco que sabia sobre medicina e em como hábitos interferiam na saúde mental. Estar estudando Psicologia era bem diferente de ser um paciente. Há coisas sobre nós mesmos que são difíceis de enxergar e melhorar porque pessoas sempre se perdem em si mesmas enquanto acreditam se conhecer. É estranho pensar como todo mundo aprende a construir tantas certezas sem notar que no final, elas precisam mudar. Certezas não são eternas e personalidade e estado mental não são coisas concretas que ficam na mesma forma eternamente. 

Soobin ainda respondeu algumas mensagens de Yeonjun antes de deitar e ligar o podcast. 

_**Yeonjun:** ai por isso acabo achando que nas escolas deveria ser obrigatório ter uma equipe de terapeutas pra observar como as interações tao acontecendo_

_**Yeonjun:** isso desde o jardim_

_**Yeonjun:** é um pensamento bem utópico e provavelmente nunca vai rolar_

_**Yeonjun:** mas seria incrível se pudesse_

_**Soobin:** você deveria se tornar presidente _

_**Yeonjun:** me matariam na cerimônia de posse_

_**Yeonjun:** amanhã você tem prova, né? _

_**Soobin:** tenho sim, e você? _

_**Yeonjun:** só preciso ir na faculdade pra entregar um trabalho pessoalmente_

_**Yeonjun:** você termina todas as provas rápido igual a de filosofia? _

_**Soobin:** sim_

_**Soobin:** quer me esperar? eu ainda vou precisar fazer compras aqui pra casa e você pode ir comigo se não se incomodar_

_**Yeonjun:** eu ia te perguntar isso_

_**Yeonjun:** a conexão _

_**Yeonjun:** quero sim_

_**Soobin:** qualquer coisa deixo a chave daqui com você e você me espera em casa_

_**Yeonjun:** não precisa, tenho que falar com umas pessoas na faculdade hoje_

_**Soobin:** pra resolver algo importante? _

_**Yeonjun:** não exatamente_

_**Yeonjun:** é pra falar sobre artigos e coisas assim_

_**Soobin:** tudo bem então _

_**Yeonjun:** a gente se encontra lá naquele lugar que você ficou com a vivi me esperando terminar a aula? _

_**Soobin:** pode ser_

_**Soobin:** vou dormir agora_

_**Yeonjun:** dorme bem 💙💙_

_**Soobin:** você também 💙_

☁️

Nessa sessão, eles voltaram a falar sobre as relações na vida de Soobin. Quando ele viu, já tinha comentado bastante coisa sobre a sua família. Era impossível não falar sobre quando citava Hyuka e Hyunjin. 

Ele não contou sobre o dia que seu pai foi embora e seu irmão também foi logo depois, mas queria. Soobin tá com essa vontade de dizer pra alguém e não é de agora, o problema é que na sua cabeça, se falasse, a pessoa passaria a vê-lo como o seu pai e irmão. 

Soobin sabe que é irracional, só parece que não consegue se forçar a passar essa barreira, mesmo que esteja bem perto disso. 

Sua terapeuta sugeriu que além das músicas, escrevesse coisas de forma mais explícita. Já que ainda não tinha coragem de falar com alguém sobre tudo isso. 

Ela acha que conversar sobre pode ajudar a ver e sentir na prática que não vai ser rejeitado, mas ainda afirmou pra só fazer isso quando se sentir seguro. 

Soobin estava indo pra faculdade andando e fumando um cigarro. Se mandar cartas pra sua mãe? Ele não a veria e ainda poderia dizer o que sente e todos os seus pensamentos que envolvem ela. Se o rejeitasse, Hyunjin esperaria um dia que ele estivesse um pouco melhor pra avisar. 

A sua aula de tarde foi apresentação do seu trabalho de Psicologia Sócio-histórica. Soobin fica grato que mesmo não socializando muito, ainda não tenha problemas em falar na frente de muita gente.

Ele saiu, indo pra biblioteca da faculdade. Talvez devesse ir pra casa e voltar de noite, não seria muito bom escrever a carta em algum lugar público, poderia lhe travar. 

Mudando de ideia, ele foi rapidamente para o seu apartamento. Ainda teria 2 horas antes da prova já que o professor de tarde contava apresentar o trabalho como presença, independentemente se o aluno saísse depois. 

Soobin não sabia se Taehyun estava em casa. Nem sempre ele ficava andando pelo apartamento, estando com Beomgyu ou não. 

Com a sua garrafa cheia, ele sentou na sua mesinha, olhando um papel em branco enquanto segurava a caneta preta. 

O que escreveria? Cartas tem um tamanho mínimo? 

Tentando não pensar muito, ele deixou que a sua mão se movesse sozinha. 

_É meio estranho escrever uma carta, mas talvez eu só sinta a sua falta demais pra me parar. Deveria ter tido essa ideia antes ou ter pensado sobre quando Hyunjin comentou que eu poderia fazer isso. Na ocasião, a minha terapia ainda não tinha começado, mesmo que eu estivesse aberto a encarar esses monstros._

_Assim, quero te expôr o pensamento que mais ronda a minha cabeça._

_"Mãe, eu sinto a sua falta todos os dias. Por favor nunca ache que o meu afastamento diz algo sobre a senhora. É unicamente sobre mim e um monte de sentimento que vou tentar falar um pouco para que a senhora entenda._

_Em alguns momentos, eu penso sobre que se conseguir melhorar, isso significa que posso te visitar e finalmente ver que a senhora conseguiu ter a casa como sempre sonhou. Talvez eu até queira usar mais flores do que já uso. A senhora é uma imagem tão boa, mãe, mesmo sem te ver por tanto tempo, parece que ainda sinto a sua presença na minha vida. Pode ser porque a minha intenção em me afastar nunca fosse sobre te tirar da minha vida._

_Duvido muito que eu conseguiria andar - mesmo que tropeçando e caindo - se ainda não mantivesse a sua presença como parte de mim._

_Eu te amo muito, mãe. A senhora é a melhor coisa da minha vida e sempre vai ser, independente do que eu acabe me tornando, espero que saiba que ainda é a melhor mãe que eu poderia ter."_

☁️

Soobin terminou a prova em quase 2 horas. As perguntas precisavam de respostas bem objetivas, o que facilitou o seu trabalho. 

Ficando onde marcou com Yeonjun, ele ascendeu um cigarro, refletindo mais sobre um monte de coisa. 

Agora que tinha escrito a primeira carta, sentia que queria arriscar escrever mais, mas quer ter calma e não acabar indo mais longe do que seu emocional possa aguentar. 

Então lembrou que ainda não tinha jogado as bebidas fora. 

Ele deveria ter feito isso, mas a sensação de ter o seu vício tão perto e conseguir não ceder parecia que estava conseguindo fazer algo duplamente melhor. Não vê-las também ajudava. Elas ainda estão escondidas embaixo das suas roupas. 

Yeonjun chegou, virando a aba do boné preto para trás, usando a jaqueta de íris e sorrindo para Soobin, puxando a nuca do mais alto para que abaixasse mais na sua altura e tentou subir na “casinha” sem quebrar o beijo. Foi uma ideia com um resultado tão desajeitado que ambos riram. 

Soobin apagou o cigarro e deixou ao seu lado pra terminar de fumar depois. 

Yeonjun sentou no seu outro lado, com as pernas por cima das de Soobin e finalmente conseguiram beijar direito, daquela mesma forma que parecia só aproveitarem aquele momento que um sentia o outro. 

Quando pararam de beijar, Yeonjun ainda passou a língua levemente pelo lábio inferior do Soobin, fazendo com que o de cabelos azuis notasse que daqui a pouco se arrepiaria só de ver Yeonjun. 

Soobin espalhou beijos no rosto e pescoço de Yeonjun, o abraçando e colocando o seu rosto no pescoço dele. Soobin sentiu o nariz um pouco gelado do amigo e a respiração tranquila no seu pescoço. 

\- Acho que vou dormir em casa hoje. Tenho que encontrar a Vivi pra terminar um trabalho, mas se você quiser e puder quero dormir com você amanhã. 

Soobin sorriu contra a pele do outro. O cheiro dele é tão bom, meio cítrico-almiscarado. 

\- Qualquer dia que você quiser ir é perfeito pra mim - Soobin respondeu, levando os dedos as costas de Yeonjun, fazendo carinho. - Você tem que começar a se agasalhar mais, o frio vai aumentar bastante. 

\- Você também precisa, então. Já quer ir fazer as compras? Aí a gente ainda fica um tempo junto até eu ir pra casa. 

\- Que horas você precisa ir? 

\- Umas 1 da madrugada. Vivi vai ver um cara antes de ir pra lá. 

Soobin moveu a cabeça, acenando e consequentemente roçando o nariz levemente no pescoço de Yeonjun. 

Eles se separaram, mas não por muito tempo porque Yeonjun o puxou pra um selinho demorado antes de pegarem as coisas e saírem. Soobin não esqueceu o cigarro. 

Eles foram para o bicicletário. Soobin até pensou em talvez segurar a mão de Yeonjun, mas eles precisam conversar antes de fazer qualquer coisa. 

Agora Soobin já ficava na garupa com mais naturalidade, se preocupando menos. Ele e Yeonjun foram até o seu prédio, deixando a bicicleta e as mochilas lá para irem ao mercado na rua do lado. Demoraram um pouquinho pra sair de casa porque Soobin não aguentou ver a boca perfeita de Yeonjun e não beijar. 

\- Minha mãe tá muito enrolada essas férias - Yeonjun começou a contar enquanto eles andavam para o mercado. - Ela disse que tá vendo se vem pra Seul participar de algum evento, ela não explicou direito, mas era sobre educação e se ofereceu pra me inscrever. A gente se falou por vídeo e ela pareceu bem nervosa. Não sei explicar.

\- Você acha que ela tá escondendo alguma coisa? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Sei lá. Tô preocupado porque ela não esconde muita coisa de mim. Não nos últimos anos, pelo menos. Aí fico preocupado se tá acontecendo alguma coisa grave. 

Yeonjun olhava para o chão, parecendo meio perdido nos seus pensamentos. 

\- Tem outra forma de descobrir se é alguma coisa grave? 

\- Não sei. Ainda tenho que pensar um pouco. Ela consegue desabafar mais quando nos falamos pessoalmente, se esse for o caso, vou ter que esperar até ter oportunidade. 

\- E qual é a outra coisa sobre isso que tá te preocupando? - Soobin sabia que tinha mais alguma coisa nesse assunto. 

\- Fiquei achando que posso ser um péssimo filho pra ela e não quero que a nossa dinâmica mude. 

\- Pode ser só alguma coisa que ela ainda não se sente confortável em falar sobre com alguém e não significar que a dinâmica de vocês tá mudando. 

Eles andaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Uma moto barulhenta passou na rua quase deixando Soobin surdo. 

\- É. Pode ser isso - Yeonjun concordou. 

Ele foi mais para o lado, entrelaçando seu braço no de Soobin e deitando a cabeça no ombro do mais alto de forma desajeitada por ainda estarem andando. 

Soobin sorriu sem nem notar. 

\- Obrigado - Yeonjun agradeceu. Soobin deu um beijo na sua cabeça. 

Eles pegaram o carrinho ainda andando com o braço entrelaçados no outro. O mercado não era enorme, mas tinha tudo o que Soobin normalmente precisa em casa. Yeonjun só o soltou para ajudar a pegar os itens da lista que Taehyun mandou por mensagem. 

Soobin teve que se controlar pra não pegar algum molho apimentado novo, ainda bem que precisavam pegar poucas coisas naquele setor. 

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso a cada comentário que Yeonjun fazia sobre os preços. O mais velho sabe de cor o valor de tudo. Ficou fazendo comentários como “isso ta mais barato do que onde eu compro”, “o preço disso sempre fica aumentando, não aguento mais”, “olha, esse aqui tem cupom de promoção, vou baixar o aplicativo pra você”. 

Soobin ficou com um sorriso de admiração para Yeonjun o tempo todo. Até teve vontade de beijar mais o amigo, mas preferiu guardar para quando estivesse em casa. 

Depois de pagar e pedir para entregarem na sua casa, Soobin acendeu o cigarro que não tinha terminado mais cedo assim que estava ao ar livre. Ele e Yeonjun estavam de braços dados e ao contrário da cidade em volta, eles estavam silenciosos. Quando Yeonjun começou a contar sobre alguns textos que leu, seu tom de voz era calmo, combinando com a vibe que ambos estavam agora. 

Soobin sentou no sofá, ficando um pouco largado e com preguiça de tirar o casaco. Yeonjun ficou alguns segundos em pé, olhando-o com um pequeno sorriso, antes de largar os sapatos em um canto e dizer: 

\- Chega mais pra frente. 

\- Se você quiser sentar no meu colo vai ser mais confortável se eu tiver no chão. 

\- Mas o chão tá gelado - Yeonjun reclamou, fazendo um pouco de bico. 

Soobin levantou do sofá. 

\- Não se mexe. 

Ele foi correndo no seu quarto pegar um colchonete e cobertor. O aquecedor ainda demoraria um pouco pra deixar o ambiente mais quentinho. 

Yeonjun ainda o olhava sorrindo e Soobin não conseguia parar de fazer o mesmo. 

Soobin sentou no colchonete, esticando as pernas e um pouco afastado do sofá, olhando para cima e esperando Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun fez carinho nos cabelos azuis de Soobin enquanto colocava cada pé de um lado de Soobin. O mais velho abaixou o corpo pra sentar no colo do outro, entrelaçando as pernas atrás dele. 

Soobin o segurou, ajudando a se ajeitar melhor ali. Ele ama o fato que agora podem ficar assim e ainda poder admirar e beijar Yeonjun, o que não hesitou muito em chegar para frente e fazer. 

Algumas pessoas dizem sobre como beijos são familiares quando beija a “pessoa certa” como a confirmação de algo maior e romântico, mas Soobin prefere a ideia de sempre ser apresentado a algo novo e da maneira que Yeonjun faz parecer simples. 

Não é como se Yeonjun beijasse de formas completamente diferentes e ainda havia algo bem… Yeonjun em como ele correspondia os movimentos de Soobin, ainda assim parecia conhecer algo novo a cada momento. 

Deveria fazer uma teoria científica sobre expressão involuntária de sentimentos e descobrir se esse jeito de Yeonjun é proposital. Soobin desconfia que só é natural. 

Como agora, o beijo estava calmo, mas ainda assim não deixava de parecer mais intenso a cada segundo. Não é exatamente aquele intenso “vou ficar de pau duro” - mesmo que se tratando de Yeonjun, Soobin não tem muita dificuldade de ficar -, é algo mais de estar completamente submerso em outra pessoa e sentir que também estão submersos em você. 

Pode ser algo tão abstrato que apenas faça sentido quando tá sentindo.

Yeonjun segurava o seu rosto próximo, como se nunca estivesse satisfeito com o contato que tinham e quer manter por mais tempo e Soobin tá sempre disposto a corresponder isso. 

Eventualmente eles tiveram que se separar e receber as compras. Soobin pagou gorjeta e agradeceu ao entregador. Yeonjun ficou jogado no sofá mexendo no celular, mas quando o mais alto demorou para voltar, ele foi pra cozinha. 

\- Precisa guardar as coisas agora? - perguntou, abraçando a cintura de Soobin e beijando o seu pescoço. 

\- Não vou demorar muito - Soobin respondeu. Já tinha guardado a maioria das coisas mesmo. 

Yeonjun soltou os braços para que Soobin pudesse se movimentar até a caixa com as compras, continuando com a mão segurando a cintura do mais novo.

\- Você tem olhado o grupo? 

\- Acho que não olhei hoje - Soobin disse. 

\- Você quer ir na peça da SooYoung? Não é exatamente dela e ela não é a protagonista, mas tá no elenco. 

\- Que horas vai ser?

\- De tarde, mais ou menos depois do almoço. 

\- Então você também vai ficar da platéia assistindo? - Soobin quis confirmar. 

\- Vou. O show do Hyuka que vou tentar assistir enquanto trabalho. 

\- Podemos ir juntos pra peça? 

Soobin estranhou quando não recebeu uma resposta e virou, encontrando Yeonjun com uma expressão confusa. 

\- O que? - Soobin perguntou. Será que tinha feito alguma merda? 

\- Eu só... fiquei pensando se talvez não tinha deixado claro que queria que você fosse comigo e a minha cabeça começou a analisar se acabo deixando outras coisas confusas. 

Soobin deu risada, indo até Yeonjun, lhe dando um selinho e roçando seus narizes levemente. 

\- Você não deixou nada confuso. Se eu tiver dúvida vou perguntar. Dessa vez era só pra confirmar mesmo - disse, com a voz calma. 

Yeonjun suspirou e relaxou os ombros. Puxou Soobin para mais um beijo. 

\- Vou te ajudar a terminar de guardar. 

Não tinha muita coisa pra Yeonjun fazer além de dar as coisas na mão de Soobin, mas ele aceitou mesmo assim. 

Eles voltaram pra sala com uma garrafa de água e alguns biscoitos de ervas finas para comerem enquanto viam qualquer coisa na televisão. Yeonjun não ficou entretido por muito tempo, já que ficar lambendo e beijando o pescoço de Soobin parecia mais interessante. 

Soobin ficou fazendo carinho no cabelo escuro de Yeonjun enquanto comia e tentava ver a matéria sobre a economia do país.

Taehyun chegou quando era mais ou menos meia-noite, encontrando Soobin e Yeonjun em mais uma sessão de beijos na sala. 

\- Boa noite pra vocês. Vivi já tá na sua casa, Yeonjun - comentou. - Ela disse que você vai ficar aqui até mais ou menos 1 hora. 

Yeonjun deu um selo demorado em Soobin antes de virar para Taehyun e sorrir. 

\- Boa noite pra você também. Achei que você fosse dormir com Beomgyu hoje. 

\- Ele precisa se concentrar mais pra uma prova e tá num nível que precisa ficar sozinho pra fazer isso e lidar com as próprias sensações - Taehyun deixou a mochila no sofá e tirou os tênis, se jogando no colchonete, deitado. - Também tenho que fazer isso. Parece que tô completamente sem energia pra lidar com grupo e apresentar mais um trabalho. Pelo menos as provas são mais fáceis. 

\- Trabalho em grupo não tem jeito de dar certo, né? - Yeonjun fez a pergunta retórica. - Qual o problema que você tá tendo? 

\- É só que tenho pensado muito sobre as coisas que a gente conversa sobre fazer o conhecimento ser acessível desde a faculdade, não ficar só repetindo termos e forma de falar acadêmica e sempre tento conversar com os grupos que participo pra montarmos algo assim. O problema é que quando chega na frente do professor, parece uma competição de quem repete mais termos complicados de autores antigos. Nem parece que eles entendem o que falam de verdade porque repetir não é entender - Taehyun contou. 

\- E quando você entende algo, sempre acaba falando do próprio jeito de tanto que absorveu sobre - Yeonjun acrescentou. - Repetir é só memorizar. 

\- É. Isso que tento ajudar meus colegas a fugirem, mas parece que não faz efeito nenhum. Depois não entendem porquê recebo nota maior em alguns trabalhos. 

Soobin apoiou mais as costas no sofá, observando seus amigos que são colegas de curso debatendo. 

\- Fico impressionado como mesmo em outro ambiente, a educação básica ser do jeito que é ainda deixa essa marca na pessoa. Parece que a maioria nunca vai conseguir mudar a forma de interagir com o ensino de tento que internalizaram essa outra forma - Yeonjun opinou. 

\- Fico preocupado com isso. Como essas pessoas vão ter um papel importante sendo que criar nunca é incentivado? Nessas horas que noto como a minha bolha é fora da realidade. Todo mundo da banda é criativo, o Beomgyu trabalha com criatividade em tudo, Hyuka também vai por um tipo de arte parecida só que fora da academia, você cria formas de interação com o conhecimento, SooYoung cria coisas ligadas às artes cênicas, Hyunjin também cria coisas incríveis e Vivi cria toda uma forma dela viver bem autentica, além de ter escrito ensaios fodas. Aí paro pra olhar em volta e fico colocando em prática essas coisas que você e a SooYoung sempre conversam sobre Filosofia analítica. 

\- Por isso a gente tem que se esforçar pra conseguirmos espaços na educação e tentar dialogar com colegas pra pensarem sobre isso também. 

Yeonjun e Taehyun continuaram falando sobre enquanto Soobin bebia a água. Ele pegou os cigarros no bolso do casaco enquanto o tirou a peça já que a temperatura estava ficando mais agradável. 

Ele Já achava Yeonjun lindo, mas Yeonjun com a expressão decidida, o olhar analítico e a paixão falando sobre educação conseguia ser ainda mais. 

Soobin só saiu dali pra ir no banheiro quando tava muito apertado e quando voltou, Taehyun tava levantando e avisando que ia pro quarto. 

Yeonjun tava mexendo no celular enquanto Soobin sentou ao lado dele. 

\- Taehyun disse que ia pro quarto pra não ficar me ocupando enquanto eu poderia ta aproveitando o tempo com você - comentou, sorrindo. 

\- Eu tava aproveitando bastante vendo vocês debatendo - Soobin respondeu. 

Yeonjun bloqueou o celular, virando de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no sofá e a mão segurando a sua cabeça enquanto observava Soobin. 

\- Posso te perguntar algumas coisas? - Yeonjun perguntou. 

\- Pode. 

\- Você queria ter continuado ficando comigo? Depois que a gente se viu de novo depois do dia do bar? - Soobin mergulhou nos olhos escuros de Yeonjun. 

\- Queria. 

\- E não me disse porque achou que eu queria ser só seu amigo? - Soobin acenou. - Ao mesmo tempo que eu penso sobre a gente poder aproveitado a presença um do outro antes, acho que não consigo ter a sensação de ter feito algo errado. 

\- É porque foi baseado na verdade dos seus sentimentos. Não foi uma decisão ruim, a gente não perdeu tempo sendo amigo, isso seria desvalorizar muita coisa que ajudou a gente se entender e a ficar assim agora. Pode ser certo porque combina com a gente e foram decisões nossas - Yeonjun ficou alguns minutos em silêncio. 

\- Acho que aquilo que o professor de Filosofia disse sobre autenticidade pode se encaixar nisso. Não tem como ser algo autêntico no sentido de ser completamente único e jamais feito, mas a gente pode ser autêntico se aceitando como é e sem se encaixar em moldes existentes ou expectativas de outras pessoas. Não que você tenha expectativas sobre mim - Yeonjun moveu a mão. - Você entendeu. 

Soobin deu um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Entendi. Isso é bom. Significa que a gente pode entender o outro como pessoa autêntica e tudo o que isso envolve. Como mudanças, necessidades que não são exatamente sobre o outro e coisas assim. 

Yeonjun o encarou, parecendo meio aéreo. 

\- Você sabe o quanto significa pra mim, não sabe? - Indagou naquele tom sincero, que parecia querer transmitir toda a profundidade do que queria dizer. 

Soobin acenou.

\- Sei - e de fato sabia. Não era como se tivesse alucinado toda vez que sentia a intensidade de Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun soltou uma risada. 

\- Notei agora que parei de contar seus acenos - Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Você contava?

\- Contava. 

\- Por que? 

Yeonjun pareceu refletir um pouco. 

\- Me pergunta de novo em alguns dias. Eu acho que sei a resposta, mas só quero dizer quando analisar melhor. 

Soobin acenou. 

\- Tudo bem. 

\- Mais tarde ou amanhã vou sugerir de vermos Bacurau no Mustang Kids, você poderia abrir uma exceção e responder lá dessa vez? 

\- Posso sim. Pra quando você tá pensando? 

\- Depende do horário de todo mundo. 

\- Minhas matérias terminam essa semana se não tirar nota baixa - Soobin avisou. 

\- As minhas também. É perfeito então. Vai depender de quando vão pra outra cidade também. 

\- Acho que todo mundo da banda fica aqui, menos o Taehyun - Soobin deixou de fora sobre estar pensando na possibilidade de recorrer a alguma clinica. 

\- Vou perguntar isso direitinho no grupo - Yeonjun olhou a hora no celular. - Ainda temos uns 20 minutos. A gente podia ir pro seu quarto rapidinho. 

Soobin inclinou a cabeça um pouco pro lado. 

\- Pra que? 

Yeonjun sorriu. Soobin já sabe que Yeonjun gosta de ser bem verbal sobre várias coisas, e como Soobin gostava de escutar, ele obviamente não perderia essa chance.

☁️

_**[Mustang Kids]** _

_**Yeonjun:** gente, como tão os horários de vocês? quem não vai ficar aqui nas férias? _

_**Vivi:** eu vou ficar aqui umas 2 semanas antes de ir visitar meus pais_

_**Beomgyu:** eu e o Taehyun vamos pra minha casa no natal e vamos voltar depois do ano novo_

_**Jinsoul:** até esqueci que natal existe_

_**Hyunjin:** tão demorando pra pendurar coisas_

_**Hyuka:** tomara que o yeonjun esteja pensando em juntar todo mundo_

_**Yeonjun:** a gente podia se juntar e ver bacurau_

_**Hyunjin:** só me avisar o dia antes porque posso pegar um dia de folga aqui_

_**Yeonjun:** pode ser na primeira semana então? pra comemorar as férias? _

_**Vivi:** la pro final da primeira semana porque eu vou ficar com matéria pendente_

_**SooYoung:** por mim qualquer dia ta ok, vou ficar aqui fazendo peças_

_**Yeonjun:** então lá pra quinta da primeira semana de férias? _

_**Jungeun:** sim!!!!_

_**Hyuka:** 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳_

_**Jinsoul:** por mim ta show_

_**Hyunjin:** tá ótimo _

_**Vivi:** de boa_

_**Taehyun:** eu sempre concordo mesmo_

_**Beomgyu:** vai ser aqui em casa? _

_**Yeonjun:** vai_

_**SooYoung:** okayy_

_**Soobin:** tudo bem_


	16. bonus track 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEIA AQUI ANTES!!!!!!
> 
> Essa não é a cena que eu escrevi pra minha aula, é só uma cena que eu tinha escrito dos trigêmeos lacração e a vivi conversando como início do capítulo 15, mas acabei tirando do capítulo mesmo. Caso não queira ler, vou fazer um sumário de coisas citadas nesse pequeno bônus: eles falam sobre opiniões pessoais de alguns assuntos ligados a vontades e relacionamentos, Yeonjun divaga um pouco sobre o Soobn, Vivi comenta sobre a sua vida amorosa, eles conversam sobre o vídeo que Jinsoul disse que faria sobre o tal textão que mandaram pra ela por e-mail e Bonitinho sendo bonitinho. Se não quiser ler, passe para track 15.

\- Nessas horas que penso como algumas coisas são erradas. Eu sei que às vezes nem é culpa do autor falar desse "tempo perdido", só que ainda não consigo deixar de discordar - Yeonjun comentou enquanto ele, Vivi, SooYoung e Beomgyu comiam a pizza congelada que compraram.

Já eram umas 5 da manhã e tinham acabado de terminar seus últimos trabalhos. Beomgyu só estava sem sono desenhando as suas roupas e SooYoung tinha acabado de passar por uma grande epifania criativa. Com isso, todos estavam na sala escutando músicas da CROWN esperando mais um EP sair. Yeonjun tinha trazido a questão de fazer algo errado ou "perder tempo" quando não fica romanticamente com a pessoa que gosta.

\- Acho que é uma ferramenta pra mostrar o nível que o casal quer ficar junto. Pelo menos na ficção é - SooYoung comentou.

\- Mas não pode ser um problema quando a gente acaba vendo isso ser tão reproduzido que acha que deve ser assim. Que a ficção é alguma regra pra vida e é tão bonito que queremos isso. Que esse é o tipo de amor mais intenso e real que existe.

\- Isso deve causar uma puta frustração - Vivi disse e bebeu um gole do seu refrigerante em seguida. - Eu acho muito fofo consumir essas coisas, ainda assim não consigo querer isso pra minha vida.

\- Isso pode ser coisa de personalidade também - Beomgyu sugeriu. - A gente sempre deseja ter coisas. Alguns desejam coisas materiais, alguns desejam relações e alguns desejam ambos.

\- Eu acho isso meio babaca - SooYoung opinou. - Você nunca gosta de alguém de verdade quando procura já tendo em mente uma imagem clara do que quer. Tanta gente acaba entrando em relacionamentos esperando a oportunidade de transformar a outra pessoa no que ela quer. Isso é coisa de cuzão.

\- Muita gente é cuzona sem nem notar, então - Vivi disse.

\- Isso me fez pensar numa coisa agora - Beomgyu voltou a falar. - No geral, as pessoas reparam muito nas outras, nunca se mostram completamente porque sabem que outras pessoas também vão olhá-las assim então passam mais tempo pensando no que devem aparentar ser do que no que são. A gente sempre acha que se conhece porque convivemos com nós mesmos desde que nascemos, mas conhecemos mesmo? Eu comecei a ter uma noção disso escutando vocês falando de Filosofia e a terapia só me fez colocar em prática isso de me olhar mais. Tem gente que mal conversa sobre isso com qualquer pessoa, sequer ouve algo sobre e penso muito o quanto isso pode ser bom até certo ponto e até onde não é.

\- Como isso seria bom? - Yeonjun perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e sem entender muito.

\- Ignorância até certo ponto pode ser uma paz. Em alguns momentos é só não pensar nas coisas. 

Yeonjun pensou sobre isso por alguns segundos.

\- Por esse lado é. Eu só não sei muito bem como é isso porque sempre penso demais em tudo e fico procurando entender de alguma forma profunda, senão não consigo largar.

\- É por isso que Soobin ficou tanto na sua cabeça depois que vocês ficaram? - Vivi perguntou.

\- Soobin é um pouco diferente disso. Ao invés de colocar palavras e explicações sobre ele ou o que sinto eu só... sinto. Assim parece até meio superficial, mas te juro que não é.

\- Já pensou como sentimentos só são importantes e de uma forma pra quem sente? Que nunca vai ser igual pra outra pessoa mesmo sendo teoricamente o mesmo sentimento? - SooYoung indagou.

\- É porque não é o mesmo sentimento. As pessoas nomeiam como "amor", "ódio" ou coisas assim por precisarem sentir que tem as coisas sob controle e todo mundo ta vestindo um uniforme mesmo dentro da própria cabeça - Yeonjun disse.

A partir disso, eles ficaram até 7 da manhã conversando até finalmente irem dormir.

Yeonjun nunca pensou que se sentiria tão leve ficando com alguém.

Ele ainda fica pensando se ele e Soobin terem se tornado amigos tenha ajudado nisso, mas talvez só deu sorte de finalmente ter conhecido uma pessoa que faz parte da minoria que de fato, se comporta diferente do que a sociedade ensina. Yeonjun nem consegue culpar as pessoas que se comportam assim. Ele sabe e entende como a manipulação acontece e mesmo não sendo escancarada e clara pra todo mundo, ela tá ali. É como se fosse uma luz que junto com outras, você não consegue enxergar exatamente o quanto ela interfere ao todo, mas quando está tudo escuro, a sua influência fica clara.

Vivi dormiu no seu quarto. Ela ainda ficou mostrando para Yeonjun as conversas que teve no Instagram. Sempre tinha algum cara tentando flertar e quando tava entediada, dava um pouco de assunto pra ficar rindo da forma que tentavam mostrar o quanto são machos alfas e que ela seria doida de deixar a oportunidade de ficar com algum deles passar.

\- É tão doido como os caras vivem agindo desse jeito vergonha alheia e a maioria das mulheres acredita que isso é uma boa demonstração de algo que nem tenho ideia do que é - Vivi comentou, deitava no seu colchonete quentinho no chão.

Yeonjun tinha dito que ela poderia dormir na cama com ele, mas Vivi odeia dormir com qualquer pessoa encostando nela.

Bonitinho estava enrolado no travesseiro que Yeonjun colocou do seu lado, na altura da sua barriga. O gato dormia como se os humanos não conversassem a sua volta.

\- Sempre falam que somos animais racionais enquanto sempre tão repetindo jeitos de agir sem raciocinar isso. Acaba que talvez nem todo mundo seja diferente de animais que agem por instinto.

\- Mas você acha que isso tira a culpa do que algumas pessoas fazem? Tipo, acredita que existe esse tal instinto?

\- Acho que existe instinto de sobrevivência ou alguma coisa assim, mas instinto como uns caras usam de desculpa pra abusar de alguém, então não. Mesmo que cada um como indivíduo seja bem alienado ainda existem leis e essas leis devem ser respeitadas. A gente é sim racional e só porque alguns fingem não ser, isso não diminui a culpa.

Vivi balançou a cabeça.

\- Concordo com isso. A SooYoung comentou com você sobre o cara que fica tentando conseguir seu telefone?

\- Ela me contou ontem. É o que me parou lá no Eden e acabou ficando com o meu casaco. Já vi ele de longe vindo na minha direção várias vezes, mas consegui despistar - Yeonjun comentou.

\- Cara, ainda bem que você não dá seu telefone pra todo mundo e a maioria só tem acesso ao seu Instagram. Aí é mais fácil controlar quem vai entrar em contato com você de forma mais pessoal. Achei que esse período você ficaria livre dessas pessoas. Esse ainda veio querendo falar comigo hoje. Até perguntou do Soobin.

Yeonjun colocou as mãos no rosto, soltando um suspiro pesado.

\- Puta que pariu, só falta ele ir encher o saco do Soobin.

\- Acha que o Soobin vai reagir igual aquelezinho que você quase namorou? - Vivi indagou.

\- O KaHae é bem diferente do Soobin. Parecia que ele queria que eu andasse com uma coleira ou placa. Se isso de coleira fosse um fetiche ou kink até que a gente podia conversar sobre usar, mas a forma que ele queria não era exatamente ligada a isso, né. Era simplesmente porque ele achava absurdo que eu fosse simpático com outras pessoas e dizia que isso "atraia" as pessoas e "dava a sensação de que eu ainda estava solteiro e disponível". Esses pipipipopopo de dar confiança. Acho mais provável que o Soobin fique desconfortável com a falta de noção do cara de invadir o espaço dele. Quem acompanha a CROWN sempre respeita bastante o jeito dele.

\- Pelo menos isso. Você viu o vídeo da Jinsoul? Ela falou sobre aquele e-mail que enviaram pra ela, mas sem falar sobre. Só levantou a questão de acharem que nas redes sociais conhecemos completamente alguém.

\- Vi sim! - Yeonjun respondeu, animado, virando de lado para a amiga.

Ele amava que Vivi também gosta de dormir com a luz acesa.

\- Aquilo que ela disse sobre que nem se a pessoa transmitisse a vida dela 24 horas por dia, isso não significa que dê pra conhecer completamente alguém a ponto de amar completamente - Yeonjun continuou falando.

\- E aquilo que ela comentou sobre a gente precisar entender que amamos o que conhecemos! - Vivi lembrou, igualmente animada. - A forma que ela disse ficou bem didática e fácil de entender. Tipo, partindo do ponto que é impossível conviver completamente alguém, devemos entender que em algum momento, a pessoa pode fazer algo que vai contra o que conhecemos e amamos sobre ela. Quando isso é sobre alguém que conhecemos e convivemos pessoalmente, é bom analisar o que é essa coisa. Se não for algo criminoso, então é bom entender e notar que perfeição não existe e admirar alguém até por coisas que não encaixam na nossa personalidade. 

\- Isso sobre admirar até o que não tá no nosso gosto e saber identificar isso foi certeiro. Eu poderia ficar horas falando sobre isso. CROWN é uma banda completa, né? Além de trazerem tantas questões e sentimentos fodas nas músicas, ainda fazem vídeos falando sobre questões importantes e simples que todo mundo deveria pensar um pouco sobre.

\- Perfeitos. Como foi com o Soobin antes de vim pra cá?

\- Ah, a gente ficou, conversamos e depois fomos rapidinho pro quarto dele - Yeonjun deu um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros.

\- Eu até diria "coitado do garoto", mas pra vocês foderem tanto é porque ele não tá achando muito. Sorte de vocês então - Yeonjun deu risada.

\- E aquele carinha lá que você sempre ficava?

\- Enjoei e avisei que não tava afim mais. Ele disse "ok" e foi isso. Agora é caçar outra pessoa que aceite a dinâmica e eu não tenha enjoado.

\- Espero que você não demore pra achar.

\- Se eu não achar, tá de boa. Acho que talvez não faça tanta diferença quanto antes. Tô sentindo que algumas coisas na minha personalidade tão mudando e algumas coisas que eram importantes tão sendo menos - Vivi comentou.

\- Tipo o que? - Yeonjun quis saber.

\- Eu tô cansada. Tipo, bem cansada. Eu não quero me desgastar tanto. Eu não quero precisar tentar convencer colegas que colaborar junto em trabalhos é importante. Se eles não quiserem, simplesmente não vou ajudar eles e fazer a minha parte. Eu levo muito algumas coisas pro coração, você sabe disso. E é tão... pesado. Fica um monte de coisa que não precisaria me incomodar ocupando espaço demais nos meus sentimentos. Acho que você é melhor com essas coisas porque lida com mais coisa pesada do que eu faz mais tempo, mas aquilo das denúncias foi algo que eu precisava fazer com você e notar isso. Enquanto eu to levando pra alma o que gente sem noção faz, eu poderia ta descarregando isso em fazer algo bom pra alguém ao invés de ficar um tempão nisso.

\- Não sou muito melhor que você nisso, Vivi. Fico feliz que você teve esse ponto de partir de algo que conhecia pra algo novo. É bem importante quando acontece e mais importante ainda é entender e respeitar essas próprias mudanças.

\- Yeon, você fica puto com as coisas e gasta a energia e concentração lendo textos e fazendo anotações sobre o assunto trazido. Você às vezes escreve coisas ligando teorias que podem ser complementares só porque tá atoa. Você obviamente lida com frustração e sentimentos ruins bem. Quando você tá puto, até a sua fala fica mais convincente, o que é muita coisa porque você já tem uma oratória perfeita. E sim, é importante notar isso, tô feliz de tá vivendo mais uma mudança.

Yeonjun ia discordar, mas aí ele caiu numa autoanálise involuntária enquanto Vivi só acabou adormecendo, enquanto ele foi logo em seguida, sem notar quando dormiu distraído nos seus pensamentos sobre si mesmo.


	17. track 15

Yeonjun passou quase o dia todo na faculdade conversando com os professores e alunos sobre projetos e ideias para o próximo período. Ele soube de algumas iniciativas interessantes dentro e fora da faculdade, já ficando bem animado pra mal ter tempo pra si mesmo no próximo período.

Quando terminou de apresentar seu trabalho, ele podia fazer uma performance no pátio de tão feliz. Ficou mais feliz ainda quando pegou a internet da faculdade e viu a notificação da CROWN. Tinha saído mais um EP, dessa vez ele havia tido a participação criativa maior de Jinsoul. Yeonjun só queria ir logo pra casa e absorver cada música. Fuck Modern Love, She, Midnight Skys, One Bad Night, What I need e Pretty Girl*, a maioria dos vocais eram de Jungeun ou de Jinsoul, Soobin e Taehyun só participaram como vocal de apoio.

Como nos outros trabalhos da banda, Yeonjun ficou completamente obcecado e apaixonado por cada detalhe, ainda mais como cada letra parecia ter a alma de Jinsoul ali. Ele acha que combinou bem que os vocais sejam todos femininos porque querendo ou não, fazia uma diferença na representatividade que essas músicas têm.

Yeonjun nem teve tempo de precisar mais porque logo foi para o Poppin' Star com os amigos. SooYoung também trabalhou esse final de semana e mesmo exaustos, ainda tinha uma sensação boa em estarem juntos. Yeonjun nunca se cansaria disso.

Refletindo sobre tudo quando chegou em casa de manhã, ele mandou mensagem pra Soobin. Seria bom conversar um pouco.

_**Yeonjun:** ainda tá acordado?_

_**Soobin:** sim, tive uma epifania criativa e ainda tô tentando relaxar um pouco minha cabeça_

_**Soobin:** você já vai dormir? se não for a gente poderia conversar um pouco?_

Yeonjun sorriu pro celular.

_**Yeonjun:** era exatamente por isso que mandei mensagem_

_**Yeonjun:** queria saber se podia te ligar_

A resposta veio alguns segundos depois, como ligação. Yeonjun colocou os seus fones, atendendo o celular.

\- _Como foi hoje?_ \- A voz bonita e atenciosa de Soobin soou do outro lado da linha.

\- Parece que a nova organização da segurança tá fazendo diferença. Foi bem mais calmo dessa vez. Tô doido pra chegar amanhã e domingo logo.

\- _Mesmo que vocês não fiquem muito tempo com a gente, também tô. Parece que todo mundo vai assistir a peça de SooYoung._

\- Ela comentou no grupo. Tá todo mundo bem animado mesmo. E vocês finalmente vão ver Bacurau comigo! Vai ser um dos melhores momentos do ano - Yeonjun levantou, indo até a janela.

\- _Eu vi alguns reviews desse filme, mas ainda to meio sem saber o que esperar._

\- Ainda bem. A graça no filme é não saber. Escutei o EP novo. Não consegui analisar e absorver tanto quanto queria, mas cara, a Jinsoul deveria ter mais vocais. Eu entendo que isso de tocar e cantar deve ser difícil, mas a voz dela é perfeita.

Yeonjun observou a cidade começando a ficar movimentada enquanto fica cada vez mais coberta de neve. Ainda não era muita coisa, mas em algumas semanas seria. Só então notou que faz tempo que não para pra reparar as mudanças externas.

\- _A gente falou muito sobre isso. Todo mundo tem tentado praticar isso pros vocais da banda começarem a ser mais divididos. Elas hesitaram um pouco, mas agora tão tentando bastante. Tenho certeza que vou perder meu posto de vocalista principal e tô bem feliz por isso._

\- E como foi seu dia?

\- _Tive uma sessão de terapia, terminei de apresentar meus trabalhos e passei bastante tempo com a banda. Acho que foi só isso. E você? A gente se falou pouco hoje._

\- Fiquei conversando com bastante gente da faculdade. Sabia que tem um projeto de uma empresa grande daqui que foi finalizado esse ano e absolutamente todos que tão participando precisam assinar um contrato de que não vão usar qualquer coisa ligada a instituição pra prestígio político? Como é uma instituição reconhecida meus professores vão colocar na lista de lugares onde podemos estagiar ou fazer pesquisa de campo sobre educação* - Yeonjun contou animado.

\- _Não sabia. É uma instituição que foca em que?_ \- Soobin quis saber.

\- Parece que é um pouco de tudo. Tem desde alfabetização e cursos técnicos. O público alvo são pessoas que não tem muita oportunidade, como pobres que não tiveram acesso a educação básica por precisar trabalhar e pessoas da comunidade LGBT+ ou descendentes de outras etnias que sofrem preconceito aqui no país. Pelo o que soube, eles fazem eventos e investem uma parte do capital da empresa na instituição e conseguem dar apoio financeiro. Se alguém for muito bom, até consegue emprego com eles. É muita coisa. Depois te explico melhor.

\- _Achei interessante. Depois que você me contar tudo o que soube, vou procurar ver se tem algo do meu curso que possa ser aproveitado lá. Seria bom fazer estágio em um modelo de instituição inédita._

\- Também pensei nisso! Seria como participar de um experimento social e pode surgir teorias através disso.

\- _Ainda mais que você tem interesse na área da educação. Pode ser um modelo novo pra trabalhar e poder ver na prática como teorias funcionam sem o governo tentar impedir. Aí pode formar uma teoria própria pra lutar e colocar em prática até fora desse lugar._

\- Eu amo que você entende meu espírito. Era nisso que eu tava pensando. Se não der, não deu. De qualquer forma, a ideia de tentar tem me deixado bem feliz.

Yeonjun virou para sair do quarto. Em comemoração pelo final do período, ele tinha se permitido comprar umas maçãs verdes.

\- _Você sempre me deixa entender o seu espírito, seria estranho se eu não soubesse como se sente._

Yeonjun sorriu, abrindo a porta da geladeira e pegando a fruta.

\- Nem todo mundo enxerga muita coisa.

\- _Que bom. Achei que tava meio miúpe, não consigo ler as coisas de longe direito_ \- fez piada.

\- É porque a sua visão intuitiva tá muito boa, então sua visão fora disse tá prejudicada. A SooYoung mesmo vai ter que usar óculos pra leitura ainda que tivesse se recusado por anos e a visão intuitiva dela só melhora.

\- _Então por essa teoria, Beomgyu tem a melhor intuição._

\- Agora deve tá sendo. Nos primeiros anos não era, mas só de ver como ele vê cada uma das pessoas próximas e como tem melhorado. Acho que o grau dos óculos deve aumentar.

\- _Então acho que vou ficar feliz se precisar usar. Acho que consigo tentar dormir agora. Se você quiser continuar conversando não vejo problema também._

\- Pode ir descansar. Tenho que ficar uns minutos sozinho e quieto pra apreciar a nova arte da CROWN - Soobin deu risada.

\- _Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã. Tô com vontade de ficar perto de você, então talvez fique no seu intervalo._

\- Também tô com essa vontade. Vou ficar feliz se você puder ficar.

\- _Então bons sonhos quando for dormir. Descansa._

\- Você também. Avisa quando acordar.

\- _Ok. Tchaauu_ \- Yeonjun deu risada por causa do tom cantarolado de Soobin.

\- Tchaaau - respondeu do mesmo jeito.

Desligando o celular, ele guardou no bolso, terminando de descascar a maçã e voltando para o seu quarto, observando mais a rua.

Havia algo de tão nostálgico naquilo. Na sua antiga cidade, ele gostava de ficar só... olhando. Olhando as ruas, pessoas, tudo o que não podia ver. Yeonjun sempre pensou muito sobre não enxergar coisas.

Você sempre vê pessoas, vê o que elas demonstram, mas isso pode não ser elas de verdade e pode não ser culpa de quem observa e não enxerga a verdade. Toda a visão de alguma área acaba em algum lugar. Ali da sua janela, ele podia ver alguns prédios de longe, mas em algum momento ele não conseguia ver mais disso porque no final, mesmo que você queira enxergar alguém por quem é, quem você é ainda vai interferir no quanto pode ter acesso disso.

Antes, Yeonjun perseguia a imparcialidade, conseguir tirar tudo de si que possa interferir em algo e na sua visão daquilo. Conhecer SooYoung e Beomgyu o ajudou muito a entender que isso é uma ideia impossível de se conseguir.

Então Yeonjun buscou observar qual era a sua opinião sobre as coisas e como elas o afetam, entendendo quem era e mesmo já achando que se conhecia muito, teve a epifania mais forte de realmente sentir que ainda estaria se conhecendo até o final da sua vida.

Agora, ele deixava a sua mente vagar pra Soobin. Ele não tem problematizado muito sobre Soobin em si, tem encarado mais seus medos e hesitações. Agora que ele conseguiu encontrar um ritmo em que consegue demonstrar e tá com Soobin sem ficar paranoico. Talvez sejam as reações de Soobin e toda a relação que criaram - que lhe passava confiança - antes de ficarem. Yeonjun notou então que, na verdade, tentava se encaixar em padrões de outras pessoas.

Seja da sociedade ou de pessoas que conhecia, ele ainda tentava fazer _aquele_ jeito de relacionamento dar certo. Mesmo que fosse apenas até certo ponto, ainda o afetava, tanto é que contribuía pro seu monstro que nasceu vendo seus pais brigarem tanto, crescer mais ainda.

Pensando agora, talvez devesse ter tentado ser amigo das pessoas antes, conhecer, conviver e depois deixar a sua atração e desejo se desenvolver mais na prática - em uma questão diferente de só beijar pessoas para passar o tempo ou só porque é bom. Yeonjun ainda assim, sabe que a culpa não é exatamente dos indivíduos, mas tudo se liga a sua teoria de como a sociedade impulsiona inseguranças e trata como bonito relações onde existe ciúmes porque "onde há ciúmes, há amor", enquanto na verdade, ciúmes são inseguranças pessoais e sentimento de que o outro é um objeto que deve se comportar como querem. Claro, Yeonjun sabe que tem relações que são combinadas como onde a pessoa fica apenas com um parceiro e não flerta com outros, só que ainda assim, quando alguém não flerta com outros, se a pessoa for insegura e sentir dona da outra, ainda vai existir ciúmes. Nesses momentos, a maioria ao invés de analisar mais o motivo de se sentir assim e o que dentro de si faz com que reaja dessa forma a ação do outro, acaba só descontando e procurando culpados. No final, não é sobre culpas. As pessoas só são viciadas demais em colocar alguém como "vilão" ou "mocinho". O porquê disso é outra linha de raciocínio que não é o foco de Yeonjun agora.

Ainda assim, existem pessoas ruins, isso é óbvio e por isso é essencial saber quando está sendo afetado por algo involuntário e quando alguém tem falta de consideração e respeito por quem você é e entender que, como todas as outras coisas, dá pra viver sem mesmo que seja doloroso e difícil. Uma pessoa só não pode viver sem si mesma.

Sabendo disso, Yeonjun chegou a conclusão que a forma que Soobin age, fez essa admiração absurda crescer. É algo simples, Soobin só tem consideração e deixa que Yeonjun tenha o seu espaço. Então ele passou a analisar Soobin - tendo total consciência que a sua análise vai ter interferência da sua admiração.

Yeonjun sabe que não precisa dizer coisas pra Soobin. Todos a volta dele parece entender isso e usam palavras só pra nomear a forma que agem. A compreensão e respeito que espelham do próprio Soobin é a forma de expressar todos os sentimentos que têm. Para alguns, respeitar tanto o espaço do outro - inclusive o espaço de se sentir mal - pode parecer falta de cuidado, enquanto na verdade, nessa situação em específico, não é. Cada vez que mais pensa em Soobin, consegue ver o quanto o outro é único - tendo em mente que a sua visão ainda é limitada - e isso só desperta mais admiração.

A maioria tem semelhanças entre si, mas o fato de Soobin viver em sociedade e ser tão autêntico faz Yeonjun querer escrever uma tese sobre o de cabelos azuis.

E o que isso diz sobre Yeonjun? Que ele tem facilidade em manter pessoas únicas em sua vida e são essas as pessoas que mais o entendem assim como Beomgyu e SooYoung. Era ingenuidade achar que conseguiria manter um relacionamento romântico com alguém que fosse diferente disso.

☁️

Beomgyu e Taehyun estavam tendo um longo debate.

Taehyun quer fazer maquiagem em Beomgyu para que o namorado esteja com a maquiagem combinando com a dos outros na foto que vão tirar todos juntos com Hyuka no intervalo para comer, depois do show.

Beomgyu estava com medo de acabar estragando a maquiagem mesmo que dentro do Poppin' Star não seja absurdamente quente.

Yeonjun e SooYoung comiam a lasanha de proteína de soja enquanto observavam Taehyun explicar que o fixador só saíria com demaquilante, assim como a cola que usaria pra prender as pedrinhas brilhosas no rosto do namorado. Yeonjun e SooYoung tinham aceitado, só faltava Beomgyu mesmo.

\- Não sei por que ele ainda tá debatendo se vai aceitar - SooYoung comentou.

Ela e Yeonjun estão sentados enrolados no canto do sofá, segurando o tabuleiro enquanto comiam o que tinha sobrado do almoço. Não que tivessem almoçado a muito tempo, mas tava realmente bom.

\- Acho que o Beomgyu já disse algo sobre achar o Taehyun bonito quando explica alguma coisa - Yeonjun comentou, tentando lembrar.

\- Isso explica a cara dele tentando não sorrir e o Taehyun nem tá percebendo porque tá ocupado demais explicando como cola de maquiagem funciona - SooYoung deu risada.

\- Amanhã vai ser a mesma coisa.

\- Não duvido.

E acabou que Beomgyu só não conseguiu controlar o sorriso mais e beijou Taehyun.

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? - Beomgyu disse, todo fofo.

Yeonjun cutucou SooYoung pra ela tirar a atenção do celular e prestar atenção neles também.

\- E eu te amo também. Vou colar pedrinhas formando um coração no seu rosto - Taehyun respondeu.

\- Ainda vou escrever personagens que sejam fofos, mas não sejam daqueles casais que cansa ficar vendo - SooYoung falou.

\- Seus personagens tem energia, então não vai ser difícil. O negócio é achar atores que se encaixam.

\- Essa é a parte mais difícil quando os personagens são tão vivos.

\- Mas a vantagem é que é algo que quase ninguém consegue fazer. Nada vai ser semelhante ao seu trabalho - Yeonjun disse. SooYoung sorriu para o amigo.

\- É. Tem essa vantagem. Também tem a outra vantagem de fazer algo que me agrade tanto. Provavelmente eu não me sentiria tão bem comigo mesma se eu não escrevesse. Melhora quem eu sou e melhora todo o resto da minha vida. Mesmo eu sendo a criadora dos personagens, eles ainda têm vida própria e consigo aprender bastante sobre mim mesma enquanto vou construindo tudo.

\- Eu sei que sempre digo isso, mas eu admiro muito como você se conecta assim e transforma em real o que inicialmente não era - Yeonjun disse.

\- Não só eu, acho que todos os artistas fazem isso de forma bem bonita.

\- Ver arte como uma forma de tornar concreto e real coisas que só são assim pra quem sente elas, pode ser um tipo de arte? - Yeonjun perguntou.

\- Arte é só uma forma de transmitir sentimentos ou até mesmo a falta dele. A partir desse ponto, existem outros. Pode ser que o artista não transmite nada e sim provoque sentimentos que a pessoa já tenha.

Yeonjun ficou uns segundos em silêncio.

\- Agora vou precisar ficar o resto das férias refletindo sobre os meus sentimentos que as músicas da CROWN me despertam.

\- Qualquer coisa me informa dos devaneios.

Beomgyu e Taehyun pararam de ser fofos momentaneamente até Taehyun pegar as suas maquiagens e mandar todo mundo ir lavar o rosto.

Hyuka comentou que usaria algumas pedras e glitters na maquiagem da sua drag - Serena -, então Taehyun sugeriu que todos usassem maquiagem com algumas pedras brilhosas no rosto como uma das maneiras de demonstrar apoio. Soobin, Hyunjin, Jungeun e Jinsoul teriam a maquiagem feita pelo próprio Hyuka. Vivi chegou um pouco depois de Taehyun ter começado a maquiar seu namorado. O de cabelos verdes parecia fazer mais carinho do que realmente passar primer.

Vivi foi lavar o rosto e Yeonjun esperou que ela saísse pra tomar banho antes de mudar a roupa pra trabalhar. SooYoung e Beomgyu já tinham tomado banho quando acordaram.

Quando saiu, Beomgyu estava com um delineador verde num tom parecido com o do cabelo de Taehyun, rímel vermelho, uma pedrinha vermelha em formato de coração e outras formando um desenho de coração, ambas na sua bochecha, além do lip tint nos lábios.

\- O rímel vermelho é por causa da música da GaGa? - Yeonjun perguntou, vendo o amigo arrumando o cabelo, que já passava dos ombros, e olhando para a sua imagem no celular.

\- Por isso mesmo. Ainda bem que a referência ficou clara.

Lady GaGa tem uma música chamada _Hair_ onde ela cita "às vezes eu quero algumas mechas, ou mechas vermelhas só porque quero que meus amigos pensem que sou dinamite". Ele _ainda_ não pintou o cabelo de vermelho, mas gosta de coisas nessa cor nos seus olhos sempre que o namorado o maquia.

SooYoung ficou com o delineador roxo escuro que sempre corrige Yeonjun e diz que o nome da cor é borgonha. Ela pediu pra Taehyun colar as pedrinhas em formato de maçã no seu rosto e ela realizou o seu pedido. Aparentemente todo mundo teria algum delineado, só o tipo de traço que mudava. O de Vivi era rosa pastel e as suas pedrinhas de estrela ficaram acima da sobrancelha.

Eles ainda assaram pão de queijo que compraram congelado antes de saírem.

Quando chegaram, logo foram trabalhar porque o Poppin' Star tava bem lotado e assim que os viu, Haseul reclamou de não ter recebido maquiagem e pedrinhas brilhosas também.

Yeonjun só foi ver Soobin quando Haseul sugeriu que ele e Beomgyu atendesse o artista. Hyunjun estava mexendo na parte de trás da roupa preta e brilhosa enquanto Hyuka segurava o cabelo longo em um azul degradê.

\- Tá seguro sim. Não vai acontecer nada como no seu pesadelo - Hyunjin afirmou.

Jinsoul, Jungeun já estavam ali e Yeonjun e Beomgyu as cumprimentaram. Vivi, SooYoung e Taehyun já iriam pra lá, só tavam falando com algumas pessoas no bar.

\- Soobrin foi no banheiro - Jinsoul avisou enquanto soltava do abraço de Yeonjun.

Ele deu risada.

\- Obrigado por avisar - foi em direção de Hyunjun, a abraçando também e parou antes de fazer o mesmo em Hyuka, perguntando: - Posso te abraçar também ou vai estragar alguma preparação.

\- Só não abraça muito forte.

Yeonjun deu um abraço mais suave no amigo que antes já era mais alto que ele, agora tinha que abaixar pra ficar na altura do mais velho por causa das botas de salto.

\- Como você tá se sentindo? - Yeonjun perguntou.

\- Bem ansioso, ainda assim tô achando que tudo vai se sair bem. Como eu fiquei ocupado e não deu pra abrir o canal postando covers antes, só vou postar o primeiro vídeo amanhã, aí nem deu pra testar a sugestão que me fizeram.

A maquiagem de Hyuka destaca bem seus olhos pequenos que estão com lentes azuis enquanto nos lábios usa um batom vermelho quase preto bem brilhoso, além das pedrinhas no seu rosto que se assemelhava a estrelas.

\- Manda o link no grupo quando postar. Quero ficar enchendo o saco de todo mundo dizendo pra te ver igual faço com a CROWN.

\- Daqui a pouco a gente vai ter que repassar uma porcentagem dos lucros pro Yeonjun pela divulgação - Jungeun brincou.

\- Meu pagamento é ver vocês terem reconhecimento - sacudiu a mão enquanto a porta abria, revelando um Soobin com uma sombra preta com um pouco de glitter esfumaçada nos olhos e algumas pedrinhas espalhadas como se fossem sardas.

Soobin abriu um sorriso enorme assim que viu Yeonjun.

\- Achei que talvez não viesse atender aqui - o mais alto comentou.

\- Haseul me disse pra atender a sala do artista. Beomgyu também era pra ter vindo, mas ele preferiu ficar atendendo Taehyun e disse que daqui a pouco vem atender aqui.

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo, então. Queria te ver.

\- Ok, melação é no canto - Hyuka apontou pro sofá. - Quando acabarem falem com a gente.

\- Eu não posso ficar de melação agora. Tá no horário de expediente - Yeonjun avisou. - Na verdade, acho que já tenho que voltar.

\- Você vai atender onde durante o show? - Soobin quis saber.

\- Acho que no balcão. Vi ser mais fácil de acompanhar assim.

\- Vou sentar lá então.

\- Não precisa. Fica perto do palco.

\- Todos nós vamos ficar lá pelo balcão - Jinsoul disse. - Vai ser mais seguro pra gente ficar até atrás dele. Muita gente que frequenta o bar nos conhece e a Haseul pode manter as coisas mais organizadas.

\- Fizeram o favor de não me lembrarem de falar com o sr. Bang, né - Hyuka reclamou.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. A visão do balcão é ótima. Ah! Você prefere que te chame de Hyuka ou de Serena quando tá montado? - Hyuka parou pra pensar na pergunta de Yeonjun.

\- Pode ser Hyuka. Quando eu mudar de ideia vou avisar.

\- Perfeito.

\- Ainda tão assediando muito vocês? - Hyunjin perguntou, se jogando no sofá com Jungeun e Jinsoul.

\- Recebemos menos mensagens bizarras depois do vídeo*, mas melhor prevenir do que remediar - Jungeun disse.

\- Isso é bom. Tomara que mantenham - Hyuka comentou.

\- Vou ver vocês daqui a pouco então. Serena, você vai ser incrível. Vou tá do galpão admirando - se despediu de todo mundo e virou para Soobin, dando alguns passos e depositando um selinho nos lábios bonitos do de cabelos azuis. - Eu ainda tô sentindo a sua falta pra caralho - pronucuou ainda perto do mais alto.

\- Acho que tô na mesma.

\- Bom saber que não sou o único.

Eles ficaram se encarando perto assim, com sorrisos pequenos antes de Yeonjun realmente voltar a trabalhar.

Ele só queria ficar algumas horas abraçado em Soobin.

Ele encontrou Beomgyu indo pra sala com Taehyun, Vivi e SooYoung no caminho, acenando e voltando a trabalhar.

Após avisar para Haseul que ficaria no balcão durante a apresentação, ele ficou nas mesas até o show ser anunciado.

Todos da banda ficaram na parte de dentro com Hyunjin enquanto SooYoung, Yeonjun e Beomgyu trabalhavam andando de um lado pro outro. Ainda bem que tem um bom espaço ali.

The Edge of Glory começou a tocar. Yeonjun logo gostou da voz do Hyuka. Assim como seus amigos, ele carregava emoção na hora de pronunciar cada palavra. Serena apareceu em uma elevação, parecendo brilhar mais do que as luzes que batiam nela. Serena entregava personalidade performando cada palavra e a plateia parecia igualmente impressionada quanto contagiada.

Seus amigos atrás do balcão gritavam elogios. Até os que estavam trabalhando arranjavam tempo de bater palmas, cantar junto e dançar um pouco enquanto serviam bebidas.

A música passou para Like a Prayer, Erotika, Hello Bitches e Cool Girl. Ela ainda cantou algumas músicas da CROWN como Goin' Down e Miss Nothing. Em vários momentos, ela parava pra interagir com a plateia e chamou algumas pessoas ao palco.

A plateia já estava apaixonada por Serena quando ela começou a se despedir, falando sobre o seu canal que postaria o primeiro vídeo cantando um cover no dia seguinte.

Com palmas calorosas e gritos animados, Serena saiu do palco, dando espaço para o DJ da noite.

Yeonjun foi completamente contagiado pela energia de Serena e até estava mais animado.

Seus amigos que só estavam assistindo se despediram, voltando pro camarim.

Yeonjun ficou atendendo as mesas enquanto SooYoung foi atender os amigos e Beomgyu foi pra cozinha.

As horas passaram tranquilamente depois disso até o horário da pausa. Os 3 foram juntos para o camarim. Yeonjun não pensou duas vezes antes de sentar do lado de Soobin, colocando as pernas no seu colo e o abraçando, sendo correspondido.

A diferença de altura entre eles não é enorme, mas a forma que todo o seu corpo parecia se entrelaçar no de Soobin, dava a sensação que o de cabelos azuis é até mais alto.

Yeonjun sentia que podia cochilar ali, sentindo os dedos de Soobin nos seus ombros, mas ele suspirou e tentou afastar o cansaço, levantando a cabeça e encontrando todo mundo falando diretamente com uma garota loira, com o cabelo bem curto.

\- Essa é Sun, a garota que o Hyuka gosta desde a época da escola. Ela assistiu o show dos bastidores - Soobin o informou, falando baixo e dando um beijo na região embaixo da sua orelha.

Yeonjun não sabia se prestava atenção no que ele disse, como disse ou como o tocava.

\- Yeonjun! Essa é a Sun - Hyuka disse, animado. Ele estava sem as botas agora e tinha tirado a peruca. - Ela te seguia no Instagram por causa das suas explicações sobre sociologia.

\- Ah, sério? Obrigado por gostar, Sun. Fico feliz por isso - agradeceu verdadeiramente.

Sun sorriu.

\- Obrigada você. É bom porque acabei conhecendo outras pessoas que também falasse coisas importantes. Como a SooYoung - Sun moveu a mão para SooYoung que estava só beijando Jinsoul pra passar o tempo. - A CROWN eu já conhecia. Por você falar essas coisas e receber atenção, acho que outros universitários tão criando conteúdo assim. É muito bom mesmo. Quanto mais gente falar sobre, mais gente pode ver.

\- E precisam fazer com responsabilidade - Taehyun acrescentou.

\- Tem dado umas tretas no universo de pessoas que vivem de criar esses conteúdos por isso, você não viu? - Sun perguntou animada.

Taehyun arregalou os olhos.

\- Vi não.

\- Teve treta? - Hyuka indagou, parecendo ansioso pra saber da briga.

\- Menino, vou te mostrar.

Sun, Taehyun e Beomgyu ficaram entretidos na fofoca enquanto Hyunjin, Jinsoul e Jungeun pareciam bem entretidas em uma conversa.

\- Sobre o que elas tão falando? - Yeonjun perguntou pra Soobin.

\- Um livro chamado "Calibã e as bruxas".

\- Ah, eu já li. Esse livro é bem pesado de ler, mas é necessário.

\- É sobre violências conta as mulheres na mudança do feudalismo pro capitalismo na Europa.

\- Elas tão fazendo uma conexão meio mundial disso porque escutei algo sobre coisas daqui também, mas acabei conversando mais com o Hyuka, Taehyun e a Sun - Soobin contou.

\- Depois vou perguntar sobre - deitou a cabeça no ombro de Soobin.

\- Seria muito estranho se eu quisesse dormir na sua casa hoje?

Yeonjun levantou a cabeça, surpreso.

\- Sério?

\- Eu fiquei pensando que não confio muito em mim mesmo em outra cidade por causa de algumas coisas sobre mim. Eu preciso me sentir seguro e o meu quarto é o meu lugar mais pessoal, só que eu quero passar um tempo no _seu_ lugar pessoal e com você. Nossas casas são próximas, então se eu não me sentir bem ainda não vou me sentir obrigado a continuar.

Yeonjun deu um sorriso tão grande que quase doeu o canto dos seus lábios, abraçando Soobin de novo.

\- Se ficar desconfortável lá me avisa, por favor - Yeonjun pediu. - Eu sei que não vai ser por minha causa ou que fiz algo de errado. Eu entendo e respeito essa sua sensação de segurança no seu próprio quarto.

\- Eu sei disso.

\- Yeonjun, você tem playlist de drags brasileiras? - Hyuka perguntou.

\- Eu sigo uma que achei no Twitter. Você quer?

\- Quero sim. Acho que conheço poucas de lá.

Yeonjun e Soobin não ficaram sozinhos durante o intervalo, mas a maioria iria embora logo depois de tirarem a foto. Jinsoul, Soobin e Taehyun ainda ficariam esperando SooYoung, Yeonjun e Beomgyu terminarem o trabalho para dormirem na república.

O resto do expediente passou até muito rápido. Yeonjun já estava pronto pra cair na cama e não levantar nem tão cedo.

Os seguranças ficaram próximos dos integrantes da CROWN que ficaram, só tendo certeza que nada aconteceria. Em algum momento Soobin voltou pro camarim dizendo que tinha conversado com tanta gente que a sua garganta tava dolorida. Jinsoul e Taehyun são bem sociáveis, então era mais fácil pra eles.

Cada um foi na sua bike levando os donos da boca que beijariam antes de dormir. Houve uma pequena fila pro banheiro, mas ela andou rápido já que Beomgyu tomou banho com Taehyun.

Yeonjun e Soobin também foram juntos, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro com alguns - um monte - de beijos. Antes de escovar os dentes e ir pro quarto, Soobin ainda tomou um pouco de chá.

Yeonjun se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos e sentindo o peso de Soobin, enquanto ele subia ali até deitar com a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e abraçar o seu tronco. Yeonjun o abraçou pelos ombros.

Ainda dava pra sentir o perfume de Soobin, mesmo que mais fraco misturado com o cheiro do sabonete. É um perfume forte no sentido de se manter por muito tempo, só não irrita o nariz nem nada. Esse passou a ser um dos cheiros que mais traziam conforto para Yeonjun, ele só não sabe se era por causa do dono dele ou do próprio cheiro.

Ele sentia a respiração de Soobin batendo suavemente por cima da sua blusa.

\- Você vai colocar o podcast? - Indagou, baixinho.

\- Vai te incomodar?

\- Não.

Ele sentiu que Soobin se afastou um pouco e depois de um tempo o som do podcast começou.

Yeonjun sempre julgou que tinha um bom sono, mas a forma que adormeceu dessa vez, o fez sentir como se estivesse conhecendo um novo tipo de paz.

☁️

\- Eu tenho procurado algumas clínicas - Soobin comentou depois de tomar café e comer, sentado na cama de Yeonjun, apoiado na guarda da cama.

\- Estética? - Yeonjun indagou, sem entender direito, deitado entre as pernas de Soobin, com a cabeça tombada de lado, apoiando na coxa do mais alto enquanto fazia carinho em Bonitinho que ficou deitado na sua barriga.

Soobin passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Yeonjun.

\- De reabilitação.

\- Achou alguma boa? - Houve um tempinho de silêncio, fazendo com que virasse para poder ver o de cabelos azuis, que o olhava um pouco surpreso.

\- É pra eu me internar. Como paciente.

\- E achou alguma boa? - Yeonjun repetiu a pergunta.

Soobin ainda demorou mais um pouco.

\- Achei sim. Parece ter um sistema bom de visitas. Hyunjin não ia aceitar muito bem se não pudesse ir me ver sempre. Provavelmente Hyuka, Jinsoul e Jungeun também não. Taehyun não vai tá aqui, então vi se tava ok usar telefone pra ligações ou chamadas de vídeo.

\- Eu também não vou aceitar muito bem se não puder te visitar. Esqueceu disso.

\- Você não vai pra casa?

\- A casa da minha mãe? Não sei, ela tá estranha ainda. Disse que deve vim pra cá nas minhas férias. Meu pai me ligou e disse que deve passar aqui também.

\- Espero que seja bom - Soobin desejou para Yeonjun.

O de cabelos escuros beijou a coxa de Soobin.

\- Vai ser.

\- Você não vai perguntar? - Soobin perguntou, parecendo hesitante.

\- Você quer contar? Se quiser, você sabe que pode. Não vou perguntar demais e parecer que tô te obrigando ou esperando que você conte. De qualquer forma, sabendo ou não, não vai mudar o fato de que vou te dar apoio e não tratar isso como drama. Já deve ser algo bem pesado dentro da sua cabeça, você não precisa das pessoas a sua volta tratando a situação como um luto - Soobin soltou um suspiro que parecia ser de alivio.

\- Eu não sabia exatamente qual reação esperar de você.

\- Então se preparou pro pior? - Olhou para Soobin o vendo acenando. - É. Também faço isso. Sorte que não foi o pior. Quando você vai?

\- Acho que mês que vem, não tenho certeza da data.

\- As visitas são recebidas em sala privada? - Yeonjun indagou.

\- Não tenho certeza. Depende do caso.

\- No seu tem?

\- Acho que sim. Por que?

\- Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá? - Yeonjun fez outra pergunta ao invés de responder a de Soobin.

\- Acho que uns 3 meses. Depende da minha melhora.

\- Bom, não espere que eu fique muito feliz em ficar 3 meses sem aproveitar a sua estâmina - ele escutou a risada de Soobin. - Espero que foder não atrapalhe o tratamento. Se atrapalhar aí já é outra situação que vou ficar satisfeito em esperar.

\- Eu acho que não vai precisar. Meu corpo ainda não se acostumou bem com a abstinência, mas tô fazendo um bom progresso em pouco tempo e ainda tendo passado pelas provas e trabalhos sem ter recaída.

\- Fico feliz por isso. Espero que esses sintomas diminuam mais com o tempo - Yeonjun desejou.

\- Vão sim, só que talvez eu ainda fique suscetível à recaída mesmo depois de anos.

\- Então tem que tomar cuidado sempre? - Soobin acenou de novo. - No que eu puder ajudar, me avisa.

\- É como qualquer outro vício. Depende de cada pessoa. No meu caso não duvido que eu tenha que tomar cuidado pra sempre, ainda assim tá tudo bem. Passei que pensar que se eu tô tomando cuidado e resistindo, é porque não tô to no estado de consumir diariamente e sem controle.

\- É uma visão bem otimista.

\- Eu tento.

Soobin continuou mexendo no cabelo de Yeonjun até bonitinho sair pra comer. O gato consegue saber exatamente a hora das suas refeições e não importa o que esteja fazendo, sempre vai aparecer na sozinha perto do seu potinho.

Yeonjun se espreguiçou.

\- Deita mais pra baixo, quero deitar na sua barriga - pediu pra Soobin, que obedeceu.

Eles nem ficaram muito tempo deitados mesmo já que tinham outra coisa pra fazer e aproveitaram o tempinho antes de irem ver a peça de SooYoung, tipo se tocarem e aproveitarem como um faz o outro sentir.

Quando o almoço ficou pronto, Taehyun foi bater na porta e chamá-los. Todo mundo comeu na sala, meio embolados e sem postura nenhuma. SooYoung saiu logo depois, junto com Jinsoul que iria pra casa antes de voltar pro Poppin' Star. SooYoung tinha que ir mais cedo mesmo pra se preparar.

Beomgyu queria dormir mais um pouco e fazer isso enquanto recebia cafuné de Taehyun, o que deixou mais tempo livre para Yeonjun e Soobin continuarem o que faziam antes do almoço.

Quando finalmente tava na hora de irem, Yeonjun e Beomgyu já estavam prontos pra o Poppin' Star. Hyuka já estava lá com Sun, guardando uma mesa grande pra todo mundo.

\- Eu ouvi algumas pessoas comentando que SooYoung deveria ser a protagonista - Hyuka começou a contar. - Acho que deve ser meio chato pra atriz que tá no papel se ela escutar esse tipo de coisa.

\- Pior que nem conhecem ela - Yeonjun respondeu. - É o primeiro trabalho de Yeojin, mas já vi nos ensaios e ela é perfeita, só precisava da primeira oportunidade. Espero que não deixem de notar o talento ela por essas picuinhas.

\- A gente podia falar com ela depois, durante algum intervalo - Beomgyu sugeriu, já que Yeojin também trabalha ali. - Elogiar pontos que gostarmos pra incentivar. É bom receber elogios e essas observações em algo que fazemos. Todo mundo ta sempre tão pronto pra criticar de forma ruim, mas nem sempre se aproxima e fala coisas boas.

\- Vocês tem o Instagram ou Twitter dela? - Sun perguntou. - Pelo o que vocês tão falando, acho que vou gostar e queria mandar uma mensagem dizendo.

\- A gente te manda depois.

Hyunjin e Jungeun chegaram antes de Jinsoul. A última estava no uber quando eles ligaram e perguntaram qual a preferência dela sobre o sabor de pizza que iriam pedir.

Vivi já tinha avisado que estava chegando e Yeonjun aproveitou pra perguntar sobre o sabor pra ela também.

Aproveitando a bondade dos burgueses do grupo, eles pediram uma quantidade boa pra todo mundo comer e ainda levar pra casa. Quando começaram a comer, a peça foi anunciada.

A personagem de Yeojin é uma bailarina que tenta de todos os jeitos uma chance na academia de dança, o problema é que se não tem dinheiro pra mensalidade, precisa ser absurdamente boa e única para que consiga uma bolsa. A outra personagem principal é sua amiga de infância que trabalha na pequena loja de conveniência da família e não tem muitas ambições de mudança da sua realidade, tampouco entende o motivo da personagem de Yeojin se dedicar a algo que o deixe tão mental e fisicamente exausta.*

Elas têm um relacionamento amoroso mais "escondido" onde ambas não dizem exatamente como se sentem e a paixão pela outra, mas ainda ficam juntas, não gostando da ideia de que podem se separar. O problema é que, a personagem de Yeojin tem vários problemas e um deles é negar enxergar a realidade, ignorando todas as vezes que a amiga tenta conversar sobre se o sonho da academia de dança se tornar realidade, Yeojin sequer continuaria naquele país.

A personagem de SooYoung é uma amiga de Yeojin que vai pra essa academia e tem dinheiro para a mensalidade e todos os outros custos, mesmo com muito sacrifício.

A peça critica essa ideia de sacrifício, meritocracia, preconceito e elitização das possibilidades, além de trazer uma discursão sobre tentarmos sempre fazer o outro entender que a nossa visão e opinião do que se deve fazer é sempre melhor.

A interpretação de Yeojin foi perfeita pra primeira vez. Nenhuma das falas saíram erradas e ela não se atrapalhou.

Yeonjun estava feliz de finalmente assistir essa peça junto com os seus amigos. Eles trocavam opiniões no intervalo com a promessa de que iriam debater muita coisa quando assistissem Bacurau durante a semana. Yeonjun ama debater e ama mais ainda quando as pessoas da sua vida estão abertas a isso. Ele gosta de admirar como cada um expõe sua forma de pensar.

Yeonjun se assustou quando, de surpresa, começou um parabéns a ser cantado e Hyunjin sorriu, colocando a mão no rosto, mas logo depois bater palma animada. Soobin cantava feliz e olhando pra irmã. Yeonjun é pessimo em datas e ao invés de se culpar por isso, ficou feliz de pelo menos poder comemorar naquele momento com todo mundo e festejar o dia de Hyunjin.

Ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz pelo aniversário e tocado pelo final da peça, Yeonjun queria que o momento com todo mundo durasse mais, mas após comerem bolo tinham que se preparar pra começar o expediente.

Ele ficou meio incerto em beijar Soobin. Eles ainda não tinham feito isso na frente de tantos desconhecidos, então acabou apenas dando um longo abraço no de cabelos azuis, que o encarava intensamente, parecendo querer falar algo.

Ele e Beomgyu se despediram de todo mundo, indo até seus armários. Lá, eles encontraram SooYoung já se preparando também.

Soobin, Hyuka, Sun, Vivi, Jungeun, Hyunjin, Taehyun e Jinsoul ainda ficaram lá por algumas boas horas e foram atendidos cada hora por um dos 3 funcionários. Eles foram embora só quando eram quase meia-noite.

Yeonjun e Beomgyu felizmente conseguiram falar com Yeojin. Ela parecia bem insegura sobre como tinha ido mesmo com SooYoung tendo dito que a sua performance não poderia ser mais perfeita.

Ele ficou feliz por ter feito o que Beomgyu sugeriu. Yeojin pareceu bem mais tranquila depois de ter ouvido a opinião de duas pessoas que estavam na plateia.

Yeonjun estava completamente exausto e pronto para as suas férias. Saber que não iria pra aula por 4 meses dava a sensação de leveza e saudade. Ele ama ter aulas, mas toda a interação de trabalhos e tentar descobrir o que o professor quer e suprir isso é meio cansativo. Agora, poderia ler todos os textos que seus colegas indicaram.

Quando caiu na cama durante o amanhecer, Yeonjun sorria e mesmo com o corpo pesado de tantas horas trabalhando, a sua cabeça não poderia estar mais leve.

☁️

As coisas não se mantiveram leves por tanto tempo assim.

Durante o dia na segunda-feira, tudo tinha ido muito bem. Vivi passou horas ali com eles pra que Yeonjun a ajudasse na matéria que ainda precisa de mais alguns pontos. Foi ótimo e Yeonjun amava arranjar formas de explicar a matéria de um jeito mais claro.

A sua única preocupação é que Soobin não respondeu a sua mensagem desde a hora que avisou que compraria sorvete. Ele não ficou vigiando, mas sabia que eram horas. Soobin normalmente avisava quando ficaria muito tempo sem responder, era um pouco estranho, mas Yeonjun tentou não ficar paranóico, Soobin poderia só ter esquecido de responder.

De madrugada, enquanto assistiam The Rocky Horror Picture Show, SooYoung parou o filme, olhando pra Yeonjun parecendo procurar formas de dizer algo.

\- O que rolou? - Beomgyu perguntou. - SooYoung, quando você para assim é porque acha que alguma coisa vai acontecer.

\- Eu não sei. Eu tô com uma sensação ruim. Parece que já aconteceu alguma coisa que vai afetar o Yeonjun, mas não é exatamente com ele.

Porra, fodeu.

\- Você só sentiu isso, ou tem outra coisa? - Yeonjun indagou.

\- Você pode ver se o Soobin respondeu a sua última mensagem?

Yeonjun pegou o celular, já sentindo seu coração acelerar.

\- A última mensagem é de quando ele saiu da psicologa e disse que ia comprar sorvete. Que sorvete no frio é melhor do que no calor.

Os olhos de Beomgyu se arregalaram.

\- Vou ligar pro Taehyun - ele avisou, pegando o próprio celular.

\- Pode não ser nada sério- SooYoung comentou, não parecendo ter certeza das próprias palavras.

\- Tae, o Soobin tá em casa? - Beomgyu disse, no telefone. - Ah ok, quando você chegar lá me avisa - desligou. - Ele tá com o Hyuka, não sabe se o Soobin chegou em casa.

\- A gente deveria falar com a Hyunjin? - Yeonjun indagou.

\- Eu tô com medo de preocupar todo mundo atoa. Eu já tive errada outras vezes e não é todo dia que Soobin fica respondendo as mensagens de Yeonjun rápido.

\- Eu vou ligar pra ele.

Yeonjun tentou várias vezes mesmo que caísse na caixa postal. Nada.

\- Vamos voltar a ver o filme. Eu devo tá sendo idiota - SooYoung tentou.

O filme voltou a passar na televisão, mas os olhos de Yeonjun continuavam no celular, ainda esperando que Soobin magicamente respondesse a sua ligação e garantisse que estava bem.

\- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente comer - Beomgyu avisou e só então Yeonjun notou que o filme tinha acabado.

Ele olhou a hora. Três da madrugada, era como se essas 2 horas tivessem passado como 2 minutos. Quando fica preocupado, Yeonjun normalmente perde noção do tempo e seu foco fica só no motivo da sua preocupação. Antigamente, ele ficava assim com qualquer prova ou trabalho, mas na faculdade ele conseguiu achar um equilíbrio sobre isso e essas ocasiões se tornaram raras, só apareciam quando algo o preocupava intensamente e era uma situação fora da normalidade.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar se Hyunjin estava dormindo. Talvez mesmo correndo o risco de acordá-la e causar uma preocupação a toa, ele devesse ligar e procurar respostas.

Yeonjun tomou um susto quando seu celular começou a tocar, mostrando o nome de Hyunjin na tela. Ele atendeu, tentando ignorar seus batimentos acelerados de forma nada prazerosa.

\- _Ah! Finalmente consegui falar com você. Tava dando ocupado_ \- Hyunjin fala rápido. - _Você tá ocupado? Tem algo pra fazer? Tava indo dormir ou dormindo?_

\- Eu só durmo quando tá amanhecendo ou amanheceu. Hyunjin, aconteceu alguma coisa? O Soobin não tá atendendo o telefone - ele escutou o suspiro pesado do outro lado da linha.

\- _Soobin... ele... ele tá aqui, no hospital. Ele foi encontrado na rua e uma pessoa chamou a emergência. Eles conseguiram entrar em contato comigo e me pediram pra vim. Ele ainda tá desacordado._

\- O que aconteceu? Por que ele tá desacordado? - Yeonjun sentia que podia vomitar de nervoso.

\- _Yeonjun, Soobin teve uma recaída e foi pior do que eu esperava._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Músicas citadas com os seus cantores originais:
> 
> Fuck Modern Love - Nasty Cherry (obrigada arroba sailortxt)
> 
> She - Zayn
> 
> Midnight Skys - Miley Cyrus
> 
> One Bad Night, What I need e Pretty Girl - Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> *O plot dessa peça foi uma ideia que tive originalmente com uma fic Yeonbin então se aparecer algo parecido depois desse capítulo ser postado, por favor me avisem porque provavelmente foi plágio. Ps: provavelmente a desculpa de "não vi" não vai ser muito bem aceita por mim se for feita pela 4x porque realmente é muito fodido ficar criando as coisas e ser copiada sempre, mas não falar nada por ser de contas cheias de minion.
> 
> *O vídeo citado foi o que falaram sobre no capítulo bônus.


	18. track 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨LEIA AQUI POR FAVOR‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨
> 
> Então, nesse capítulo vão ter vários gatilhos e se você não quiser ler a narrativa citando eles, eu vou escrever um resumo do que rolou, sem dar muitos detalhes depois que essas cenas passarem. O resumo estará em negrito com os emojis ‼️🚨‼️🚨 em pelo menos uma linha inteira. Os gatilhos são: abuso de álcool (mais do que já foi mostrado anteriormente), citação de agressão física e mental, bifobia, crises por ingerir uma grande quantidade de álcool e rola uma cena com vômito (não tenho certeza se é exatamente um gatilho, mas pode deixar alguém desconfortável). Se você ler e notar algum gatilho que não ta citado, por favor me avise. No final do capítulo vão ter umas notas importantes também.

As coisas estavam meio confusas na memória de Soobin a partir de certo ponto. 

Ele lembra do que viu, do impulso, de ir em um depósito, sentar em um beco e beber todas as garrafas que comprou sem dar muito tempo de uma pra outra. Depois disso, ele lembra apenas de sensações. Péssimas sensações. 

Era como se ele estivesse queimando por dentro e todos os seus órgãos estavam deteriorando. Ele não viu a cor do seu vômito, mas achava que estava morrendo e colocando tudo pra fora. O álcool que ingeriu dessa vez era mais do que ele já havia tomado em qualquer outra recaída - e olha que já foi parar no hospital outras vezes - e foi o suficiente para que sequer pensasse em muitas coisas. Não, ele não pensou em coisas sentimentais como querer se despedir dos seus amigos e família, sequer conseguia pensar em algo além de se sentir mal e toda a dor. 

Então ele não enxergava mais nada, nem mesmo as coisas borradas em volta. 

Em algum momento, a dor diminuiu e ele só apagou completamente, não sentia mais nada. 

Quando acordou na sala branca sequer teve alguma conclusão de qualquer coisa, a sua cabeça ainda tava funcionando lentamente e de forma bagunçada. Ainda assim, reconheceu Yeonjun dormindo com a cabeça e braços apoiados no canto da cama e olhando mais em volta, viu Hyunjin e Hyuka dividindo um sofá. 

Sua cabeça não estava exatamente doendo, mas pela sensação de pulsação, ele sabia que era efeito de algum remédio para evitar dor. A dor sempre passa, mas a pulsação não e fica uma sensação de que deveria tá doendo mesmo que não esteja. 

Tinha soro no seu braço, então tentou não se mexer de forma brusca, esticando e passando os dedos no cabelo de Yeonjun, que levantou a cabeça assustado e seus olhos mudaram, parecendo se aliviar e ficar e ficarem menos opacos. Ele pareceu que ia subir na cama e abraçar Soobin, mas parou. 

\- Como você tá se sentindo? - Perguntou, baixo. 

Soobin entendeu que era pra não acordar as outras pessoas ali no susto. 

\- Com a boca seca - Yeonjun acenou, levantando pra pegar uma garrafa de água ao lado do sofá. 

Ele sacudiu Hyunjin e Hyuka levemente, fazendo-os acordar. 

\- Soobin acordou - avisou de forma suave. 

Hyuka arregalou os olhos e focou no amigo, logo em seguida parecendo respirar aliviado e colocou a mão no rosto. Yeonjun foi abrindo a garrafa e a colocando na boca de Soobin. Hyunjin sentou no canto da sua cama, com a expressão preocupada. 

Soobin fechou os olhos, relaxando a cabeça no travesseiro duro, tentando organizar a sua mente, trazendo razão a algo que foi completamente irracional. Pelo mesmo estava conseguindo fazer isso agora que a crise passou. Ele ainda se sentia afetado, mas dessa vez, Soobin só consegue pensar que precisa de ajuda. Só que antes de contar tudo pra terapeuta, ele acha que deveria ser honesto e contar pra Yeonjun, deixar o mais velho saber exatamente quais eram seus traumas, entender como isso o afeta. Além disso, Soobin quer a compreensão de Yeonjun agora. Pode ser só um silêncio e um abraço carregado de sentimentos, ainda era o que queria. 

Soobin não precisa, ele sabe que não precisa e sequer sente que vai morrer e piorar tudo se não tiver isso, mas ele quer e sabe que vai se sentir melhor de alguma forma. É por isso que ele quer tanto Yeonjun, porque ele não sente que depende do outro assim como depende de vícios. Ele não depende de pessoas, ainda que aprecie e ame a presença de cada um na sua vida. Ele não precisa deles pra se anestesiar como usou o álcool. 

Ele abriu os olhos de novo e sentiu sua irmã beijando a sua cabeça. 

\- Você poderia estar bem pior se não tivessem te socorrido - ela disse, com a voz meio rouca. 

\- Eu sei. Não pensei em nada - levantou os olhos, olhando para ela e esperando que ela entendesse tudo o que sentia. - Eu vi SooHae. Ele me viu também. 

Os olhos de Hyunjin pareciam mais escuros do que já eram. 

\- Ele fez alguma coisa? 

\- Nada além de me olhar com nojo e raiva. Não teve tempo de fazer mais que isso também - ela acenou levemente. 

\- Quer falar sobre isso? - Indagou. 

\- Não agora. Vocês não precisam chamar o médico? - Olhou para os seus amigos e irmã. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, apertando o botão do lado da cama. 

\- Você ficou quase 5 dias desacordado, é normal que a gente se distraia querendo falar com você. 

Os olhos de Soobin se alargaram. 

\- Cinco dias? Sério? - Hyuka balançou a cabeça. 

\- A gente tem revezado e todo mundo tem vindo no horário de visita. Como o hospital te deixou ter 3 acompanhantes já não sei, o Yeonjun que conversou com eles - o mais novo contou. 

Yeonjun deu de ombros. 

\- Você vai ter que pagar uns 5% a mais pro hospital, nada demais. 

\- Bem justo - Soobin deu uma risada fraca. 

Eles se afastaram da cama quando a enfermeira chegou no quarto, checando tudo e avisando que precisaria tirar um pouco do sangue de Soobin pra fazer exames. Ela explicou que já tinham feito outros exames e ele ia se recuperar bem se cuidar de si mesmo. Parece que tinham feito alguma lavagem estomacal ou algo assim, Soobin divagou um pouco em algum momento. Hyunjin e Hyuka devem saber de cabeça os exames e procedimentos feitos, se eles permitiram é porque foi ok. 

A enfermeira avisou que voltaria com os exames prontos e serviria uma sopa para Soobin se alimentar. Ele fechou os olhos novamente, relaxando mais um pouco. Ele ainda se sente sonolento, mesmo que tenha dormido por tantos dias. Ainda assim, não dormiu, só ficou em silêncio pensando e os seus amigos pareciam não se importar em fazer o mesmo. Talvez até entendessem. 

Soobin estava preso entre ficar grato por não ter ficado sozinho e se sentir mal por ter ocupado seus amigos. Ele não se sentia muito merecedor e ainda assim se sentia grato. Ele não sabe se é possível sentir ambos, mas é como se encontra.

\- Eu ia reservar um espaço em uma clínica que gostei, mas não tive tempo - Soobin quebrou o silêncio. - Algum de vocês pode me emprestar o celular pra eu poder ver se posso sair daqui direto pra lá?

\- Eu vou ver isso - Hyunjin disse. - O número tá no seu celular? - Soobin acenou, confirmando. - Vou lá fora ligar. 

Ela levantou, pegando o celular de Soobin na sua mochila que estava no canto junto com outras. 

\- Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir atender um cliente - Hyuka disse, com pesar na voz. 

Soobin olhou pra janela que estava coberta. 

\- São que horas? - Indagou. 

\- Quase 9.

Soobin acenou novamente. 

\- Acho que eu quero dormir mais - disse, tentando pensar sobre a sua sensação de exaustão. 

Ele só não sabe se é mental ou física. 

\- Me despeço enquanto você tiver dormindo - Hyuka comentou, parecendo tentar trazer um pouco de humor pra situação. - Fiz isso nos outros dias. Espero que tenha sentido meus abraços. 

Soobin já tinha ido pro hospital outras vezes, mas ele sempre saia no dia seguinte. Nunca ficou desacordado por tanto tempo. 

Soobin sorriu. 

\- Acho que senti sim - o mais alto virou de lado como dava, mesmo com o soro. 

Quando a pessoa com a comida chegou, Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele esqueceu disso bem rápido. 

Ele sempre ficava meio confuso das outras vezes mesmo. 

A sopa não era tão ruim ou ele só não tava prestando atenção o suficiente pra formar uma opinião sobre. Ele se distraiu enquanto comia, tentando encaixar as peças da sua cabeça que pareciam meio bagunçadas. 

\- Como eu faço pra escovar os dentes? - Perguntou para os amigos. Sua irmã ainda não tinha voltado.

\- Acho que você tem que ir arrastando esse soro até o banheiro. Taehyun trouxe todas as suas coisas de limpeza logo no primeiro dia - Yeonjun disse, pegando a bolsa preta que estava na mesa do lado do sofá. - Posso te ajudar. 

Soobin concordou. Quando sentou com as pernas pra fora da cama, Hyuka lhe deu um abraço caloroso e demorado. 

\- Assim que puder volto pra te ver. 

\- Não precisa se preocupar tanto - Soobin deu um sorriso leve. - Acho que não vou cair em outro coma do nada. 

\- É melhor mesmo. 

Hyuka também abraçou Yeonjun antes de sair. 

Yeonjun passou os dedos no cabelo de Soobn. 

\- Vamos escovar esses dentes? - Soobin acenou, concordando. 

Parecia que Yeonjun o conhecia tão bem a ponto de lidar com normalidade até em situações como essa. Soobin queria abraçá-lo e agradecer por isso. Ele tinha medo que Yeonjun não agisse assim com tudo relacionado ao seu vício e problemas. Seus amigos mais antigos e próximos agirem assim já era algo esperado, mas não é sempre que alguém consegue ter esse equilíbrio. 

E isso era exatamente o que Soobin precisava. 

As pessoas associam muito reações exageradas a demonstração de sentimentos verdadeiros, mas Soobin odeia reações assim, elas o deixam ansioso. Pra ele, só de Yeonjun estar lhe oferecendo esses sorrisos pequenos enquanto o ajuda a se mover sem que a agulha machucasse, já era toda a demonstração de preocupação e afeto que mais lhe faria bem. Yeonjun até ajudou que passasse antisséptico no piercing. 

\- Tava meio machucado quando você chegou aqui - comentou, enquanto passava o cotonete no seu lábio. - Talvez você tenha batido ou puxado sem perceber, mas não foi nada grave. 

\- Talvez. Não lembro bem se aconteceu. 

\- Prontinho - jogou o objeto no lixo. - Agora você tá pronto pra dormir. 

Eles voltaram pro quarto e Hyunjin tava no sofá mexendo no celular. Ela não disse nada sobre ter ligado pra clinica e Soobin estava sonolento demais pra perguntar. Seus olhos já estavam fechados e ele quase dormia quando escutou o som do podcast de notícias que sempre tem escutado. Soobin abriu os olhos momentaneamente vendo Yeonjun colocar o celular na cadeira do seu lado. O de cabelos escuros ainda abaixou e deixou um beijo nos fios azuis antes de Soobin só apagar. 

  
  


🌧️

  
  


Depois do seu almoço, quando Jinsoul e Yeonjun estavam no quarto com ele e o levariam pra casa quando recebesse alta, ligaram para o quarto falando o nome de uma pessoa que Soobin não sabia quem era, mas Yeonjun o explicou:

\- Jo Yoojung foi quem te encontrou e chamou socorro. Ele veio te visitar nos outros dias quando você tava desacordado. 

Os olhos de Soobin se alargaram um pouco. 

\- Pode deixar ele vim? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Claro. Quero agradecer.

Seus amigos responderam dizendo que o visitante poderia subir. Yeonjun foi pegar algum refrigerante na máquina do lado de fora junto com Jinsoul quando o homem de estatura média chegou. Ele sorriu simpático para os amigos de Soobin, com certa intimidade. 

Ele pareceu aliviado quando viu Soobin acordado. Fechando a porta, Jo Yoojung pegou a cadeira logo em seguida, sentando ao lado da cama. 

\- É bom ver que acordou - disse, com a voz suave. Soobin lhe ofereceu um sorriso. 

\- Obrigado por ter me ajudado e ainda continuar vindo aqui pra saber meu estado. 

\- Nós nunca deixamos as pessoas. Só socorrer não é como trabalhamos. 

\- “Nós” quem? - Soobin indagou, sem entender. 

\- Onde trabalho. Perto do beco em que você estava tem uma escola onde eu trabalho na faxina. Eu e os outros funcionários tentamos ajudar o alunos que tem dificuldade em algumas coisas. Não somos professores, mas temos o ensino básico completo e às vezes as pessoas só precisam conversar. Nós não deixamos as pessoas sozinhas depois que ajudamos, seja como precisam. 

\- Você comentou isso com o Yeonjun? Ele gosta dessas coisas sobre educação e escola na prática - Soobin comentou. 

\- Conversei. Ele deu algumas sugestões de coisas que já leu e estuda. Choi Yeonjun vai ser um ótimo professor no futuro - Soobin sorriu. 

\- Ele vai. 

\- Como você tem se recuperado? - Yoojung indagou. 

\- Meio estranho, mas acho que bem. Tô perto de receber alta e depois vou me internar numa clínica de reabilitação. 

\- Você tem um vício?

\- O que viu foi uma recaída. Eu tava sem beber por um tempo, sofri um gatilho e aquilo acabou acontecendo. Meus amigos não contaram? 

\- Eles disseram que não devem contar coisas tão pessoais suas. Não perguntei outras vezes além da primeira - Yoojung contou. 

Soobin acenou. 

\- Eles me respeitam bastante nisso. 

\- São ótimas pessoas. Você conseguir ver que foi recaída é muito bom. Tem tido sentimentos ruins sobre isso? Meu irmão não lida muito bem com o vício até hoje.

\- Acho que não exatamente. Não sei definir bem sobre isso, só sei que não consigo rejeitar várias coisas como antes. Só desisto disso. Seu irmão tem algum vício? Como eu tava quando me encontrou? Não lembro desse momento - Soobin tinha pensado bastante nisso. Ele quer saber exatamente como seu corpo se comportou e confirmar uma teoria que tinha. 

\- Você estava deitado de barriga pra cima, engasgando do próprio vômito. Escutei os barulhos enquanto passava e fui te virar. Depois, você tremeu muito, não era um tremer normal. Uma das crianças da escola já teve isso e escutei os professores falando que era um tipo de ataque. Não sei o nome, só lembro que você poderia sufocar com a própria língua. Tentei ajudar como escutei falarem e chamei a emergência. Depois disso você ficava acordado por alguns alguns segundos, só não parecia tá tendo consciência do que falava ou fazia. Por sorte, você conseguiu dizer a senha do seu celular e eu achei a sua irmã. Você parecia tá o tempo todo com alguma coisa incomodando dentro do seu corpo. E meu irmão é alcoólatra desde novo, deve fazer 30 anos.

Soobin ficou em silêncio, pensando um pouco sobre isso e se imaginar dessa forma, se olhando de fora. Parecia que o seu estômago ficava gelado ao mesmo tempo que queimava. 

\- Obrigado de novo. Talvez eu tivesse sufocado se não tivesse escutado e me ajudado - Yoojung se inclinou um pouco pra frente. 

\- Você ter ficado bem já é um bom agradecimento, Choi Soobin - o de cabelos azuis sorriu.

\- Você pode me contar sobre o seu irmão? Talvez eu possa ajudar de alguma forma. 

  
  
  


🌧️

  
  
  


Soobin foi liberado no dia seguinte e iria pra clínica em 2 dias. Enquanto isso, ele ficaria em casa. 

Mesmo que seus amigos estejam preocupados e toda hora tenha alguém no seu apartamento, eles ainda lhe davam privacidade. Era exatamente isso que Soobin precisava. Sua cabeça não fazia silêncio e de certa forma, não estava exaustivo, só que ele ainda queria falar sobre isso com alguém, mas era uma pessoa bem específica. 

Ele também pensou sobre a sua recaída e o quanto se sentiu mal e quis tanto colocar isso em palavras fora da sua cabeça pra alguém que ainda não sabia sobre o seu trauma e ele sentiria que não surtaria e o seguraria de uma forma que ele não se sentisse um peso. Ele tem certeza que Taehyun reagiria sem exagero, só que… ainda assim, na sua cabeça a prioridade parece ser contar para _Yeonjun_. 

Hyunjin tinha informado algumas coisas que já sabia sobre a clínica: pode ter 3 horas de visita entre o final da tarde e o jantar, ele também pode escolher quantas consultas terá e ele preferiu fosse diariamente, após o café da manhã. Ele pode participar das reuniões em grupo seja só ouvindo, ou participando. Soobin também ligou pra lá pra acertar os últimos detalhes do que sua irmã deixou em aberto. Toda a documentação já tinha sido separada e levada até lá por ela. Por ser uma clínica particular, eram vários documentos, um pouco caro, mas nada que Soobin não conseguisse lidar. 

Hyuka estava na sala, desenhando algumas ideias de roupas pra performar quando Soobin apareceu na porta do quarto, dizendo:

\- Me ajuda a me livrar das garrafas e das bebidas? 

Hyuka logo ficou animado, indo até o quarto. Ao mesmo tempo que olhar as garrafas lhe dava enjoo, ainda tinha a parte de Soobin que queria beber mais. A diferença é que essa parte que começou a ter repulsa pela substância também passou a existir. Talvez ela tenha surgido enquanto a sua crise acontecia. 

Soobin se lembra muito mal de ficar tendo pensamentos de repulsa sobre a bebida enquanto não conseguia parar de tomar mais. Talvez agora que esteja sóbrio, isso esteja se manifestando por essa sensação incômoda. Ter se imaginado na situação que Yoojung contou que o encontrou também pareceu ter feito esse asco aumentar ainda mais. Soobin fica feliz por isso. É uma mudança do estado que tava e mesmo com essa vontade de beber mais, ela não é a única sensação existente e isso já é um avanço. Cada um tem uma forma de lidar com essas coisas e Soobin sabe que é muito provável que outra pessoa na mesma situação não enxergue essa mudança de cenário dessa forma. 

Olhando dentro do seu guarda-roupa, ele encarou tudo o que tinha colocado em cima antes de começar a jogar as roupas na cama, com a ajuda de Hyuka que parecia bem animado em ajudar. 

As garrafas estavam lá e só de olhar parecia que a sua garganta ficava mais seca ainda. 

\- Você quer só jogar tudo fora de vez ou quer jogar o líquido fora e colocar as garrafas pra reciclagem? - Seu amigo indagou. 

\- Vamos colocar pra reciclagem. Me ajuda a carregar pra cozinha e jogar o álcool fora. 

Eles primeiro levaram as garrafas aos poucos, deixando a mesa com uma quantidade considerável de objetos. 

Soobin parecia se sentir cada vez mais ansioso de 2 formas: de querer pelo menos sentir o cheiro do líquido e de querer finalmente se livrar daquilo.

Quando começaram a jogar as bebidas na pia, Soobin logo sentiu a vontade de vomitar queimando a sua garganta, mas tentou segurar. Suas mãos tremiam e ele sentia um tanto de frio ao mesmo tempo que suava. Hyuka colocou a mão no seu braço. Soobin encontrou o amigo o encarando com preocupação e já abrindo a boca pra dizer algo, mas o mais velho interrompeu:

\- Eu sei que não tô no melhor estado, mas quero continuar fazendo isso, tudo bem? - A voz saiu trêmula. 

\- Se você desmaiar eu vou ligar pro hospital - Hyuka disse já abrindo outra garrafa. - E se você usar máscara? Pode fazer o cheiro ficar mais fraco. 

\- Vou ver se tenho alguma no quarto. 

Soobin foi rapidamente procurar alguma máscara que tivesse e logo colocou uma preta que achou. Ainda assim, parecia que o cheiro estava na sua cabeça.

Hyuka tentava ser rápido e Soobin queria sorrir e agradecer a preocupação do amigo, mas começou a ficar meio tonto quando faltavam 2 garrafas pra esvaziar. 

Ainda assim, ele tentou continuar e conseguiu terminar, infelizmente, a queimação, vontade de vomitar não conseguiu ser segurada até chegar no banheiro, mas foi quase lá. Soobin teve tempo de tirar a máscara, mas caiu no chão logo depois de passar a sala e acabou vomitando ali. 

Ele sentia uma forte pressão na cabeça e enxergava vários pontinhos de luz e alguns outros pretos. Hyuka estava ao seu lado, mas ele não notou até terminar de vomitar tudo o que tinha comido no dia e um pouco mais. 

\- Vamos pro banheiro - Hyuka disse, com a voz suave e tentando apoiar o amigo nele. 

\- Tá tudo... - ele não conseguiu terminar, mas não foi por causa da garganta dolorida, foi porque Hyuka o interrompeu. 

\- Sim, tá tudo sujo e depois fica limpo. Não liga pra isso. Você vai tomar um banho, limpar a boca e comer um pouco de banana e maçã. Vai fazer bem pro seu estômago. 

Quando levantou, se apoiando em Hyuka, Soobin tentou focar em controlar a sua respiração, se concentrando em não ficar mais tonto. 

Hyuka o ajudou a escovar os dentes, limpar o piercing e a tomar um banho pra tirar a maior parte da sujeira antes de enrolar o amigo mais alto e o deixar sentado na tampa do vaso enquanto a banheira enchia. 

Soobin estava voltando a si lentamente. Ele tentava ignorar a vontade de chorar por ter tentado fazer algo que desse a sensação de se livrar de alguma coisa que lhe faz tão mal, mas acabou dando trabalho pro amigo. 

Mesmo o cheiro da água sanitária que Hyuka jogou no chão sendo forte, não deu mais enjoo, apenas um incômodo. 

Ele entrou na banheira com água quente, fechando os olhos e tentou não pensar, só que é tão difícil. Ele tenta não se culpar por ter começado a usar algo que virou essa bomba relógio, ao mesmo tempo que se entende e tenta não ficar pensando se tivesse feito algo diferente. Ele sabe que não tem como mudar nada e o máximo que pode fazer agora é entender o motivo de ter feito as coisas que fez. 

Mas é tão difícil. Tudo é tão difícil. 

Soobin nem notava que mesmo não querendo, várias lágrimas desciam pelos seus olhos fechados. 

\- Por favor, me diz que você não tava tentando criar algum tipo de trauma pra se afastar ainda mais do vício - escutou a voz de Hyuka, abrindo os olhos e encontrando o amigo sentado na tampa do vaso. 

\- Não. Eu só queria sentir que tava conseguindo me livrar. 

\- Você _tá_ conseguindo se livrar. Soobin, eu sei que você não vai conseguir se ver de forma realista, mas vou te dizer como eu te vejo. Você tá melhorando absurdamente rápido. Eu sei que muita gente leva até mais tempo que isso depois de identificar que tem uma dependência e não é a primeira vez que você tenta parar ou diminuir. Você sempre foi uma daquelas pessoas que estuda ou dá vida as coisas como a sua arte e mesmo não achando que é bom, você faz. Você sempre vai e faz coisas e é isso. só que você não vai conseguir só fazer todos os seus comportamentos autodestrutivos irem embora. Eu não vou ficar aqui enchendo o saco dizendo o quanto todo mundo ficou preocupado e o quanto você importa pra gente e usar isso como discurso motivacional porque como você comentou sobre uma aula de Filosofia, ninguém morre a sua morte. Os nossos sentimentos de preocupação não podem virar sua motivação, isso não é sobre a gente, é sobre você. Seus sentimentos são seus e eu tô bem feliz que você vai pra clínica e vai receber um tratamento diário, mas se você achar que não melhorou por algum motivo e querer ficar passando do limite do que pode lidar, não vou te impedir porque as escolhas são suas, porém vou querer meia hora de soco com você. 

Hyuka falou rápido - talvez mais rápido do que a maioria dos rappers no K-pop - e Soobin acabou rindo. Rindo muito mesmo, até a sua barriga doer. 

\- Você é muito fofo! Até dizendo que quer me socar ficou fofo - Hyuka fez bico. 

\- Que bom que funcionou. 

\- Ooohh, então esse era o plano? 

\- É. Tinha que ser no susto, senão você não ia sair da própria cabeça. 

\- Tipo quando a pessoa tá tendo soluço? - Soobin indagou. 

\- Exatamente assim. Ah, mandei mensagem pro Taehyun. Ele e o Beomgyu vão levar as garrafas pra reciclagem - Hyuka avisou. 

\- Não precisava ter incomodado ele. 

\- Que incomodado nada. Eles tão atoa. 

\- Não iam pra casa dos pais de Beomgyu? - Soobin indagou, confuso. 

\- Tão esperando a sua clínica confirmar que autoriza que você use celular pra falar com eles por vídeo chamada no horário de visita. 

Os olhos de Soobin se alargaram. 

\- Eles não precisavam esperar isso - Hyuka deu de ombros. 

\- Mas quiseram. Até bom porque tô vendo mais o Taehyun. Às vezes sinto falta de quando ele trabalhava lá no estúdio. 

\- Ele comentou comigo que sente falta dos intervalos junto com você também - Soobin contou. 

\- Eu deveria aparecer mais pra ver vocês. Às vezes sou só preguiçoso. 

\- E quem não é? - Soobin perguntou. - Se for parar pra ver toda a rotina acaba que nem dá pra definir como preguiçoso mesmo, só cansado. 

\- Minha meta pro próximo ano é organizar meus horários melhor e não ficar tão cansado - Hyuka disse. - Só é meio difícil quando quero fazer um monte de tatuagem por dia e ainda criar mais coisa sobre a minha drag. 

\- Pode ser meio difícil tentar fazer menos coisas por dia, mas dá pra se acostumar aos poucos - Soobin disse, otimista. 

\- Espero que sim. 

Hyuka não dormiria lá, teria que ir pra casa.

Soobin lembrou que desde que acordou, mal tem mexido no celular e só atende ligação. Mesmo querendo ficar lendo as mensagens dos seus amigos no grupo ou conversar com alguns deles, Soobin não conseguia ter um impulso pra pegar o aparelho que ainda não tinha descarregado e ligar a internet. Ele só queria ficar sentindo a companhia de quem estava com ele. Ao mesmo tempo que queria ver mais dos seus amigos, ele ainda quer ficar um tempo sozinho. 

Quando estava no quarto depois de ficar um tempo assistindo televisão e tomando iorgute com Taehyun, ele escutou umas batidas na sua porta e se sentiu meio idiota por acharque fazia lembrar o jeito de Yeonjun fazer isso. 

Bom, não tão idiota assim porque quando abriu a porta, era Yeonjun ali sorrindo pra ele e com a sua jaqueta de íris. 

Soobin só deu um sorriso enorme e eles pareceram só agir igualmente sem precisar trocar nenhuma palavra, ambos só se abraçaram. 

Soobin puxou Yeonjun pro quarto, fechando a porta e caminhando todo embolado com Yeonjun até a cama. Eles caíram completamente sem jeito, sorrindo e se ajeitando pra ficarem mais confortáveis. Yeonjun Ficou deitado de barriga pra cima, com Soobin deitado com o rosto no seu pescoço e abraçado a perna do mais velho com as suas. Yeonjun é tão confortável. 

Yeonjun o abraçou de volta com carinho e sem apertar muito, só sendo aconchegante mesmo. 

\- Obrigado por ter vindo - Soobin disse, baixinho. Yeonjun deu um beijo na sua cabeça. 

\- Já se prepara pra receber um monte de visita minha. Vou ficar aqui com a SooYoung só vendo peça e lendo texto, então vou ter bastante tempo livre pra ir te ver. 

\- Você vai ficar na cidade só por minha causa? - Soobin indagou com culpa na voz. Ele não quer atrapalhar os planos de Yeonjun ir visitar a mãe. 

\- Que nada. Mamãe vai vir pra cá. Meu pai disse que talvez apareça na cidade também, mas não deu certeza. É até bom. Vi que vão ter algumas rodas de conversas legais. 

\- Sobre o que? 

\- LGBT+ na Coréia do Sul e no mundo, Educação básica e política, essas coisas - Soobin fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos de Yeonjun fazendo carinho no seu cabelo. - Você tá bem? Seus olhos estão diferentes. Já tavam diferentes quando você acordou, mas parece um pouco mais. 

\- Diferente como? - Soobin perguntou, distraidamente. 

\- Não sei explicar. É como os olhos do Beomgyu. Muda completamente dependendo do que acontece mesmo se ele fizer esforço pra não demonstrar. Não sei explicar bem, é como se dentro dessas bolinhas escuras tivesse mostrando tudo o que vocês sentem. É até bom quando é assim. A SooYoung disse que meus olhos não são fáceis de ler assim, nem os dela ou do Taehyun. 

\- Deve ser algum tipo de dom de vocês. Nunca notei essas coisas pelos olhos. 

\- Coisa de personalidade. O que vemos diz muito sobre quem somos, né. 

\- Acho que sim - Soobin concordou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

A garganta de Soobin praticamente coçava para que ele falasse. Enquanto escutava o ritmo calmo da respiração de Yeonjun, Soobin conseguiu dizer o que queria, mas achava que não conseguiria:

\- Eu vi meu irmão. No dia que tive a recaída - Yeonjun desacelerou um pouco o ritmo dos seus dedos, mas o carinho continuou. 

\- Vocês conversaram? 

\- Não… ele só me encarou com muita raiva. E nojo. Igual da última vez que vi ele - pronunciava quase sussurrando. 

\- Como foi essa última vez? Se quiser falar sobre, eu prometo que vou te escutar da melhor forma que posso. Se não quiser, eu te mostro vídeos de como Bonitinho Apolo tava fofo hoje - Yeonjun jurou e Soobin roçou um pouco mais seu rosto no pescoço do mais velho. 

Agora que tinha começado, Soobin acha que finalmente consegue falar. 

\- Eu achei que talvez fosse morrer no dia que SooHae e eu brigamos porque ele descobriu sobre eu ser bi, segundo ele, era até pior do que ser gay. Eu fiquei enrolando antes de voltar pra casa. Quando cheguei, meu pai tava puto com SooHae e a minha mãe ainda não tinha chegado com Hyunjin. Minha irmã foi acompanhando nossa mãe em alguma coisa da igreja, não lembro bem agora. Mas elas não estavam em casa e SooHae parecia mais puto e eu nunca tinha visto meu pai tão irritado, mesmo que ele fosse agressivo o tempo todo. Eles gritaram algumas coisas na minha cara, eu cuspi na cara do meu pai e ele começou a me socar. Eu revidei, ou tentei. Antes eu ainda me culpava por ter devolvido alguns socos, mas agora eu entendo que além de maior que eu, meu pai ainda era mais forte e tudo o que eu fiz foi por defesa. Não me defendi por muito tempo também porque SooHae não ia deixar que eu pudesse fazer algo. A briga ficou pior, eles quebraram meu braço e nossa mãe e Hyunjin chegaram quando meu pai tava puxando meu cabelo, tentando me levar pra fora e continuar o que fazia pra todo mundo ver e saber que era esse tipo de tratamento que eu merecia. Uma parte do meu couro cabeludo chegou a machucar e ficou uns meses sem crescer cabelo por isso. 

“Minha mãe me defendeu mesmo que meu pai tenha dito sobre a minha sexualidade e começou uma briga enorme entre os 4. Hyunjin e a minha mãe ficaram na minha frente pra não fazerem mais nada comigo. Meu pai ficou mais puto ainda e empurrou minha mãe com força, só que diferente das outras vezes, a cabeça dela bateu na mesa com muita força e começou a sangrar. Eu não lembro muito o que aconteceu, só que meu pai ficou falando que ela tava fazendo drama e não tava desmaiada. Eu consegui levantar nessa hora, mas Hyunjin foi mais rápida e bateu nele com a cadeira, ameaçou SooHae e nosso pai, mandou eles saírem de perto, disse que se eles fizessem mais alguma coisa, ela não ia parar até que eles não tivessem mais respirando. 

“Nossos vizinhos tavam batendo na porta e gritando pela minha mãe. Todo mundo sabia que meu pai era agressivo, mas nunca tinha sido tanto. Hyunjin disse que eles ficaram com medo porque tinha um grupo grande de pessoas lá fora e ela trancou a porta, ligando pra Hyuka. Eu não lembro de muita coisa além de segurar a minha mãe. Nem a dor no braço e na cabeça eu sentia mais. 

“Hyuka e Nabil foram ajudar a gente e foram eles, Jungeun, Jinsoul, sr. Jung e Sunmi que ajudaram a pagar a conta do hospital. Minha mãe acordou depois de umas horas. Tava tudo normal, mas ela não podia sentir cheiro ou gosto de mais nada.”

Yeonjun o abraçava mais forte agora e Soobin não conseguia levantar o rosto para olhá-lo, só conseguia esconder mais o rosto nele e se deixar ser segurado dessa forma protetora. 

O mais velho não disse nada de imediato e Soobin ficava grato por isso. Ele e Yeonjun não precisavam de palavras sempre porque ele sente e acredita na preocupação que Yeonjun tem com ele. Não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo entender que não tá sendo um peso, mas Soobin tá tão exausto. Ele só precisa falar e se sentir dessa forma e sequer tem forças pra outra coisa além disso. 

\- Eu sei que não dá pra mudar essas coisas que você viveu, mas eu tô aliviado por você não conviver mais com eles. E que eles te deixaram em paz. Mesmo que esse trauma continue presente, eu te admiro muito por conseguir procurar ajuda. 

Soobin estreitou mais os braços em Yeonjun. Algo no tom de voz de Yeonjun lhe trazia paz, talvez por carregar verdade nelas e ele só não começar a dizer um monte de clichê que não ajuda em nada. Yeonjun estava dando apoio como sabia: o abraçando e deixando que sentisse a sua companhia. Ele sabe que poderia esperar uma reação assim, mais realista e sem conselhos repetitivos de auto-ajuda. Soobin se sente confortável com pessoas que não repetem esse padrão. 

Assim, ele confirmou que às vezes é bom ceder às próprias vontades. Ele não tava errado em querer tanto contar esse pedaço da sua vida pra Yeonjun. Ao mesmo tempo que sempre existiria aquele lado que o faz acreditar que ninguém precisa saber dos seus traumas porque vão olhá-lo como se ele fosse só uma pessoa quebrada, ele ainda gosta da sensação que as pessoas a sua volta lhe passavam. Mesmo que se forçasse a acreditar que é um fardo, nenhum deles fez algo que confirmasse isso. Eles continuavam demonstrando quando estavam presentes o quanto estão abertos a conviverem e estarem ali de fato, sendo eles, não um fragmento de uma parte divertida das suas personalidades e ignorando todo o resto. Era um conhecimento silencioso que para a personalidade de Soobin, valia mais que declarações em textões. Era nas coisas que não são ditas que ficam guardadas na alma de Soobin com carinho. 

\- É por isso que você não vê a sua mãe faz tempo? Você acha que foi sua culpa? - Yeonjun perguntou, com a voz tremendo de leve. Soobin balançou a cabeça, confirmando. - Quando você começou a sua terapia, você tava ficando aberto a mudar de idéia sobre isso? Ver que nessa situação, não foi nada que você fez que causou isso? 

\- Eu quero ver a minha mãe de novo e não vou conseguir fazer isso se não entender algumas coisas com mais clareza - parou um pouco pra fungar. - Pelo menos com uma clareza melhor que algumas coisas não me deixam ver. Eu sei que preciso de ajuda profissional com isso e tive sorte de achar alguém que seja bom nisso logo de primeira. Eu tô aberto a ver as coisas diferente, Yeonjun. Eu sei que vai demorar um bom tempo e vai ser bem dolorido, mas dor eu já sentia antes, pelo menos dessa vez é difícil porque tô tentando deixar hábitos ruins no passado.

\- Eu fico mais aliviado por você tá encarando o tratamento dessa forma mais realista. Quero acompanhar cada um dos seus momentos aprendendo a se tratar melhor e desde agora já fico muito aliviado por você ser você. 

Soobin levantou a cabeça, olhando Yeonjun bem próximo, com os olhos e nariz meio vermelhos, mas mesmo com essa tristeza, ainda existia um admiração nos seus olhos. Soobin tentou dar um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Eu também fico aliviado que você seja você. 

  
  
  
  


**‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨**

**Soobin acordou no hospital com Yeonjun, Hyunjin e Hyuka. Seus amigos ficaram revezando nas visitas nesses 5 dias que ele passou desacordado. Jo Yoojung, o homem que ajudou quando o viu passando mal faz uma visita, conta um pouco sobre si mesmo e como achou Soobin passando mal em um beco vazio. Soobin é afetado por imaginar a si mesmo naquela situação.**

**Voltando pra casa antes de ir pra clínica, ele tem a ideia de jogar todo o álcool do seu armário fora e pede ajuda de Hyuka, que está na sua casa nesse momento. Ele acaba passando mal porque seu organismo tem respondido à bebida de 2 formas: repulsa e vontade de consumir.**

**Depois disso, ele conta pra Yeonjun sobre o seu trauma: seu pai e o seu irmão o agrediram depois do irmão saber que ele é bissexual. Sua mãe e irmã tentaram defendê-lo. Seu pai empurrou a sua mãe, que perdeu o olfato e o paladar por causa da queda.**

**Agora, ele vai pra clínica para se tratar.**

**‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨‼️🚨**

🌧️

  
  
  
  


Soobin queria agradecer por Yeonjun ter ido dormir com ele. A reação de Yeonjun quando lhe contou o que aconteceu foi exatamente o que ele precisava quando finalmente tomou coragem. Se Yeonjun tivesse ficado horas dizendo coisas ruins sobre os seus parentes e atestando o quanto o que aconteceu foi grave, talvez sua cabeça se bloqueasse ainda mais pra falar sobre ou tentar passar por isso. 

Ele sabe que foi horrível e sabe a dimensão do quanto o que aconteceu foi grave e isso era proporcional ao tamanho do seu monstro. Ele sempre pareceu grande demais pra ser enfrentado. Era bom que não tivesse tido contato com ninguém que acabasse agindo de uma forma que o fizesse repensar a ideia de enfrentar seus demônios. 

Suas mochilas já estavam prontas. Lá tinha a opção de ele usar as suas roupas ou o uniforme da clínica. Como era um uniforme claro, Soobin preferiu levar suas roupas mais básicas e confortáveis, além de algumas jaquetas. 

Beomgyu apareceu logo cedo, com uma blusa de presente pra Soobin. A blusa é preta, folgada como a maioria que Soobin usa e com “CROWN” bem grande. O “w” era uma coroa com 3 pontas e tinha os títulos dos EPs e álbuns que lançaram em letras pequenas embaixo, enquanto em cima tinha o nome dos integrantes, inclusive da Sunmi que não estava na formação atual. 

Soobin é a primeira pessoa que recebeu uma blusa da CROWN feita pelo Beomgyu sem ser o Taehyun. Ele sorriu e deu um abraço enorme em Beomgyu, que parecia feliz pra caralho pelo mais velho ter gostado tanto do presente. 

Taehyun e Beomgyu ficaram ali com Soobin e Yeonjun, comendo antes de Hyunjin chegar e Soobin finalmente ir pra clínica. Seus outros amigos aparentemente já decidiram quais dias iriam fazer visitas semanais. Beomgyu tava explicando que isso tudo tava no grupo. Ele até disse quais vão e aparentemente, todos vão pelo menos 2 vezes por semana. 

\- Vocês combinaram visitas todos os dias? - Soobin indagou, meio surpreso. 

\- Não exatamente. Hyuka disse que você quer ter pelo menos 2 dias sozinho sem visitas e se mudar de ideia avisa de alguma forma, então são 4 dias na semana bem movimentados - Beomgyu disse. 

Eles estavam sentados na mesa, se enchendo mais do café que Taehyun fez depois de já terem comido. 

\- Vocês não precisam ir tanto lá. Uma vez por semana tá bom - Soobin disse. 

\- _Você_ prefere que a gente só vá 1 vez por semana? - Yeonjun indagou. 

\- Eu prefiro não incomodar tanto vocês. Se ficarem querendo ir tanto assim, vão acabar não pegando outros compromissos. A gente tá de férias, a última coisa que vocês precisam é marcar compromissos fixos. Prefiro que seja algo tipo, tô atoa então vou aproveitar e ir lá ver Soobin. Eu sei que vocês não vão tá me abandonando nem nada, não precisam se esforçar _tanto_ pra demonstrar _tanto_ que me apoiam. Eu já sei disso. 

\- Vou avisar no grupo então - Taehyun disse, pegando o celular. 

\- Obrigado. 

\- Você já viu o vídeo de Marry The Night? - Beomgyu perguntou, parecendo um pouco nervoso. 

\- Ainda não - Soobin respondeu. 

\- O vídeo é muito bom de ver quando você coloca seu próprio significado nele. É meio libertador chorar assistindo, pelo menos pra mim - ele comentou. 

\- Vou assistir assim que puder e tiver sozinho - Soobin disse, acenando. 

\- Beomgyu chora até sentir dor de cabeça quando assiste esse vídeo e depois fica todo feliz - Taehyun comentou. 

\- É muito intenso! Até você chorou quando assistiu desse jeito que eu disse. 

\- Mas foi só uma vez - Taehyun disse. 

\- Porque você nunca chora, isso não significa que não ficou todo emotivo e pensando sobre a sua vida toda depois - Beomgyu disse, dando um beijo no rosto do namorado. 

\- Daqui a pouco você tá sabendo até o que eu tô pensando.

Yeonjun olhou pra Soobin e ambos deram uma risada sem fazer muito barulho pra não atrapalhar o momento dos seus amigos. Eles tavam mais fofinhos do que nunca nessas últimas semanas. 

Eles se espremeram no uber que Hyunjin apareceu lá. Beomgyu ficou no banco da frente, já que Hyunjin estava atrás e Taehyun, Soobin e Yeonjun ficaram com ela. 

Não teve tanta conversa além do casual com o motorista e Hyunjin sempre sorria para o irmão. 

Soobin estava bem feliz por isso não tá parecendo algo fúnebre. De fato não era. Ele só vai passar uns meses de férias cuidando de si, mas sabe como a sociedade trata isso. Não seria todo mundo que agiria de forma leve como os seus amigos. 

Chegando na propriedade com muros altos, Hyunjin saiu do carro pra avisar ao porteiro sobre o horário que tinham marcado. Ele ofereceu pra pegar um carrinho e ela recusou. Soobin não tem muitas bagagens e os seus amigos poderiam o ajudar a levar. 

Dentro, há muitas árvores e jardins, até o ar ali dentro parecia mais leve. Ao mesmo tempo que é uma construção moderna e em tons claros, tinham alguns detalhes que lembravam as construções mais clássicas do país, tipo os telhados e varandas. Do caminho cercado por árvores da entrada, dava para ver um prédio principal e alguns outros aparecendo bem pouco dos lados. 

A recepção parece muito com a de hospitais e tem alguns atendentes. Uma das que pareciam mais jovens sorriu para Hyunjin, já levantando e saindo de trás do balcão. 

\- Fico feliz em te ver de novo, Hyunjin, como você tá? - Hyunjin sorriu de volta. 

\- Bem e você? 

\- Também. Bom dia - cimprimentou as outras 4 pessoas ali, se inclinando pra frente. - Eu lembro de você por causa do cabelo azul. Fico feliz que tenha escolhido a nossa clínica. Eu sou Hyejin - se apresentou para os que foram ali pela primeira vez. 

Eles se inclinaram para frente, a cumprimentando também. 

\- Yeonjun é meu namorado e Beomgyu e Taehyun são meus amigos - Soobin os apresentou. - Eles que vão sempre falar comigo por vídeo chamada - sinalizou para o casal. 

\- Ficamos contentes por isso - disse sorrindo. - Podem me acompanhar? 

Todos foram com Soobin para mais dentro do prédio, sendo cumprimentados pelos funcionários que passavam. Eles saíram por uma porta lateral onde tem um jardim com um lago pequeno e ponte, além de vários bancos que estão com algumas pessoas que deduziram serem pacientes. 

As outras construções são como casas largas e apenas com um único andar espalhadas. Hyejin os guiou 

\- Aqui é a área onde os clientes com casos mais leves podem ficar. O tratamento deles exige menos restrições, então é comum que veja pessoas diferentes nos outros quartos visitando - explicou para Soobin. - Na ala C é onde os pacientes com tratamento mais restrito ficam - apontou para o outro lado que parecia menos movimentado, - como te mostrei quando veio fazer a visita. Todas as regras que comentei naquele dia continuam. 

Hyejin parou em frente a uma das portas de correr, abrindo a fechadura e empurrando a porta de madeira clara. 

\- Você pode escolher se prefere que algum dos nossos funcionários faça a limpeza ou prefere que você mesmo faça - ela se virou para os outros 3 que estavam ali pela primeira vez. - Alguns pacientes gostam de limpar o próprio quarto para relaxar. Sua chave - entregou o molho com 2 chaves e o número 53 pra Soobin. - Se precisarem de alguma coisa, podem tocar a campainha - apontou para o botão vermelho na parede, perto da cama. - Um dos funcionários virá ver o que precisam. Alguma dúvida? - Perguntou pra todos. 

\- Até agora não. Obrigado - Soobin disse. 

\- Eu que agradeço - Hyejin se inclinou, se despedindo deles antes de deixar o grupo sozinho. 

\- Parece bastante com um hotel, só que daqueles mais confortáveis de burgueses - Beomgyu comentou. 

\- É pra ser mais confortável e os pacientes ficarem mais abertos ao tratamento. Tem bastante gente rica aqui, até alguns artistas famosos, que eu soube - Soobin comentou, deixando uma das suas mochilas perto do guarda-roupas também em tom claro. - Um dos motivos de ser tão caro é por ser sigilosa e acaba sendo mais uma coisa que atrai esses burgueses. A maioria das sociedades não trata normalmente pessoas que se internaram por algum motivo, seja qual for. 

Soobin abriu a parte menor da mochila, tirando um envelope com algumas folhas dobradas e as inclinou para a irmã. 

\- Quando for ver nossa mãe de novo, você pode entregar pra ela? - Hyunjin pareceu bastante chocada com isso. 

\- Você vai se comunicar com a nossa mãe? Quer que eu traga alguma resposta dela? - Soou animada. 

\- Não precisa. Eu deixei claro em uma das cartas que é só uma coisa pra desabafar coisas que queria dizer antes - Hyunjin pegou os papéis como se fossem a coisa mais preciosa do seu mundo. 

\- Vou entregar pra ela hoje mesmo. 

\- Não precisa ter muita pressa - Soobin sentou na cama e sorriu pra Yeonjun, que já tinha deitado ali sem ele notar. 

\- Eu vou na casa dela de qualquer forma hoje - ela sentou do seu lado enquanto Beomgyu foi deitar em cima de Yeonjun e Taehyun ficou em cima de Beomgyu, fazendo um sanduíche. 

Yeonjun soltou um barulho de reclamação pelos pesos nas suas costas, mas nem se moveu. Soobin riu e disse: 

\- Não se mexam. 

Pegando seu celular e a cadeira, ele colocou o celular enquadrando o Yeonjun amassado e chamou Hyunjin pra fazer pose do lado. Soobin abaixou fazendo hangloose enquanto Hyunjin só fez o sinal de V. 

\- Quero essa foto na sala de casa - Taehyun declarou assim que o celular fez o barulho da foto sendo tirada. 

Soobin pegou o celular pra eles olharem e Yeonjun só soltou outro barulho. 

\- A gente tem que ir pegar o trem daqui a pouco - Taehyun lembrou. 

\- Tá tão confortável aqui - Beomgyu disse num tom de criança reclamona e abraçou mais Yeonjun, que soltou o barulho de novo, fazendo Soobin dar risada. 

\- Bora. Deixa o Soobin se adaptar ao quarto novo dele em paz - Taehyun levantou e começou a puxar Beomgyu pela perna, que segurou mais em Yeonjun. 

\- Yeonjun, me salva! Esse aquariano alienígena quer me abduzir - Pediu para o amigo mais velho. 

\- Taehyun, puxa esse garoto logo - Yeonjun disse, tentando levantar Beomgyu das suas costas. 

O de cabelos compridos começou a fazer barulho fingindo choro, até Taehyun finalmente o pegar e tentar levantá-lo no colo, o que fez os dois caírem no chão e todo mundo rir da situação. 

\- Vocês vão destruir meu quarto! Bora, todo mundo se comportando - Soobin disse, brincando e batendo as mãos, causando bico nos seus amigos que tentaram ficar sérios, mas ainda davam risada. 

Eles se despediram e Soobin ainda puxou Yeonjun pra um beijo bem demorado enquanto sua irmã e seus amigos irem andando na frente. 

Soobin os observou indo embora da porta do quarto, sorrindo. 

Quando não os viu mais, fechou a porta e começou a arrumar tudo.

  
  
  


🌧️

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seus amigos iam visitar quase todos os dias. Só quando Soobin avisava antes que preferia ficar sozinho que era diferente. 

Suas crises não pioraram logo nos primeiros dias, mas enquanto o tempo passava, elas se tornavam mais intensas.

As suas sessões com a terapeuta eram diariamente e ele conseguiu ver a diferença em si mesmo bem maior assim. As crises não tinham sumido, elas continuavam acontecendo, mas estar em um lugar com atendimento médico 24 horas por dia fazia uma diferença absurda. 

Algumas vezes, ele preferia tentar suportar sozinho ao invés de chamar emergência. As crises menos piores eram as que sua cabeça não parava, seu corpo tremia e suava frio e nenhuma água parecia ser o suficiente. 

Como na noite passada. 

Foi bem menos intensa do que das outras vezes, mas ainda era péssimo. 

Ele ainda conseguiu beber muita água e enrolar um cigarro. Na clínica, não proibiram que ele fumasse já que o seu tratamento não é pra isso, mas pediram que fizesse menos. Foi só a segunda vez que ele fumou em 3 semanas. 

Depois que seu corpo parou de tremer e que ele ainda sentia frio, Soobin fumou enquanto rabiscava no caderno que levou pra escrever. Já faziam uns 5 dias que não via Yeonjun porque sentiu que não tava em um bom momento e pediu que não fosse vê-lo. 

Agora, parecia que ele sentia mais falta de Yeonjun do que de qualquer outra pessoa. 

Todo o vazio da situação, angústia e sentimentos que não conseguia dar um nome único viraram estrofes de algumas músicas que ele nem parou pra pensar muito em harmonia ou qualquer outra coisa técnica. Ele só queria colocar pra fora.

Ainda assim, Soobin não conseguia ver isso como algo ruim ou bom, ele tava tentando não definir a sua situação dessa forma. Ele via o que sentia e em que momento estava, mas não encaixava em nenhum padrão de “bom” e “mal” como sempre aprendeu. Eram apenas fatos e o fato atual é que essa sua fase não seria nem um pouco agradável e estava ok, ele se preparou pra sentir essas coisas, e mesmo que quisesse que parasse e fosse preenchido com qualquer outra coisa, ainda conseguia fugir dos pensamentos autodepreciativos. Eles ainda existem, obviamente, esse trabalho diário de entender como eles funcionam, como acontece algum gatilho para que fiquem mais fortes é uma coisa que ajudou absurdamente, só não é um problema que se resolve magicamente.

Soobin também pensava muito nas pessoas que provavelmente estavam em situações piores que as suas e não tinham dinheiro pra tratamento. Era uma das coisas que mais o revoltava e fazia querer conhecer pesquisas mais recentes sobre o assunto e ir atrás de que sejam feitas ações focadas nisso. 

Em suma, ao mesmo tempo que nunca esteve mais exausto, Soobin nunca esteve mais energizado. 

Exausto porque em vários momentos parece que não vai aguentar mais ser si mesmo, enquanto em outros não quer ser outra pessoa e consegue enxergar várias coisas mais claras do que nunca. Soobin quer se manter iluminando cada vez mais a forma que os seus sentimentos funcionam, assim como ir conhecendo os outros que obviamente vão surgir enquanto for vivendo. 

Na quinta semana ele finalmente pareceu se arriscar mais tempo próximo ao lago, onde os outros grupos ficavam. 

Ele só tinha trocado algumas palavras com outros 2 pacientes, no máximo. Ele sabia que parecia haver uma convivência fácil e bem civilizada entre os outros. Talvez devesse tentar se isolar menos. Não é como se fosse parecer estranho em um lugar onde tinham outras pessoas na sua situação. 

Hoje, finalmente tinha mandado mensagem para Yeonjun dizendo que estava ok, caso o mais velho quisesse visitá-lo. 

Soobin até achou que talvez estivesse fantasiando quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado, até finalmente virar para trás e ver Yeonjun, com uma touca preta, sua jaqueta de íris com outros casacos quentes por dentro, lhe oferecendo um sorriso pequeno e estendendo a sua mão em direção a Soobin. 

\- Devemos fugir? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro vamos lá, tenho algumas coisas importantes pra dizer sobre a fic e sobre o TXT.
> 
> O que aconteceu com a mãe do Soobin, realmente aconteceu com uma mulher da minha cidade natal. Não foi no mesmo contexto, mas aconteceu.
> 
> O capítulo bônus não deve demorar muito pra sair e nele, me aprofundo um pouquinho mais desses dias do Soobin na clínica que não narrei nesse finalzinho. Isso é feito através dos diálogos do Soobin com as visitas. A primeira cena é a tal que fiz pra testudar, então quando sair, se não quiserem ler, podem pular, todo o resto é importante pra entender melhor o Soobin e os amigos dele nesse período. Eu não sei exatamente quando esse bônus sai porque tô relendo ele e não to em um momento maravilhoso pra fazer coisas, só que chuto que não vai demorar tanto assim.
> 
> Agora sobre o TXT: tem votações importantes pro grupo acontecendo. No twitter, poucas pessoas tão engajando tweets de fanbases e do projeto focado em votações (arroba ttudorrow no twitter), então mesmo se você não puder votar, eu tô implorando pra pelo menos darem RT e/ou citarem os tweets. Eu sei que esse final de ano tá fodido, tem um pandemia rolando e eu não sou de implorar e nem pedir coisas, mas nesse caso, eu to realmente pedindo MUITO pra vocês darem uma atenção pra votações que importam pro TXT. Como eu disse, se você não puder votar, divulgar já vai ser enorme. Por favor, vamos fazer algo pelo grupo.


	19. bonus track 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa primeira cena é a tal que escrevi pra me ajudar estudar. Acho que tem alguma coisa não exatamente como deveria, mas tava surtando tanto quando a professora fez comentários sobre que minha cabeça nem registrou tudo com clareza.   
> Aparecem algumas citações de como o soobin tá nessas semanas, mas nada muito gráfico.  
> Obs: eu acho que ele tá fazendo 23, mas como tenho memória de peixe e preguiça nem reli a fic toda de novo pra ver se em algum momento citei a idade dele.

**1ª semana**

\- Eu tô obcecado com um livro sobre abordagens de ensino - Yeonjun comentou enquanto mexia no cabelo e orelha de Soobin, que tá deitado entre as suas pernas e com a cabeça apoiada no seu peitoral. 

Soobin tinha escrito algumas letras no caderno uns minutos atrás, mas tinha parado e só ficou olhando pra parede. 

\- O que são as abordagens? - Indagou para o namorado. 

\- É a forma que o professor se comporta em sala de aula. Na verdade, não é só isso, também é muito sobre a sociedade e como as regras que foram colocadas na escola. 

Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Como assim? 

\- A escola é um produto do sistema social. Ela normalmente é vista como algo que “prepara” - fez o sinal de aspas - as pessoas pra viver de acordo com que a sociedade precisa dela. Por isso a gente conhece tanto a abordagem tradicional. 

\- O que isso significa? 

\- A tradicional é bem como a gente conhece. O professor é visto como superior ao aluno, como um mestre que tem toda a sabedoria que você precisa e molda o aluno de acordo com o que é preciso. Não existe muita liberdade criativa e na minha opinião, só prejudica a saúde mental das pessoas. Imagina você ser tratado como uma massa a ser moldada e receber um monte de troço pra memorizar. A forma que as pessoas só estão ficando piores parece uma prova de que isso não funciona e precisa ser mudado. 

\- O livro tá concordando com isso ou ele só apresenta abordagens? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- A autora também critica de leve cada abordagem nas considerações finais. Mas quando você estuda essas coisas é bom saber cada detalhe de como as coisas que você não concorda funcionam. A gente aprende a rejeitar e ter uma repulsa com coisas que não nos agradam, só que em muitas situações é importante que você entenda pra poder fazer algo da sua forma. É tipo desarmar uma bomba: você precisa entender como faz ela parar de funcionar, pegar um troço e bater nessa bomba pode fazer com que exploda e só ignorar pode fazer com que exploda perto demais de você. 

\- Muitas vezes acabam fazendo essas teias pra ficar mais fácil de controlar todo mundo. Se uma pessoa só ignora tudo, ela nunca vai notar como tá sendo manipulada e presa à essa teia - Soobin complementou. 

\- Eu amei a explicação do professor Hwang sobre essa teia na sociedade. Tipo, pensar que tudo o que aprendemos sem ser abertamente dito como uma cartilha e sim somos presos em teias que são finas e nem sempre visíveis, mas que quanto mais teias te envolvem, fica difícil de sair dela, ou até mesmo resistir, mesmo que dê pra sair um pouco delas por um tempo curto. Ainda é bom a gente treinar pra ver essas teias tão finas e entender o que podemos fazer mesmo presos a elas. Isso tem um pouco a ver com a abordagem que eu mais gostei. 

\- E qual é? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Abordagem sociocultural. 

\- Pelo nome já parece envolver sociologia. 

\- Sociologia histórica também. Na minha cabeça não faz muito sentido separar História, Filosofia e Sociologia, então sempre acabo vendo vários pontos dessas 3 áreas juntas. 

\- Me explica sobre essa abordagem sem falar o que é de cada área e no final eu digo o que acho - Soobin sugeriu, virando para ficar de barriga pra Yeonjun. 

\- Tá. Ela é uma abordagem mais recente, começou depois da 2ª Guerra Mundial como um “Movimento da Cultura Popular” se a gente for falar de forma mais generalizada. Nos países menos desenvolvidos é mais voltado pra classes baixas, ou seja, pessoas pobres. É algo que encaixa mais na alfabetização. 

\- Mas pode se encaixar em outras áreas? 

\- Tenho certeza que sim. Depende muito do professor, não é uma fórmula fixa. É mais uma ideia de pontos que você pode se orientar se quiser colocar em prática, só que o que você vai fazer pra ir de um ponto pro outro depende muito do aluno e de você. Vou explicar melhor mais pra frente. 

\- Então a partir desse ponto de países de “menos desenvolvidos” vêm qual tópico? 

\- Na minha explicação vem o tópico de sociedade objeto. Essas sociedades são dependentes e caracterizadas por processos culturais alienados. O que significa que, nessas sociedades, você nasce e cresce em um meio social que vai te alienar e te incentivar a ficar alheio a várias coisas, talvez você nunca encontre uma forma de enxergar isso se nenhum professor ou alguém tiver aberto a ajudar. Claro que existem pessoas que conseguem ver isso, mas depende da personalidade e não é maioria. É quase impossível sair disso sozinho quando o seu próprio pensamento e linguagem tão incluídos nessa forma de alienação. 

“Então, a abordagem socioeconômica tem que analisar esse contexto de sociedade e como ela aliena as pessoas, entendendo como uma pessoa individual é parte de um coletivo e o papel que tem se for olhar de uma mais geral, ao mesmo tempo que analisa os detalhes. Assim, você pode criar meios daquela pessoa ir tendo acesso a um conteúdo que a faça pensar criticamente. Nessa abordagem, o professor também tem que tá aberto a aprender com o aluno pelo simples fato de que o professor não ensina o aluno a pensar criticamente, ele disponibiliza coisas que façam o aluno achar o próprio caminho. 

“Nesse tipo de sociedade que comentei, a gente consome muita coisa, desde produtos a gostos, assim como personalidade e pensamentos. Esse tipo de abordagem não é sobre isso, é sobre assumir algo. Você entende e assume o seu papel individual e coletivo.”

\- Tipo consciência de classe? - Soobin indagou. 

\- É. Mais ou menos isso. Acho que é bom lembrar que não é sobre vilanizar nada, é sobre fatos. A sociedade transforma cada pessoa em produto e em uma peça pra que consigam manter a exploração. Isso é ruim? É péssimo, mas se você se prender na questão de ser ruim, talvez não foque em entender isso daquela forma que falei no começo. A gente tá muito acostumado a demonizar coisas e não entender elas porque tem medo desse demônio aparecer embaixo da sua cama. Mas não seria melhor entender como lutar contra o demônio do que se condenar a posição de não saber o que fazer quando ele resolver te assombrar? Ou até mesmo enxergar que ele já te assombra e te controla, mas conseguir sair do controle dele? 

“A partir do momento que se entende isso, é como o aluno vai conseguir passar a barreira e pensar sobre as coisas, mesmo que seja aos poucos. Isso de focar no indivíduo e tá aberto a aprender com o aluno é ótimo porque é a partir disso que o docente vai dando mais estímulos. Não existe uma única fórmula pra fazer as coisa, sabe?

Soobin soltou uma risada. 

\- Deixa eu adivinhar, é uma das coisas que você mais ficou obcecado com o texto? - Yeonjun abriu um sorriso enorme depois dessa pergunta de Soobin. 

\- Eu realmente tô doido pra ver na prática como essa teoria de enxergar cada aluno como indivíduo pode funcionar. Parece ser tão cansativo, só que pra mim a ideia de ser cansativo é bom, porque significa sempre coisas novas. 

\- Eu diria que é uma forma otimista de ver as coisas, mas é só uma forma que _você_ vê as coisas e que diz muita coisa sobre a sua personalidade - Soobin deu um beijo rápido no pescoço de Yeonjun, que o abraçou mais forte. - Tem mais coisas sobre essa teoria? 

\- Ah, tem muita coisa. Só tô te dizendo o principal. 

\- Pode continuar - Soobin ainda olhava admirado pra Yeonjun. Ele amava ouvir o mais velho dissertando sobre coisas que gostava. 

\- Então, tem essas consciências que a gente pode se orientar na hora de ensinar e saber em que estágio o aluno tá. A consciência instintiva é mais comum em sociedades “pouco desenvolvidas”. Ela foca mais no sentido menos crítico, quando a pessoa tá o tempo todo reproduzindo coisas. A consciência transitiva ingênua mantém as explicações “mágicas”, são essas explicações que de explicações não tem nada. É dizer que algo é porque algo maior quis assim, ou só repete o mesmo discurso. Repetir isso e acreditar com tanta vontade também é colocado como orgulho. Eles ficam sendo bem nostálgicos com o passado, querendo que ele volte, tratam o presente com repulsa e mais repulsa ainda qualquer ideia de mudança. A consciência transitiva é mais crítica, tentando avaliar a realidade de e as situações vendo toda a complexidade delas. É quando você consegue enxergar a manipulação e a falta de liberdade. 

“Durante esse processo, o aluno pode enxergar que se comporta de formas diferentes e algumas delas são citadas no texto também. Tipo a ideia de ser tornar mais “homem” que é se tornar semelhante a figura do opressor. Quando ele começa a notar que é um hospedeiro disso, consegue ver que não vai conseguir nenhum tipo de liberdade assim. A atitude fatalista é bem ligada a isso também, de querer se assemelhar ao opressor sem nem identificar esse comportamento abusivo na pessoa que tá acima dele. A atitude de autodesvalia é quando a pessoa sente atração por como o opressor vive. Tem também o medo da liberdade, bem ligado a essa coisa de hospedar um pensamento opressor, mas ao invés de querer virar opressor, ele fica mais sob o controle. 

“Uma coisa que deve ser buscada na educação pra que o aluno consiga achar a sua maneira de passar do ponto de alienação é chamado de ‘situação-limite’. Esse é o ponto que o aluno não pode passar se ele não pensar criticamente na situação, enxergando toda a alienação que sofre na sociedade. Esse é o principal ponto dessa abordagem. A partir disso, dificilmente o aluno vai deixar de enxergar o quanto é manipulado. Nisso, a escola deve ser esse lugar aberto e seguro pra que esse tipo de educação seja desenvolvida. 

“A avaliação nesse caso é como uma auto análise mútua. Tanto do aluno se auto avaliar e avaliar o professor, como o professor se auto avaliar e avaliar o aluno.”

\- Parece ser um tipo de aprendizagem bem... intensa - Soobin disse depois que Yeonjun terminou de explicar. 

\- Também acho. Você achou a influência das áreas que comentei? 

\- Muito. Porque se você precisa entender a opressão, precisa entender da onde ela surgiu e isso vem da História, entender como ela te afeta vem da Sociologia e repensar as coisas de forma crítica vem da Filosofia. E as opressões tão sempre aparecendo de formas diferentes, então ficar analisando essas coisas é algo bem filosófico. Essa abordagem tem algo ligado a buscar algum tipo de revolução? 

\- Não. A única ideia é de fazer o aluno pensar e enxergar criticamente. 

\- Consigo muito te enxergar sendo esse tipo de professor. 

Yeonjun sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior tentando não demonstrar tanto o quanto isso o deixou feliz 

\- Espero que eu seja mesmo. 

\- Já até consigo imaginar você contando sobre as análises sociais, do ensino na prática e como vai pensar em encaixar essa abordagem - Soobin comentou, já gostando de imaginar isso. 

\- Você vai ter que ter muita paciência pra aturar. 

\- Não é exatamente paciência que vou precisar ter porque te ouvir falando essas coisas me relaxa - deu de ombros. 

\- Ok, vamos falar de Bernard Charlot? 

  
  
  


🌧️

  
  
  
  
  


\- A nossa mãe escreveu de volta - Hyunjin disse, enquanto estava sentada na cama e Soobin na mesa, afinando seu violão. - Se quiser ler, posso trazer pra você.

Soobin balançou a cabeça, negando, sem levantar o rosto. 

\- Eu acho que não tô no melhor momento pra ler a resposta. Acho que posso conseguir ler quando sair daqui. 

\- Tudo bem. Ela já sabia disso, mas disse que queria deixar alguma resposta pra você mesmo assim. Como tem sido as consultas? - Hyunjin mudou de assunto. 

\- Doloridas. Acho que é bom - Soobin começou a dedilhar a sua própria barriga, só imaginando como soaria as notas que a sua cabeça unia. 

\- Começar a enxergar as coisas sempre é doloroso. Tá ignorante aos acontecimentos também é, só que é uma dor que todo mundo trata como normal desde sempre. Aí não notamos. 

\- Tô começando a ver isso mais claramente agora. Parece que a cada coisa que descubro, é um choque e é como se eu tivesse tirando sanguessugas que nasceram e cresceram em mim. Dói a ponto de eu precisar de um tempo até tirar cada uma e me recuperar. É tão… estranho. Qualquer escolha pode ser dolorida, só que pelo menos uma delas tem a possibilidade de outra vida além do que já conhece. Parece que passei esse tempo todo sendo um zumbi, mesmo quando eu achava que tava sendo consciente. 

\- É meio impossível que as nossas visões não sejam afetadas pelos sentimentos. A gente sente até quando sente vazio. Você sente alguma culpa por isso? - Hyunjin quis saber.

\- Não sei se culpa é a palavra certa, mas ainda queria ter notado isso antes. 

\- A boa notícia é que agora você tem o resto da sua vida depois de ter aprendido isso - Soobin levantou a cabeça, vendo a sua irmã lhe oferecendo um sorriso otimista. 

\- Eu não tinha pensado tanto nesse lado. Enquanto conversava com Yeonjun esses dias, só notei mais ainda o quanto fico muito focado em passado e futuro e acabo deixando essas coisas me guiarem. Conversei com a terapeuta sobre isso também. 

\- Você chegou a alguma conclusão sobre isso? 

\- Que eu tenho que focar mais no meu presente presentificado e não desvalidar sentimentos sem entender o motivo de eu ter tomados certas decisões ou ter feito certas coisas que causaram algumas que eu não queria. A gente sempre se culpa por não saber e não adivinhar coisas. No final, não existe esse “deveria saber”, isso é uma pressão que não existe e a sociedade coloca na gente. Aí ficamos sempre doentes e ansiosos, achando que não somos pessoas boas e não valemos nada, então confiamos no julgamento e vontades de outras pessoas. Nossas vidas deixam de ser nossas. 

\- Como você reagiu chegando a essa conclusão?

Soobin pausou alguns segundo pra pensar sobre. 

\- Acho que fiquei chocado com como isso tava tão na minha cara. É aquela coisa de que se você não sabe o que procurar, nunca vai achar. Com isso as coisas se mantêm invisíveis. Yeonjun contou de vários livros que tem lido e me indicou alguns. Infelizmente, a única saída seria pela educação, só que ela é uma das formas que usam pra manter isso desse jeito. Não é uma coisa de um país, é do mundo todo. 

\- A gente ainda pode arranjar um jeito de conseguir fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. 

Soobin acenou. 

\- Não quero focar no futuro, mas agora, gosto de pensar que to construindo alguma coisa que talvez ainda não exista na Psicologia sobre isso. Deixa isso pro futuro. Como tem sido o trabalho? 

\- Ah… então. As encomendas por fora aumentaram muito e a minha chefe tava meio puta porque eu não queria trabalhar horas a mais sem receber. Ela tentou me humilhar e dizer que eu tava sendo ingrata. Pedi demissão e agora tô por conta própria. 

O rosto de Soobin se iluminou, começando a mostrar um sorriso enorme. 

\- Sério? De verdade? 

\- Sério. De verdade. É bom poder escolher o que posso fazer e o tempo que posso levar fazendo. Por incrível que pareça, tô até dormindo melhor. Não tô tomando o chá que a SooYoung comentou sempre, mas quando tomo, apago. 

\- Vou tentar ver se isso vai mudar a reação no meu organismo depois que eu sair daqui. Tenta não pegar mais serviço do que é saudável pra você - Soobin pediu.

\- Nossa mãe tá sempre ligando e tendo certeza que não tô me cuidando errado por causa do trabalho, então acho que vou conseguir lidar de boa.

\- Fico um pouco mais tranquilo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**2ª semana**

  
  
  


Soobin não tinha ido direto para o quarto depois, sua terapeuta aconselhou que ele comesse no refeitório às vezes. Ele ainda não fez amizade com ninguém, ainda assim acha que pode ser bom ficar um pouco fora do quarto. 

Caminhando de volta pro quarto com as suas botas quentinhas e roupas grossas por causa do frio. Quando abriu a porta de correr, ao invés de encontrar o seu quarto normalmente vazio e quentinho, encontrou o mesmo quentinho só que cheio de pessoas que começaram a cantar parabéns.

Ah, Soobin esqueceu o próprio aniversário. 

Hyunjin e Hyuka segurava o bolo de fundo azul e algumas flores de papel de arroz com a vela escrito 23, SooYoung e Jungeun seguravam o tablet que mostrava Beomgyu e Taehyun e Jinsoul e Yeonjun batiam palma de leve enquanto eles tentavam cantar o parabéns sem fazer muito barulho.

Soobin ficou surpreso por alguns segundos, depois ficou feliz por estarem ali, só que era aquele tipo de felicidade que também dava vontade de chorar de tanta gratidão por eles. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e logo sentiu Yeonjun abraçando o seu tronco, ainda cantando parabéns e dando um beijo no seu pescoço. 

Depois disso, mais pessoas se juntaram ao abraço. Soobin não sabia definir quem era quem. Ele respirou um pouco, parando de chorar e correspondeu o abraço de quem tava mais perto, agradecendo todo mundo baixinho. 

\- A vela apagou - Soobin notou, finalmente vendo o bolo na mesa, dando risada. - Cadê o isqueiro? 

\- Deixa que eu acendo - Hyunjin disse, indo até lá. 

Soobin apagou a vela desejando nada em específico, só tava muito feliz por ter essas pessoas na sua vida. Eles comeram o bolo de recheio de morango e massa de baunilha enquanto cada um sentava em algum lugar. Ali não tinham colchonetes, mas Soobin deu alguns dos seus edredons para que colocassem no chão. Ele se revezou ficando abraçado com cada um deles, vendo Beomgyu e Taehyun pela tela do tablet que ficou na cadeira posicionado de uma forma que eles pudessem enxergar todo mundo ou quase todo mundo. Era uma forma de relaxar um pouco e o seu melhor presente de aniversário. 

\- Vou trazer descolorante qualquer dia, sua raiz ta ficando enorme - Jinsoul comentou, passando os dedos nos fios azuis. 

\- Tô com preguiça de descolorir a raiz - reclamou.

\- Então quer deixar pra quando você voltar pra casa? 

\- Pode ser - Jinsoul começou a tentar fazer trança nas mechas do amigo que estava com a cabeça no seu colo depois de chegarem a um acordo.

Yeonjun tava pegando mais um pedaço de bolo enquanto fazia uma dancinha feliz, fechando os olhos assim que mordeu mais um pedaço, como se nunca tivesse comigo esse bolo. Ele ficou na frente do tablet implicando com Beomgyu porque o amigo estava longe e não podia comer o bolo. 

\- O EP de Jungeun já saiu? - Ele perguntou. 

\- Vai sair semana que vem - a amiga respondeu. - Me lembra de comentar sobre. 

\- Se eu lembrar. Tô meio perdido nos dias. 

\- Também tô um pouco assim. É meio difícil me encontrar nessas férias, mas até que é bom. 

\- Significa que temos outras preocupações além do tempo - Soobin disse, pensando um pouco sobre isso. 

Tempo é sempre tão importante em tudo, esses momentos em que ele não é, faz parecer que tudo é mais leve de alguma forma. 

Eles ainda ficaram bastante ali, em alguns momentos, um conversava apenas com o outro ou em grupos separados, mas em outros, todos conversavam juntos. Eles expressaram algumas opiniões sobre coisas como rodas de conversa que viram, compartilhando com os outros o que foi dito. Era divertido e relaxante. 

O único que ficou por último foi Yeonjun com a desculpa de comer mais bolo. Já era início da noite e é melhor que não fique muita gente de fora da clínica ali. As visitas em grupo podem ser longas, mas não tanto mesmo quando o paciente não está em estado grave. 

Soobin abraçou todo mundo na saída do quarto, quando voltou pra dentro, Yeonjun tava cantarolando a demo de uma música que a CROWN tinha criado e enviado no Mustang Kids. Até agora o título era _Blue Hour_. 

\- Cuz of imagination… - ofereceu a mão para Soobin, enquanto segurava o pedaço de bolo na outra. 

Soobin deu risada, segurando a mão de Yeonjun que continuava cantando no ritmo, o puxando pra perto. O mais alto tentava acompanhar o ritmo de Yeonjun e até deu umas voltinhas quando o mais velho puxou seu braço para que rodasse. 

Quando a música tava acabando, ele colocou Soobin sentado na cadeira e se posicionou no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado e um de frente pro outro. Yeonjun pegou um pedaço, dando na boca de Soobin, deixando um selo demorado em seguida. 

\- Você é quem eu quero - cantarolou uma parte da música, dando outro selinho. - Tudo que eu quero - continuou, dessa vez espalhando os beijos pelo rosto de Soobin. 

A cada frase que repetia da música, ele dava outro beijo até chegar no pescoço de Soobin, que o abraçava bem próximo. 

\- Você vai sujar meu cabelo de bolo - Soobin avisou, com humor. Yeonjun só esqueceu do bolo que segurava na mão que abraçava os ombros do outro. 

\- Te ajudo a lavar o cabelo depois, sem problemas. 

Dessa vez, ele encostou os lábios nos de Soobin, aproveitando cada momento pra sentir seu namorado ali e Soobin correspondia na mesma intensidade. Ao mesmo tempo que achava bom passar esses dias sozinho, ainda sente falta de dormir com Yeonjun, ficar com Yeonjun e aproveitar a presença de Yeonjun de qualquer forma que queiram. É sempre leve e bom se deixar levar pelas vontades que um causava no outro. 

Yeonjun se afastou bem pouco, continuando a dar bolo pra Soobin. 

\- Você vai ter diarréia de tanto comer bolo - Soobin avisou. 

\- No meu aniversário de 11 anos eu sumi com o bolo antes da festa e comi tudo sozinho. Fiquei enjoado e com vontade de vomitar, mas não deu diarréia - Yeonjun contou. Os olhos de Soobin se alargaram. 

\- Em quanto tempo você comeu um bolo inteiro?

\- Acho que sumi desde depois do almoço até o início da noite. Não fiquei só comendo. Eu jogava dominó sozinho e comia nos intervalos de uma partida conta mim mesmo. 

\- Qual versão de você ganhava? 

\- Sempre dava empate. Todas as minhas versões são ótimas - brincou. 

\- Realmente são - Soobin concordou baixinho, antes de beijar Yeonjun novamente. - Fica aqui comigo até o horário limite? 

\- Isso já tá começando a virar pergunta retórica. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


🌧️

  
  
  
  
  


\- Você parece pálido pra caralho - Jinsoul comentou, olhando Soobin meio desconfiada. - Não tá comendo direito de novo? 

Soobin estava deitado enquanto Jinsoul ficou na cadeira. 

\- Não consegui dormir de noite nem de manhã - ele comentou. 

\- Tá com sono agora? Pode dormir se quiser, fico aqui analisando as suas letras. 

\- Não vou conseguir dormir agora. 

\- Por que? - Soobin balançou os ombros em resposta. 

\- Coisa da abstinência, eu acho. Funciona diferente pra cada pessoa, pra mim tá me deixando inquieto e ansioso. Já conversei com a terapeuta sobre isso. 

\- Vocês falaram de novo sobre algum remédio? Você disse que tem uns que não viciam e nem são muito fortes. A sensação de ansiedade pode não ser só por causa da abstinência. 

\- Eu tô pensando nisso como uma possibilidade depois. Só se forem remédios de ervas, aqueles com cápsulas transparentes. Eu li algumas coisas sobre e a terapeuta me disse que se eu quiser, posso conversar com alguns pacientes sobre as experiências deles usando não só esse. Como tem muito caso diferente aqui, uns podem usar esses remédios mais “leves” - fez o sinal de aspas - ou aqueles outros mais fortes. Ela disse que pode me indicar alguns estudos também, se isso me deixar mais confortável. 

\- É legal que ela tenta se adaptar ao jeito que cada um se sente confortável e incentiva a procurar informação. Nunca fui em muito terapeuta ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas quando vou em médico é chato pra porra. Eles sempre querem me convencer que eu tenho um troço que não parece tanto com os sintomas que sinto. Ironicamente, médicos que me escutam e tentam me diagnosticar 100% de acordo com o que eu falo, são mulheres. 

\- Acho que pode ser também pela classe dos estudantes do curso. Se for medicina, não existe em federal aqui. Aí a maioria que faz é gente com dinheiro que sempre tá acostumado a achar que sabe de tudo. Todo mundo acredita que fazer um curso superior te torna capaz de saber mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, como se não fosse preciso entender cada pessoa que entra em contato. 

\- Parece muito alguma coisa dos textos de licenciatura - Jinsoul reparou. 

\- Li alguns que Yeonjun me indicou. São muito bons. Agora tenho certeza que quero fazer as aulas do currículo de licenciatura. 

\- Acho que vai ser foda. Ainda mais que o seu trabalho vai lidar com pessoas e às vezes a nossa formação fica muito restrita de acordo com os professores que temos e o que eles acham que é bom. A maioria não fica se atualizando e entrando em contato com coisa nova porque acha que já sabe de tudo. Meu pai discute muito com colegas por isso. Inclusive, chamou o Yeonjun pra almoçar lá em casa e eles conversarem sobre educação. 

\- Eu soube. Yeonjun tá bem animado - Soobin comentou, sorrindo. 

\- Se brincar vão ficar até de madrugada conversando. Meu pai gosta tanto do assunto e tá sempre apaixonado por uma pesquisa nova. É muito foda porque se eu não fosse filha dele, talvez não soubesse de muita coisa. 

\- A gente deveria formar uma liga que espalha esses conhecimentos. Tipo Liga da Informação ao invés de Liga da Justiça - brincou.

\- Yeonjun comentou daquela iniciativa que ele soube? Tava meio interessada nisso. Tem um potencial gigante. 

\- Comentou sim. Vou deixar pra procurar saber mais sobre quando tiver melhor. Pra mim é melhor focar em outras coisas agora. 

\- Finalmente focando em si mesmo né. 

\- Pra variar um pouco. Agora, me conta sobre a sua vida amorosa porque sempre tem alguma coisa interessante. 

Jinsoul deu risada antes de começar: 

\- Você sabe que eu saí com a SooYoung esse final de semana?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**3ª semana**

\- Fez amizade com alguém? - Jungeun perguntou. Eles estavam no banco mais afastado, observando as pessoas. 

Soobin tava enrolado em 2 edredons porque tava frio e os tecidos são confortáveis, mas ele precisa sair pra pegar o sol fraquinho. 

\- Você sabe que não - respondeu. 

Jungeun tinha descolorido o cabelo, que agora estava em um tom de loiro bem claro, quase platinado. 

\- Nem foi assistir as terapias em grupo, né? 

\- Acho que vou no próximo mês. Hyuka reparou que eu tô preso a muita coisa ainda - Soobin comentou o que seu amigo tinha dito na última visita. 

\- Como assim? 

\- Eu não tô no meu quarto e vim pra clínica, mas ainda passo a maior parte do tempo no quarto e a diferença é que vou na terapeuta todo dia. Nem pensei em ir assistir as terapias em grupo. Ao mesmo tempo que é porque tenho muita coisa na minha cabeça agora, serviu pra eu enxergar outras coisas que ainda tô bem preso e queria que tivesse mais livre. Que eu achei que tava mais livre e nem vi que ainda tavam me afetando. Nas consultas tem tanta coisa pra falar que essa parte ficou meio de fora… Vou tentar continuar com as consultas diárias mesmo depois das aulas voltarem, nem que seja por vídeo chamada, não sei. 

\- Na hora você vê como vai encaixando as coisas - Jungeun disse, em tom otimista. 

\- Espero - Soobin deitou a cabeça no seu ombro. - Você olhou as letras que mandei a foto? 

\- Olhei. Tô obcecada com elas. Tão muito boas. O Taehyun disse que tem uns instrumentais que podem encaixar e ele tá trabalhando com a Jinsoul sobre umas 2 músicas. Fiquei com só 1 pra pensar no instrumental. Acho que mudei pouca coisa nas letras. 

\- Nem reli elas. 

\- Sério? - Ela comentou com um tom de surpresa. - As letras tão muito boas. Quase prontas pra gravar. Acho que dá pra fazer um álbum, não vejo nenhuma delas como descarte. 

\- Pode ser. performar elas pode ser bom pra mim. 

Jungeun beijou a sua cabeça. 

\- Yeonjun comentou alguma coisa com você? - Soobin franziu as sobrancelhas pra pergunta.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Deixa pra lá. Como é a comida aqui?

  
  
  
  


**4ª semana**

  
  


\- Como você tá se sentindo? - Hyuka perguntou. 

Soobin estava comendo no seu quarto enquanto recebia a visita do amigo. 

\- Estranho. Eu achei que dessa vez fosse sentir a abstinência mais cedo como da outra vez, mas só tá ficando pior agora - disse, com a voz meio rouca.

Na madrugada passada Soobin não conseguiu dormir por estar passando mal demais. Pelo menos, conseguiu cochilar de tarde. 

\- É por isso que você tá meio afastado de todo mundo? - Hyuka indagou. 

As únicas pessoas que Soobin se manteve respondendo dia sim e dia não era Hyunjin e Hyuka. Para os outros, ele avisou que não estava bem e ia se ausentar pra conseguir focar mais na sua melhora e pediu para que não se preocupassem ou fossem visitá-lo. 

\- É. Como todo mundo tá? - Soobin quis saber. 

\- Estão esperando quando vão poder te ver de novo e muitos tão fazendo pesquisas nas áreas que estudam. Tá bem equilibrado. Não tão fazendo pesquisa o dia todo, parece tá sendo um bom período de folga. Hyunjin e Yeonjun estão sempre se encontrando também. Acho que ela contou pra sua mãe sobre o Yeonjun. 

Soobin deu um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Eu comentei sobre o Yeonjun nas cartas que mandei pra minha mãe. 

\- Como foi o pedido de namoro? - Hyuka deitou de lado. - Quando você falou dele por mensagem se referiu a ele assim e ele também tá falando dessa forma e ninguém me contou nada. 

\- Acho que acabei chamando ele assim quando vim pra cá e a gente só começou a considerar dessa forma. Ainda tenho que pedir desculpas por ter feito isso sem ter conversado antes. 

\- Se ele tivesse achado ruim, não teria dito?

\- Teria, mas o que fiz não foi muito certo e quero verbalizar isso.

\- Ainda bem, se tivesse feito isso de falar sobre as coisas desde o início vocês não teriam ficado meses de slow burn. 

\- Aquela época era uma interação diferente. Eu acho que mudei muito e Yeonjun parece ter mudado em algumas coisas também. São só atitudes que combinam com épocas diferentes. Foram só alguns meses e ainda assim aconteceu muita coisa - Soobin mexeu na comida. Ele não tinha comido nem a metade e já se sentia cheio. 

\- É engraçado pensar nisso. As crises tão afetando muito na sua saúde? Você não comeu direito e tá olhando com essa cara estranha pra comida. 

\- Meu corpo ainda tá estranho. Acho que vou ter que ficar no soro de novo - Soobin pegou a garrafa de 1 litro de água que estava na sua mesa pra beber um longo gole. 

\- E se você comer sopa? - Hyuka sugeriu. 

\- É a mesma coisa com comida. Parece que a minha garganta fica estranha, tipo fechando e dá uma sensação estranha de não querer comer mais e como se meu corpo tivesse rejeitando qualquer alimento. 

\- Você… ainda tem vontade de beber? - Hyuka perguntou, receoso. 

\- Acho que vou ter por muito tempo, mas a vontade ainda tá vindo com repulsa. Talvez essas reações e vontades sejam menos intensas quando o tratamento for avançando. De qualquer forma, acho que tem que ser uma crise muito ruim pra me fazer beber de novo. 

\- Tomara que não aconteça, mas se acontecer, você vai conseguir passar por isso de novo - Soobin mostrou um sorriso cansado pro amigo. - E os amiguinhos? Não fez nenhum? 

Soobin soltou risada pra pergunta de Hyuka. 

\- Eu mal tô conseguindo pensar em outra coisa além de ter paciência comigo mesmo. 

\- Nada de visitar a terapia em grupo mesmo que seja pra olhar? - Soobin balançou a cabeça, negando.

\- Ou esqueço de ir quando tá na hora ou só não tenho ânimo. 

\- Coloca alarme. Aproveita que pode usar o celular em alguns horários. 

\- Eu meio que tô evitando o celular - Soobin confessou. 

\- Por que? 

\- Pra não acabar mandando mensagem pro Yeonjun dizendo que quero ver ele. 

\- Isso seria um problema? - Soobin olhou pra Hyuka como se o amigo estivesse ignorando o óbvio. 

\- Hyuka, eu tô todo fodido. Vou ser a pior pessoa possível pra estar por perto. 

\- Você tá reproduzindo comportamentos depreciativos pra se auto-punir e não tá notando, Soobin. 

Soobin virou estátua ao ouvir isso.

A primeira coisa que a sua cabeça fez após a frase ser pronunciada foi se colocar pra baixo, pensar o quanto ele nunca consegue dar certo na tentativa de melhorar. Soobin tentou equilibrar isso, não é porque não notou uma coisa que faz tão naturalmente desde sempre que isso significa que a sua tentativa esteja dando errado. Também, quem decidiu que todas tentativas precisam ser impecáveis desde a primeira? Por que essas definições ruins que nem tem tanto sentido lógico precisam prevalecer sempre? 

\- Vou falar sobre isso na próxima consulta. 


End file.
